Dulce Traición
by Embercita
Summary: Un secuestro, una marca, un tatuaje que llevará a una atracción que desbordará los límites del pecado. Los invito a conocer el infierno de Hermione Granger y la tentación de Draco Malfoy...SPOILER DH. POST HOGWART. Recta Final u.u
1. Prefacio

**Hola!.. Tantas lunas sin leernos.**

**Les presento mi nuevo Fic: _Dulce Traición_.**

**Primero les quería decir que no podré actualizar tan rápido como "Fatales Consecuencias", porque ahora estoy en clases, asi q no tengo capítulos escritos como me pasó con "Fatales...". De todas formas creo que el ritmo será una vez a la semana o, quizás, dos, nunca más.**

**Espero que les guste la historia y les advierto que tiene Spoilers de DH!, así que si no lo han leído, es mejor que se lo lean para leer el fic :)...**

**Pasando a otro tema... Estan todos invitados a pasarse por el BLOG PPC (peter pan complex), donde Mad Aristocrat, Karix7, Arrayan y yo nos hacemos desafíos y publicamos mini historias y muchas otras cosas más... Todos están invitados a participar (jos Black, por ejemplo, participó en un minific que fue publicado). El link está en mi perfil!!.. ENTREN!**

**Y les hago la invitación a que lean "Fatales Consecuencias" (fic ya terminado) y mis otras historias.. todas en mi perfil! :). También lean las historias de mis compañeras de PPC, todas absolutamente recomendadas.**

**Un beso a todos...**

**Ember.**

**Dulce Traición.**

_"Prefacio"_

Él acariciaba su mano...

De un momento a otro las cosas habían cambiado como ella jamás pensó que podían cambiar. De un momento a otro toda su vida había dado un giro en trescientos sesenta grados que era demasiado incomprensible para que alguien lo intentara analizar...

Pero ahora era el segundo decisivo, ahora era cuando él debía jugársela y demostrarle que los gemidos, los besos, la lujuria y la pasión que había habido entre ellos... se había transformado en amor.

¿Pero cómo pedirle a un hombre como él que la amara?, ¿para qué pedirle que lo abandonara todo por ella, cuando ella no podía abandonar todo por él?...

Las gotas de lluvia habían empezado a empapar su ropa rasgada y sus bucles castaños caían con peso sobre su rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad... Sólo esa mano dulce sostenía la suya con fuerza, aquella mano que tantas noches la había acariciado, que tantas noches le había demostrado cariño, pero que nunca la podría satisfacer... él nunca podría hacerle el amor como Malfoy sí sabía hacérselo, él jamás podría imprimir el infierno en cada beso como Malfoy lo sabía hacer.

En aquel momento que sentía como el odio en el ambiente podía superar cualquier otra emoción... ella sólo podía pensar en aquellos recuerdos pecaminosos que invadían cada célula de su cuerpo, provocándole un éxtasis insufrible. En vez de pensar en sus padres, en sus amigos, e incluso en aquel hombre que le había prometido que siempre la cuidaría... ella evocaba en su retina el frío pérfil de Malfoy al mirarla de medio lado y susurrarle que ella siempre sería de él, que todo su cuerpo le pertenecía...

La luna estaba oculta por las esponjosas nubes negras que cubrían un cielo que en algún momento fue azul, y que ahora sólo era una muestra del ritual maléfico que se llevaba a cabo. El viento fresco golpeaba su rostro conmocionado y sólo se dejaba apresar por esa mano que la sostenía, mientras sentía dentro de sí toda la culpabilidad.

Podía ver a Ron a unos metros, absolutamente derrotado sobre el suelo, con su rostro embarrado y sus facciones tensas por la ira que invadía cada recoveco de su ser. A su lado vislumbraba como Luna yacía, quieta y pálida sobre el lodo, con su varita perdida a unos centimetros de su mano y sus ropas ensuciadas con rastros de tierra y sangre.

Sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, gruesas gotas saladas que brotaban como extraviadas por su rostro congelado. Su corazón apenas parecía latir y sólo esa mano, nada más que esa mano, le decía que todo era verdad.

Ginny caminaba como reina y señora del lugar, con su mirada chocolate altiva, atenta a lo que acontecía. La gaza del vestido escarlata se ceñía a su cuerpo delgado y famélico, y su cabello recogido, aquel cabello que todos envidiaban, hace bastante tiempo había perdido aquel magnífico brillo que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, Señora?- le preguntó Mirris, un hombrecillo de aquellos sin importancia que suelen servir a las personas de las cuales depende su vida.

- Déjalos, quiero que vean qué pasará con su héroe- respondió, usando un tono oscuro y susurrante, clavando sus ojos sólo un segundo en el gemelo Weasley que quedaba.

George levantó su mirada seria y sus ojos denotaron sufrimiento, el mismo sufrimiento que podía sentir alguien que perdía por segunda vez a un ser tan querido.

- ¡¿Por qué, Ginny?!, ¡¿qué te pasó?!- gritó George desesperado, ocultando a una Angelina que estaba agazapada tras él.

La peliroja sonrió y se acercó sólo un paso hacia su hermano mayor.

- George, no sé de que hablas- le respondió, con un tono alegre de niña buena que antes tan bien le quedaba- yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que debía hacer, sólo estoy haciendo lo mejor para Harry-.

Ron apretó sus puños ensangrentados con fuerza y golpeó el piso haciendo un leve ademán para ponerse de pie.

- ¡Cállate, Ginevra!- exclamó con su voz ronca, mientras sus ojos azules se perdían bajo el cabello pelirrojo que cubría su cara.

- No me hables así, Ron- le espetó la muchacha, frunciendo levemente el ceño- Yo soy quien Harry escogió. Recuerda que él decidió por mí, por mí sobre todos ustedes-.

La mano que apresaba la de la castaña se crispó y la respiración de él a su espalda se tornó acelerada, iracunda ante aquellas palabras.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó Ron con un tono alterado- Harry jamás nos habría arriesgado...

Una risa maliciosa se escapó de los pálidos labios de la muchacha pelirroja y caminó hacia adelante, arrastrando aquel vestido elegante por el césped enlodado.

- Te equivocas, Ronald- murmuró- estás muy equivocado...- se detuvo un segundo y se volteó, enterrando sus ojos chocolates en los mieles de una Hermione que atentamente la observaba- Pregúntale a Hermione, pregúntale a ella si Harry me escogería sobre el resto-.

Hermione apretó sus labios con fuerza ante aquella declaración y desvió su vista hacia un Ron iracundo, angustiado y vulnerado, que jamás le había parecido tan niño y tan hombre como en esos instantes.

- Es verdad, Ron- le dijo, intentando sonar calmada... intentando expresar que aún había esperanza- pero él recapacitará, cuando abra sus ojos recapacitará-.

Ron asintió cansado, hundiendo sus manos en el lodo frente a él. Todo estaba saliendo como la _mierda_, como una soberana _mierda_.

Ginny sonrió por última vez y volvió sus pasos hacia el enorme altar que se alzaba unos metros por delante, un altar de hierro que parecía una pirámide negra y sagrada que se impondría sobre todo aquel que la intentara destruír.

Hermione sintió como un dolor punzante invadía su pecho y sus ojos nebulosos se posaron sobre las figuras que aparecieron a lo lejos... una de aquellas figuras que se transformaba en el pequeño rayo de esperanza que ella veía venir.

Tres hombres se desdibujaban con su andar apremiante hacia el tumulto de personas que rodeaban la apotiósica construcción. Tres hombres que vestían una capucha negra, de esas capuchas negras que ella pensó que jamás tendría que volver a ver. Y uno de ellos volteó su noble rostro hacia ella y clavó sus ojos plata sobre su cara, frunciendo el ceño hacia la escena y limitándose a observar, dejando de lado gesto alguno que lo pudiera delatar.

- Malditos mortífagos...- murmuró él a su lado, apretando con fuerza su mano como muestra de su convicción- no te harán daño, Hermione, prometo defenderte de ellos...-.

La castaña dejó de respirar y se volteó a observarlo con toda la culpabilidad que sentía, con todas las ganas de saltar hacia un abismo y confesarle que ella lo había engañado con uno de esos hombres, que ella había sido de aquellas mujeres que no se merecían ningún perdón. Mas sus labios tiritones no se atrevían a pronunciar aquellas palabras, ella no podía decirle la verdad.

Entonces una risa aguda rompió el tronante sonido del viento, y todos vieron como Ginny ascendía hacia la punta de la construcción, con dos alas negras que la impulsaban con fuerza desde su espalda. Se veía angelicalmente demoniaca, como un ángel caído que llega a su fin. Y su rostro impávido parecía como muerto, como si fuera un cadáver esquelético que se alzaba frente a todos hacia el limbo situado en un negro cielo.

Angelina exclamó un grito ahogado ante la horripilante visión y Ron golpeó nuevamente el suelo... estaba sucediendo, tal como Cho les había dicho... todo estaba sucediendo.

- Te salvaré, Hermione... ahora más que nunca impediré que algo te suceda- le repitió y acercó su barbilla hacia el cuello de la castaña, mientras su mano no soltaba la de ella, mientras sus dedos se enlanzaban con los de ella.

Hermione sentía como su corazón deseaba dejar de latir y percibió nuevamente esa ardiente mirada grisácea sobre su persona. Sabía que Malfoy estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos y que de ello dependía que los pudiera ayudar o no.

Apretó con fuerza, por última vez, la mano de aquel hombre que tanto la amaba, que tanto la quería como nadie más la podría querer, y desenlazó lentamente sus dedos... hasta dejar que su mano cayera sobre el suelo húmedo.

- No me salves...- le rogó, con sus ojos mieles cubiertos de lágrimas- no me lo merezco-.

Él la observó, sin entender qué le decía, sin entender por qué ella lo había soltado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Herms?- le preguntó angustiado- ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo mereces?-.

Ella se arrastró unos centimetros lejos de él, sin ponerse de pie con tantas varitas apuntando sus cabezas.

- Te traicione- le respondió, sin dudar ni un segundo en sus palabras- te engañé y traicioné tu confianza-.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?... Así se perfila mi nuevo fic.**

**Hay muchas preguntas qué hacer... **

**¿Qué le sucede a Ginny?, ¿Dónde está Harry?, ¿Qué pasó entre Draco y Hermione?, ¿Quién es "él"?, ¿Quiénes son los nuevos mortífagos?, ¿Para qué es el ritual?, ¿Estará Luna muerta?... dios!, muchas preguntas... que tendrán respuesta a lo alrgo del fic.**

**Espero su comentario, para saber si les gustó o si mejor invento otra cosa...**

**kiss!**

**Ember.**


	2. La Orden

**Hola!... Uy! muchas gracias a todos por leer!, por el apoyo recibido decidí seguir escribiendo el fic..**

**Para los que no entendieron, el primer capítulo que subí es un "prefacio", es decir, que es una parte de el centro del fic, que la subí antes porque... mmm, para que vean qué se viene xD!**

**Les recuerdo que se metan a el Blog PPC donde tenemos muchas historias entretenidas que sé que le gustarán. Aparte hay artículos con temas variados (Yo escribí uno que se llama "Teorías del Amor"). El link está en mi profile y están todos invitados a leerlo!...**

**Les recomiendo también los fics de las niñas PPC: que son Arrayan, Karix7 y Mad Aristocrat, todas en mi profile!, y también el fic y los one shoot de Emma.Zunz, mi beta de "Fatales Cosnecuencias"...**

**Sin más que decir.. disfruten!**

**Capítulo uno: La Orden.**

Eran gritos, agudos gritos los que se escuchaban desde la lejanía.

_- Ya vienen... ¡Ellas ya vienen!_- exclamó una voz ronca, una voz de hombre que se les hacía familiar.

- _Claro que vienen, zopenco, esa es la idea- _alguien respondió, con un dejo burlón flotante en sus palabras.

Ellos las estaban esperando, todo un gran grupo de mortífagos las estaban esperando. Con sus capuchas negras iluminadas por la luz de la luna y sus varitas alzadas al cielo, como si en cualquier minuto se dispusieran a atacar. Los diez grandes miembros del clan esperaban por ellas.

Los minutos pasaban, fríos minutos que serían los últimos para una vida que recíen comenzaba. Y ellas se comenzaban a asomar, como depredadoras que eran, observando atentas a sus presas.

- _Ya están aquí_- murmuró para sí uno de los mortífagos y sonrió tras su máscara plateada- _¡Atentos!_- ordenó, llevando su varita hacia al frente y corriendo hacia unos matorrales que se movían a su alrededor.

Y los mortífagos fueron demasiado rápidos, y los gritos, la lucha y los sucesos demasiado lentos... Y todo se hacía negro, todo parecía oscurcerse entre medio de unos terribles _¡Cruciatus!._

_OoOoOoO_

Sus pasos tronaban ligeros sobre el suelo, pasando desapercibidos bajo el viento iracundo que golpeaba con fuerza los grandes ventanales que flanqueaban el ancho pasillo.

Parecía sólo una sombra negra deámbulando perdida, sin fin, sin regreso. Demasiado etérea para ser real, pero suficientemente humana para reconocer todos los defectos y cararterísticas que le pudieran describir.

Se detuvo finalmente frente a una gárgola del segundo piso y dijo con su voz suave _"sorbete de limón"_, ante lo cual la puerta secreta se abrió para dar paso a unas estrechas escaleras en espiral que subían lentamente hacia el despacho.

Su respiración era tranquila, su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su varita y su mandíbula relajada, sin el menor gesto de preocupación, denotaban cuánto había cambiado en los últimos siete años.

Entró a aquella habitación circular donde ya ocho personas estaba sentadas platicando. Cinco de las cuales se pusieron de pie ante su llegada, tal como era tradición hacerlo. Y, con cuídado, se deshizo de su capucha, colgándola en el gancho que estaba junto a la puerta.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Neville acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Hace un mes que no sabía nada de su amiga.

La muchacha aceptó el saludo y lo abrazó a su vez, aunque de inmediato se alejó un poco y sonrió levemente a todos los presentes.

Hermione Granger había llegado puntualmente a la reunión mensual que hacía La Orden del Fénix en el despacho directorial de Hogwarts. Como todo primer día del mes los cabecillas de las distintas secciones de la Orden se reunían para discutir cómo se llevaba a cabo la vuelta al mundo normal, una vuelta que había dado algunos giros inesperados.

Por un lado los redimidos mortíos, como se solían declarar, habían tomado gran importancia en el corazón de la gente. Ya no eran unos sucios y crueles personajes que asesinaron a millones de personas inocentes, no. Ahora se habían transformado en los mártires de una guerra que les había tocado demasiado dura... una guerra en donde habían ido contra el orden sólo porque un hechizo _Imperius_ o una elaborada poción los mantenía así.

Fue de esa forma que Lucius Malfoy se lanzó para ser Ministro de magia hace un año, y salió electo con mayoría absoluta, incluso venciendo a un Percy Weasley que había luchado como nunca para un puesto como aquél.

Por otro lado aún habían extrañas desapariciones que no eran publicadas en el diario de importancia mundial "El Profeta". El editor encargado, un Theodore Nott de bajo pérfil, parecía nunca estar en su oficina cuando dichos acontecimientos se suscitaban y sólo enviaba misivas cada día en la tarde para decir qué artículos se iban a publicar y cuales no.

Hermione tomó asiento en su puesto de siempre, entre Minerva Mc Gonagall, la actual directora del colegio Hogwarts, y Neville, quien se dedicaba a ser profesor de Herbología y hacer experimentos naturales que le habían sido de bastante utilidad a la Orden en los últimos años.

Harry carraspeó una vez todos habían tomado asiento y observó sólo un segundo a la recién llegada antes de hablar.

- Una importante información ha llegado a nosotros- señaló, sentándose derecho sobre su silla, con aquel tono lastimero que había adoptado hace un año atrás- Y hay que investigar sobre su realidad-.

Hermione observaba atenta al muchacho y escuchaba sus palabras sin dejar de pensar cuánto había cambiado.

Harry se había vuelto un ermitaño, trabajólico y melancólico desde aquella lejana batalla que se había llevado la vida de tantas personas apreciadas, aquella batalla que tanto la había cambiado. Su cabello negro y opaco se matenía aún desordenado sobre su nuca, pero sus ojos esmeraldas parecían casi cuencas vacías sin intención de seguir vivas ni por un minuto más.

- La fuente, que como ya saben es secreta, nos reveló que han habido movimientos poco usuales en la antigua fortaleza de los mortífagos- explicó, mirando aleatoriamente a Neville, a la Directora o a George Weasley que estaba más serio que de costumbre sentado en su puesto- y debemos saber si eso se debe a que se están reagrupando o si han encontrado un nuevo líder-.

Luna Lovegood levantó la mano para hablar, dejando que sus muchas pulseras metálicas producieran una melodía graciosa que sacó del sopor a Ron que, después de la misión nocturna que le había tocado realizar hace unas horas, se hayaba bastante cansado y adormilado.

- Anoche nos llegó una información de un disturbio en las Tres escobas, donde Yaxley casi se agarra a hechizos contra Crabble padre, por alguna situación que nadie pudo verdaderamente comprender- señaló la muchacha, sacándose las mechas rubias que cubrían sus ojos saltones y poniendo ese voz suave y soñadora que tanto le ayudaba a sacar información importante en las entrevistas que debía publicar en "El Profeta", como jefa del departamento de Política.

Harry asintió y anotó algo en el cuadernillo que siempre traía con él. Cuadernillo que sólo Ron podía leer.

- Bueno, Harry ¿Cómo podemos averiguar qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Cho Chang, con esa coquetería natural en ella y corriendo su cabello liso a un lado, dejando descubierto un lado de su cuello.

El muchacho la observó y tensó un poco sus labios antes de responder:

- Con Ron pensamos que lo mejor sería poner un agente encubierto que averigüe qué está pasando- aclaró, antes de agregar- un agente preparado y que pueda desaparecer por unos días sin que se note en demasía su desaparición-.

En ese momento varios de los presentes voltearon su rostro y observaron a Hermione, seguros que aquella descripción calzaba perfectamente con la chica.

- Probablemente yo soy la que puede pasar más desapercibida- aprobó, segura de que todos pensaban lo mismo.

Hermione, como encargada de las relaciones legísticas internacionales- y Jefa del departamento de Cooperación mágica internacional- , solía viajar por mucho tiempo arreglando encuentros y llendo a conferencias, así como encerrándose en bibliotecas de países extranjeros para estudiar sus leyes y ver como, las que merecieran la pena, podrían ser aplicadas en el derecho mágico nacional.

Lucius la dejaba ir sin problema alguno a donde ella señalara, y sólo debía dejarle un informe de un par de planas en su oficina una vez terminara su investigación. Nadie diría que Hermione Granger rompiera las reglas del Ministerio tan amenudo, menos cuando demostraba ser una trabajadora tan eficiente para su superior.

- Yo la puedo encubrir- dijo George, tomando un portafolio que había dejado a un lado y sacando de él una torre de frascos, pelucas y otros elementos extraños que los presentes miraban con curiosidad.

- Antes de eso, Señor Weasley- lo interrumpió McGonagall, levantando sus ojos escudriñadores hacia Harry, con aquella mirada seria que había acentuado una vez adoptó el directorio después de la muerte de Snape- ¿Cuándo cree, Señor Potter, que sería apropiado comenzar con la investigación?-.

Harry bajó un segundo la mirada y prontó la elevó otra vez, buscando entre los presentes los ojos de la castaña que esperaba su respuesta atenta.

- Hoy- sentenció- entre antes mejor-.

Cho Chang abrió los ojos de la impresión. Por lo general ella era la encargada de planificar, como la Jefa de Inteligencia, todas las misiones con sumo detalle. Era por ello que le tomaba por sorpresa aquel trabajo tan espontáneo que Harry estaba dispuesto a llevar, sobretodo cuando sería Hermione Granger quien debería poner su vida en peligro.

Era verdad que desde el día de "_Los gritos_" la relación entre ambos amigos se habían enfríado de una manera impresionante, pero todos sabían que si Harry aún seguía vivo era porque necesitaba vengarse, y dentro de esa venganza personal entraba vengar también todo lo que Hermione había sufrido.

- No crees que es un poco precipitado, Harry- opinó Cho- Hermione puede ser capturada y con ello no sólo pones en peligro su vida, sino toda la organización y nuestro trabajo-.

- Yo opino igual que Cho- interrumpió un Oliver Wood con su voz ronca, clavando sus ojos cafesosos en su antigüo buscador y ahora líder de La Orden del Fénix, Harry Potter- No sería bueno enviar a Hermione en una misión tan arriesgada, sobretodo cuando ella es parte importante de nuestras investigaciones y relaciones internacionales-.

- Aparte que, si la vamos a arriesgar de todas formas, necesita saber qué buscar y algunos datos que necesitarían tiempo para ser ordenados- agregó Cho, sacando una gran carpeta de su enorme cartera púrpura y dejándola sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran ver a qué se refería.

Oliver carraspeó y se encorvó sobre la mesa, con su cabello cafesoso cubriendo sus ojos ovalados.

- Yo me ofrezco, no es buena idea que Hermione vaya... no después de todo lo que le sucedió-

Hermione escuchó la opinión de ambos y se puso de pie, con esa valentía Gryffindoriana tan típica emanando de sus ojos. Sabía que tenían razón, algo dentro de ella le rogaba a gritos nunca más acercarse a un mortífago... pero no iba a dejarse dominar por la cobardía, ella jamás había sido cobarde.

- Yo lo haré. No tengo miedo...- declaró con fuerza- Debo hacerlo-.

Oliver se puso de pie y de acercó a ella, desplagando la capa rojiza que cubría sus hombros.

- No, Hermione- le dijo, con un tono imperativo que recordaba porqué había sido nombrado capitán del equipo Puddlemere United- Tú no estás capacitada, no después de pasar todo un mes desaparecida, para luego mantenerte tres más en San Mungo con severos tratamientos-.

Hermione elevó la vista ante aquellas palabras y los recuerdos golpearon su mente, como una ráfaga de viento helado que le congeló la punta de su nariz.

- ¡Ya lo superé!- gritó ofuscada, poniéndose de pie también- y estoy lista para volver a ser de utilidad... necesito ayudar en algo-.

- Pero...- interrumpió Oliver, corriéndose un paso hacia atrás después del grito de la castaña.

- Pero nada, Oliver, yo lo haré- se volteó y observó a todos los presentes, con su semblante sombrío y unas mechas enroscadas cubriendo su rostro- Harry, estoy preparada para ponerme en acción, dime qué debo hacer-.

Todos los presentes la observaron en silencio y asintieron a su vez. Aunque Oliver se vio tentado de replicar denuevo.

- En ese caso, Hermione- dijo Harry, dirigiéndose por primera vez directamente a ella después de tanto tiempo sin hablarle- Ron te dará las indicaciones correspondientes y deberás partir. Tendrás sólo una semana-.

OoOoOoO

Se movía en silencio por el noveno piso del ministerio de magia. Las paredes desnudas no le permitían esconderse si alguien se le llegaba a cruzar, sólo haciendo de su diestra varita la única defensa.

Necesitaba asegurarse que la profecía era real, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados confiando en palabras ajenas... no podía arriesgar todo por palabras ajenas.

Veía en el fondo la puerta negra que escondía todas aquellas esferas que contenían las tantas profecias guardadas por cientos de años, aquella puerta que cruzaría para conocer realidad, la esfera de donde obtendría la información que tanto necesitaba.

Ya se imaginaba siendo parte del gran reinado de los sangre pura sobre los sangre sucia. Un nuevo mundo mágico que lo llevaría a la gloria, como uno de los cabecillas de un movimiento que renacería, ahora con más fuerza. Y era esa ambición la que lo llevaría a triunfar.

Cruzó la puerta oscura atento a cualquier ruido que lo pudiera delatar, no podía permitirse un fallo. Siguió por un corredor angosto flanqueado por enormes estantes de madera que guardaban las distintas esferas, todas con una etiqueta de papel que permitiera señalar a qué se referían.

Y ahí la vio... tal como su contacto le había dicho. La esfera azulina estaba en una esquina, brillando con luz propia, como si quisiera ser tomada.

Sus manos le picaban por la emoción y se acercó lentamente, conteniendo la respiración...

¡Por fin!... ¡Por fin la tenía en sus manos!... Y ahora ya sabía qué debía hacer.

OoOoOoO

_- Corre, Ginny, debes correr_- le susurraba Hermione, tomando a su amiga del brazo para que mantuviera un ritmo que le permitiera llegar a tiempo.

- _Es difícil, Hermione, mi estado físico ha empeorado mucho_- confesó Ginny, respirando entrecortadamente y con su varita muy endeble en su mano.

Los árboles frondosos le ayudaban a cubrirse de aquellos a los cuales debían sorprender, siendo las ramas oscuras la base de toda la operación que debía ser llevada a cabo.

Esa misión les había sido encomendada especialmente por su ligereza de pies, dejando a Hermione como la principal responsable de que el grupo de chicas se mantuviera unidas y vencieran, tal como siempre lo habían logrado hacer. Pero el estado de su amiga le preocupaba, poniendo en duda el poder cumplir su promesa, la promesa de que todas estarían bien.

De a poco fueron disminuyendo el ritmo de su carrera, escuchando atentas unos gritos agudos que realzaron el sónido de unos murmullos, murmullos que se transformaron en un aviso que alarmaba acerca de su posición, un aviso que confesaba que habían sido descubiertas.

- _¡Ginny, escóndete!_- ordenó Hermione, empujando a su amiga tras un arbusto mientras ella se detenía con varita en mano, a enfrentar al primer mortífago que se acercara.

- _No te puedo dejar sola_- dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie- _Siempre hemos trabajado juntas y hoy no será la excepción_-.

Hermione volteó su rostro un poco y vio las facciones decididas de la pelirroja. Ginny era tastaruda por naturaleza y no se dejaría pasar a llevar por nadie, aunque aquella persona lo hiciera para protegerla de algún horrible mal.

- _Ya sabes, Herms... debemos salir ilesas de ésta-_ le dijo con una sonrisa- _no pienso pararme toda vendada frente al altar, Harry no se querría casar conmigo si me ve así-._

Hermione asintió y sonrió a su vez.

_- Te devolveré ilesa, lo prometo...-._

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, ¿entendieron un poco más?...**

**Pues hay cada vez más interrogantes!!...**

**¿Qué planean los mortífagos?, ¿Quién entró a robar la profecía?, ¿Qué dice la profecía?, ¿Qué le pasó a Hermione ese mes que estuvo "secuestrada"?, ¿Cómo escapó?, ¿Dónde está Ginny?, ¿Quién es la fuente?, ¿Qué le espera a Herms en su misión?... uuufff!!..**

**Ya tendrán respuestas!...**

**Espero sus comentarios!!**

**_Ember._**


	3. Comenzando la Misión:

**Hola!... Hoy fue un día muy feliz!, porque me junté con las chicas PPC, auque faltaba Arrayan (se te extrañó!). Así que decidí subir un nuevo chap.**

**Las invito a pasearse por el BLOG PPC, donde tenemos muchas sorpresas preparadas: **

**1) Podrás hacer un test y saber a qué casa (de las casas fundaras de PPC) perteneces!**

**2) Reto Crepúsculo... para los valientes que deseen llevar su romanticismo a lo extremo.**

**Asi que entren!.. el link está en mi profile.**

**Con respecto a las dudas... el capítulo pasado tiene dos flashback: la primera y la última escena. Pero, para evitar confusión, desde ahora en adelante todos los flashbacks serán en cursiva :)**

**Gracias por su apoyo!!.. les prometo que esta historia será muy interesante:**

_beautifly92, Emma.Zunz, shey, malucha, kurimoon, ly-draco, gryreinadecorazones, Mad Aristocrat, andeli Malfoy Cullen, Karix7, Gossip Giirl, Marie Malfoy, Jose C., xiiopaz, Xgirl1, jos Black, dUlCe InVieRnO, arrayan, Almanara._

**Espero sus saludos! y ENTREN AL FORO :)**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo I: Comenzando la Misión: Conociendo al enemigo.**

Hermione Granger se había transformado en una mujer multifacética que había aprendido a usar sus distintos dones para engañar a todo quien se le pasaba por delante. Nunca se le había dado bien seducir, pero en mentir había mejorado y, con su amplia gama de temas que podía tocar, los periódicos que la entrevistaban o las personas de importancia con las que se solía reunir la encontraban absolutamente encantadora.

Pero todo era actuación, esa vida perfecta y careta amable que mostraba no era nada más que una enorme mentira, después de todo lo sucedido... había tenido que aprender a mentir, mentirle a todos.

No era necesario que se arreglara más de la cuenta. Bastaba con que se dejara su cabello ondulado recogido sobre su nuca y se coloreara las mejillas con un leve rubor para que todos creyeran que la forma de vestir de la jefa del departamento de leyes internacionales era la manera exacta en que debía andar una mujer de vida profesional, seria e ilustrada.

¿Qué diría Parvati, la gran diseñadora de "Corazón de Bruja", si la viera vestida así?. Seguramente mataría a George por ese asesinato a la estética y de paso la obligaría a sacarse esa falda roída de un añejado mantequilla y le devolvería a su cabello opaco y lacio su ondulado y brillo natural.

Por suerte para George, Parvati jamás vería a la castaña. Y, a pesar de que se veía horrible, sabía que en Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo: Nadie la reconocería, jamás.

La chica llegó a la entrevista de trabajo transformada en una mujer de áspecto pobre y desarreglado. No sólo su cabello se lo dejó recogido con aquel pasador que Ron le había entregado como lo único, aparte de su varita, que podría llevar para ayudarse en el caso de que tuviera un problema y debiera abortar la misión enseguida. Sino que se untó en su cara una capa gruesa de maquillaje que la hacía parecer mayor y se puso unos lentes gigantes para esconder sus ojos haciéndolos parecer enormes bajo el aumento.

Si su misma madre la hubiera visto, no habría podido reconocer a su hija bajo aquel cambio.

La Mansión de los Nott, heredada después de la extraña muerte del padre a su hijo, era horripilante. Hermione no entendía cómo alguien podía dormir todos los días en ella y no volverse loco, claro que aún no había tenido ocasión de intercambiar palabras con el post Hogwarts Theodore Nott.

La fachada era gris, flanqueada de gárgolas y con un pórtico cubierto de enredaderas secas que le daba un áspecto de abandono total. No por nada necesitaban personal urgente.

Hermione rodeó el jardín descuidado, saltando los pedazos de mármol que alguna vez fueron estatuas neoclásicas, hasta rodear la enorme casa llegando a la entrada de servicio, donde, según la poca información que Cho Chang pudo ordenar, estaban haciendo las entrevistas.

La muchacha se impresionó a ver a Gregory Goyle de pie frente a una angosta puerta de madera y supuso que él debía ser el encargado de escoger a las personas de servicio, seguramente no podía encargarse de algo que requiriera mayor astucia.

No había cambiado mucho desde el colegio, sólo se vía mayor por la barba espesa que cubría su ancha mandíbula y había una cicatriz horrorosa que le surcaba la mejilla izquierda de su rostro, sólo haciéndolo parecer más rudo de lo que ya se veía.

Hermione encorvó un poco su espalda- nunca estaba demás un poco de actuación adicional- y se acercó hacia la puerta estrecha, esperando que Goyle no la reconociera tras todo el maquillaje.

- Buuuuuenoooos díaaaaaaaaas- saludó, alargando las palabras, como si hablar se le hiciera muy dificultoso.

Goyle enarcó una ceja y la observó, haciendo una clara mueca de asco al ver su rostro repleto de granos y esos enormes ojos que saltaban bajo el grueso vidrio de sus lentes.

- ¿Vienes por el empleo?- le preguntó, sin saludar de vuelta y limitándose a ver un pergamino que tenía en su mano.

Hermione cerró levemente los ojos y asintió. Estaba segura que Goyle jamás descubriría que todo era una actuación, asi que levantó su vista y asintió con pesadez, provocando que unos mechones de su grasiento y lacio cabello le taparan sus ojos.

- Sígueme- le ordenó.

Entraron por la estrecha puerta a un pasillo de piedra que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una celda. Un olor a moho envolvía el aire y los hongos se acunaban en las esquinas, disfrutando de la humedad que les brindaba el lugar.

Siguieron hasta llegar a una enorme habitación cubierta de cerámica que, por los implementos que habían en ella, debía ser la cocina.

Una gran cocina a leña estaba al fondo, siendo la única fuente de calor. Frente a ella había una gran mesa de madera y sobre la misma colgaban cacerolas, cucharones, cuchillos y otros extraños implementos que Hermione creyó herramientas útiles para llevar a cabo alguna tortura.

- ¡Mary Sue!- gritó Goyle a la nada, observando una puerta a la derecha que seguramente llevaba a las habitaciones de servicio.

Un crujido de madera se escuchó, y de la puerta apareció una mujer pequeña, rechoncha y arrugada. Su rostro estaba cubierto por manchas rojas desagradables a la vista y su nuca por un escaso cabello negro algo canoso.

- ¿Me llamaba, Señor?- peguntó con un chillido agudo y observó al hombre, escudriñándolo con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

- Ella es...- Goyle observó a Hermione, esperando que dijiera su nombre.

- Me llaaamo Kattiiiia, Kattiiiia Adeeel- respondió Hermione, sin salirse de su papel.

Goyle asintió y se alejó un paso hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado, sin dejar de mirar con asco a ambas mujeres.

- Ella viene por el trabajo, explícale qué debe hacer- le ordenó, buscando un papel arrugado en su bolsillo y sacando una pluma- de esas nuevas con tinta incluída- para anotar el nombre de la recién llegada.

Mary Sue asintió y se acercó a Hermione, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

- Está bien...- murmuró y no despegó sus ojos de la castaña hasta que Goyle desapareció por el pasillo.

_OoOoOoO_

¡Por Merlín que estaba cansado!. Hace días que no dormía más de cuatro horas por noche y no se había podido tomar ningún día descanso, y eso que Harry era su jefe.

Y hoy debía salir a almorzar con su novia, como cada lunes, debía almorzar con su Lav- lav.

Ron caminaba distraído por el Ministerio de Magia, saludando a todo aquel que se le acercaba felicitándolo por el robo que había evitado el viernes pasado y sonriendo a quienes aún le pedían autógrafo por ser uno de los hombres más conocidos en el mundo mágico.

Nunca faltaba la abuelita que decía que era fan suya, o el niño que le decía que quería ser como él. Y aunque era agotador contar tantas veces la misma historia, Ron era feliz con esa atención.

Entre el mar de gente pudo vislumbrar, gracias a su elevada estatura, que un ascensor vacío abría sus puertas, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él, esperando alcanzarlo antes de que se repletase.

- ¡Cuídado!- le gritó entonces una voz, justo cuando él había sentido que un pequeño pie había sido pisado por su gran zapato.

- Lo siento- se disculpó parando de inmediato y volteándose para ver a quién había lastimado.

Ante sus ojos una persona se irguió y descubrió su rostro de la capucha oscura que lo cubría.

- Parkinson...- murmuró él, quedando con pocas palabras ante aquel encuentro que no se esperaba. Hace años que no veía a la Slytherin en vivo y en directo, no desde que su fama se había acrecentado a pasos gigantes, haciendo que, por lo general, ella pareciera andar media escondida del público.

- Weasley- dijo ella sin ese típico tono de desdén y clavó sus ojos azul pálido en el rostro impresionado de Ron Weasley.

Pansy se veía tal como las fotografías de ella que Ron había visto hace sólo unas semanas. Su cabello lacio y oscuro caía brillante sobre sus hombros, y su nariz recta y afilada le daban ese aire aristocrático del cual había salido su nombre artístico _"Blue Queen"._ Sus canciones eran conocidas en todo la comunidad mágica, y esa fama se acentuaba con el aire misterioso de toda su persona.

Pero bajo sus ojos una lágrima cubría su mejilla, una lágrima que de súbito cayó hasta su mentón.

- Lo siento, por pisarte. No fue mi intención- se disculpó el pelirrojo, bajando su mirada avergonzado y sintiéndose intimidado ante la presencia de aquella mujer, nunca era bueno interrumpir a una mujer cuando lloraba.

Ella alzó una ceja, admirando como Ron se veía bastante más guapo de lo que ella recordaba, aunque ese aire infantil aún no desaparecía por las pecas que le cubrían la nariz. Sonrió de medio lado, con esa mueca de suficiencia y se volvió a cubrir la nuca, sin esconder su rostro.

- Cuidado para la próxima. Recuerda que mi voz y mis pies son mi trabajo- le señaló, sin limpiar la lágrima que aún colgaba de su mentón- nos vemos, Ronald Weasley.

Y sin agregar nada más se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo de inmediato de los ojos del muchacho, pero con sus palabras todavía danzantes en el aire... _¿Acaso dijo "nos vemos"?,_ se preguntó Ron, quedándose quieto en medio del tumulto hasta que la puerta del asensor se cerró tras él.

_OoOoOoO_

Las cortinas cerradas no permitían señalar si aún era de día en el exterior del despacho, y el silencio en el que todo estaba sumido tampoco ayudaban a determinar si el muchacho estaba vivo o muerto con su cabeza apoyada en el escritorio.

Llevaba un buen rato así, divagando acerca de la misión tan apresurada a la que había enviado a Hermione y las posibles consecuencias que eso podría traer. Aún estaba sentido con ella por todo lo que había sucedido, pero si perdía a su amiga su alma jamás se podría recuperar.

Un golpeteo interrumpió su pensamiento de la tarde e hizo que elevara su rostro hacia la única puerta que había en la habitación.

- ¿Si?- preguntó con voz cansina, sentándose derecho sobre su silla de cuero y esperando ver quién lo iba a interrumpir_. Seguramente es Ron para contarme cómo le fue a los Cannon en el partido_, pensó.

- Buenas tardes, Harry- lo saludó Cho, entrando con su ajustada túnica azul sobre la cual llevaba un delantal blanco que delataba su trabajo en el Ministerio: "Delagada del Departamento de Misterios".

- Hola, Cho- le devolvió el saludo, invitándola a sentarse mientras encendía una lámpara de aceite a su lado- ¿Noticias de Hermione?-.

Cho cruzó sensualmente sus piernas al sentarse y llevó su cabellera a un lado de su cuello, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando se dirigía a él.

- No, pero tengo otra noticia que te puede interesar- le dijo, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio de caoba tras el cual estaba Harry y sonriendo mientras batía sus negras y encrespadas pestañas.

- Cuéntame- le pidió él, con su voz seria y su ceño levemente fruncido.

Ella volvió a sonreír y acercó su rostro un poco más al de Harry.

- Desapareció una profecía de el departamento- le índico en un susurro- una profecía muy antigua que nadie había podido decifrar aún-.

- ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que dice esa profecía?- le preguntó él, manteniendo su rictus serio y acercándose también a la chica.

Cho volvió a sonreír y rozó con su mano la mano de Harry, en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para él.

- Sí, Harry, y quiero que me ayudes a descifrarla- le señaló y sonrió descaradamente, sacandos de su bolsillo un estirado sobre- lee... quizás tú puedas deducir qué quiere decir-.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Hermione había escuchado con atención las indicaciones que Mary Sue le había dado, aunque se había mostrado algo tonta para entender - _era mejor pasar como estúpida_- se decía.

Siguió a la mujer por toda la casa, viendo como era muy necesario una exhaustiva limpieza en la Mansión y asintiendo cuando se le daban indicaciones estrictas de no entrar a ciertas habitaciones.

La mujer le había explicado que el distinguido señor Theodore Nott, por lo general estaba en su despacho trabajando o en su habitación durmiendo. Sólo ella debía ser la encargada de alimentarlo y, por lo tanto, no debía interrumpirlo, limitándose a limpiar mientras ella se dedicaba de servir al jefe.

Hermione asintió hacia aquella orden, orden que le pareció que debería romper para saber qué cosa extraña sucedía ahí, y siguió a la mujer de vuelta a la cocina, donde de inmediato le pasó una cubeta con agua y jabón y un trapero para que limpiara todos los pisos de mármol de la casa.

Así fue que tomó la cubeta con cuidado y salió hacia el pasillo, estando absolutamente segura de dónde pretendía limpiar: fuera del despacho del dueño de casa.

Avanzó por los pasillos oscuros pasando el trapeador distraídamente, hasta llegar frente a la puerta que minutos antes Mary Sue le había mostrado. Hermione sabía que Nott estaba ahí, podía escuchar con claridad el rasgeo de pergaminos desde la puerta levemente entreabierta.

Se acercó con cuidado, intentando no hacer mayor ruido mientras sujetaba el trapero, y se acercó atenta a cualquier susurro que el hombre pudiera procurar. Pero antes de que alcanzara a acercarse a una distancia prudente una luz verde brilló desde la chimenea y la castaña supo que alguien había llegado al despacho.

- Draco...- murmuró una voz cansada, voz que seguramente sería de Nott.

- Ahora viene Blaise- avisó la voz siseante de Draco Malfoy, que a Hermione no le costó reconocer... Ella jamás podría olvidar todos los insultos que había recibido de parte de esa voz, una voz que traía a su mente los peores recuerdo del último tiempo.

Sus manos se tensaron alrededor del palo de la escoba que sostenía y su rostro se puso pálido, como si el sólo escuchar esa voz significara revivir cada una de las pesadillas que la envolvían durante la noche, pesadillas que no podía evitar evocar.

Otra luz verde volvió a brillar y una tos ronca se escuchó.

- Nott... ¡podrías limpiar tu chimenea de vez en cuando!- se quejó Zabinni, sin dejar de toser.

Hermione se apegó un poco más a la pared y dejó el trapero apoyado junto a ella. Si habían tres Slytherin y ex mortífagos reunidos en una pieza, nada bueno se podía estar cocinando ahí, menos si uno de aquellos mortífagos era Draco Malfoy.

- Ya contraté a alguien para que lo hiciera, Blaise, pero sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de tener a muchas personas merodeando por la mansión- espetó la voz de Nott, sin perder la calma, a pesar de su tono autoritario- debo mantener las apariencias-.

- Lo sé- refunfuñó Blaise, corriendo una silla.

- Bueno, a lo que vinimos- dijo Draco, acercándose peligrosamente a la puerta provocando un espasmo en el corazón de Hermione-, pero será mejor hacerlo a puerta cerrada...- murmuró y la castaña sólo pudo ver como una pálida mano corría la gruesa puerta de madera, dejándola con su corazón acelerado del otro lado.

Si Malfoy tomaba la precaución de cerrar la puerta en una Mansión casi deshabitada es por que algo se traían, algo que ella debería averiguar.

* * *

**Primer enceuntro "indirecto" entre Draco y Hermione... pueden ver que ella le teme de sobremanera al rubio, ¿qué le habrá hecho él?**

**Profecía!, ya sabremos qué deducirá Harry de ella... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los mortífagos?**

**Pansy Parkinson es una cantante famosa, entonces ¿Por qué lloraba?... Y aquel encuentro en el Ministerio... ¿qué consecuencias traerá?...**

**El dato ¿Les gustó el nombre "Mary Sue" para la ama de llaves xD?**

**Espero comentarios... la acción ya se viene!...**

**besos!**


	4. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

**Hola!!... cómo están?.. Yo estoy ESTRESADÍSIMA... tengo prueba de un ramo llamado: Derecho Canónico, que sólo ocupa parte de mi preciado tiempo :(..**

**Las invito formalmente a que le den un vistazo al BLOG PPC: Una mirada diferente a la imaginación donde todo puede suceder... así que ingresen a: peter (guión del centro xD!) pan (guión del centro) complex (punto) blogspot (punto) com**

**Hay desafíos entretenido, one shoots, dibujos y muchas otras cosas relacionadas con HP, Crepúsculo y la Imaginación!**

**Les recomiendo los fics de mis Compañeras PPC: Mad Aristocrat, Arrayan, Karix 7, Jos Black, Booh y Emma.zunz. **

**:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!..**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo II: ¿Qué está sucediendo?**

Harry sonreía mientras veía las muchas fotos del pequeño que adornaban toda la dulce salita. Como todos los martes sus pasos lo llevaron a la visita semanal que hacía a su ahijado, Teddy Lupin. Y no podía evitar sonreír mientras observaba cada una de aquellas fotografías que le traían tantos gratos recuerdos.

Pero pronto una fotografía donde posaba Ginny lo devolvió a la realidad y su rostro volvió a tener esa mueca nostálgica del último año.

- ¡Tío Harry!- gritó un pequeño de siete años, con sus ojos oscuros brillantes por la emoción- Tienes que ver el libro que mi Abuela me compró-.

Harry intento sonreír ante su llegada y recibió el abrazo del chico tal como siempre lo hacía. Su pelo lacio y castaño cambió a un rubio ceniza que cada momento se volvía más rojizo por la felicidad, y Harry no pudo dejar de impresionarse por eso. Jamás olvidaría cómo le impresionó Tonks la primera vez que la vio.

De a poco fue arrastrado por el chico hasta su pieza, una alcoba de tonos celestes con un estante repleto de libros y más fotos de toda la familia, incluída una foto de Tonks y Remus días antes de la Batalla final.

Harry se sentó en la cama cansado y observó como el chico se empinaba para alcanzar un grueso volumen que parecía demasiado para que un niño de siete años lo pudiera leer. Pero ahí recordó a Hermione y los librotes que ella leía en primer año... ¿Por qué Teddy no podría, también?

El niño arrugaba su nariz mientras se estiraba y su cabello volvió a un tono más opaco ante la frustración. Harry se paró ante aquello y tomó el libro con una mano, leyendo la portada antes de entregárselo a su ahijado.

- Así que_ "Hombres lobos y otras leyendas_"- comentó, recordando con pesar a un Lupin caído en la Guerra.

- Sí- asintió el niño sentándose junto a su padrino- y la próxima semana me regalará uno sobre los aurores-.

Harry miró al pequeño de lado y acarició su cabeza revolviéndole el cabello. Por lo menos Teddy no sería un huérfano no amado como durante tantos años a él le había tocado ser. Por lo menos Teddy siempre tendría a un padrino que lo aconsejaría en todas las decisiones importantes de su vida, un padrino que nunca lo dejaría solo, un padrino que siempre estaría ahí para él.

Y mientras veía como el pequeño abría el libro y observaba impresionado una ilustración de un licántropo en plena luna llena, un picoteo en la ventana hizo que desviara su mirada curiosa hacia su espalda, frunciendo el ceño a la vez. Observó como una pequeña lechuza gris batía sus alas desde el otro lado del vidrio, y Harry reconoció de inmediato la lechuza que Ron usaba cuando necesitaba contactarlo de forma urgente.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana con rapidez, dejando que la lechuza picoteara su mano al soltar la nota agarrada en su garra.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tío Harry?- preguntó el chico, sin soltar el grueso libro que aún llevaba sobre sus piernas.

Harry no le contestó hasta que teminó de leer las dos lineas que contenían el mensaje, y dejó salir a la lechuza antes de cerrar la ventana.

- Lo siento, Teddy- se disculpó, agachándose frente al muchacho y sacando de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate que le había traído- pero me tengo que ir-.

El muchacho hizo una clara mueca de decepción, pero asintió obediente, tomando el chocolate que su tío le pasaba.

- Te vendré a ver dentro de la semana, lo prometo- le dijo Harry, parándose y caminando hacia el marco de la puerta- Y te traeré un regalo súper especial- le aseguró, sonriéndole con cariño antes de dirigirse a la sala y desaparecer por la chimenea... hacia el despacho de su mejor amigo.

OoOoOoO

Limpiar, limpiar y limpiar... en eso se había pasado Hermione Granger todo el día.

Después de quedarse pegada a la puerta el día anterior, e intentar escuchar qué planeaban sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts dentro del despacho de Nott, se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que esas puertas eran impresionantemente gruesas y que jamás podría escuchar algo más allá de los endebles murmurllos y risas socarronas que de vez en cuando emitía Blaise.

Fue así que decidió terminar de limpiar el pasillo, y una vez se dio cuenta que la puerta se abría, corrió hacia las escaleras, haciendo como que limpiaba el primer escalón.

- Buuuuenaaas nooocheees - saludó a un Theodore Nott, que venía todo enconrvado sobre su propio cuerpo y con su rostro descubierto, oculto por la oscuridad de toda la Mansión.

- Buenas noches- respondió, volteando su rostro hacia el de la castaña y dejando ver la deformidad que apremiaba su cara.

Su ojo derecho estaba caído y atravesado por una cicatriz que dejaba todo aquel lado del hombre un par de centimetros corridos hacia abajo. Su mentón parecía partido en dos, por el rastro de una herida que no había sanado de la mejor forma y su nariz se veía torcida, con una aleta más apegada al resto de su cara que la otra.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro, la última vez que lo había visto él aún era un chcio de unos diecisiete años absolutamente normal. Y aunque la batalla final había sido feroz, jamás había escuchado comentario alguno sobre la deformidad que ahora Nott sufría.

- Está más limpio de lo que esperaba- le comentó, con una chispa de astucia en su ojo bueno que no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha- Ya es tarde, te puedes ir a acostar-.

Hermione asintió con efusividad como toda respuesta y volvió sus pasos hacia la cubeta, escuchando atenta como Nott se alejaba por las escaleras, seguramente rumbo a su habitación...

... Después de eso la castaña había entrado a revisar el despacho de Nott, pero en él no había encontrado nada digno de prueba contra algún plan o cualquier otra maquinación que esperaba avistar. Sólo unas notas sueltas de las tantas cartas que le llegaban como editor de "El Profeta" se esparcían en su escritorio, y la chimenea se hayaba apagada, sin dejo alguno que mostrara la presencia de dos personas más antes en el lugar.

Suspiro cansada tras una larga hora de búsqueda, y decidió descansar para estar más atenta al día siguiente... sólo tenía una semana para encontrar algo de real utilidad.

En ese momento estaba sacado brillo a las piezas de plata que adornaban la pequeña mesa de caoba del saloncito de la casa. Era una habitación pequeña, que servía como sala de té y de estar, aunque se notaba que hace años estaba abandonada sin uso alguno.

Hermione se divertía limpiando esas pequeñas piezas que tomaban un brillo sorprendente después de que un trapo con una crema especial le era pasado por encima, y se veía reflejada en su superficie, segura que ni _él_ la encontraría atractiva con ese horripilante disfraz.

Tarareaba una tonta canción, de esas que estaban de modas en el mundo _muggle_ que solía frecuentar, y sonreía acordándose de la última vez que había salido a bailar, junto a un Ron bastante torpe en el asunto.

- Tú debes ser la nueva...- escuchó una susurrante voz a sus espaldas, y su rostro se puso pálido, reconociéndo de inmediato quien estaba justo detrás de ella- ya era hora de que Theo decidiera dejar de vivir en la inmundicie-.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y el aire se estancó en su garganta, recordando todo lo que había significado escuchar esa misma voz por todo un mes, mientras su cuerpo famélico parecía pudrirse en el fondo de su jaula de oro...

Durante un mes completo el escuchar esa voz significaba odio, dolor, asco... le recordaba al hedor de un cadáver que lleva días sin ser encontrado. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo pasado, el solo tono siseante de su interlocutor le daban ganas de gritar como una niña y correr hacia los únicos brazos seguros que la podían reconfortar.

Pero ya estaba ahí, y estaba porque ella había decidido hacerlo. Así que se volteó con lentitud y encorvó aún más su espalda, para no ser reconocida de forma alguna.

-Sí, Seeeeñor, yooo soooy laaaa nuuueeevaaa- respondió, lento, muy lento, para que él se aburriera de platicar.

Draco sonrió burlón por lo estúpida que sonaba esa criada y no pudo evitar una mueca de asco al ver su piel repleta de granos y su cabello graciento y opaco que parecía más sucio que el del propio Snape.

- Entonces, supongo que sabes donde Theo guarda los puros, ¿o no?- le preguntó, caminando al interior de la sala, pero sin acercarse mayormente a la castaña.

_"Ahora si que le doy asco"_, pensó Hermione y se volteó hacia un pequeño mueble de caoba en donde se guardaban los vasos de Whisky y los puros, los cuales estaban todos empolavados, tan abandonados como el resto del lugar.

Tomó uno de aquellos cigarrillos gruesos y se acercó a Draco con su nariz arrugada. El polvo se había introducido en su nariz y un estornudo estaba apunto de escapar por ella.

- ¡Achuu!- soltó, impulsando su rostro hacia abajo por la fuerza con la que el aire se escapó de su interior. Con ello sus lentes se soltaron y fueron a parar al suelo, a los pies de un Draco, que miraba el asunto con una mueca de disgusto.

Hermione levantó la cara con terror, y sólo vio durante un segundo los ojos grises del rubio observándola con un leve gesto de curiosidad. Sus cejas albinas se alzaron al notar algo extraño en las facciones de la criada y no pudo evitar pensar en alguien... en alguien que tenía esos mismos ojos miel.

- Lo siento- se disculpó ella de inmediato, y se agachó rápidamente en busca de sus gruesas gafas ópticas. Él se limitó a retroceder un paso y observó como aquella mujer que le había parecido tan torpe, tomaba con agilidad los lentes del suelo y se volvía a parar, menos encorvada de lo que había estado hace unos minutos.

Draco meneó su cabeza, borrando de su mente el recuerdo de cierta castaña que se había escapado de sus manos... justo cuando faltaba tan poco. Y se acercó a la ventana que estaba en el fondo de la alcoba, observando a través de ella mientras encendía el puro con su varita.

- Dile a Theo que lo estoy esperando, que ya pasaron los quince minutos- ordenó, sin volver su vista hacia la empleada.

Hermione asintió y caminó rápidamente lejos de ahí, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el despacho del dueño de casa.

- Estuvo cerca- se murmuró, con sus mejillas aún pálidas por el miedo- muy cerca...

_OoOoOoO_

La chimenea crispeaba con fuerza, como si petardos zumbantes estallasen en su interior, y las llamas anaranjadas iluminaban la alcoba, dando calidez y luz a sus ocupantes.

Ron estaba sentado en el escritorio, con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos perdidos en una hoja blanca que tenía frente a él. No podía dejar de pensar en esas cortas palabras que había intercambiado con Parkinson... palabras que no pudo dejar de evocar aunque Lavender le hablara toda una hora acerca del nuevo traslador que había creado.

- Bastante extraño, ¿no crees?- preguntó Luna, levantándose de su asiento frente a la chimenea y dejando el sobre abierto que llevaba en su mano sobre el escritorio.

- Tan extraño como todo lo que ha sucedido estos últimos meses...- respondió Ron, levantando sus ojos hacia la mirada soñadora de Luna y sonriéndole por inercia.

Luna asintió y volteó su rostro hacia la chimenea, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo mientras caminaba frente al fuego.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez sepamos qué está sucediendo?- le preguntó, con esa voz suave y dulce de niña chica- ¿Que sepamos qué le sucedió a Ginny, en realidad?

Ron bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia el recuerdo de su pequeña hermana, pero no alcanzó a responder la triste interrogante cuando Harry entró por la puerta.

Iba despeinado, con sus gafas corridas y una gota de sudor bajando desde su sien, como clara muestra de la rápida carrera que se había mandado hasta la oficina de su amigo. Entró apurado, sin demostrar cansancio, y se paró frente a Luna, con esa mirada decidida en su rostro.

- ¿Qué noticia tienes, Luna?- le preguntó, sin ningún otro saludo más- ¿Supiste algo de Hermione?- le volvió a cuestionar, delatando un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Luna negó con la cabeza ante la última interrogante y pego dos saltitos hasta el escritorio, de donde tomó el sobre y se lo entregó a Harry, para que se dedicara a leer.

Harry sacó de inmediato el pergamino que estaba en su interior y desplegó la nota entre sus manos, reconociendo la letra tantas veces leída de Theodore Nott, aunque él no tuviera ni idea de que la Orden recibía cada una de las noticias que publicaba o dejaba de publicar "El Profeta".

- ¿Millicent Bullstrode?- preguntó, dejando la nota de lado- ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por quién?

Luna negó ante aquellas preguntas y se acercó a Ron, el cual aún observaba cabizbajo la conversación.

- No sabemos quién la mató, pero su cuerpo fue encontrado a la salida de Diagon Alley- respondió bastante seria.

- Y tampoco se sabe quién la encontró, sólo llegó una nota a la central de "El profeta" diciendo que el cuerpo de la ex mortífaga yacía ahí- agregó Ron, repitiendo las palabras con las que Luna le había explicado todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Por qué los mortífagos se están amenzanado y matando uno a los otros?- murmuró Harry- ¿Por qué?...

Ron y Luna se miraron ante aquella pregunta y suspiraron quedos.

- Yo creo que se viene algo grande, Harry- opinó Luna- algo más grande de lo que pensamos...

_OoOoOoO_

Era la tercera, la tercera carta que escribía y que lanzaba a la chimenea sin detenerse a leerla otra vez. Esa carta era importante, demasiado importante, y por eso no podía escribirla a la ligera... debía ser absolutamente perfecta.

Sacó otro pergamino de debajo del escritorio y tomó la pluma que estaba utilizando, no tenía tiempo para buscar otra más. Se restregó un ojo con una mano y desvió su vista sólo un segundo hacia la derecha, para después de eso sonreír ampliamente.

Las cartas estaba barajadas, el mazo partido en dos... y ahora sólo debía comenzar a jugar. Claro que, siempre debía tener un as guardado bajo la manga.

_OoOoOoO_

_¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí?, se preguntaba, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder y aún sin rastrear ningún atisbo de luz._

_No sabía cuanto llevaba así, ni menos dónde estaba el resto. Su cabeza le daba vueltas por una herida que retumbaba sobre su frente y la sangre seca se había pegado a su pelo, haciéndolo un conjunto de mechas enmarañadas que ahora le importaban bien poco._

_- ¿Ginny?- murmuró- ¿Ginny, estás aquí?- repitió, subiendo su tono de voz mientras intentaba sentarse._

_No recordaba. No sabía donde estaba, y parecía que no había nadie alrededor, nadie que la estuviera escuchando._

_Intentó incorporarse sobre la piedra fría, pero sus músculos le dolían como si estuvieran trenzados y las palmas de sus manos estaban ardiendo, como si con fuego vivo se las hubiera quemado._

_Tenía asco, un asco que no sólo era propiciado por el olor a basura del lugar, sino que también por el sabor amargo que invadía su boca y que la llamaba a eliminar todo lo que había comido... sólo un par de horas antes de empezar la misión. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese instinto animalesco, no podía perder el último alimento que ingeraría... quizás en cuanto tiempo._

_Se arrastró por el suelo con sumo esfuerzo, hasta que alcanzó una pared que le permitiría estar sentada sin tener que apoyar sus manos sobre la piedra rugosa. No gritó cuando se irguió hasta quedar con su espalda recta sobre la pared lateral, y sólo respiró con profundidad, sintiéndose reconfortada en notar que sus pulmones parecían estar ilesos._

_- Sabes arrastrarte, como toda sangre sucia lo sabe hacer...- dijo una voz siseante frente a la celda donde estaba, y una máscara plateada, máscara que emanaba luz propia, se dibujo a un par de metros de ella._

_- ¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó Hermione, tensando cada uno de sus músculos frente a dicha aparición y buscando entre sus bolsillos rasgados su varita._

_- Está en el mismo lugar que está tu varita...- respondió, con un tono de satisfacción que enervó aún más a Hermione- muy lejos de aquí-._

_El hombre tras la máscara sonrió satisfecho por la cara que había puesto su prisionera y se volteó, retomando el camino por el que había llegado._

_- ¡Espera!- gritó Hermione con desesperación- ¿qué harás conmigo?, ¿qué pretendes hacer conmigo?-._

_Él se detuvo ante ese grito y se rió, con una carcajada repleta de maldad que subió desde el corazón mismo hacia su garganta._

_- Cosas tan atroces... que no te las puedes ni imaginar- señaló, sin evitar que una carcajada maligna cerrara la frase y sin siquiera voltearse para ver el efecto de sus palabras... siguió camino sin arrastrar los pies, con su cabeza tan en alto como su propio orgullo._

**¿Qué tal?...**

**Fuimos presente de una escena Harry- Teddy :)... en verdad quería escribir a Harry como padrino, y le aseguro que es uno bueno... aunq el perder a Ginny lo ha vuelto muy nostálgico (ya verán qué sucede con él)**

**Primer encuentro formal entre Hermione y Draco... ¿él habrá sospechado algo?... ¿por qué Hermione le teme tanto?**

**Mortífagos muriendo de formas extrañas, muchas peleas se han suscitado entre ellos... ¿Qué sucederá?, ¿a qué se juntan Nott, Malfoy y Zabinni?...**

**¿Quién será el extraño personaje que escribió una carta.. y a quién se la envió?..**

**Y les diré que la última parte en cursiva es un FLASH BACK... ¿Qué sucedió con Ginny?, ¿Qué hicieron con Hermione?, ¿Cómo salió de ahí?...**

**Espero sus comentarios!!**

**kiss!**

**Ember.**


	5. Tatuada

**Hola!... ¿cómo están?... **

**Gracias por sus reviews!, Me alegra recibir sus comentarios!! :)**

**Los invito a que entren al BLOG PPC, que como saben está en mi profile. Hay muchas cosas entretenidad, imágenes, videos, historias, consursos.. y un Test para saber a que casa PPC pertenecen!...**

**Un beso en especial a Mad Aristocrat, Arrayan y Karux7!... **

**Ember.**

**Capítulo III: Tatuada.**

Nada. Nada de nada. Ya llevaba dos días completos en esa casa y aún no podía descubrir nada que fuera de uilidad.

Más allá de las visitas diarias que hacían Malfoy y Zabinni a la mansión, y de las muchas horas que Theodore Nott se pasaba encerrado en su despacho, no había ninguna prueba contundente que demostrara que los mortífagos se estaban reagrupando y que planeaban algo oscuro y malévolo. Pues sólo asemejaban ser un fiel grupo de amigos que se juntaba diariamente a discutir sus intimidades en el lujoso despacho.

Hermione solía hacer como que aseaba en aquel pasillo cuando escuchaba como el _¡plop!_ de la chimenea avisaba sobre la entrada de alguien, y pegaba su oreja a la puerta para ver si podía oír algo. Algo que fuera más interesante que la risa elevada de Zabinni o el arrastre de palabras de Malfoy. Pero todos los días era igual... los quejidos de un Blaise por el polvo del escritorio o la cantidad de papeles que cubría la alfombra, para que luego Nott lo callara con un comentario astuto, mientras Malfoy cerraba la puerta... por si algún curioso pensaba en escuchar.

Ya aburrida de intentar oír, y decidida a intrusear alguna otra habitación donde quizás podía hallar algo interesante, tomó el trapero sucio y la cubeta y los arrastró hacia el primer piso donde estaba la gran biblioteca de los Nott.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la enorme estancia a la que había llegado, admirando cada uno de los volúmenes antiguos que decansaban sobre los altos estantes que decoraban la pared. Y caminó con cuidado sobre la mullida alfombra, hasta detenerse frente a uno de los estantes de madera y rozar con su mano uno de los tantos libros que le llamaron la atención.

Su mirada estaba tan perdida entre las viejas hojas de aquel libro sobre "Pociones Ancestrales" que olvidó el trapero que había dejado en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, y de a poco se acercó al escritorio que había junto a la ventana, para apoyar su cuerpo sobre él mientras sus ojos miel devoraban cada letra de esas hojas amarillentas.

Su mente estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que durante minutos- ¡O quizás horas!- olvidó todo lo que acontecía y sólo cuando terminó la última palabra de aquel libro interesantísimo, se dio cuenta que no se había preocupado de investigar, como pretendía hacerlo.

Rápidamente dejó el libro en su lugar y se privó de revisar algún otro título sin antes indagar dentro de los cajones del escritorio que había usado para apoyarse. Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la pared y abrió los cajones, donde no habían más que notas sin importancia y una que otra factura antigua de Gringotts con intereses pendientes.

Bufó, frunciendo el ceño, exasperada por no encontrar nada de nada en ninguna parte de esa mansión. Y se levantó de la silla para ir hacia el trapero y seguir limpiando... debía mantener las apariencias. Pero entonces algo llamó su atención y sonrió ante el detalle que se le había pasado por alto.

Bajo el escritorio, en la parte frontal, un pergamino negro estaba siendo aplastado por una de las patas del mueble, y algo le decía que eso sí era de utilidad.

Hermione dejó el trapero de nuevo apoyado en la puerta abierta y se agachó frente al escritorio, sin preocuparse porque la roída falda que usaba se había subido hasta su cintura. Y concentrada en sacar el papel sin romperlo de paso, comenzó su tarea. Con una mano sujetaba la pata del mueble intentando levantarlo para, con la otra, sacarlo de ahí, y aunque no daba mucho resultado su trabajo, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

En eso una brisa helada subió desde sus piernas hasta su cintura y unos pasos rápidos la hicieron estremeserce, temerosa de quién podía ser.

- ¿Granger?- preguntó una voz siseante a su espalda en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Hermione se tensó y pudo sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir, como si esa voz nuevamente la llevara a los momentos más amargos de su vida. Ella sabía que él tarde o temprano la podría reconocer, después de todo lo pasado él la debería reconocer, pero ello no iba a ser un impedimento para que ella no volviera a vengarse... ya que no podía dejarse caer sin luchar, no podía repetir una historia que ya había vivido y que no deseaba volver a vivir...

Con agilidad llevó una mano hacia su varita, mientras con la otra sacaba de tirón el papel que estaba buscando, para luego voltearse y enfrentarlo. Mas su sorpresa fue extrema al no verlo frente a ella al voltear, y sus ojos casi se escapan de sus órbitas cuando junto a ella una mano aprisionó su cuello y la envió de golpe contra el estante que estaba a un lado del escritorio.

- Granger...- susurró Malfoy en su oído, mientras la tenía aprisionada contra los libros y su cuerpo y el ruido de viejos volumenes cayendo al suelo rompían el silencio en el que antes había estado sumida la biblioteca- jamás pensé que realmente te pudieras ver aún más repugnate de lo que eres...-.

Hermione no cerró los ojos cuando Malfoy enterró su varita contra su cuello, pero no pudo evitar empalidecer al sentirse tan poca cosa entre los brazos de ese hombre sin escrúpulos, al cual no le importaba matar con tal de llevar a cabo su cometido.

El aliento frío de él golpeaba su garganta por la cercanía, y su varita bien sujeta en su mano era inamovible con el peso de la pierna de Malfoy sobre ella, con su rodilla sobre su muñeca era imposible poder hacerle frente.

Draco soltó su cuello, sólo amenazándola con la vara de madera que aún enterraba como una estaca bajo su mentón, y desvió su mano hacia el muslo de la castaña, internándola en la parte inferior de su entrepierna donde con un tatuaje había sido marcada...

...Una _"M"_ en tinta verde era la muestra de que Granger jamás podría liberarse de él, de que ella jamás podría actuar en contra suya, porque el hacerlo significaba atentar contra su propia vida, y Hermione Granger aún tenía motivos para querer vivir.

La castaña se tensó ante el gélido contacto de esa mano sobre su asquerosa marca... y recordó cómo se la habían hecho, y volvió sentir la sangre emanando de sus labios destruídos de tanto morderlos para evitar gritar.

Jamás le habían explicado el verdadero fin de ese tatuaje, el por qué de esa marca denigrante, pero la risa de Malfoy al dibujar su propia firma en su cuerpo... nada bueno podía profetizar...

_Llevaba tantas horas encerrada en esa celda, que no estaba segura si se mantenía viva o sólo su inconsciencia la hacía creer que era su corazón el que latía bajo su pecho esqualido._

_Después de la visita de aquel hombre enmascarado nadie más se había asomado. Y el silencio a su alrededor era tan envolvente que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, como si los minutos fueran gotas de un gotero que se demoraban siglos en pasar._

_Su cuerpo ya no le dolía, o por lo menos eso creía, pues no se había movido ni un ápice asustada de que al moverse se pudiera desangrar. Pero al parece que no tenía ninguna herida abierta de importancia, y la sangre que se acostraba en su cuello sólo eran rastros del gran golpe que había recibido en su cabeza, antes de quedar inconsciente._

_Se mantuvo sentada, abriendo los ojos con pesadez, e intentó escudriñar donde se encontraba para ver si había alguna forma de escapar. Estaba en una habitación pequeña, probablemente una celda de una lujosa mansión. A los lados habían dos murallas de piedra y sólo entraba una luz ligera por los barrotes de la entrada, que implicaban la existencia de una antorcha a un extremo del pasillo exterior._

_Hacía frío, demasiado frío para estar en plena Inglaterra, donde el verano dominaba el calor de la tarde y el sol relampageaba por las ventanas de las residencias del oeste._

_Se quedó quieta, inmóvil, apoyada en la pared de piedra... hasta que escuchó pasos, pasos altaneros que se acercaban desde el exterior._

_- Granger...- susurró una voz, la misma voz que había provenido del hombre enmascarado- ahora vendrás conmigo- le señaló, mientras se asomaba por los barrotes e introducía una llave de hierro a la cerradura de la reja._

_Detrás de él aparecieron dos hombre más, ambos cubiertos con una capucha negra. Hermione los miró con un toque de miedo y desdén y se agazapó un poco más contra la pared... no quería ser tocada siquiera por aquellos individuo__s._

_El hombre de la máscara plateada entró de primero y con su varita sujeta por su mano pálida, apuntó la frente de la castaña, riendo con malicia._

_- Levántenla- ordenó a los hombres que habían entrado tras él, y se quedó expectante a como ellos obedecían su mandato._

_La tironearon de los brazos, sin importarle que ella aullara de dolor por el brusco movimiento que emplearon al alzarla del suelo, y la arrastraron por la piedra rugosa... lanzando una carcajada cuando ella intetó zafarse contorsionándose con todo su cuerpo._

_- Es inútil, Granger...- le dijo el hombre enmascarado, que ya había salido de la celda y se había volteado hacia el pasillo para dirigir el camino que debían emprender- nunca más volverás a ser libre-._

_La castaña observó su espalda tras esas palabras, y algo en el tono de voz que él había empleado le había dado la seguridad de que no mentía, de que él estaba seguro que ella jamás volvería a actuar con libertad._

_Caminaron por el angosto pasillo de piedra, que tal como Hermione había notado desde la celda sólo estaba iluminado por una que otra antorcha muy alejada la una de la otra. _

_Los hombres la tomaban posesivamente por los brazos, y estaba tan cansada que el ser arrastrada era aún mejor que caminar, porque las piernas parecían no querer responder a sus movimientos voluntarios._

_Subieron una escalera en espiral que había tras la única puerta de madera que cortaba el pasillo, y el enmascarado conjuró "lumus" de su varita para alumbrar sus pasos hacia la puerta del piso superior._

_De pronto la luz cegó los ojos de la castaña, y no pudo evitar cerrar los párpados por instinto antes de volver a abrirlos y ver donde había ido a parar._

_Llegaron a una gran estancia, de ventanales amplios a través de los cuales entraba la luz de un sol cálido y amarillento. Todo el piso era blanco inmaculado como si nunca dejara de ser limpiado, y las paredes empapeladas con un diseño verde esmeralda combinaban con todos los muebles que habían en la habitación, sobretodo con los sitiales de caoba forrados en terciopelo y el gran sillón que permanecía en el fondo del salón._

_Sólo una cosa era ajena a la indumentaria de la alcoba, y justamente sobre ella fue depósitada Hermione._

_Una mesa metálica, como aquellas donde se hace la autopsia a los cadáveres, estaba plantada en el centro junto a una mesilla de metal también. Y a su lado se detuvo el hombre enmascarado, sonriendo mientras observaba los elementos que habían sobre la mesilla._

_- Amárrenla- ordenó esta vez, y retrocedió un paso mientras los hombres tomaban las muñecas y los tobillos de la castaña para amarrarlos con gruesas tiras de cuero y dejarla yaciente sobre la mesa, con las rodillas dobladas hacia arriba y la palma de los pies posados sobre la mesa, tal como si fuera a dar a luz en aquel momento._

_Hermione intentó soltarse, moviendo sus brazos con efervesencia y juntando sus rodillas para poder cerrar sus piernas... pero no logró resultado y finalmente se calmó._

_El hombre enmascarado ordenó a los encapuchados que se fueran, y ambos obedecieron saliendo por una puerta lateral que no era la misma por la cual habían entrado. Luego él se acercó a la mesilla y tomó la tijera que había ahí, acercándose de nuevo a una Hermione que lo miraba atemorizada._

_- Tu ropa sucia me molesta- le señaló, con una voz casi seductora, como si aquella frase fuera dirigida a una amante ocasional- tendré que deshacerme de ella- le explicó, tomando con una mano la pretina del pantalón de la muchacha y cortándola con la tijera, bajando su recorrido hasta deshacerse de toda la tela que cubría la pierna de la castaña. Repitió el movimiento con la otra pierna y tomó el pedazo de tela y lo botó al suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a las tostadas piernas de la muchacha._

_Luego observó la camiseta mugrienta que cubría el torso de la castaña y la cortó por el centro, preocupándose de no rozar su piel con el frío metal. Se dehizo de la tela de la camiseta y también la botó en el suelo, observando claramente el cuerpo semidenudo de Hermione, sólo cubierto por su ropa interior blanca._

_Ella lo miraba, con sus ojos mieles acuosos por el terror. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, como una hoja de papel sacudida por el viento, y los rayos de sol que golpeaban la superficie de su piel, dotándola de un brillo extremo, no eran suficientes para calmar ese temblor. Ella tenía miedo, un miedo que no podía controlar, un miedo que jamás había sentido..._

_El hombre la rodeó y cogió de la mesilla una pluma, una pluma negra que se parecía mucho a una pluma normal. No huntó tinta en su punta y caminó hacia un extremo de la mesa, deteniéndose frente a las piernas dobladas de la castaña._

_Con su mano pálida rozó su rodilla y la acarició con sólo un dedo, percibiendo como ella tembló cuando él la tocó. Luego prosiguió su roce hasta el tobillo, dándole una vuelta como si su intención fuera seducirla, exitarla con sus caricias hasta hacerla gemir._

_- Esto te dolerá, pero siempre he creído que el dolor nos eleva a un nivel superior del alma- le indicó, encorvándose hacia las piernas abiertas de la castaña y rozando la parte superior de su rodilla, acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna-... así que en el fondo, te estaré haciendo un favor-._

_Fue en ese instante en que Hermione sintió un dolor agudo que la impulsaba a gritar, un dolor que brotaba del tacto de la punta de aquella pluma enterrada sin consideración alguna bajo su entrepierna. El hombre enmascarado escribía algo sobre su piel, pero no sólo la rozaba, sino que la enterraba como una aguja mortífera que le producía un dolor inimaginable... que la dejaba sin aliento._

_Ella mordió sus labios, tensó sus puños y sintió como se hacía daño, evitando de todas formas demostrarle a ese hombre que lo que le hacía la estaba debilitando, que la estaba haciedo caer en aquel juego de tortura y destrucción._

_Y el hombre siguio repitiendo el trazo, el mismo trazo una y otra vez sobre su piel... mientras una risa, una risa gélida y satánica expiraba como una brisa helada desde su boca... sólo aplacada por la máscara plateada que le ocultaba su incógnito rostro... _

Hermione recordó aquella escena con un odio naciente en su corazón, y sintió como éste latía, latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

_- _Bastante estúpido de tu parte volver a arriesgarte, Granger- le murmuró, apartando su mano de la entrepierna de Hermione y llevándola a su nuca, de donde jaló su cabello grasiento- y aún más imbécil dejarte descubrir, no ocultando aquello que demuestra toda tu inferioridad...-.

Con fuerza tiró de su pelo hacia atrás y la castaña sintió comó las raíces de su cabello se desprendían con dolor de su cabeza.

_Hermione, debes desconcentrarlo, debes escapar_ _de ésta_, se decía la chica, buscando a través de sus gordos lentes los ojos grises de Malfoy, para enfrentar su mirada sádica y distraerlo de su brutalidad.

Ella sabía que Malfoy era capaz de cualquier cosa y, justamente con ella, jamás había tenido piedad.

Sintió como aquella traba con la que se había amarrado su cabello se deslizaba con el tironeo del mismo que el hombre ejercía en su nuca, y recordando lo que Ron le había explicado... diciéndole que eso era lo único que la podía ayudar para abortar su misión antes del tiempo dado, decidió actuar.

- No te tengo miedo, Malfoy- le respondió, dejando que sus gafas fueran a rodar al suelo, ayudándole a penetrar su mirada miel en aquellas frías orbes grises.

Draco levantó una ceja ante aquellas palabras y una carcajada cortante se escapó de sus finos labios, los cuales acercó al cuello de Hermione.

- Si no me tienes miedo...- le murmuró, rozando con la punta de su nariz el lóbulo de su oreja, sin llegar a tocarlo realmente- ¿Por qué tiritas con el solo roce de mi piel contra la tuya?-.

Hermione se mordió los labios de impotencia, sabiendo que era verdad... que no podía evitar tiritar cuando él la tocaba, como si todo lo vivido durante ese mes fuera el resumen de toda una vida juntos.

Por suerte la traba cada vez caía con mayor rápidez por su pelo graso, y agradecía internamente a George por haber decidido dejárselo liso en vez de ondulado, como le era natural. Su corazón latió con mayor velocidad cuando se percató de que la mano que estaba tras su espalda aún sostenía el papel que sería la única pista que podría ser útil para el trabajo que apenas había llevado a cabo, y sus labios se tensaron cuando por fin sintió a Malfoy alejarse de su cuello y observarla con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Granger, te dejé escapar una vez... no volveré a cometer el mismo error- le advirtió, soltando de a poco su cabello para llevar su mano nuevamente hacia las piernas de la castaña, que estaba totalmente rígidas ante el contacto que se aproximaba.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo él acariciaba ese marca que le había hecho y sintió un dolor punzante que se expandía desde su muslo por todo su torso, como una descarga eléctrica fatal que se deseaba apoderar del resto de su cuerpo.

En eso la traba llegó a sus manos, arrastrándose por su pelo hasta que su dedo anular la pudo tomar, activándola tal como Ron le había enseñado. Suspiró aliviada y sonrió, sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder.

- Lo siento, Malfoy... pero deberás equivocarte de nuevo- le murmuró y de golpe empujó al rubio con toda la fuerza que tenía, botándolo al suelo sólo porque su impacto le había sido demasiado sorpresivo.

Hermione llevó su mano por delante y una luz brilló de su puño... y antes de que Malfoy la pudiera detener... ella desapareció, como por arte de magia.

_OoOoOoO_

Lavender le había avisado que Hermione había llegado adelantada de su misión y que, por lo visto, ni con lo hermética que se había vuelto en el último tiempo había podido ocultar lo nerviosa que había aparecido... aferrando el traslador con fuerza en su puño. Fue así que a penas la nota llegó a sus manos, corrió fuera de la tienda de su hermano- donde estaba para hacerle una de esas tantas visitas ocasionales, aprovechando de curosear sobre su nueva invención- y se dirigió rumbo al ministerio... no había tiempo que perder.

Su cabello rojizo le cubría los ojos, y el maletín que llevaba en su mano no le permitía moverse con total libertad. Por suerte la entrada del ministerio cada vez estaba más cerca y el tráfico a esa hora estaba menguando... evitando que él lanzara _desmaius_ a los transeúntes para poder pasar.

Y era tal su apuro por llegar al departamento de "Transporte mágico" que hubo algo que no vio, y que no pudo evitar antes de chocar con ella directamente.

Otra vez había pasado a llevar a una persona, una mujer ataviada en un túnica ceñida a su cuerpo curvilíneo. Se detuvo en ese momento y la observó, avergonzado por ser tan torpe cuando corría.

- Lo siento- se disculpó, agarrando con fuerza el maletín en su mano mientras cientos de personas lo rodeaban, todos muy apurados camino a distintos lugares.

La mujer lo observó y se sacó la capucha que cubría su cara, sonriendo ampliamente al pelirrojo.

- Se te está volviendo costumbre, Weasley- le susurró, acercándose un paso a él y hablándole muy despacio- ¿te hice algo que te empeñas en empujarme y pisarme?-.

Ron abrió ambos ojos impresionado cuando vio que era Pansy Parkinson a quien había empujado, otra vez. Y sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como su cabello ante la pregunta que ella había formulado.

- No, no... no, no creas eso- tartamudeó, preso por el nerviosismo- es sólo que... que no te vi-.

La mujer alzó la mirada y pentró con ella los ojos azules intensos de su interlocutor. Sí, Ronald Weasley había cambiado... y los nervios que producía en él, no podían menos que halagarla.

- ¿Tan insifignante soy?- le cuestionó esta vez, acercándose un paso más y quedando sólo a un palmo del rostro del hombre, el cual tragó dificultosamente un poco de saliva.

- Eres todo menos insignificante- le respondió, siendo tan sincero como estaba acostumbrado a ser- yo soy el despistado, siempre lo he sido-.

Pansy sonrió encantada con esa respuesta y rozó con su dedo índice el pecho del muchacho, hasta posar toda su palma en el lado izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón. Sintió como aquel músculo del pelirrojo latía con fuerza bajo su mano, llevando toda la sangre que bombeaba con fuerza hacia las mejillas arreboladas de él.

- En ese caso, Ronald Weasley, tendrás que mantener los ojos más abiertos- le murmuró, empinándose un poco en la punta de sus dedos y rozando con su nariz el oído de Ron- porque encontrarnos dos veces en una semana, cuando no nos vimos durante más de siete años... es todo menos casualidad-.

Y lanzando una dulce risa al aire, como repiqueos de una pequeña campana de plata, se volteó...

Ronald se quedó quieto mirándola alejarse, confundiéndose entre la multitud... su corazón se mantuvo latiendo con fuerza en su pecho mientras sus orejas volvían a adoptar su color normal.

Y supo que algo estaba por cambiar... que algo estaba naciendo en él, algo incontenible.

**Showtime...**

**Sí, ha comenzado a explicarse por qué Hermione le teme tanto a Draco, ¿qué les pareció el flashback?, ¿cómo Hermione se podrá enamorar de un hombre así?, ¿por qué el tatuaje?, ¿qué otra cosa le sucedió a Hermione durante el mes que estuvo secuestrada?, ¿qué hará ahora Draco, que sabe que ella estuvo "de incógnito" en la mansión?, ¿qué hará Hermione con la (poca) información recolectada?.**

**Wow!, ¿Pansy y Ron?, ¿qué quiso decir Pansy con que el encontrase "no es casualidad?, ¿qué ha nacido en Ron?,...**

**Hay muuuuchas preguntas más que debes hacerse, y de a poco tendrán respuesta.**

**Espero su comentario.**

**Ember!**


	6. Mision Abortada

**Hola!!... Queria subir un chap, es por eso que estoy robando un computador (con teclado sin tildes) para subir un nuevo chap de Dulce Traicion.**

**Los intivo al Blog PPC, donde he convocado a un desafio muy entretenido en el que estan invitados a participar.**

**Tambien los invito al foro de Peter Pan Complex, pueden entrar a traves de mi perfil, hagan click en "my forums"..**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, y disculpen los tildes :(.**

**besos!**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo IV: Misión abortada.**

Su mirada estaba fija en quel marco de madera, un hermoso marco que resguardaba la última foto de ella que él había podido rescatar.

Podía observar como el viento primaveral le golpeaba las mejillas sonrosadas, riendo cuando un mechón de cabello rojizo se escapaba hacia sus ojos, impidiéndole ver con claridad. Su mano pequeña se aferraba a aquel girasol que él le había regalado ese día por la mañana, y le sonreía a la cámara... o mejor dicho le sonreía al amor de su vida que estaba tras el lente, preocupándose de imprimir aquel segundo en un recuerdo peremne.

No podía olvidar cómo le había dicho _"te amo"_ después de que ella le revelara tan buena noticia, y aún menos podía borrar el recuerdo de esa lágrima de alegría que bajó por su mejilla hasta perderse bajo su mentón.

- ¿Por qué, Ginny?- le preguntaba a la fotografía, esperando que la dulce voz de ella le respondiera... que la dulce voz de su pelirroja respondiera cada una de sus dudas.

Y la fotografía seguí ahí... repitiendo una y otra vez la misma escena, mientras él la observaba, la observaba anhelando que ella estuviera junto a él para observarla también.

Se sentía tan culpable de haberla perdido que no había podido evitar enojarse con todo el mundo por el dolor desgarrador que sintió en su corazón. Durante tres meses desapareció de la vista de todos sus conocidos y se encerró como un ermitaño en una lejana cazocha a la salida de Londres... sin hablar con nadie, hasta que las lágrimas se evaporaron de sus ojos, y él pareció olvidar cómo sentir.

¡Es que la vida era tan injusta!, tan injusta que él no lo podía soportar...

- ¿Por qué desapareciste, Ginny?- preguntó una vez más- ¿por qué me dejaste solo?- repitió, como se repetía todos los días cuando amanecía solo.

Y la extrañaba, la extrañaba más que lo que podía extrañar al mismo sol... porque Ginny era su sol, y él era la luna que brillaba sólo porque los rayos amarillentos golpeaban su superficie.

Se levantó de la silla y tomó la nota que había llegado hace sólo unos minutos a sus manos. Tomó su chaqueta del colgador que pendía junto a la puerta y dejó el pequeño departamento... no despidiéndose de nadie, porque no había nadie ahí.

Y caminó con lentitud por el trecho que lo separaba del ministerio...

Hermione había vuelto antes de lo previsto... y ella no era de las que dejaba a media una investigación.

OoOoOoO

Y ahí estaba sentada, con sus piernas cruzadas y su disfraz horroso, sobre la silla del despacho de Lavender Brown.

Muchas veces había estado ahí, siempre en búsqueda de algun método para interceptar una forma más cómoda de viajar. Y Lavender siempre la ayudaba, entregándole de ese nuevo polvo flu que estaba en prueba- y que evitaba que el usuario llegara mareado como borracho a su destino- o dándole uno que otro traslador ilegal que recién había puesto en funcionamiento.

El despacho era pequeño. Sólo tenía un escritorio y un par de sillas. Pero el gran ventanal del fondo y la chimenea amplia que ocupaba toda una pared, ayudaban a la ilusión de que se viera aún más grande de la realidad.

- ¿Quieres más agua?- le preguntó Lavander, cediéndole un vaso con el líquido transparente sobre el escritorio- Te ves sedienta-.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y unos mechones grasientos se escaparon a su rostro, cubriéndolo como si se avergonzara de no beber.

Lavender escudriñó con sus ojos canela la actitud tímida de su amiga y asintió a su vez, llevando su cabellera cafesosa contra la ventana y apoyando ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ¿Quieres hablar?- le cuestionó, observando de reojo el reloj que estaba junto a la foto de ella y su novio- Won- Won- , mientras se preguntaba por qué él tardaba tanto.

Por suerte su pregunta no tuvo tiempo de ser respondida y por el umbral de la puerta apareció Ron, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera hacia el despacho de su novia y el maletín de cuero sujeto en su mano, el cual dejó a un lado junto a la puerta antes de acercarse.

- ¡Won- won!, que bueno que llegaste- exclamó Lavender, levantándose de inmediato para ir a saludar a su novio con un efusivo abrazo- Hermione no me quiere decir nada respecto a qué sucedió-.

Ron respondió al abrazo de su novia, pero no se detuvo a besarla como siempre lo hacía al llegar y llegó rápidamente junto a su amiga, que se veía débil y perdida sentada sin no saber qué hacer.

- ¿Qué pasó, Herms?- le preguntó, agachándose junto a ella y tomando una de sus manos- ¿por qué abortaste la misión antes de tiempo?-.

La castaña lo observó, enterrando sus ojos miel en el rostro de su amigo y pasándole la nota arrugada que tenía en su mano.

- Es lo único que encontré- le señaló, con su voz apagada, casi como muerta- no sé si servirá-.

Ron asintió ante aquella palabras y dejó el papel negro arrugado sobre el escritorio, preocupado de que Hermione se mostrara tan reacia a responder sus preguntas.

- ¿Le enviaste una nota a Harry?- preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo a su novia, la cual observaba la escena desde la esquina opuesta del despacho.

- Sí, tiene que estar por llegar- respondio Lavender- volviendo sus pasos hacia la silla que siempre usaba y bebiendo el vaso de agua que la castaña había rechazado.

Ron asintió y volvió a observar a su amiga, que parecía otra persona bajo su horrendo disfraz... Realmente George había hecho un trabajo estupendo, y no se imaginaba que alguien la hubiera podido reconocer con todas esas capas de maquillaje encima.

Pero cuando iba a repetir su pregunta, cuando pensaba ahondar en por qué había vuelto antes del tiempo previsto para su regreso... la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Harry, con su caminar pausado y sus ojos verdes apagados.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de inmediato, sin saludar a nadie y caminando directo hacia Hermione- ¿Ya encontraste lo necesario?.

La castaña elevó su mirada y lo escudriñó, limitándose a negar como toda respuesta a su pregunta.

- No quiere hablar- le explicó Ron a su amigo, levantándose- pero me pasó ésto... fue lo único que encontró-.

Harry asintió con pesadez y tomó entre sus manos la esquela negra que Hermione había traído. Alzó una ceja mientras avanzaba en las lineas de aquel papel y le entregó rápidamente la nota a su amigo, ante la curiosa mirada de Lavender que se moría por leer...

_"Estoy maldito, tanto así que a veces me es difícil escuchar el palpitar de mi propio corazón._

_Aquellas cosas que eran tan importantes para mí, dejaron de ser relevantes... porque ya no soy bello. _

_Y no lo soy porque él dicidió controlar toda mi vida de esa forma"._

Ron desvió sus ojos del papel a Harry y de Harry al papel, sin entender qué querían decir esas palabras. ¿Quién estaba maldito, y qué tenía que ver ello con la investigación?.

- ¿Maldito?... ¡pobrecito!- exclamó Lavender, quien había terminado de leer sobre el hombro de su novio- imagínense lo que debe ser estar condenado a ser feo-.

Harry observó a Lavender y luego dirigió sus ojos a Ron, quien negó en silencio ante el comentario de su novia.

- Hermione- llamó Harry, intentando matizar el duro tono de su voz- ¿dónde encontraste esto?-.

La muchacha levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos miel en los verdes sin vida de Harry. Se puso de pie, demostrando con ello que no estaba herida y caminó hacia el ventanal, dejando que la luz del sol de media tarde golpeara su perfil.

- Bajo el escritorio de la biblioteca de los Nott- señaló, contemplando el atardecer que comenzaba a depuntar en el horizonte- y te puedo decir que se están juntando, lo sé, pero que no hay pruebas de ello- su voz sonaba calmada, como el ruido del agua de una tranquila laguna- y que todos los días en la tarde, Malfoy y Blaise llegan a la Mansión de Nott y conversan con él... durante horas a puertas cerradas-.

Harry asintió y se acercó unos pasos cerca de la chica, pero no se atrevió a rozarla ni a abrazarla... como antes lo solía hacer.

- ¿Y por qué volviste, Hermione?, ¿qué te hizo volver?-.

La castaña ladeó su rostro hacia abajo, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con mayor intensidad, y se volteó lentamente... sin molestarse en responder.

- Estoy muy cansada- señaló- Lavender, ¿te importaría prestarme un baño?... necesito sacarme este disfraz-.

La muchacha miró a su novio ante aquella pregunta, y esperó a que éste asintiera para guiar a Hermione fuera de su despacho, hacia el baño que estaba en el pasillo. Y mientras ambas se alejaban sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Ron observó a su amigo con una arruga cruzando su frente jovial.

- Nos está ocultando algo importante, Harry- le dijo- algo que tendremos que averiguar-.

- No te preocupes, Ron... ya hablará, tú sabes que Hermione siempre termina confiándonos sus miedos-.

OoOoOoO

Subía lentamente los escalones, con las gotas de agua aún cayendo de su cabello húmedo. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, y el volver a casa sólo significaba que debía comenzar a actuar... que debía ocultarse tras una careta.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento, en un antiguo edificio muggle muy cerca de Diagon Alley. Y mientras del bolsillo de su vestido sacaba la llave, buscó con su otra mano el anillo que había guardado en el falso de su vestido, para evitar que en una caída se pudiera extraviar. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando observó la argolla dorada y lisa en la palma de su mano y la coló por su dedo anular, resbalándola con cuidado.

Entró a un vestíbulo pequeño y de techo alto, muy típico de aquellas antiquísimas construcciones que rodeaban aquel barrio de la ciudad. Observó su imagen en el espejo que había en la pared de al frente y contempló cómo era volver a ser ella misma, con sus risos castaños rodeando su rostro y su boquilla pequeña brillosa por un gloss.

Dejó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta colgando del perchero que flanqueaba la entrada, y caminó despacio hacia la bifurcación a la derecha que seguía por el camino, en dirección a la sala. Sus pasos parecían seguros, golpeando con sus tacos agujas la cerámica oscura que cubría el piso, y la sonrisa en su cara demostraba entereza, aunque por dentro se sintiera absolutamente rota.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó la voz grave de un hombre, antes de que unos pasos rápidos se escucharan desde el otro lado del departamento donde estaba la habitación.

La castaña se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de estar y se volteó para recibir con una sonrisa a aquel que siempre la esperaba llegar.

- ¡Oliver!- exclamó, con sus ojos brillosos por el ver a su esposo frente a ella. Y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, sintiéndose completos al tener al otro a su lado...

Él besó su frente con ternura, emocionado porque ella había llegado sana y salva hacia su hogar, tal como siempre lo prometía. Y ella aceptó ese beso cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose segura ahora que él estaba ahí para protegerla.

Oliver llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada a sus pectorales y el pantalón corto que usaba para trotar aún tenía marcas de barro sobre su superficie. Pero eso no le importó y abrazó con más fuerza a la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos, sintiéndola mínima y vulnerable con el cabello húmero mojando sus bíceps. Hermione se acurrucó sobre su pecho y aspiró ese aroma varonil que brotaba de él... reconociéndolo como el aroma que tantos sentimientos distintos despertaba en ella.

- Te extrañe...- le murmuró él emocionado, soltándola de a poco y guiándola hacia el sofá principal, donde ella se sentó en el mullido cojín de cuero.

- Yo también- le respondió y aceptó gustosa la caricia en la mejilla que él le propiciaba.

- Estás empapada.. ¿quieres un té?, con limón, tal como te gusta- le preguntó, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba al rostro de su esposa para depositar en sus labios un casto beso.

La castaña negó y lo besó a su vez, acariciando con una mano su pecho y atrayéndola con la otra hacia ella... _hazme olvidar, _pensaba mientras lo besaba, _hazme olvidar su mano en mi pierna..._

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír hacia aquel movimiento demandante, y tomó con ambos brazos a la chica y la levantó para llevarla a la habitación... a aquella alcoba sagrada donde solían amarse.

Fue así que la depósito sobre el edredón rijizo, y observó sus mechones mojados colarse entre los cojines, mientras los brazos de ella lo atrapaban por el cuello y sus labios jugueteaban con su oreja...

Él se tendió a su lado y se dehizo de su propia camiseta, para después colar sus manos bajo la blusa de su esposa y sentir su vientre plano congelado por el frío exterior.

- Apaga la luz...- le pidió ella, atrapando con sus dientes el cuello de su amado y dejándole una marca digna de vampiresa.

Él se despegó levemente de su cuerpo y observó sus ojos miel brillantes en la claridad de la habitación. Desde que había vuelto de su desaparición anterior siempre le pedía apagar la luz cuando hacían el amor... y aunque igual ella era irresistible, y su aroma a fresa lo volvía absolutamente loco... no podía negar que las ansias de verla desnuda con los rayos de luz golpeando su piel, se acrecentaba cada día más...

- Quiero verte, amor- le susurró, acariciando su vientre hasta llegar bajo la barba de su sostén- déjame verte-.

Hermione se tensó ante aquel ruego y de forma inmediata cerró sus piernas, negándose a la posibilidad que él la puediera ver... que Oliver pudiera ver aquella marca.

- No- dijo ella, con su voz firme y sus ojos oscurecidos ante el temor-... no quiero-.

- ¿Por qué?- le cuestionó él, atrapando con un brazo la cintura de Hermione y acercando sus propios labios a aquella pequeña boca que lo llamaba.

Ella no respondió aquel beso húmedo y calido de los labios de su esposo, temiendo que si lo hacía él podía dejar como olvidada su petición y volvería a envolverla entre sus brazos... con la luz aún encendida sobre ellos.

- Por favor... amor- le suplicó con la voz más dulce que pudo entonar, y antes de que él se pudiera negar nuevamente, ella se soltó de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaba y apagó la luz en el interruptor que estaba junto a la puerta.

Oliver meneó la cabeza aún acostado sobre la cama, y percibió en la oscuridad la sonrisa triunfal de su esposa, sabedora de que había sido más rápida y de que, otra vez, no lo dejaría admirar su desnudez.

Hermione se hincó sobre la cama y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo fuerte de Oliver, seguida por aquel aroma a hombre que tanto le gustaba... y besando sus labios con fiereza, intentando olvidarse de lo vivido y de lo que le venía vivir... atacó con ahínco el labio inferior de su esposo y se dejó llevar... aunque jamás pudiera borrar de su memoria todo lo que Malfoy le había hecho...

Y fue así que dejó que él la desnudara con una seguidilla de besos traviesos, que iban dede su bajo vientre hacia sus senos, para ahondar en su cuello hasta terminar en su boca jugosa, abierta a sentir todo lo que él la hiciera sentir...

Pero con cada caricia dulce que él la mimaba, y con cada palabra cariñosa que paseaba desde un "_te amo_", hasta "_no podría vivir sin ti_"... ella sentía que su corazón se trizaba. Porque algo dentro de sí le decía que ella ya no le pertenecía a él, que ella ya no se pertenecía ni siquiera a sí misma... y que aquella elegante _"M"_ que ornamentaba su pierna, aquel trazo verde que la había dejado estigmatizada de por vida... sólo había logrado demostrar que su cuerpo ya no tenía otro dueño aparte de su secuestrador... que ese imbécil, sádico, violento, bruto y maldito Draco Malfoy...

- ¿Todo salió tan bien que volviste antes?- le preguntó Oliver, abrazándola después de poder recobrar el ritmor normal de su respiración y con su espalda aún sudada por todo el placer dado y recibido.

Ella tensó sus labios en la oscuridad, y se volteó hacia su esposo, besando sus labios con dulzura antes de responder.

- Más que eso... te necesitaba, y no soportaba estar sin ti- le respondió, odiándose por no poder decirle la verdad, sintiendose abochornada por pensar en que no podía confesarle todo lo sucedido durante el mes que estuvo prisionera.

Él sonrió ante aquella respuesta y besó su cuello, atrayendo aquella cinturita de avispa hacia su torso desnudo...

- En ese caso.. recuperemos el tiempo perdido- .

**Si!.. nuestra Hermione Granger esta casada.. y con nadie mas ni nadie menos que Oliver Wood... **

**ya veremos lo complicada que sera la relacion de Draco y Hermione... no?**

**Harry echa de menos a Ginny.. pero no es para menos, no creen?**

**y bueno... ya veremos que otras cosas sufrio Hermione durante su mes de secuestro...**

**y.. dira la verdad?, Draco hara algo al respecto?..**

**espero sus comentarios!!**

**besos!**


	7. Pesadilla

**Hola!:**

**_Este Capítulo va dedicado a Mad Aristocrat por su Cumpleaños!_**

**Estoy muy feliz!, el fic repuntó y ahora sí sé que hay gente que me lee :).**

**Avisos: Invitados todos a entrar en nuestro BLOG PPC. Es muy entretenido y mucha gente nos visita!... (el link está en mi perfil)**

**También están invitados al foro, que seguramente está algo botado, pero cuando tenga vida denuevo (después de mis pruebas) prometo que será un foro entretenidísimo :), el link en "my forums" en mi perfil.**

**Respondiendo rr:**

Marie Malfoy: Que bueno que te gustara :). Espero que te guste este también.

Karix7: Jajaja, te sorprendí?... sí!!, con Wood!!.. Y soy mala, muuuy mala. Ya verás. En cuanto a los limoness, veremos que tal evoluciono en eso.

ly-draco: Sì, con Oliver (Ember babea..), Ya verás a qué se refiere eso de que Draco es su dueño, pero la marca ya es una pista. Gracias por leer!!

CiNtHiA: Es que a ella le da entre vergüenza y humillación decirle a Oliver lo de la marca. Y yo también odio a Draco... pero es ese odio amor que te dan ganas de besarlo mientras lo golpeas xD!

jos Black: Uy!.. sipues Jos!, está casada con mi Oliver querido!!.. y respecto a lo de Ginny, ya verás... tús abes que me encanta sorprender, quien sabe. Sí, pobre Harry... a pesar de que lo amo, siempre lo hago sufrir :S... Nos leemos!! :)

fiona garay: Pobre Fiona!, caíste en el mundo de los fics (son adictivos, es verdad). Claro que seguiré escribiendo!!.. lo juro!. Nos leemos!

andeli Malfoy Cullen: Que bueno que te gustara!!. Sí, lod e Oliver era una sorpresa que les tenía reservada :). Gracias por leer!

Emma.Zunz: Amiga!!.. tengo PC (que emociòn), asì que ahora me leeré tu reto (no he leído nada /) Y sipo, tú sabías, pero bueno... asi me das tu opinión acerca de cómo se desarrolla la historia. Te quiero!!

Santalia: jajaja, sí!!, es un Dramione, no se preocupen...!! Aunque cada día parece que se odian más en vez de amarse, pero confíen en mí :). Ya veremos qué sucedió con Ginny!

malucha: Aquí viene un flash back. Intentaré poner un capítulo por medio algún flashbacks (aunque cuando lo amérite pondré más) Gracias por leer!

Mad Aristocrat: Feru!!.. qué decir?, esta chap va dedicado a ti con todo mi corazón!! Se te quiere Hitleriana!.. y espero seguir sorprendiéndote con mi "historia oscura" (tú también haces lo tuyo con Tu verdugo) besos!!

karyta34: Que bueno que te guste tantoo!!.. ya se verá quá sucederá con Draco, porque te aseguro que tiene algo pensado!! besos!!

Coniwi-pops: Hola!! Gracias, me encanta tener nuevas lectoras!!. Pues esperarñe tu rr con el extenso comentario..!! :) Y eres más que bienvenida a leer todos los fics que he escrito (son poquitos, pero empecé a escribir en Enero recién) besos!

salesia: Jaaa!. Hola!!... Pues, no te puedo responder si Luna está o no muerta (ya lo sabrás... cuando llegue a esa parte del fic), y con respecto a Ginny, ya verás. Sì!, Lucius Malfoy usó su gran carisma y salió primer ministro, de hecho es un muy buen primer ministro... tiene gran vocación pública o, por lo menos, eso es lo que se ve xD!. Qué pasó durante ese mes se irá revelando en los flash backs, pero sí, Draco la "tatuó" en el alma.. de cierta forma... la dejó marcada de por vida. Cuándo se casó con Oliver, pues este fic es cuando nuestros protagonistas tienen 25 años (7 años después de DH)... y te puedo decir que (como adelanto) que tuvieron dos bodas: una muggle (para la familia de Hermione) y una mágica (ya escribiré acerca de esa)... gracias por leer!!. besos!

Josefina C.: Ja!, te confundían?... jajajaa, nah!m yo siempre supe que eras niña (a veces diabólica del otro lado de la cordillera, pero niña igual) Que bueno que lo leíste, cuando me meta en msn lo comentamos, y me dices qué pasó durante esta semana :S... Fuerza!! besossososo!

beautifly92: Enganchada?... Sí!!, ahora es cuando ya me meto de lleno en la historia (los otros capítulos fueron más... introductorios) xD! besos!

drajer: Hola!!... tanto tiempo, sí, se extrañaban tus reviews. Estabas enferma?, qué te pasó?. Que bueno que estás bien y que puedes seguir leyendo :). Esta historia es un poco distinta a "Fatales...", no sólo nuestros protagonistas son más maduros, sino que también es más oscura y tiene un mayor trasfondo. Espero que te guste mucho!!... un besote!

**Ahora los dejo con el chap.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo V: Pesadilla**

_¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿qué quieren conmigo?_,_ se preguntaba una y otra vez Hermione, con su cuerpo lánguido estirado sobre los tantos cojines que cubrían el suelo de la alcoba._

_Después de haber sido marcada, y de haber soportado el gran dolor que significaba que una pluma afilada desgarrara trazos sobre su piel, el hombre de la máscara ordenó a que la llevaran hacia una habitación que quedaba al lado contrario de las celdas donde antes había estado. Fue así que llegó a esa alcoba de paredes circulares, blancas y altas... sin ventana alguna que permitiera saber cómo estaba el mundo exterior, pero con una tenue luz pálida que iluminaba todo durante las horas- que ella calculaba- duraba el día._

_Aparte de la puerta de salida, había una a un lado que llevaba a un lujoso baño de azulejos rosa. La gran bañera blanca se posaba en el centro, y decenas de velas aromáticas y sales relajantes la rodeaban. Frente a ella estaban los ganchos con toallas limpias, y junto a ellos un espejo de cuerpo entero que le permitía observar lo flaca que estaba... lo muerta que se veía. _

_No sólo su encierro había sido modificado, sino que también todo su ser. Ahora tenía que vestir un vestido ligero, casi como una enagua, que le quedaba holgado a los lados de su cuerpo y que apenas cubría sus largas piernas, parecido a una camisa de dormir de aquellas propias para la Luna de miel._

_Hace días que no consumía alimento sólido que la mantuviera firme, pero sus secuestradores se habían preocupado de que todos los días bebiera de un sorbo un brebaje dorado, muy dulce, que se transformaba en lo único que se le daba para que no muriera de inanición. Era así como día tras días aparecía el hombre de la máscara en su habitación, y le ofrecía un vaso con el líquido que ella en un principio se había negado a tomar, pero cuando el instinto de supervivencia demandó con más fuerza que su voluntad... sólo el paso de aquel brebaje por su garganta le dio cierta tranquilidad._

_Un chirrido de la puerta la sacó de su letargo, obligándola a abrir sus párpados con la pesadez de un perezoso para ver a quien ya sabía que iba a entrar._

_- Granger... - susurró la voz aplacada por la máscara de plata, entrando con su andar elegante a la habitación y cerrando tras de sí la puerta- ¿Cómo dormiste?-._

_Hermione se incorporó tras aquella pregunta y frunció el ceño, segura de que la causa por la que él le hacía aquella pregunta era que los gritos emanados por sus pesadillas debieron oírse por todo el lugar._

_- No del todo bien- respondió, levantándose atemorizada frente a la presencia de ese individuo, y quedándose bien quieta en su lugar, con su mirada inteligente clavada en los orificios tras los cuales se escondían aquellos ojos ocultos._

_- Me alegro- comentó él en un tono de burla y caminó frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima._

_Estaba flaquísima, famélica, como un medio cadaver de pie frente a él. Su piel tostada se había vuelto amarillenta y sus pómulos sobresalían en su rostro lánguido, impregnado de miedo. Sólo sus ojos mantenían la vitalidad de antaño, la fuerza de antaño que podían revelar que seguía viva, y más que eso, que seguía sintiendo dentro de aquel esquelético cuerpo._

_- Toma, Granger... pareces una rata- señaló él, acercándole el brebaje que tenía en sus manos para que ella pudiera saciar su hambre._

_Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio, de un odio puro que emanaba de sus pupilas... pero de todas formas tomó aquello que se le ofrecía, y bebió con ganas hasta el último sorbo de aquel líquido dulce. Sintió como cada uno de sus músculos parecían revivir tras aquel baño que inundaba su garganta y bajaba hasta su estómago, para luego invadir su cuerpo de un agradable calor... y se sintió más fuerte tras ello, como si aquel brebaje fuera una pócima revitalizante, aunque si lo era... algo más debía contener._

_El hombre se volteó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse al ver finalizada su obligación, pero Hermione tenía una pregunta que hacerle, una de las tantas preguntas que rondaba su cabeza... y lo detuvo aferrándose a su brazo, evitando que él pudiera avanzar un paso más._

_- ¿Quién eres?- le interrogó, con sus ojos miel tan brillantes que cegaban, y miraba con ellos sin temor a la máscara que mantenía tan escondida la identidad de su captor._

_Él se soprendió por la fierza con la que ella había pronunciado su pregunta, sin creer que en aquel estado deplorable ella tuviera fuerza para ser valiente, con esa valentía Gryffindor que tan propia le era. Y se volteó nuevamente para ver de frente a la castaña... satisfecho con el odio que ella le dirigía._

_- Creí que ya lo sabías, Granger- le murmuró, acercándose a su rostro sin percibir la respiración agitada de la muchacha que golpeaba la careta que lo cubría._

_- No, no lo sé- le respondió, sin moverse ni un ápice- pero estoy segura que sin importar quien seas... de todas formas me producirías asco-._

_Él tensó su mano en un puño tras escucharla y sintió la rabia ascender desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos... No podía entender que, aún en una situación como en la que estaba, ella podía sacar su orgullo a relucir, aún sabiendo que estaba en total desventaja. La observó y llevó su mano hacia la muñeca de ella, apretándola y lanzándola hacia la pared... sonriendo al escuchar el golpe de su endeble espalda contra el concreto._

_- La única que produce asco eres tú- espetó, tomando ambas muñecas de ella con una mano, y llevándolas sobre su cabeza. Sonrió y posó el peso de su cadera contra el raquítico cuerpo de la castaña, sintiéndola fusionarse contra la pared- Y si quieres saber quién soy, te desafío a que me quites la máscara... que me la quites sin usar tus manos para hacerlo-._

_Hermione bufó indignada, elevando su mirada altanera hacia él. Se prohibió demostrarle el miedo que sentía, el pavor que invadía cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo al saber que toda su vida, todo su bien, dependía más de él que de ella misma. Y se mordió sus labios con fuerza, negada a quejarse por el dolor que sufrían sus muñecas bajo la presión con las que él las apretaba._

_Sus ojos miel viajaron hacia donde debía estar el mentón de aquel hombre, el mentón de su secuestrador. Y reconoció ahí el punto débil de su disfraz, las huellas de que por ahí podía ser descubierta la máscara._

_- Observa como te despojo de tu escondite, entonces- ella susurró, apagando su frase con un tono de odio y pasión... la pasión que nacía al hacer un descubrimiento que se añoraba._

_Acercó su rostro a la máscara metálica, posando sus labios rosa en la plata fría, tan fría que le prodijo un tiritón. Abrió su boca mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, resultado de tantos años de inspección por sus padres dentistas, y movió su lengua rojiza, que le ayudaría a llevar a cabo su misión. Se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, maquinando qué haría a continuación, y en un rápido movimiento mordió la punta inferior de la máscara, colando su lengua al interior de ella para luego agarrarla con los dientes y tironearla de golpe hacia arriba... dejando la mitad del rostro incógnito al descubierto._

_Era pálido, muy pálido, como la piel de una criatura recién nacida que nunca ha visto un rayo de sol. Su quijada era fina, varonil y elegante... una mezcla de hombre y dios casi perfecta. Y sus labios eran delgados, como una mínima línea dibujada sobre su mentón, desde el cual un aroma fresco se expandía, como una ola de menta que golpeaba su respingada nariz._

_Ella había visto esos labios con anterioridad, esos labios finos se le hacían familiar de alguna parte... y bastó aquel gesto, aquella sonrisa ladeada que tantos suspiros solía causar, para que ella supiera quién era el dueño de aquel rostro, de aquellos labios, de aquel frescor mentolado..._

_- Malfoy...- murmuró aterrada, y sus ojos no pudieron dejar de parpadear ante el descubrimiento que había hecho._

_- Exacto, Granger...- aprobó él, deshaciéndose totalmente de la máscara con su mano desocupada y dejándose ver, sin borrar de su rostro una grandiosa sonrisa._

_Y frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy, con su pelo rubio cayendo traviesamente sobre sus ojos grises, y sus facciones aritocráticas petulantes observándola con un toque de desdén._

_- Siempre fui yo... tu peor pesadilla...-._

_..._

- ¿Amor, sucede algo?- le preguntó Oliver a su lado, acariciando su frente sudada con un claro gesto de preocupación.

Hermione abrió los ojos de inmediato, y se sintió aliviada al saber que todo era una pesadilla, que ese momento evocado ya había pasado... y que esperaba, no se volviera a repetir.

Se acurrucó entre los brazos de su esposo, y él la acercó a su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello ondulado colarse por su nariz.

- Nada, sólo una pesadilla- le respondió, besando con delizadeza los labios de Oliver, sintiéndose en calma... demasiado en calma junto a él.

- Mañana me cuentas qué sucedió en tu misión, amor- le dijo, volviendo a besar esos pequeños labios adorados- Tú sabes que me puedes decir todo... que siempre te defenderé-.

Ella asintió, compenetrándose aún más entre los brazos de su esposo, y besó su hombro con ternura antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más, sumiéndose en un sueño...

...a pesar de que a veces le temía demasiado a la oscuridad, sobretodo cuando creía sentir pasos que caminaban junto a la ventana...

OoOoOoO

Luna entró a paso calmado a la oficina, con sus ojos saltones clavados en el suelo y su boca semi sonriente, recordando aquella canción que estaba cantando en la ducha.

Iba vestida con una túnica celeste, bastante formal para lo usual en ella, y de sus orejas colagaban unos zarcillos dorados... herencia de su madre que su padre la había hecho llegar para su último cumpleaños.

A esa hora el ajetreo normal que había en la base central de "El Profeta" no se comparaba a lo que era durante la tarde, cuando la edición debía cerrar y el jefe no se molestaba en enviar las misivas con sus típicas aclaraciones.

Se topó con un par de colegas, los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió rumbo a su oficina, ya que por el puesto que ostentaba, ella sí tenía oficina.

- Hola, Alice- saludó a su secretaria, una chiquilla joven de apenas veinte años que había contratado para suplir a Marta, su antigua secretaria que tornaba los sesenta y tres.

La muchacha levantó su carita fina, observándola con admiración a través de sus ojos oscuros.

- Buenos días, Señorita Lovegood- respondió rápidamente, poniéndose de pie con tal velocidad que unos mechones rebeldes se escaparon del moño apretado que llevaba sobre su nuca.

Luna sonrió y se dispuso entrar a su despacho, pero Alice la detuvo.

- Señorita Lovegood- le dijo, tomando un sobre amarillo, de los típicos que Theodore Nott mandaba a media tarde- una lechuza le envió esto-.

Luna asintió y cogió el sobre, para luego entrar a su oficina.

Era una habitación cuadrada, todo en tonos negros uniformes que a Luna le parecían bastante aburridos, tanto así que decidió pintar la pared y dibujó en ella un enorme fénix con las alas extendidas a un cielo azulino... que bueno que el jefe nunca se aparecía de improviso, ¡qué poco seria la jefa del departamento de política!.

Sonrió al ver su creación y se acercó a su escritorio de vidrio, el cual estaba cubierto por papeles desordenados, unas cuantas plumas partidas, dos frascos de tinta a medio usar y un enorme marco que tenía la fotografía del ED... regalo de Colin Creevy para su cumpleaños de hace nueve años atras, cuando ella iba en cuarto años de Hogwarts. Observó las caras sonrientes de la mayoría, con ese matiz de niño adolescente que de a poco se había ido perdiendo, y posó sus ojos en la pelirroja cabellera de Ginny, de aquella amiga a la que tanto extrañaba... y a la que jamás volvería a ver.

Con su dedo acarició el rostro de Ginny sobre el vidrio que resguardaba la fotografía, recordando cómo se habían vuelto tan amigas, tan cómplices. Ginny había sido la primera en considerarla su amiga, y con ello había obtenido toda la confianza que Luna era capaz de entregar.

Se sentó tras el escritorio, depejando los papeles hacia un lado y poniéndose cómoda para leer la carta que su jefe le había enviado. Tomó el sobre amarillo y lo abrió, sacando rápidamente el pergamino que había en su interior... y una mueca de asombro se hizo presente en su rostro soñador, provocando que de golpe se pusiera de pie y corriera puerta afuera...

¿Cómo que ella sería la nueva editora de "El Profeta"?.

_OoOoOoO_

Estaba sentada en aquella oficina que con tanto esmero había ordenado, preocupándose de que cada libro que descansaba en el estante de un lado estuviera en el sitio correspondiente con su clasificación. Las cortinas rojas le recordaban a su Sala común de Hogwarts, y el símbolo del león dorado colgaba majestuoso sobre su cabeza, como la imagen de los años de esplendor ya pasados.

Dentro de su cajón guardaba algunas viejas fotografías, muchas de ellas no se movían, pues habían sido tomadas por cámaras muggles cuando ella y Oliver se habían ido de luna de miel. Y ahí las mantenía, para sacarlas cuando sintiera la necesidad de recordar por qué tenía que seguir con vida, por qué debía agredecer no haber muerto a las manos de Malfoy... de no haberse entregado totalmente cuando él se lo ordenó.

Miró el reloj que estaba adosado a la pared, el cual tenía los segundos iguales a los que marcaba el Big Ben. Eran cinco para las once, y a las once su jefe la estaría esperando para recibir el informe de su viaje a Marruecos... informe que inventó en su totalidad.

Se puso de pie plisando las arrugas de la túnica roja que se había puesto en la mañana, y tomó de su escritorio la carpeta que contenía todos los papeles trucados que se había tenido que conseguir para continuar con su farsa.

- Señora Granger, ¿va a su reunión?- le preguntó Elsa, su secretaria.

Hermione la observó y asintió, acariciando la argolla dorada que decoraba su dedo anular. Cuando habían decidido casarse, Hermione le advirtió que mantendría su nombre de soltera... porque no necesitaba tener el apellido "Wood" para ser tan esposa y tan amante como lo sería. Y Oliver aceptó de inmediato, él siempre se preocuparía de su bienestar y de su felicidad... sin importarle el costo de ello.

- Sí, vuelvo enseguida- señaló, y prosiguió el camino hacia el ala ejecutava del ministerio, donde debía dirigirse.

Sus pasos parecían seguros para todos aquellos que la veían avanzar. Sus tacos tronaban intimidantes sobre los anchos pasillos hacia el despacho del Primer Ministro, y nadie pensaría que aquella Hermione Granger tan dueña de sí misma tenía horribles pesadillas todas las noches, pesadillas que la perseguían y la asustaba, provocando que miles de lágrimas bañaran su rostro atormentado.

Finalmente se acercó a la puerta de caoba que tan bien conocía y se dispuso a entrar, sin oír siquiera la voz de la secretaria tras ella.

- Él la espera- anunció la muchacha de turno que estaba sentada tras el escritorio que por tanto tiempo usó Ginny, y que ahora era adornado por una que otra chica que nunca serían lo suficientemente buenas como había sido la pelirroja.

Hermione no se molestó en responder y se volteó hacia la puerta, sintiendo un puñal al saber que no era Ginny quien le permitía la pasada, y que ya no podría salir y cotillear con ella... como durante tanto tiempo acostumbraba a hacerlo. Giró el picaporte y tiró de la puerta, viendo enseguida como su jefe se ponía de pie tras el escritorio.

Lucius Malfoy se veía tan elegante como todos los días desde que su inocencia había sido probada- de forma inentendible- y se había lanzado de Primer Ministro, hasta ser electo por una consistente mayoría. Su pelo rubio caía sedoso tras su espalda, y la túnica azul oscura que llevaba acentuaba su palidez.

- Señora Granger, me alegra saber que se demoró menos de lo esperado en su investigación- le dijo, estirando su mano con cordialidad, dejando que Hermione lo saludara estrechando la misma.

Siempre era así, ella entraba, él la saludaba, le hacía preguntas banales de cero importancia, se sonreían cínicamente deseándose un buen día de trabajo y Hermione dejaba el despacho... asqueada de toda esa farsa que debía seguir para mantener su trabajo.

- Muchas gracias, Primer Ministro.- le agradeció, sabedora de cuanto le halagaba a Lucius que lo llamaran por su nombre de poder- Aquí está el informe- le dijo, dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Y todo salió bien?, ¿algo interesante?- le preguntó, observándola, pero observando la puerta a su vez, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

- Nada de mayor relevancia, pero alguna que otra teoría sobre el plazo de las prescripciones me llamó la atención, tanto así que veré si se pueden aplicar en nuestro sistema- le señaló, segura de que Lucius no estaba ni cerca de entender o escuchar qué era lo que ella hablaba.

- Bien, bien... buena idea- le respondió, deteniendo sus ojos grises en ella, ojos grises que la hicieron tensarse por el sumo parecido que tenían con los de su hijo, para luego volver hacia la puerta con expectación...

... un gruñido de las visagras les advirtió que alguien entraba en ese momento, y el rostro de Lucius fue surcado por una sonrisa orgullosa. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y saludó al visitante que tanto esperaba, mientras Hermione se volteaba a ver quién entraba al despacho del Primer Ministro sin tocar...

- Señora Granger- la llamó Lucius- Le doy la buena noticia de que mi hijo por fin ha aceptado trabajar en el Ministerio... ¿qué le parece?-.

Hermione sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir de pronto, y como el aire se atascaba en su garganta, paralizada ante su visión...

... ahí estaba su parada elegante, su sonrisa ladeada, su pelo albino y sus ojos grises... Draco Malfoy estaba a sólo dos pasos de ella, observándola.

&

**Wow!**

**Primero: ¿Qué les pareció el flash back?, así se enteró Hermione que Malfoy era su captor.**

**Segundo: ¿Luna, la nueva editora?, ¿qué significará ello?, ¿será bueno o malo para la Orden?, ¿Nott la nombró con intención?.**

**Tercero: Draco y Hermione, primer acercamiento en la vida "actual". ¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione?, ¿cómo reaccionará Draco?, ¿será todo una trampa?, ¿Lucius sospecha algo?, ¿en qué trabajará Draco, y cómo podría afectar su trabajo a la castaña?...**

**Ya veremos qué sucede, qué sucedió y qué sucederá (eso me pasa por escribir a tantos tiempos distintos xD)**

**Desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**


	8. Encuentros

**Hola!...**

**Se viene nuevo capítulo de Dulce Traición!. He avanzado su resto, y ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo IX (sí, que soy responsable con el fic).**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews!!... Espero que les guste este chap.**

**Recuerden meterse al Blog PPC: Tenemos videos de Twilight, la película (Crepúsculo); un desafío hecho por moi, para que participen, también tenemos encuesta de "A qué casa PPC perteneces"... y otras cosas entretenidas!.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo VI: Encuentros**

Se sintió temblar, y el silencio pareció envolver el ambiente.

Hermione Granger estaba de pie, con su túnica roja cubriendo su cuerpo y sus manos abrazando su propia cintura... sin embargo se sentía desnuda. Draco Malfoy la observaba con aquella sonrisa seductora que solía tener, y sus ojos grises parecían penetrarla hasta definir el color de ropa interior con el que andaba.

¿Por qué su labio temblaba de miedo?, ¿por qué su frente sudaba al verlo?, ¿qué significaría ese agitado temblor de su corazón?...

Le bastaba con recordar el frío aliento golpeando sus mejillas y su voz grave nombrándola desde el umbral de la puerta de su jaula dorada, para que la sangre de su piel se esfumara y se tornara pálida... tan pálida con el contraste magenta de su vestimenta.

Lucius saludaba a su hijo con orgullo y pronto se volteó hacia la castaña, llamándola educadamente, como era menester hacerlo.

- Señora Granger...- dijo.

Pero Hermione no lo escuchó, no podía escuchar nada más que sus propios pensamientos acelerados que se entrecruzaban en su cabeza, confundiéndola, mareándolar y haciéndola dudar. ¿Qué significaría este encuentro con Malfoy?, ¿sería casualidad?, ¿sería un maldito giro del destino?...

- Señora Granger- repitió Lucius, caminando hacia la mujer que tenía su mirada fija en la puerta... como perdida- ¿se encuentra bien?-.

Hermione pareció reaccionar ante la cercanía de la voz de su jefe, y asintió avergonzada.

- Sí, estoy bien- murmuró, y volvió su vista hacia Draco, quien la miraba con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, como si realmente fuera una grata sorpresa encontrarse con ella en aquel lugar.

- En ese caso... ven, Draco, acercate- lo llamó, caminado él mismo hacia el otro lado de su escritorio y sentándose en su silla de cuero, dejando a los dos jóvenes uno junto al otro, al otro lado de la mesa- le vuelvo a comunicar, Señora Granger, que mi hijo por fin aceptó trabajar para el Ministerio-.

La castaña tembló al sentir a Draco de pie junto a ella, y su respiración pareció agitarse al saber que él la estaba mirando, podía percibir sus ojos hierro clavados en su perfil.

- Que bien- atinó a responder, no despegando la vista de Lucius- ¿y qué cargo ocupará?-.

Lucius sonrió en una clara mueca cínica y miró a su hijo, dándole la palabra para que él respondiera tal interrogante.

- Señora Granger- la llamó Draco junto a ella, ante lo cual se vio obligada a observarlo... a toparse con sus ojos grises que parecían deslumbrar- seré la mano derecha de mi padre y, por ende, el vocero y la cara pública de todo el Ministerio-.

¡Esa voz!, sonaba tan dulce, tan formal, tan varonil... esa tonada gastada y siseante parecía un vago recuerdo ante aquel tono grave que ahora estaba usando. Y sus ojos brillaban, brillaban como si fuera otra persona, otro hombre y no el enmascarado que la había encerrado... ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

- Entre sus obligaciones- continuó Lucius, haciendo que Hermione se voltera a mirarlo y volviera a extrañarse por el giro de sus pensamientos- estará relacionarse con los personajes importantes de otras naciones, y es ahí donde ambos deberán concentrarse... necesitamos que el Ministerio de magia inglés vuelva a tomar la importancia de antaño-.

La castaña abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, había algo en las palabras de Lucius que le había llamado la ateción, algo que tenía que ver con... ¿acaso había dicho "_ambos_"?

- ¿Ambos?- interrogó, mirando a su jefe sin poder esconder el miedo que le había producido escuchar esa frase. Cualquier conjunto de palabras que la unieran con Malfoy sonaban intimidantes.

Lucius asintió, con una sonrisa perfecta surcando su rostro aritocrático.

- Sí, Señora Granger- respondió, extendiendo a cada uno una carpeta de la torre que estaba acumulada en una mesilla junto al escritorio- esa es la primera tarea que tienen: estudiar al gobierno Francés y ver si es factible firmar algún tratado con ellos... para ver si se puede hacer algo con respecto a la libre aparición, ya sabe lo quisquilloso que se ponen los franceses con las visitas inesperadas- agregó, sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa perfecta.

Hermione tomó la carpeta y se la puso bajo el brazo, sin siquiera detenerse a abrirla como lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse de Malfoy y de esa careta amble tan falsa, tan horriblemente falaz.

- Si eso es todo, Señor, yo debo retirarme- se excusó, haciendo como que miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca... reloj que esa mañana había dejado en casa.

Lucius asintió e hizo un movimiento de mano indicando que se podía marchar.

- Ponganse de acuerdo en cuándo pretender viajar- dijo, justo cuando Hermione se volteaba hacia la salida- confío totalmente en ustedes- recalcó, con un tono tan agudo en "ustedes" que Hermione no pudo menos que sonreír, sonreír con un gesto de pánico que se reflejaba en sus ojos miel.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, dispuesta a abrirla cuando la mano de Draco se apoderó de la misma y la abrió a su vez, permitiendo caballerosamente que la castaña saliera de primero.

Sintió su aroma a perfume caro en el ambiente, y se tensó durante un segundo. Ese perfume la treía un recuerdo específico, uno de los tantos recuerdos que rodeaban su encierro...

- Así que trabajaremos juntos, Granger...- le soltó al oído rozando su mejilla ante su acercamiento- te dije... nunca más serás libre- le recordó y una risa helada se escapó de sus labios cuando se separó de ella.

Hermione se volteó sólo una vez para observar adonde se dirigía, viéndolo entrar a la puerta que estaba junto al despacho del Primer Ministro. Junto a ella una mujer lo esperaba, la cual ataviada en una capa de un tono gris se veía sumamamente elegante.

La castaña se quedó observándolo un momento, intentando descubrir quién era aquella mujer que tan conocida se le hacía... y bastó que viera su lustroso cabello oscuro y el beso en los labios que depositaba en el rostro del rubio... para saber que los rumores eran ciertos: Pansy Parkinson, la cantante popular, era la novia de Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué eso le punzaba en su corazón?

OoOoOoO

Sus tacos aguja tronaban por la cerámica de los pasillos del ministerio, y su delantal blanco se mecía con el vaivén de sus caderas al andar.

Cho Chang era así, una mujer independiente, segura de sí misma, que siempre conseguía todo lo que quería... todo menos a Harry Potter.

¿Qué tenía el _niño- que vivió_ que no caía bajo sus encantos?, ¿qué había tenido Ginny Weasley que aún estaba rondandando por su cabeza?... Eran cosas que ella no entendía, que ni con su inteligencia superior podía entender.

Llegó a la puerta de madera que tan bien conocía, y golpeó dos veces antes de entrar. Empujó la puerta con ligereza y escuchó las visagras gemir, haciendo aviso de su entrada en ese oscuro despacho.

Harry Potter la miraba fijo, con sus ojos verdes sin vida iluminados por las llamas de la chimemea que eran la única luz de la habitación. Sobre el escritorio torres de papeles se desparramaban desordenados y sólo una foto de el antguo ED colgaba en la pared, como único recuerdo de los tiempos felices.

Cho se adentró en el despacho del jefe de los aurores, con ese caminar imponente que tanto había practicado. Se sentó frente al escritorio donde él tenía apoyado sus codos, y cruzó las piernas... dejándolas a la vista.

- ¿Y descubriste algo interesante de la profecía?- le preguntó Cho, llevando su pelo oscuro a un lado de su grácil cuello... como siempre lo hacía cuando le hablaba a él.

Harry sacó un arrugado papel de su bolsillo y lo estiró sobre su escritorio. Encendió una vela que había a un lado a medio ocupar y se la acercó a Cho, para que ella pudiera leer.

"_La sangre que llevó a la vida en vida se transformará._

_Aquel que destruyó el odio en odio..._

_Y sólo cuando él gobierne cual Dios sobre su altar, la pureza ..._"

La mujer terminó de leer, sonriendo ante la caligrafía infantil con la que Harry había dejado sus notas a los márgenes. Aún no había nada claro, por lo visto, nada que pudiera ayudar a descifrar ese extraño mensaje, que ese hallaba notoriamente incompleto.

- Entonces no sabes qué quiere decir la profecía- afirmó, levantándose y caminando frente a la chimenea... en aquel lugar siempre hacía más frío de lo normal.

Harry asintió cansado, y se deshizo de sus gafas redondas para presionar el puente de su nariz. Estaba absolutamente agotado, como si hace meses no durmiera más de un par de horas por noche, y aunque sufría de sueño pesado... sabía que sin importar cuantas horas estuviera en el mundo de Morféo, nunca descansaría lo suficiente para despertar con aquella renovada vitalidad.

Se puso de pie dejando sus lentes sobre la mesa, y aunque veía borroso se acercó a la chimenea, estirando las manos hacia el fuego para calentarlas.

- ¿Día muy agotador?- preguntó Cho, mirando el perfil de Harry que estaba a sólo unos centimetros de ella.

Él volvió a asentir y ladeó su rostro, admirando como el cuello de Cho parecía porcelana con el reflejo de las llamas anaranjadas.

- Bastante- admitió, sin dejar de estirar sus manos hacia el fuego.

Ella sonrió y clavó sus ojos oscuros en sus labios, tentada a hacer aquello que tanto había esperado, que tanto había deseado volver a repetir. Hacían ya nueve años que había besado a Harry bajo el muérdago de la Sala de los Menesteres y desde hace nueve años que quería probar una vez más ese tierno beso que había recibido en aquella ocasión.

Caminó el paso que los separaba, intentando parecer más dulce de lo que solía ser, y rozó la mejilla de Harry con su mano... sintiendo como aquel tacto la hacía estremeserce.

- Harry... yo- le murmuró con sus ojos pegados en los labios de aquel niño hombre que le fascinaba, y antes de que pudiera terminar vio como él había acortado el último tramo de la distancia que los separaba y se había avalanzado contra su boca... apoderándose de ella con una pasión ilimitada.

_¿Qué hago?, ¿qué estoy haciendo?,_ se preguntaba Harry... sin entender por qué besaba unos labios tan ajenos, unos labios tan lejanos a lo que él esperaba encontrar. Envolvió con su brazo la cintura de Cho y se apegó aún más a ella, con la esperanza de sentir ese aroma a bugambilias en su cabello y percibir ese tironeo en su nuca cuando su lengua entrara a reconocer terreno en esa boca desconocida.

Pero la esperanza se esfumó cuando dimensionó que aquella que besaba no era Ginny, que sus labios no sabían a azúcar rubia y que jamás, jamás la volvería a tener entre sus brazos para besarla por última vez.

- No, lo siento- se excusó, soltando a Cho de golpe y saltando hacia atrás, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Ella abrió los ojos choqueada por aquel repentino cambio de situación y se sintió humillada, no entendiendo a qué se podía deber ese súbito arrepentimiento de él.

- Vete, Cho, por favor vete- le pidió Harry, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. No quería dar explicaciones... no quería cavar denuevo en aquella herida abierta que desangraba su corazón.

Cho Chang clavó sus ojos oscuros durante un mínimo momento en aquel hombre que miraba el suelo para no enfrentar sus preguntas, y sin esperar otro signo más de rechazo, otra muestra de lo patética que podía llegar a ser... se dirigió hacia la puerta con su cabeza lo más en alto que podía, aunque su ego y su amor propio estuviera muriendo dentro de ella.

OoOoOoO

No lo podía creer, era impresionante. Hace unas horas atrás su trabajo consistía en terminar de editar la entrevista hecha a Hannah Abbot, la subdelegada encargada de estudiar la nueva ley sobre el presupuesto para las obras públicas que el Ministerio había propuesto a principio de mes, y ahora estaba mudando sus libros, sus plumas, su helecho y hasta una gigantografía del Fenix de su pared para decorar el nuevo despacho en el cual ahora trabajaría.

Earl Reyne había cometido un fraude financiero inimaginable y el jefe, Theodore Nott, se había enterado... echando de inmediato a su empleado y ascendiendo a Luna como nueva editora de "El Profeta".

- ¿Aquí está bien, Señorita Lovegood?- le preguntó Alice, dejando el marco con la fotografía del ED sobre el nuevo escritorio de Luna, un hermoso mueble de vidrio que era tan largo como la mesa principal de una sala de conferencias.

Luna asintió y observó su nuevo despacho, más grande de lo que jamás pudiera haber imaginado. Su padre iba a estar muy orgulloso de ella, al igual que todos sus amigos... todos los amigos que le iban quedando.

Harry ya no era el de antes, ella lo sabía, y la ausencia de Ginny había aumentado la distancia entre ambos. Hermione tampoco andaba de lo más sociable, pasaba trabajando casi todo el día o, sino, estaba en su departamento junto a Oliver, el cual intentaba estar el máximo de tiempo con su esposa antes de que alguno de los dos tuviera que abandonar Londres por trabajo.

Ron era el que estaba más abierto a tomarse un café de vez en cuando, siempre en presencia de su novia Lavender, la cual era demasiado celosa para aceptar que su Won-won se juntara con otras mujeres... incluyéndola a ella y a Hermione. Y Neville siempre estaba ocupado con el colegio, sin tener mayor tiempo para salir de Hogwarts a excepción de las fiestas.

Sonrió nostálgica y se sentó en su nueva silla de cuero reclinable, admirando desde la ventana todo Londres extendiéndose hasta los confines del horizonte.

Se quedó ahí unos minutos, suspirando y apresiando la nueva vida que tendría con el nuevo puesto que iba a ocupar... hasta que una lechuza bulliciosa la desvió de sus pensamientos.

El ave dorada golpeó la ventana con fuerza, y extendió sus alas mostrando en su garra el sobre amarillo que tenía amarrado. Luna la observó y se puso de pie, dejando entrar a la lechuza que se detuvo sobre la mesa.

Desenrrolló el sobre que le era tan conocido, Theodore Nott usaba sobres amarillos para tratar con sus empleados, y leyó el pergamino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro...

"_Estimada Señorita Lovegood:_

_Espero que su nuevo puesto sea a la altura de todo el sacrificio que le ha supuesto el maravilloso trabajo hecho como Jefa del departamento de política, en el último par de años. _

_Lamento no poder estar ahí para felicitarla personalmente, pero mi salud me impide salir de mi hogar. De todas formas quiero que sepa que confío absolutamente en su labor y que espero que "El Profeta" crezca con usted al mando._

_A pesar de sus nuevas atribuciones, espero que mantenga sus reportajes semanales que tanta popularidad y utilidad pública le han significado a la Comunidad Mágica. Es por eso que su próxima entrevista deberá ser a Draco Malfoy, el cual desempeñará un cargo importante en el Ministerio._

_Deséandole lo mejor._

_Theodore Nott._"

Luna alzó una ceja y sonrió. Que Draco Malfoy entrara a trabajar al Ministerio de la nada, y justo después de que Hermione estuviera en aquella misión le parecía bastante inusual... Al día siguiente debería interrogar a la castaña, había un par de cosas que de seguro debería arreglar.

**&**

**¿Y?.**

**Primer encuentro!!... Así que tendrán que viajar juntos nuestros protagonistas... ¿qué le espera a Hermione en aquel viaje?**

**Cho aún enamorada del niño que vivió... ¿qué es capaz de hacer una mujer despechada?, y OJO: una mujer INTELIGENTE despechada.**

**Luna como nueva Editora... deberá entrevistar a Malfoy y tendrá más cercanía a Nott, un papel importante desempeñará la rubia soñadora.**

**Espero sus comentarios... un besote!**

**Ember.**


	9. Limpiando Impurezas

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!!... Me encanta recibirlos!.**

**Aquí les dejo un chap nuevo de DT (así lo resumo xD), espero que les guste!**

**Los invito a que lean el minific que escribí de Lily y James "Pastel Soñado", está en mi perfil. También el primer capítulo está publicado en el BLOG PPC, al cual están todos invitados a entrar.**

**Esperándolos en la segunda estrella a la derecha.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo VII: Limpiando impurezas**

Recorría apurado los pasillos del Ministerio buscando con urgencia un baño abierto tan entrada la noche. Eso le pasaba por quedarse trabajando hasta tan tarde, tanto que finalmente se había quedado dormido en su asiento con su boca abierta babeando los papeles en su escritorio y la vela consumida sumiéndolo en una total oscuridad.

Sabía que por ahí había un baño, uno de aquellos baños desconocidos que estaban casi ocultos hasta para los trabajadores de los departamentos que habían por el lugar. Sonrió cuando vio la puerta de madera a su izquierda y entró sin dudar, rogando que no hubiera nadie ahí.

El espacio era reducido, donde con suerte habían dos cubículos y un lavamanos, que estaba adosado a la pared. Tironeó de una de las puertas con rudeza y se alivió al tan sólo ver el retrete frente a él.

Una vez terminó de hacer aquello que lo había tenido tan complicado durante sus buenos minutos, salió del cubículo y se lavó las manos, secándoselas en su ropa por la falta de toalla.

Tomó la perilla para salir y correr rumbo a su departamento donde su cama desordenada lo esperaba...

... pero un gimoteo lo hizo detenerse, y recién ahí se fijo en que el otro cubículo tenía la puerta semiabierta y que una mujer estaba sentada en el retrete, llorando con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

Él no era bueno para consolar, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería, pero no podía dejar a esa mujer ahí, sobretodo cuando casi todo el ministerio se hallaba deshabitado y no era bueno andar rondando sola por ahí.

Así que devolvió sus pasos y se acercó a donde estaba ella, abriendo la puerta del cubículo para que lo pudiera ver.

- ¿Parkinson?- preguntó extrañado, fijandose en que aquel cabello oscuro se le hacía demasiado conocido.

Ella levantó la vista de a poco y mostró su rostro envuelto en tristeza y el moretón que cubría parte de su mejilla, muestra de algún golpe demasiado preciso para ser casualidad.

- Weasley...- murmuró ella en un hilo de voz casi inentendible, y denuevo las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, como un maremoto que baña las costas del mar.

Ron dobló las rodillas y se puso a su altura, no sabiendo qué hacer frente a la situación, pero sintiendo una rabia tan grande que deseaba romperle la cara a golpes a quien fuera el causante de esa mancha en el hermoso rostro de la mujer.

- ¿Quién fue?- le preguntó, sin más rodeos, sin más palabras de consuelo que la ira que crispaba la voz en su garganta.

Pansy no respondió, y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano para escrutar con sus ojos pálidos la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Ron.

- No importa...- le señaló- lo único importante es que tú me encontraste-.

Él no entendió a qué se refería ella con aquella frase, y tomó con nerviosismo la mano que descansaba sobre la falda de la mujer, acariciando levemente sus dedos delgados.

- Claro que importa, Parkinson. Un hombre jamás debe golpear a una mujer-.

- ¿Y quién dijo que fue un hombre?- le preguntó ella, cubriendo a su vez con la otra mano aquella con la que Ron acariciaba la suya.

Ron se extrañó por la respuesta, pero no fue capaz de responder de inmediato al sentir aquellas manos que lo envolvían.

- ¿Entonces fue una mujer?-.

Pansy sonrió, y Ron sintió una punzada de emoción al ver sus labios curvarse. Pero luego negó con la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse.

¿Quién podría golpear a una mujer como Parkinson?, ¿quién podría ser tan imbécil para maltratar a una mujer tan hermosa como ella?... él podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás se atrevería a tocarle un pelo a una mujer que fuera una décima parte de aquella que estaba frente a él.

- Dime quién fue- le demandó, volviendo a sentir odio hacia ese hombre imaginario- dime, para poder darle su merecido-.

Ella lo miró, sin pestañear siquiera para desconcentrar la intensidad de su mirada, y aprisionó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Ron contra la suya.

- No, Weasley...- susurró, llevando una mano hacia la mejilla de él y rozandola con sus dedos hasta su mentón- no puedo-.

Él se sonrojó, como un adolescente, y se calló... demasiado ahogado en aquellos ojos azul claro como para poder hablar o actuar, de cualquier forma.

Pansy volvió a sonreír, divertida al parecer por la reacción infantil de Ronald, y curiosa por saber de qué otras formas él podía responder. Fue así que acercó un palmo su rostro al rostro del pelirrojo, percibiendo su respiración agitada y sus párpados pestañear con rapidez.

Ron sintió su corazón agitarse ante aquel movimiento. Ya la caricia le había producido una pequeña taquicardia, y el rostro de ella tan cerca no podía menos que provocarle un ataque completo al corazón. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de sus labios... de esos labios rosa, sedosos y llamativos... y él los quería, él quería probar aquellos labios, quería poder saciarse de ellos.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar o, mejor dicho, no quería pensar cuando decidió tomar por detrás de la nuca a Pansy y acercarla a él. Ladeo su rostro un poco para que calzaran... y la besó, sintiendo como se derretía ante aquel contacto.

Había besado a unas cuantas chicas a lo largo de su vida. No sólo a Hermione y a Lavender, sino a todas aquellas que se habían lanzado a sus pies después de la guerra y las tantas otras durante sus cuatro años de soltería. Pero nungún beso dado, ningún roce de labios podía compararse a aquel que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

Su lengua acariciaba aquella boca majestuosa, cálida. La presión era delicada, pero apremiante... y el cortocircuito que sufrían sus pensamientos no podía ser casualidad, ¡era el mejor beso de su vida!.

Pansy se alejó, abriendo sus ojos claros y clavándolos en él, con una mirada seria. Ron la observó con sus pupilas iluminadas ante lo recién vivido... y no pudo aplacar su respiración agitada.

- Ya... ya es tarde- murmuró ella, poniéndose de pie y esperando a que Ron se levantara.

Él la imitó y quedó tan cerca de ella, que pudo ver la gota rebelde que aún bajaba por su mentón, la cual murió al caer al suelo.

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- le preguntó, sabiendo que era muy tarde para que ella hiciera aquel camino sola.

Ella sonrió, con aquellas sonrisas que serían capaz de derretir cualquier capa de hielo que estuviera frente a ella, pero negó, sabiendo en qué podía terminar aquella vuelta a su hogar.

- No te preocupes, por redflu aparezco en la chimenea de mi sala- le explicó, haciéndose paso frente a él y produciendo el roce de sus cuerpos cuando salió del cubículo, donde él aún estaba.

Ron la miró, pensando que era tan tarde que posiblemente eso podía ser una ilusión. Pero le bastó que ella se acercara a él nuevamente, y que rozara sus labios por un segundo, para saber que era real... que aquello que había sucedido era verdad.

- Cuídate, Ronald- se despidió con su mano ya en la puerta- nos vemos...-.

... y ataviada en su túnica gris desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a Ron con su corazón acelerado... demasiado acelerado para poder dormir.

OoOoOoO

Cerró el libro con cansancio, dejando el marcador en la misma hoja donde lo había tomado hace una hora atrás.

No se podía concentrar en nada, su mente divagaba desde el pasado hacia el futuro... y en todas aquellas divagaciones se hallaba él. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?, ¿por qué se sentía tan débil, tan rendida?...

- Amor, ya es tarde- la llamó Oliver desde la cocina, donde estaba intentando preparar un chocolate caliente al más estilo _muggle_.

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie, dejando que la bata de algodón con la que andaba se arrastrara por el suelo al quedarle bastante grande.

Se asomó al umbral de la puerta de la cocina y sonrió ante la visión de un capitán de quiddith en boxers, con una camiseta blanca ensuciada por manchas de chocolate y con la mirada perdida en el calentador electrónico de agua... que aún admiraba como un niño admira un juguete nuevo.

- ¡Ésto es fantástico!- exclamó, una vez el calentador terminó su tarea- es mucho mejor que una cacerola en la chimenea...-.

La castaña rió ante aquel comentario y rodeó con sus delgados brazos la cintura de su esposo.

- No se te ocurra decirle eso a tu mamá- le recordó, besando la espalda de su esposo sobre la camiseta- que ahí se ocupará de invadir nuestro "departamento no mágico" de miles de productos de rebaja de Diagon Alley-.

Oliver acarició aquellas pequeñas manos que estaban sobre su vientre y llenó dos tazones con el agua caliente, la cual se volvió café al ser mezclada con el chocolate en polvo.

- Vamos a la cama- la invitó, tomando ambas tazas humeantes y siguiendo a su esposa rumbo a la alcoba.

Le quedaba una semana de total libertad antes de volver a los entrenamientos para el Mundial de Quiddith, que se celebraría ese año en Inglaterra. Lee Jordan, como encargado del departamento de deportes del Ministerio, había hecho todos los contactos para que aquel año Londres fuera la residencia de todas las estrellas del deporte... y aunque eso significaba un mayor trabajo para él, por ser el representante de un equipo tan importante como los Puddlemere United, por último podía estar cerca de su esposa y no dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo.

De todas formas esa semana que le quedaba deseaba aprovecharla, y por eso había pensado en una sorpresa que le quería tener a la castaña antes de empezar con el trabajo exesivo.

Dejó una taza en su mesa de noche, y la otra en la mesa de noche de Hermione, en la cual tuvo que hacer un espacio entre los cuatro libros que la cubrían.

- No te vas a acostar todo sucio...- le advirtió ella, deshaciéndose de la bata que cubría su cuerpo y mostrando la camisola blanca con la que solía dormir.

- ¿No?- le cuestionó él, acercándose a su esposa y abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura, besando su nariz y bajando de a poco hacia sus labios.

Besarla siempre le parecía fabuloso. Aún después de cuatro años de hacerlo, besarla siempre le resultaba algo mágico y nuevo. Era como si sus labios fueran adictivos, sugerentes... eran labios inocentes y juguetones que nunca fallaban en su responder.

Bajó su mano hacia el muslo de Hermione y se hundió aún más en ella, degustando el sabor de su boca y respirando el olor de sus cabellos, que incluso con la contaminación de Londres no perdía su aroma a fresa.

- Mira, tú...- le murmuró al separarse de ella- parece que también deberás cambiarte- y una sonrisa pícara invadió sus labios.

Hermione abrió los ojos tras aquel beso y vio como su camisola estaba manchada con chocolate. Sonrió ante el comentario de Oliver, que no perdían aquella picardía de los primeros meses de su matrimonio.

- Creo que deberemos hacer algo al respecto...- señaló él, tomando a la castaña de la camisola y con la clara intención de deshacerse de ella.

Hermione lo observó y se tensó, llevando rápidamente sus manos tiesas a sus lados y buscando alguna forma de zafarse... fue ahí que tomó una decisión, decisión que sería arriesgada, pero seguramente fabulosa.

Se volteó hacia el armario que había a un lado, sobre la pared, y de el sacó una de las pocas corbatas que Oliver tenía. Él la miró con la pasión desbordándose de sus ojos cafesosos y ya sabía que Hermione se proponía algo... algún juego peligroso.

- Te haré una invitación, pero con ciertas reglas...- le señaló, estirándose para rodear la nuca del hombre con la corbata y cubriendo sus ojos con ella- No puedes sacarte la corbata y me permitirás hacer todo lo que yo quiera, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Oliver lo pensó un segundo... lo de la corbata era nuevo, pero seguiría sin poder ver a su esposa cual Eva. De todas formas siempre podía hacer trampa, no en quiddith, pero sí en la cama...

- Está bien- respondió, y entrelazó la mano que su esposa le alcanzaba.

Hermione lo guió hacia el baño, una habitación cuadrada de cerámica blanca. La ducha era de aquellas pequeñas donde sólo cabrían ellos dos, y en vez de cortina el agua era detenida por una puerta de vidrio, idea de Oliver al momento de arreglar aquel antiguo departamento.

La castaña abrió las llaves de la ducha y percibió que la temperatura del agua fuera la ideal, por lo general más caliente que fría. Luego se acercó a su esposo y le desnudó el torso, levantando su camiseta por arriba de sus brazos y preocupándose que la corbata no se soltara tras aquel movimiento.

- Acompáñame...- le susurró, deshaciéndose a su vez de su propia camisola, mientras veía a su esposo desnudarse por completo, sonriendo ante la expectativa.

El vapor de agua empañaba el vidrio que había sobre el lavamanos, y los besos se confundían entre las caricias de ambos cuerpos, que se rozaban con frenesí y locura.

Oliver se dejaba besar, mientras las pequeñas manos de su esposa rozaban su cuello. El agua caía a chorros sobre sus cabezas, y el aroma de las sales minerales se mezclaban con aquel suave aroma a fresa y la envolvente esencia varonil de él.

Hermione dejó que Oliver moldeara sus caderas, apretando con sus manos su cintura y bajando hacia sus piernas... besando aquella boca tentadora. Pero pronto sus manos parecieron tomar un camino ascendente, volviendo tras sus pasos... hasta posarse sobre aquella maldita marca.

La castaña cerró los ojos ante ello y pareció volar, recordando otros dedos que la acariciaron y otros dientes que la mordieron, dejándole una cicatriz en su alma que jamás se podría borrar. Recordaba una toalla que la cubría en un baño ajeno, en aquella jaula dorada que tanto odió, pero que se transformó en el lugar más significativo para su vida...

_Solía sentirse cansada, demasiado cansada para levantarse y moverse por aquella redonda habitación. Pero sabía que debía ponerse de pie, que debía alcanzar su vitalidad de antaño... y sobretodo debía volver a creer, volver a creer en algún mañana._

_Era por eso que había decidido que ese día se bañaría, eliminaría las costras de sangre que aún estaban pegadas en su cabello y se alistaría para intentar escapar... porque ningún mortífago se podría atribuir haber matado a Hermione Granger._

_El agua rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo, relajando cada uno de sus músculos que parecían respirar tras aquella terapia de agua caliente en la cual se hallaba sumergida. Y su cabello se sentía libre flotando sobre el agua, sin la sangre pegada a su nuca, ni ese hedor a orina y tóxicos que hace un tiempo sentía por su nariz._

_Se relajó como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sintiendo como los poros de su piel se abrían y daban paso a la pureza, a aquella pureza que creía demasiado perdida._

_Después de unos largos minutos... tan largos que pareció quedarse dormida con su rostro sudado por el vapor de agua caliente, se levantó, eliminando los restos de jabón que habían quedado alrededor de su ombligo. Se paró en el centro de la bañera y tomó la pequeña toalla blanca que colgaba junto a una percha, envolvió con ella su esqueleto delgado y lo ajustó a la altura de su pecho._

_Salió de la bañera y sus pies tocaron la cerámica, que estaba húmeda por el ambiente de toda la habitación. Dobló su cuello hacia adelante y estrujó el cabello con sus manos, deshaciéndose del exceso de agua en el. Finalmente se irguió y enroscó toda su cabellera libre sobre su nuca, anudándola con su propio mechón de pelo._

_Un gruñido proveniente de la puerta la hizo voltearse y sus mejillas ardieron ante la visión de su captor, Draco Malfoy, de pie tras ella._

_El hombre estaba sin máscara que escondiera sus varoniles facciones. Sus ojos grises parecían brillar por la escena que contemplaba y su flequillo rubio intentaba ocultar aquel rostro aritocrático que no tenía en él las marcas de la guerra pasada. En su mano derecha llevaba el vaso con el líquido dorado, batiéndolo con cuidado sin dejar de observar a la castaña avergonzada frente a él._

_- Granger...- murmuró._

_Hermione sólo atinó a mirarlo, sintiendo como la toalla no era suficiente para esconder su desnudez de ese par de orbes que no dejaban de penetrarla. Sus manos le tiritaban alrededor de su cuerpo, y no tenía nada que decir, nada que decir ante la presencia de ese individuo._

_Él sonrió ante la reacción que le produjo, ante aquellas mejillas arreboladas y ese temblor que percibió en las puntas de sus dedos. Le encataba poder producir eso en las mujeres, y cuando se trataba de su eterna enemiga... era aún mejor._

_- Aquí está tu alimento...- le señaló, acercándose a ella y pasándole el vaso, admirando como los huesos de su clavícula sobresalían bajo su piel._

_Ella asintió ante aquello y tomó el vaso con su pequeña mano, llevándoselo de inmediato a los labios... _

_- ¿Sabe bien?- le cuestionó él, acortando con un paso la distancia que los separaba... había algo que le llamaba la atención._

_La castaña no le respondió y siguió bebiendo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Draco entonces la observó, y por su nariz un agradable aroma se entrometió, como si de pronto aquel aroma dulce fuera un elixir nunca antes probado._

_El cuello de la castaña se veía delgado, grácil, incluso elegante con su cabello enmarañado tomado sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos mieles estaban cerrados mientras bebía el líquido dulzón y sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse a la vez que su cuerpo se veía disfrutando de aquel alimento, aquel líquido que le permitía sobrevivir._

_Draco avanzó un paso más, siguiendo un impulso que lo llevaba a buscar de dónde provenía ese aroma que le llamaba la atención, aquel aroma que al parecer hace mucho tiempo había sentido... en el expreso a Hogwarts._

_Su sonrisa ladeada se materializó en su rostro y su mano rozó el hombro de la mujer, la cual de inmediato soltó el vaso que estaba en su mano y saltó un paso hacia atrás... viéndose acorralada con la bañera tras su espalda._

_El vidrio del vaso se trizó al caer sobre la cerámica, y miles de pequeños trozos cortantes cubrieron el piso del baño._

_- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- le preguntó, entre asustada y enojada, con su mentón bien en alto mostrándose atrevida._

_Draco sonrió aún más y se acercó al oído de la castaña, sin tocarla con el resto de su cuerpo..._

_- ¿Desde cuándo te pongo tan nerviosa, Granger?-._

_Hermione se sobresaltó y su sangre subió hacia sus mejillas, explotando como una rosa en flor. Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía con toda la fuerza de su alma; le temía, y no quería aceptar que aquel miedo la nublaba cuando estaba junto a él... pero, sobretodo eso, le atraía, porque no entendía qué podía pasar por su cabeza inteligente, qué podía sentir y pensar un mortífago tan cruel._

_- No me pones nerviosa, Malfoy- le respondió desafiante- nada me pone nerviosa...-._

_Draco emitió una leve risa arrastrada tras aquellas palabras, y acercó su nariz al cuello de la mujer. De inmediato ella pegó un respingo y su respiración pareció acelerarse, al igual que los ritmos de su inquieto corazón._

_- Que inocente, Granger...- opinó él- demasiado inocente a veces- y sus labios acariciaron el cuello de la castaña, bajando hasta sus hombros._

_- ¿Qué... qué haces?- interrogó Hermione, en un hilo de voz._

_Él pareció sonreír una vez más, con sus labios pegados sobre el hombro de ella, y apenas modulando le respondió:_

_- Marcándote, porque eres mía... siempre serás de mi propiedad- le explicó, y clavó sus dientes en su hombro... saciándose con ello de aquel aroma, de aquel exquisito aroma..._

_... aunque en otra ocasión querría más, más de esa mujer, más de ese cuerpo desnudo, más de ese desafiante orgullo..._

_Y antes de que aquel impulso lo sobrepasara, y a sólo un segundo de apoderarse de su cintura y apegarla a él, se irguió rápidamente desviando su mirada... y se alejó como pudo de aquel baño evaporado, porque ella era su esclava, y él... él se aprovecharía de eso y la haría sufrir, la haría sufrir tanto como él había sufrido. _

...

- ¿Amor?- la llamó Oliver, deteniéndose en su cuello, acariciando su espalda mojada- ¿pasó algo?-.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a su querido esposo, con su cabello mojado cayendó sobre su rostro. Se veía tan sexy y tan adorable a la vez, con aquellos músculos marcados y esa sonrisa en sus labios... expectante, con sus ojos cubiertos por una corbata empapada.

- Nada, sólo bésame- le pidió... y mordió el labio inferior de Oliver, haciéndolo gemir antes de reanudar lo que habían comenzado...

Pero Hermione tenía su mente lejos, muy lejos de ahí... y por segunda vez en su vida debía fingir, fingir que alcanzaba un orgasmo mientras hacía el amor...

**&**

**Uffff!!.. **

**Pobre Pansy!, ¿quién la habrá golpeado?, ¿alguna sospecha...?**

**Flashback!! :o!, ¿les gustó?... tantas penurias que sufrió nuestra castaña.**

**Oliver! que terrón de azúcar!... ¿deducirá que algo extraño sucede?**

**Un besote!**

**Ember**


	10. A Puertas Cerradas

**Hola!. Estoy algo apurada (corriendo a la U), pero les quería agradecer sus reviews... Me alegran el día!**

**Los invito a que lean mi minific de Lily x James (soy nueva en esa pareja) que se llama "Pastel soñado". Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil!**

**También invitarlos a que se den una vuelta por el Blog peter pan complex. Que pronto habrá una sorpresa para todos los amantes de Lucius Malfoy (Papiiiito!! xD, ¿o suegrito?).**

**Desde nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo VIII: A puertas cerradas**

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó Harry, caminando lentamente hacia su oficina y con sus ojos clavados en el perfil de su amigo.

- Nada, pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ella- confesó Ron, mirando de un lado a otro el pasillo del ministerio, no fuera ser cosa que se encontrara con Parkinson por ahí.

- Que extraño... tenemos que saber qué más vió, algo en su informe para la Orden no me convence del todo- apuntó Harry, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su despacho y empujándola hacia adentro.

Su despacho estaba oscuro, con las gruesas cortinas magentas cubriendo las ventanas y las llamas de la chimenea apagadas, sumiendo todo en un ambiente tétrico y desgarrador.

Ron prendió la chimenea con su varita, mientras Harry dejó un par de carpetas en su escritorio.

- ¿Quieres que yo hable con ella?- le preguntó Ron, calentando sus manos en el fuego... los días habían estado demasiado helados para su gusto.

Harry lo observó y asintió, él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hablar con Hermione, aún no se sentía lo suficientemente listo para enfrentar a su amiga, aquella amiga que fue la última en ver a Ginny...

- Muy bien, hablaré con ella- señaló Ron- pero siempre fue más proclive a hablar contigo, siempre prefirió hablar contigo que conmigo-.

Harry lo volvió a mirar y sus ojos verdes destellaron durante un segundo.

- Lo sé, pero era porque yo era su amigo- le respondió- en aquella época, tú eras el chico que le gustaba-.

Ron sonrió ampliamente tras aquella aclaración... ¡Por Merlín! como había pasado el tiempo. Aún recordaba aquellos primeros años después de la guerra, cuando él y Hermione se volvieron novios. Jamás habían sido muy buenos juntos, y como novios no era la excepción... que bueno que sus sentimientos habían madurado y habían decidido ser amigos, sólo amigos.

- Está bien, yo hablaré con ella. Le diré a Lavender que la invitemos junto a Oliver a cenar.- decidió finalmente para no aproblemar a su amigo... Harry había cambiado mucho desde que Ginny ya no estaba con ellos, y sólo con él mantenía un poco del Harry de antes, del Harry que siempre había sido.

Un picoteó de la ventana interrumpió su conversación y Harry rodeó su escritorio hasta alcanzar la ventana. Corrió la cortina, dejando entrar el sol colado por las nubes de un nuevo amanecer en Londres y observó la gran lechuza cafesosa que picoteaba con autoridad el vidrio sucio.

Alzó una ceja, extrañado por aquella ave que jamás había visto- después de todo todos los mensajes oficiales le llegaban como memorandums- y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a la lechuza.

Desenrrolló la nota de su garra y dejó que el ave se fuera, sin esperar un segundo más. Tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y lo comenzó a leer... abriendo ligeramente su boca con cada palabra que avanzaba.

- ¿Algo malo?- interrogó Ron, pendiente de la actitud de impresión de su amigo.

Harry elevó la vista hacia el rostro de Ron y rápidamente guardó el pergamino de su bolsillo.

- Me tengo que ir- señaló, cruzando todo el despacho rumbo a la puerta.

- ¿Qué?, ¿adónde?- le cuestionó Ron, sin entender qué podía ser tan urgente- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-.

Harry se detuvo un segundo frente a la puerta semi abierta, con su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo y su varita asomándose en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- No, esto es algo que debo hacer solo...-.

Y sin decir nada más desapareció... desapareció tan rápido como si el mismo diablo se lo hubiera llevado.

_OoOoOoO_

Tomó un papel de la gran torre que había sobre su escritorio y leyó las primeras líneas. Era otra propuesta de los abogados de España para eliminar la ley de la barrera comercial de varitas... sí, tendía que hacer ese viaje pendiente a Madrid, la situación no podía seguir siendo pospuesta.

Firmó una carta de respuesta con aquella pluma plateada que Lucius le había regalado cuando entró a trabajar, jurando que con regalos caros iba a ganarse su aprobación. Y, aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, esa pluma era increíble... algo bueno que tuviera Lucius Malfoy.

Llevaba dos horas sentada en la misma posición y sus piernas estaban dormidas, cruzada una sobre la otra. Necesitaba una taza de café para no quedarse dormida, un cortado con una sacarina y con un chorrito de leche descremada le haría volver en la realidad, y podría seguir con aquel trabajo atrasado que tenía.

Se levantó de su asiento y plisó las arrugas de la túnica negra que se había puesto. El día nublado no llamaba a usar colores alegres, y aunque muchos podían creer que parecía viuda por ese vestuario, a ella le gustaba el negro, le gustaba tanto que la mitad de su armario era de ese color.

Se acomodó su cabello desordenado detrás de su oreja y caminó rumbo a la puerta, donde pretendía pedirle a Elsa- su secretaria- que le preparara una taza de ese café instantáneo que compraba.

... Pero de golpe su puerta se abrió y su nariz casi se ve golpeada ante aquel movimiento.

- ¡¿Qué significa est...?!- comenzó a gritar cuando aún la puerta no le permitía observar quien interrumpía en su despacho sin tocar antes, mas una visión ataviada en un terno armani la hizo callar...

Draco Malfoy llevaba esa cínica sonrisa impresa en su rostro varonil. Su cabello engominado hacia atrás dejaba despejados sus fríos ojos grises, y el terno negro que llevaba, con aquella camisa negra también y una corbata plateada iluminando su pecho, lo hacía parecer un exquisito modelo de Calvin Klein.

Hermione retrocedió un paso por inercia, y de inmediato se tocó su hombro... recordando aquella escena que había visualizado el día anterior, en la ducha.

Draco no dejó pasar aquel gesto por alto y sus ojos se detuvieron en el hombro de la castaña, el cual estaba cubierto por los mechones de pelo que le caían desordenados hasta la altura de su codo.

- Señor Malfoy- saludó la castaña, sabiendo que probablemente su secretaria se hallaba a sólo unos pasos, escuchando.

- Señora Granger- respondió él, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y mostrando la taza de café que llevaba en su mano- tome, tenemos cosas que discutir- y le entregó la taza, con una sonrisa mal intencionada en sus labios delgados.

Hermione sintió como un deja vû aquella escena, recordando las muchas veces que Malfoy le había entragado el vaso con aquella extraña pócima... cuando aún estaba encerrada en su jaula de oro.

Impulsada por el recuerdo tomó el café que él le pasaba y se proponía a beberlo, cuando su racionalidad la detuvo y abrió la tapa de aquel café express... que contenía un líquido dorado en su interior.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy?!- le gritó, tirando el vaso de cartón entero a la chimenea encendida- No soy tan estúpida para caer denuevo-.

Él sonrió y se acercó un paso hacia ella, admirando lo bien que le quedaba el negro... lo bien que le quedaba parecer una viuda.

- ¿Estás de duelo, Granger?- le preguntó, sin elevar el tono de su voz- ¿Ya mataste al imbécil de Wood?-.

Hermione contrajo sus puños con fuerza y una rabia aplacó sus mejillas... A ella que le dijiera cualquier cosa, pero con Oliver no se metería.

- Cállate, Malfoy...- le murmuró con ira- no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre siquiera, él es demasiado bueno para ti-.

Draco tensó su sonrisa por un segundo y sus ojos parecieron centellear por la respuesta que aquellas palabras habían causado en él... _¿qué se cree la sangre sucia?_

Avanzó un solo paso desde donde estaba, tentado a sacar su varita y mandarle un cruciatus ahí mismo a la asquerosa esa, pero se contuvo, porque no era ni el minuto ni el lugar... ella estaba llamada a cumplir otra parte importante de su plan maestro.

- No te atrevas, Granger, no te atrevas a contradecirme- la amenazó- yo me meto con quien me dé la gana... y lo sabes-.

Hermione tiritó ante aquella última frase, sintiendo la impotencia de saberse débil, demasiado débil frente a él. ¿Qué le había hecho Draco Malfoy?, ¿qué le había hecho que ahora se sentía tan débil?

Ambos se miraban con odio puro emanando de sus ojos, se observaban en silencio... ocultando todas aquellas cosas que se querían decir, pero que podían llevar a una escaramuza terrible justo en ese despacho. Hermione tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas dudas que habían quedado en el aire al momento de escapar.

No caminó ni desvió su mirada, tenía miedo... aunque algo le decía que él no intentaría nada ahí, nada donde todo el mundo sabría que él fue el último en entrar a su oficina.

- Sal, Malfoy- le ordenó, llevando sus ojos mieles directo a sus ojos grises- sal ahora-.

Él seguía tenso, pero se permitió sonreír.

- No, Granger- la contradeció- recuerda que yo soy el que da las ordenes-.

Y caminó un paso más cerca de la castaña, un paso que junto a otro le permitió estar justo frente a ella.

¿Por qué siempre la provocaba?, ¿por qué no se limitaba a matarla, a deshacerse de ella y dejarla descansar en paz?... no entendía qué podía pasar por la cabeza de ese mortífago, de ese hombre que se veía tan turbado, tan malo y tan seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Que mierda quieres, Malfoy?- le preguntó finalmente- ¿qué mierda quieres de mí?-.

Él la observó, clavando sus orbes grises en sus ojos miel. ¿Qué quería de ella?...

- De ti, nada- le respondió- porque ya eres mía, eres tan mía que no lo puedes soportar- y en un movimiento rápido rodeó con su brazo su cintura, apresándola, acercándola a él.

Hermione sintió como en sus mejillas explotaba un tanque de sangre contenida y su respiración se agitaba de pronto, demasiado mareada por tenerlo a él tan cerca de ella. ¿Qué pretendía con aquel movimiento?, ¿qué deseaba hacer mientras ella se derretía entre sus brazos?

Draco sonrió cuando sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de la castaña en sus extremidades, sabiendo que ella ya se estaba rindiendo, se estaba rindiendo a aquella fatal atracción que sentía hacia él.

- Sabes que me deseas, Granger- le murmuró muy cerca de su oído- me deseas tanto que sueñas conmigo todas las noches, todas las noches te humedeces sólo pensando en mí-.

Hermione mordió su labio tras aquella frase y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de Malfoy tan cerca de ella. Él despejó su cuello con su mano desocupada y acercó su nariz a el, inspirando el aroma que emanaba ese pedazo cálido de piel.

Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y se odiaba por hacerlo. Quería que aquellos dientes la mordieran, que aquella mano la acariciara y la hiciera temblar. Rogaba porque él acariciara aquella marca como sólo él sabía hacerlo... gritar, gemir, enterrar sus uñas en su espalda hasta cansarse de hacerlo... quería más, mucho más.

La mano en su cintura la acercó a él, haciendo que ella encajara perfectamente en sus caderas. Era menuda, tan menuda que aún podía encajar su uniforme de Hogwarts en ella. Y eso le gustaba, le gustaba creer que era una niña pequeña que se agarraba a sus pies.

_¡Por Merlín!,_ pensaba Hermione con su corazón demasiado agitado, _¿qué estoy haciendo?, es Malfoy..._ _¡Draco Malfoy!_

Se sentía ajena, lejana a lo que sucedía. Su cuerpo no le respondía como su racionalidad quería responder, y sus labios buscaban un contacto, ese contacto que superara el roce de su boca contra su cuello.

Draco pareció leerle los pensamientos, como si la legeremancia con ella no tuviera dificultad alguna. Y alejó levemente sus labios de su cuello... acercándose peligrosamente a esos labios tentadores, más tentadores al emanar ese aroma tan propio de ella.

Sus labios rosas se abrieron hacia la expectativa de sentir los labios del rubio sobre los de ella, sabiendo que eso era lo que quería sentir, que ese contacto era el que necesitaba para volver a estar en una estado de catarsis suprema. Pero sus neuronas parecieron responderle de un momento a otro, y empujó al rubio, lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

- ¡Olvídalo, Malfoy, jamás podré besar al asesino de Ginny!- le gritó, escabulléndose de aquel brazo que la había tenido atrapada y acorralándose cerca de la ventana, lo más lejos de él posible.

Malfoy pareció despertar de un hechizo, estaba caliente, sí, así de claro. La sangre hervía dentro de sus venas y no iba a soportar que Granger lo desafiara... ella era de él, era de su propiedad... Granger era parte de sus bienes.

- ¿Asesino de Weasley?- interrogó, mandando un par de trancos que la llevaron justo frente a una Hermione que lo miraba con su cabello desordenado y su respiración demasiado agitada- A la única que maté fue a ti-.

Y eso dolió... dolió porque Hermione sabía que era verdad, que él la había matado... la había matado y la había vuelto su esclava, su maldita perra.

Con toda la rabia, con todo el orgullo atascado en su garganta, se dejó atrapar una vez más por aquellos brazos demandantes. Draco se aferró a su pequeña cintura y dio un paso más contra la pared, dejándola pegada a la misma con su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

- Y no intentes escaparte de nuevo... porque estas más pegada a mí de lo que piensas- la amenazó y con una mano sujetó su nuca con fuerza, acercándose a ella de una manera peligrosa... demasiado peligrosa...

... que fue interrumpida por un chillido de las bisagras, y alguien pareció entrar al despacho de Hermione Granger, la jefa del departamento de leyes internacionales del Ministerio... alguien que no entendía qué estaba sucediendo ahí.

_OoOoOoO_

Caminó por aquellas calles muggles en las cuales jamás había estado. Aquella carta le había parecido extraña, pero seguramente todo era aún más turbio de lo que se esperaba.

El sudor corría por su frente, y mechas negras se le pegaban sobre la cicatriz. Algo le decía que nada era casualidad y que esa carta recibida era una muestra de ello...

Llevaba su varita al interior de su bolsillo, asomada para ser tomada con mayor facilidad por si lo tomaban por sorpresa. Nunca había dejado de ser precavido cuando se trataba de la seguridad, sobretodo cuando aún era blanco de ataques débiles por parte de fanáticos "Pro sangre pura".

Dobló en una callejuela sucia donde unos basureros repletos de mierda eran el mayor ornamento, y siguió las indicaciones dadas hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de madera que se veía roída y vieja.

Aferró la varita con una mano segura y empujó de la puerta con cuidado, la cual cedió de inmediato a la fuerza puesta contra ella. Las bisagras chillaron ante aquel movimiento forzado, pero dieron paso al hombre que estaba en el umbral... observando atento tras sus gafas redondas.

Entró a un pasadillo oscuro y polvoriento, demasiado angosto para su gusto, tanto así que le recordaba a la pequeña habitación donde dormía bajo las escaleras de la casa de los Dursley. Hizo una mueca de asco ante aquel recuerdo y continuó su camino, sin fijarse en el decomural desgarrado a jirones de las paredes, ni en los restos de jarrones repartidos por el suelo.

El aire era pesado, atrancándose en sus pulmones... pero una luz al final del pasadillo lo hizo continuar, una luz y un ruido de una respiración tranquila.

No quiso hablar, no pretendía arriesgarse a ser sorprendido si es que todo era una trampa. Así que con varita en mano siguió avanzando... hasta llegar al umbral de una puerta semiabiera al final... una puerta donde algo absolutamente sorprendente lo esperaba.

**Wow!.**

**Ya sabemos algo del pasado: Sí, Ron y Herms fueron novios, pero luego decidieron que ser amigos les venía mejor (y ahí apareció Oliver en la vida de la castaña)**

**¿Qué tal la escena Dramione?, ¿se sintió la tensión?. Espero, porque me costó un mundo parirla. :)... Herms acusa a Draco de ser el asesino de Ginny. ¿qué habrá escuchado o visto Hermione para hacer tal acusación?**

**Bueno, y finalmente: ¿Qué se esconde tras la puerta que ve Harry?, ¿extraño, no?**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**besos!**

**Ember.**


	11. Atracción Fatal

**Hola!. La verdad no hay mucho que decir. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!...**

**Espero que disfruten este chap.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo IX: Atracción Fatal**

La puerta se abrió lentamente, provocando que una brisa helada golpeara la espalda de Draco en una esquina de la habitación.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y tuvo miedo... tuvo miedo de que Oliver fuera quien en ese momento aparecía, sin decir nada frente a la situación.

Los corazones de ambos latieron al unísono y se miraron, sin decirse nada más.

- ... es por eso, Señora Granger, que no puede ir sola- comentó Draco, separándose con lentitud de la castaña y sonriendo galante, cambiando la actitud posesiva de un segundo atrás.

_¿Qué intenta aparentar?,_ se preguntó la mujer aún tiesa, intentando observar quién había llegado a... interrumpirlos...

- ¿Ir dónde?- preguntó entonces una voz soñadora, tras la cual se cerró la puerta y Luna Lovegood caminó por el despacho.

Hermione sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, y se acomodó la túnica disimuladamente. Con Luna sería más fácil hablar, aunque a veces dudaba si es que realmente se creía las mentiras que uno le decía.

- Señorita Lovegood, ¡qué sorpresa!- Draco se dio media vuelta y le dirigió una espectacular sonrisa a la recién llegada- Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Luna asintió y dejó que Draco estrechara su mano, admirando la mirada coqueta que él le dirigía. No por nada era de los conocidos casanovas del mundo mágico.

- Sí, muchísimo tiempo- respondió Luna- pero no has cambiado, sigues igual de rubio que siempre-.

Draco sonrió y asintió, en siete años sólo su atractivo había aumentado, pero ningún otro gran cambio se había producido en él.

Luna dejó las presentaciones y se sentó frente al escritorio de Hermione, la cual miraba hacia abajo avergonzada y muy preocupada en una pelusa que parecía estar pegada a su túnica.

- Herms, ¿y dónde te vas de viaje?- _¡Oh no!, no podía hablar del viaje, no podía decir que se iba con Draco a Paris._

- Eh... bueno, resulta que, ya sabes... las relaciones no estás óptimas, entonces- _En una de esas si hablo mucho, se aburra y se vaya_, pensaba la castaña.

Draco rió y se detuvo junto a Luna, admirando a una Hermione que aún no alzaba su vista del suelo.

- Hay que ir a Paris a arreglar un asunto con el Primer Ministro mágico de allá- respondió Draco finalmente- Y yo, por el nuevo puesto que detento, tengo el deber de acompañar a la Señora Granger-.

Luna miró a Hermione y sus ojos azules parecieron oscurecerse un poco. La castaña levantó la vista y entendió qué le quería decir su amiga con esa mirada... nada que pudiera significar estar junto a un Malfoy podía ser bueno.

- ¿Acompañarla a qué, específicamente?- Luna habló con ese tono distraído, como si no le importara la dura pregunta que estaba haciendo. Una de sus tantas armas a la hora de entrevistar.

Draco sonrió.

- Todos sabemos que aún hay mortífagos sueltos- dijo usando un tono delicado, sin inmutarse por lo que estaba diciendo- Y es por eso que no podemos dejar que un héroe como la Señora Granger ande sola por un país extranjero, sobretodo cuando cualquiera la podría engañar e intimidar- y fue tan sutil la forma en que dijo intimidar, que Hermione sintió un leve escalofrío subiendo por su espalda.

- Entonces, ¿no sería mejor que un auror la acompañara?- toda la faceta periodística de Luna salía a flote, volviendo su mirada hacia Draco quien le devolvía una sonrisa.

- No, no es muy bien visto que los funcionarios hagan sus viajes diplomáticos con aurores- y Hermione sabía que él tenía razón- porque es una forma de decir que el país al que vas no tiene seguridad suficiente, y los Franceces son especialmente quisiquillosos cuando se trata de su seguridad-.

Luna asintió, toda aquella información sería guardada en su memoria... Malfoy parecía sí haber cambiado, aunque sea un poco.

- ¿Tú la defenderás, en ese caso?-.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a Draco ante aquella interrogante de su amiga, sintiendo como su pecho se encogía y su respiración se detenía ante la respuesta. El rubio detuvo sus ojos grises en la castaña que lo miraba con un sublime pizca de terror, y su sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

Después de todo, Draco Malfoy, defendería siempre aquello que le pertenecía.

- Claro que sí, recuerda que soy experto en magia oscura-.

Y nadie lo podía negar, sobretodo cuando la marca tenebrosa aún adornaba su brazo izquierdo...

- Señora Granger, el lunes partimos al alba. Debe estar aquí antes de las seis de la mañana- el rubio se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta- Damas, un gusto- y seguido por una pequeña inclinación de cabeza se marchó.

Hermione se quedó helada mirando la dirección por donde el rubio había desaparecido, demasiado anonadada con la fecha tan próxima del viaje. No sabía qué le diría a Oliver al respecto, pero algo debería idear.

Luna observó atenta la reacción de la castaña y se puso de pie para llamar su atención.

- Herms, ¿crees que puedas conseguirme una entrevista con Malfoy?-.

La aludida la observó y asintió, aún algo ida en sus pensamientos... en aquellos pensamientos que tenían una clara tonalidad gris...

_OoOoOoO_

Ya atardecía y aún estaba en su despacho intentando ordenar las ideas en su mente.

Él sabía que sería así, incluso antes de aceptar, ya sabía todo lo que estaba arriesgando, todo lo que debía poner en juego.

Tomó un sorbo del café amargo que humeaba desde el interior de su taza, y volvió a dejarla sobre el plato que posaba en su grandioso escritorio de raulí, escritorio que había pertenecido a su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, y que ahora le pertenecía a él.

Estaba algo cansado, algo aburrido y algo harto de aquel trabajo que debía desempeñar… trabajo que lo privaba de su exquisita libertad.

- Toc… toc…-.

El golpeteo en la puerta hizo que elevara la vista y un mechón rubio se posó sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Diga?- preguntó con su voz grave y gastada, observando la puerta oscura que estaba cruzando la gran alfombra persa que adornaba el piso de madera flotante.

- Soy yo- respondió una voz masculina, y se asomó el rostro de un hombre de tez negra, de impresionantes ojos azules que sonreía con picardía… como era lo usual en él.

Draco hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y esperó a que entrara.

Blaise Zabinni cerró la puerta tras él y colgó el abrigo gris que llevaba en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

- ¿Día interesante?- preguntó el recién llegado, acercándose a su amigo que seguía sentado tras su escritorio con una mueca inexpresiva en su piel pálida- Ya veo, te ves bastante frustrado… ¿Granger tiene algo que ver?-.

Draco lo observó, sin poder evitar abrir sus rendijas grisáceas. Con un gesto de mano invitó a Blaise a sentarse frente a él, y se irguió derecho en su puesto, dejando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- Ya sabes, la pócima… aún hace efecto- respondió, agravando aún más su voz.

Blaise sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo, viéndose encantado de lo que se proponía a hacer… _siempre tan ocurrente, Blaise, siempre tan ocurrente_, pensó.

- Creo, entonces, que mi regalo será más útil de lo que esperaba- le señaló, y le acercó una caja de cartón, sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.

Draco la tomó y, en vez de sonreír, frunció levemente el ceño… le molestaba que Blaise se lo tomara tan a la ligera, para él todo era una broma, siempre.

- ¿Lifestyle?- le cuestionó con un acento ácido- Estás proponiendo que me acueste con Granger- confirmó, no era para dudarlo.

Blaise asintió exageradamente y una risa silenciosa se escapó de su garganta.

- Draco, amigo… tú sabías que tanto la marca como la pócima tenían este "pequeño efecto secundario"- se encorvó un poco sobre el escritorio y murmuró- Ella se muere porque la folles, así como a ti te atrae mucho la idea de follarla también-.

El rubio arrugó el labio, pero no se pudo negar… la idea de follarse a Granger le sonaba demasiado tentadora.

- Amigo, creo que necesitarás esos preservativos… sobretodo si el viaje a Paris se acerca- aseguró, y sacó de una caja pequeña que había sobre el escritorio uno de aquellos puros caros que a Draco le gustaba ofrecer. Le cortó la punta y lo prendió de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste del viaje a Paris?- lo interrogó, cuando por fin sus pensamientos le permitieron articular palabra, alejando la imagen de Granger sólo con una pequeña tanga, de su cabeza.

- Tengo mis contactos- se jactó Blaise, dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta.

… Claro, Jenny, la secretaria actual de su padre, otra de las tantas amantes escondidas del millonario empresario Blaise Zabinni.

- Pero, como te decía, deberías follártela lo antes posible- continuó Blaise, emanando una bocanada de humo de sus labios gruesos- tú sabes que la atracción es un efecto de la marca, ella no…-.

Draco volvió a asentir, la idea le parecía cada vez más agradable… demasiado sugerente.

- … y esa es tu mayor arma- sentenció Blaise, mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos- Draco, de hecho me sorprende que lleves dos días trabajando en el mismo edificio y que aún no hayas inaugurado el escritorio de Granger… varias veces-.

El rubio sonrió y emitió una leve carcajada. Recordó como estuvo apunto de tomarla aquella misma mañana y saciar su deseo, saciar esa sed de su cuerpo… hasta que Lovegood los interrumpió.

- Pero es Granger, sangresucia Granger-.

Blaise lo miró y sus ojos azules se entornaron hacia el cielo. Draco no quería entender, no podía entender aquella realidad ineludible.

- Amigo, eso lo hace aún más interesante- le susurró- imagínate lo excitante que será follarse a una inmunda como Granger… una y otra vez. Evoca la imagen de Granger gimiendo bajo tu cuerpo con sus piernas rodeando tus caderas, pidiendo más. La sangresucia con el cabello todavía más desordenado rogando que la tomes y hagas lo que quieras con ella… sin detenerte-.

Draco sintió como la sangre se le revolvía en su interior, imaginando todo lo que su amigo le relataba.

- Blaise, te aseguro que con una vez será suficiente, con una vez nunca más me podrá olvidar-.

La mirada de Draco brillaba repleta de lujuria, esa sofocante lujuria que se atascaba en su garganta. Su mente podía ver a Hermione bajo él, gimoteando su nombre entre suspiros, rogando, exigiendo…

- No, Draco- contradijo Blaise, volviendo a calar su puro- Debes acosarla, tomarla, hacerla tuya hasta que te asquees. Debes lograr que ella se sienta tan abochornada, tan avergonzada de haber engañado a su queridito Wood que sólo pueda dirigirse a ti… que tú pases a ser su único salvador contra la terrible humillación- los ojos de Blaise se tornaron perversos, con una sonrisa maldita en sus labios.

Draco también sonrió y tomó la caja de cartón para guardarla dentro de su bolsillo. Su corazón latía rápido de sólo pensar en su plan, y tanto él como su amigo se observaban… se miraban sabiéndose vencedores de antemano.

- Paris es una excelente oportunidad para que te aproveches de esa vulnerabilidad que ella siente hacia ti, esa debilidad que no entiende- Blaise se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta para irse- aprovéchala-.

Draco observó como descolgaba su abrigo y se lo ponía con cuidado, preocupándose de verse perfecto para cuando Jenny lo viera salir.

- Lo haré, Blaise- le contestó- tú sabes que los Malfoy nunca somos derrotados- y sonrió… con una lujuriosa mirada proyectándose de sus ojos grises.

OoOoOoO

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron una y otra vez antes de convencerse de que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no era una ilusión maravillosa e imposible. Parecía sacada de uno de esos tantos sueños esperanzadores que le daban en un principio, cuando Ginny recién había desaparecido. Sueños en donde veía a la mujer de su vida entrar por la puerta del departamento que compartían, y ella le sonreía y lo besaba... porque lo amaba igual que aquel primer día que lo vio en la estación 9 3/4 de King Cross.

Un tiritón de sus manos hizo que la varita casi cayera al suelo. Pero con su ágil movimiento la volvió a tomar, y caminó un paso dentro de esa habitación empolvada y pequeña donde ella yacía, tan quieta, tan pálida, tan benditamente real.

Dio un salto y quedó junto al armazón de madera, observando aquel rostro lozano, ahora esquelético, que tenía la piel pegada al hueso. Sus pómulos sobresalían entre aquella delgadez enferma y su pelo pelirrojo no brillaba como lo solía hacer... pero era ella, su chica, su mujer.

Con un gesto algo torpe dobló las rodillas, quedando a la misma altura de Ginny que reposaba con su respiración pasiva sobre la cama. Sin estar seguro se atrevió a tomar una de sus pequeñas manos que descansaba sobre aquel pecho hundido, y la besó, besó y acaricio esa mano que seguía emanando ese maravilloso aroma a bugambilias.

No podía creerlo, era verdad... ¡Ginny estaba viva!.

Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron ante aquella exquisita sensación, dejándose embriagar por el alivio que significaba verla ahí, real y presente frente a él. Su vida ahora cobraba de nuevo un iluminado significado, y debía ser fuerte, sonreír y agradecer al destino por una segunda oportunidad.

Enjuagó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, y limpió sus lentes empañados para poder ver. Ahora debía concentrarse en sacarla de ahí con cuidado. Debía estar listo por si alguna amenaza quería quitársela otra vez.

Se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura, esa estrecha cintura que tanto había deseado volver a rodear. Tomó la roída sábana que decoraba la cama vieja y la envolvió con ella, evitando que el frío de afuera le pudiera hacer mal.

Ginny posó su mejilla pecosa aún inconsciente sobre su pecho, respirando sobre la camisa azulina que él llevaba puesta. Y Harry percibió el latir de su corazón ante ese contacto, a pesar de que ella no fuera racional, de que no estuviera despierta y, menos aún, de que comprediera lo que su simple roce podía ocasionarle.

Se irguió con ella en brazo, y posó sus labios sobre la frente cubierta de mechones anaranjados.

- Nunca más permitiré que te alejen de mí, Ginny- le murmuró con la varita lista en su mano- Lo juro-.

**&**

**Ufff, estuvo cerca... ¿Luna sospechará algo?. Y el viaje se acerca... van a Paris, el lunes por la mañana (y según mis cálculos ese día es viernes xD!)**

**¿Qué tal la conversación entre Draco y Blaise?. A mí me encantó escribirla (y según opiniones que recojí, me salió muy fiel a una conversación entre amigos)... Ya entendemos el poder de la marca y de aquella poción que Herms tomaba...**

**Asi que es una atracción fatal la que tiene la parejita.. ¿qué consecuencias traerá la pasión?**

**Y... Apareció Ginny!... que felicidad...!, ya veremos qué le sucedió a la pelirroja.**

**Un besote**

**Ember**


	12. Bienvenida

**Hola!... Aquí, el cap X de DT!**

**Muchas Gracias por los reviews!... La historia ya comienza a agarrar velocidad... lo juro!**

**Los invito a que se lean mi nueva propuesta humorística (Sí, yo la reina del Drama xD) "Huelga contra Cupido". Es algo extraña la historia, pero ya tomará sentido!**

**Esperando sus comentarios, y recordándoles que le den un vistazo al Blog PPC que está en mi perfil.**

**Desde Nunca Jamás (que hoy parece repleto de artículos del código civil...:s)**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo X: Bienvenida**

Cerró la ventana con cuidado, preocupado de no hacer ruido alguno que pudiera perturbar la paz. Avanzó el estrecho camino hasta la silla que estaba junto a la cama y se sentó, seguro de que pronto llegarían.

Aún no podía creer de que aquello fuera real, demasiado perfecto para que estuviera sucediendo. ¿Quién le había enviado la nota?, ¿quién había encontrado a Ginny y la había dejado ahí... durmiendo en esa casa vieja?...

Eran muchas preguntas que se acoplaban en su mente, aunque en ese preciso momento ninguna tenía mayor importancia. Ahora Ginny estaba bien, quizás inconsciente, pero respiraba junto a él... y eso era el centro de su existencia.

Un _¡Plop!_ proveniente de la desordenada sala de su departamento lo hizo sonreír, y la ráfaga de viento que entró al ser la puerta abierta le hizo confirmar su sospecha: Ron ya había recibido su nota.

- ¡¿Harry?!- preguntó el pelirrojo abriendo de golpe la puerta- ¡La encontraste!- exclamó, avanzando rápidamente hacia la cama.

Su hermana pequeña estaba tendida ahí. No como la recordaba, sino bastante más flaca, con los huesos sobresalientes y la piel pegada a ellos; pero era ella... la misma Ginny pecosa que se había despedido de él la mañana que había antecedido a la "Noche de los Gritos", la misma niña pelirroja que lo retó, lo besó y lo molestó más de una vez. Su hermana amada estaba frente a sus ojos.

Con una lágrima traviesa esacapando de su lagrimal tomó su mano, con miedo a despertarla o a ser muy brusco por la desesperación. Temía asustarla ante un gesto demasiado efusivo, así que prefirió limitarse a tomar su mano, y observar aquel rostro que dormía tranquilamente.

Harry sonrió ante la escena, apoderándose a su vez la otra mano de la muchacha. Su corazón latía más fuerte de sólo saber que ahora ella estaba cerca... y de sentir la calidez que emanaba su piel.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste?- preguntó Ron en un murmullo, demasiado conmocionado para elevar más la voz- ¿Quién la salvó?

Harry asintió con lentitud y elevó sus ojos verdes hacia el rostro emocionado de su amigo.

- La encontré gracias a la nota que me llegó hoy en la mañana, ¿la recuerdas?- Ron asintió con la cabeza- Ahí decía que encontraría mi "mayor tesoro" en una dirección que iba anotada, y por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento de que era algo relacionado con Ginny- Miró a la muchacha y acarició su rostro con dulzura- Fui a la dirección señalada... y la encontré, sola en una habitación de una casa antigua-.

Ron lo miró incrédulo, no podía encontrarle lógica a ninguna parte de la explicación dada por Harry, pero tenía que ser verdad, debía ser verdad si ahora Ginny estaba frente a ellos.

Dos nuevos _¡Plop! _provocaron que ambos amigos desviaran su vista hacia la puerta, y por ella entró otro pelirrojo más, atrás del cual apareció de inmediato una muchacha de tez negra.

George Weasley observó a su hermana y una sonrisa de alivio se plasmó en su cara, como si el sólo verla ahí significara que todos los problemas del mundo se esfumaban. Se encaminó junto a Ron, y besó la frente de Ginny en un gesto de hermano mayor protector, sintiendo una cálida sensación de felicidad al sentir aquella frente pecosa que muchas veces había besado, antes de decir buenas noches, junto al fuego de la Madriguera.

Angelina Johnson sonrió cautivada por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban ante el momento tan humano que estaba admirando, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios gruesos. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la cómoda que había en la alcoba, dejando sobre ella el bolso de cuero que traía consigo.

- Hola, Angelina, tanto tiempo- la saludó Harry, sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía- Que bueno que pudiste venir enseguida-.

La mujer se acercó a él, mostrando un estetoscopio que había sacado del bolso.

- Con suerte alcancé a tomar mi bolso del apuro- le respondió mirando a Ginny con su ojo de medimaga- Apenas recibí tu nota vine lo más rápido que pude. Me das permiso, por favor-.

Harry se corrió a un lado y dejó que Angelina auscultara a Ginny, mientras Ron y George susurraban entre sí lo feliz que se pondrían sus padres al enterarse.

- Podrían salir un poco, por favor- pidió la medimaga en un tono bajo- Quiero ver si tiene alguna herida o algo así. Me interesa saber si hay signos de violencia en su cuerpo-.

George asintió de inmediato, posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano para caminar juntos hacia la salida. Harry se detuvo un segundo en el umbral y miró hacia atrás... ¡Por Merlín, no podía creer que ella vivía!, que su esposa estaba viva y acostada en la cama que compartían, hace ya un par de años. Sonrió sin creerse aún que la felicidad había tocado su puerta, y con la misma sonrisa... salió de la habitación.

OoOoOoO

A las horas siguientes llegó el resto de la Orden al departamento, todos demasiado impresionados ante la noticia de que Ginny había sido encontrada viva en una casona antigua, gracias a una misteriosa nota enviada a Harry.

Hermione dejó botada su oficina al recibir un mensaje de la letra tiritona de Ron, y apareció de inmediato en el lugar de reunión extraordinaria, con la esperanza de que las noticias dadas fueran real y no una vil ilusión de que Ginny podría estar viva.

Pero tal como decía el mensaje de Ron, Ginny sí estaba viva, y descansaba aplaciblemente a sólo una pared de distacia... la cual Harry no había permitido más que a la familia poder cruzar, por orden extricta de Angelina. La castaña no había podido evitar derramar unas lágrimas cuando Ron le confirmó la noticia, y Oliver la abrazó con fuerza, también feliz por la buena nueva.

- Está bien- comentaba Angelina a los presentes, alrededor del estrecho comedor del departamento.- Eso si hay que preocuparse de su alimentación, yo le di una pócima para que no muriera de inanición-.

Minerva McGonagall, la cual dejó Hogwarts al cuídado del sub director Ernie Mcmillan apenas le llegó una nota de Hermione, se acercó a Angelina y le preguntó:

- ¿Y ninguna marca de violencia, ninguna señal de maltrato?-.

Angelina miró a su ex profesora y luego posó su vista sobre Hermione, la cual escuchaba todo con suma atención.

- No hay muestra de violencia alguna- confirmó, para alivio de Ron que escuchaba en ese momento- Pero sí hay algo. ¿Recuerdan que Hermione tenía las piernas tiesas cuando quedó inconsciente, tanto así que tuvimos que ponerle una sonda en el estómago?- Los presentes asintieron, llevando su mirada desde Hermione hacia Angelina- Ginny está igual, sus piernas están tiesas...-.

La castaña se irguió tras aquel comentario, y apretó la mano de Oliver a la cual se aferraba sobre la mesa. Si Ginny estaba así, era por sólo una razón... aquello significaba que su amiga también debía estar marcada.

Sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- preguntó Oliver, recordando como había sido todo el proceso con Hermione hace unos meses atrás, acariciando a su vez la pequeña mano de su esposa.

- No- respondió Angelina, mirando en especial a George que la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa- Y no puedo hacer nada, sin que aquello signifique lastimar a Ginny-.

Harry se puso de pie, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos se encorvó con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa.

- Creo que lo mejor será mantener esto en silencio, por lo menos hasta que Ginny se estabilice- sus ojos verdes viajaron hacia Luna tras aquella frase- Luna, ¿puedo confiar en que te preocuparás de que la información no se filtre en "El Profeta"?-.

- Sí, Harry, no te preocupes- respondió la rubia, anotando en una libreta como siempre solía hacer.

Luego observó a Ron y a George, con sus facciones serias.

- ¿Puedo pedirles que no le comentemos nada a sus padres hasta que tengamos más controlada la situación?- Ambos pelirrojos alzaron una ceja- Prometo decirles a más tardar mañana por la noche-.

Ron miró a su hermano con aquellas miradas que suplicaban una respuesta, y George se vio dispuesto a darla.

- Siempre cuando le avises mañana, no tengo problemas en quedarme en silencio hasta entonces- señaló George, y Ron asintió tras él.

Harry se alejó de la mesa y caminó hacia el pasillo que conectaba con el dormitorio matrimonial. Miró a los presentes antes de marcharse y se despidió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, para luego cruzar hacia aquella habitación donde se hallaba la pelirroja.

- Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy- comentó Ron, con una sonrisa en sus labios- Muchas gracias por venir-.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron antes de desaparecer hacia sus respectivos hogares.

George miró a Angelina y le sonrió.

- ¿Te parece si te acompaño hasta tu departamento?, podríamos ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas en el camino- dijo tomando el bolso de cuero de la medimaga y caminando junto a ella hacia la puerta.

- Claro, George... hace mucho que no nos veíamos- señaló con otra sonrisa, y se despidió con la mano antes de cruzar la puerta junto al pelirrojo.

Finalmente quedaba Ron, Hermione y Oliver, los tres frente a la puerta cerrada por la cual Harry había desaparecido. Los tres se sonreían mutuamente, sabiendo que la llegada de Ginny era una noticia demasiado maravillosa para la época extraña que estaban viviendo.

- ¿Dormirás aquí, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, besando la pecosa mejilla de su amigo en forma de despedida.

- Sí, Herms. Quiero estar aquí por si Harry necesita ayuda- le explicó, estrechando la mano que Oliver le tendía.

- Buenas noches, entonces- comentó Oliver y tomó la mano de su mujer- cualquier cosa nos avisas-.

El pelirrojo asintió, y Hermione caminó junto a Oliver hacia el centro de la sala, donde se debían desaparecer... y después de seguir las tres "D", ambos llegaron frente a la puerta de su departamento _muggle_.

Oliver buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, sin soltar la mano de su esposa que parecía perderse entre la suya. Sabía que la noticia había provocado un gran impacto en Hermione, y por eso quería demostrarle todo su apoyo para aquel momento.

Ambos se adentraron al vestíbulo y se dirigieron de inmediado a la habitación, demasiado cansados para comer si quiera. Hermione buscó su ropa de dormir tras la almohada y se dirigió con ella al baño, tal como siempre lo hacía antes de dormir. Oliver se cambió en la habitación y dejó la ropa sobre una silla, antes de que su esposa le regañara por el desorden.

Después de unos minutos la mujer salió del baño y no pudo ni sonreír al hombre que la esperaba sentado sobre la cama. Durante todo el día había podido ocultar su próximo viaje gracias a los acontecimientos extraordinarios que habían sucedido, pero ahora que estaba ahí, sola con él, era el momento de avisarle de que viajaría.

Con lentitiud caminó hasta la cama y se metió en ella acercándose al cuerpo de Oliver, el cual emanaba su tan agradable aroma varonil. Él la rodeó con un brazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, en un ademán protector.

- Que impresionante... entiendo tanto a Harry en este momento- comentó Oliver, susurrándole al oído- Aún recuerdo cómo me sentí cuando llegué a casa y te vi toda herida, pero viva e inconsciente sobre la cama. Jamás había tenido una mezcla de sentimientos tan profunda como aquel día-.

- ¿Mezcla de sentimientos?- le preguntó la castaña, intentando evadir el tema que debía tocar... pronto.

- Sí- afirmó él, acariciando los mechones desordenados de la cabeza de su esposa- Por un lado estaba demasiado feliz al saber que estabas viva, pero cuando vi tus heridas me preocupé, casi entré en pánico. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién acudir... finalmente decidí avisarle a Harry, él me ayudó... aunque estaba tan muerto como yo, antes de verte ahí.

Hermione sonrió débilmente y se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho de Oliver, sintiendo el latir de su corazón bajo su piel, aquel corazón que ella sabía que le pertenecía.

- Durante tu desaparición parecía un inferi- prosiguió él, con un dejo emocionado en su tono de voz- Fue el mes más difícil de mi vida, hasta la guerra contra _quien- no- debe- ser- nombrado_ era una nimiedad para mí frente al perderte- Besó la frente de la castaña y la apresó con un poco más de fuerza hacia él, sin lastimarla- Por eso me he puesto algo sobreprotector, pero no podría permitirme perderte otra vez... ahí sí me muero-.

La castaña no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos miel, se imaginaba cómo debió sentirse Oliver cuando ella desaparició, y cualquier sufrimiento que él pudiera tener le partía el alma...

- Amor- la llamó él, acariciando su cintura con delicadeza- Te amo-.

Hermione asintió y se incorporó un poco en la cama. Se volteó hacia el rostro de Oliver y acercó sus labios a él, besándolo con ternura en la boca.

- Buenas noches- le susurró al alejarse, volviendo a acurrucarse contra su pecho y rodeando su torso con su delgado brazo.

Oliver sonrió en la oscuridad, y cerró los ojos hundiendo su nariz entre el cabello de la castaña...

_¡Merlín, gracias por traerla conmigo a salvo!_

OoOoOoO

_Un roce helado pareció subir por sus piernas. Un toque mortal y delicioso que la hizo despertar._

_Hermione estaba acostada sobre la montonera de cojines. Su rostro estaba hundido entre el espacio que dejaban dos de los más colorinches, y todo su cuerpo extendido parecía descansar apacible, aunque jamás podría ser así._

_Con todo su cabello esparcido sobre las almohadas y sus brazos acurrucados sobre su pecho, bajo el peso de todo su cuerpo, parecía un cadáver tierno y celestial, sobretodo con el pequeño vestido que apenas cubría su torso y bajo muslo._

_La puerta se abrió en silencio al otro lado de la habitación, y el hombre de ojos grises clavó su mirar en su prisionera, su esclava, la mujer que era de él y de nadie más._

_Dormía, era evidente. Su respiración casi inaudible la delataba._

_Draco se acercó con unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, admirando, escrutando aquella espalda curva que terminaba en un trasero pequeño y adorable. Y eso era extraño, nada más raro que un trasero al cual se le pudieran dar esos adjetivos._

_Sonrió, y se recostó junto a ella, dejando el vaso con el líquido dorado a un lado, sobre el suelo._

_La había visto llorando, gritando y maldiciendo mientras dormía, pero jamás la había visto tan en calma en ese lugar, sin ninguna gota de sudor frío surcando su frente. Era anormal verla así, tan en paz consigo misma… tan tranquila, como si nada pasara a su alrededor._

_Acercó su pálida mano a la altura de su rodilla volteada, acariciando aquella línea que se formaba en ese lugar de la anatomía._

_Granger tiritó._

_Sonrió para sus adentros y acarició con la punta de sus dedos la piel de la castaña hasta posar su mano sobre su muslo, bajo el vestido que llevaba. Era increíble lo suave que era su piel, a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Esa postura, ese olor que emanaba, todo en ella parecía un ángel caído resignado a no poder volar nunca más._

_Pero el ángel pareció despertar, y su respiración se detuvo un segundo, volviendo a adquirir el ritmo normal de una persona que ha cobrado conciencia._

_- ¿Oliver?- preguntó Hermione confundida, levantando su cabeza y ladeándola para ver donde estaba aquel otro cuerpo que sentía, un cuerpo frío._

_Draco arrugó el ceño, pero no respondió… prefería ver su reacción al verlo. Y la reacción fue tal como la esperaba._

_El rostro de Hermione apareció a través de sus mechones de cabello. Un rostro de nariz respingada, pómulos marcados y claras ojeras violáceas que rodeaban aquellos ojos miel expresivos y vivaces, la única muestra de vida humana._

_La mujer bateó las pestañas al ver al hombre recostado a su lado, y sus labios rosa se abrieron ligeramente, dejando en el aire el mudo grito de impresión._

_- Sí, Granger… todo fue un sueño- le respondió su captor, y con una sonrisa satisfecha acarició la mejilla de la castaña, sin moverse de su posición._

_Era un roce suave, delicado, como aquel que puede hacer un hombre enamorado a la mujer de su corazón. Una caricia que comenzó en su pómulo sobresaliente y que se perdió en los lindes de su mentón._

_Hermione sólo pudo enrojecerse._

_- No deberías soñar con Wood, Granger.- le susurró acercando su rostro al de ella, y con ello apegando sus cuerpos también- No cuando perteneces a otro hombre…-._

_Draco bajó su mano acariciándole el hombro desnudo, y se acercó peligrosamente a el, besando un lunar pequeño, casi como una peca, que adornaba la piel de la castaña. Hermione cerró los ojos tras el contacto, y luego los volvió a abrir… para observarlo._

_- Una mujer decente como tú no puede soñar con otro hombre- prosiguió murmurando, besando un par de veces más el mismo lunar- Eso sería ser… infiel-._

_Y ahí rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo y la apegó a él, quedando a sólo un milímetro de su boca entreabierta._

_Hermione podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ese palpitar desesperado que amenazaba con salir de su pecho y retumbar contra las paredes. Sentía como el aliento mentolado del hombre se colaba por su nariz, y ese olor la aturdía, la elevaba y la hacía caer._

_Pero sobretodo la palabra infiel quedó rondando en su cabeza, porque en ese momento se sentía engañando a aquel que la amaba, que la protegía y la cuidaba como nadie antes lo había hecho. Y, a pesar de ello, la culpabilidad que la embargaba era en gran medida menor a aquel miedo y atracción obsesiva que hace un tiempo iba sintiendo._

_Draco hundió sus dedos en su espalda, y la atrajo más a él, sin desviar su mirada gris de aquello labios que expiraban un aire tibio, aromático. Unos labios que parecían una flor deshojándose frente a sus ojos, una flor que él deseaba tomar y triturar._

_La tentación parecía rogarle que siguiera adelante, y esa pequeña boca entreabierta no ayudaba a la lujuria que se acoplaba en su pecho y subía hasta inundarle su mente y racionalidad._

_Hermione tiritaba, pero no de miedo esta vez. Temblaba como una hoja otoñal sacudida por el viento helado, y ese escalofrío que subía por su espalda no la ayudaba a evitar que los dedos del hombre se agarraran con un poco más de fuerza en su cintura._

_- ¿Eres infiel, Granger?- le preguntó, susurrando, rozando con sus labios la punta de su nariz._

_Hermione cerró los ojos una vez más y percibió con agrado como los fríos labios de Draco se posaban en su mejilla, para bajar lentamente hacia su boca, una boca que esperaba sentir esos labios sobre los suyos._

_Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba... era demasiado tentador saber que aquellos labios prohibidos descendían hasta su boca. Demasiado embriagador el sólo pensar en que su anhelo podía ser saciado._

_- No me respondiste, Grager... ¿eres infiel?- repitió Draco, golpeando con su aliento mentolado la boca tan cercana de la mujer._

_Y ella no supo qué responder en ese momento..._

_¿Era ser infiel seguir aquello que tanto deseaba?_

**&**

**Ja!... **

**Muchas cosas han sucedido: Ginny está de vuelta y ya entendemos cómo es que nadie se enteró de la marca cuando Herms estuvo "en coma"... Probablemente Oliver no autorizó a que le rompieran las piernas a su esposa.**

**Se vienen más flash back!, no sólo de Draco y Herms (aunque sí en su mayoría), sino de otro episodios en la vida de la castaña que también son sumamente importantes.**

**Ya veremos cómo le dírá Herms sobre su viaje a Oliver... y bueno !Se viene Paris!, pronto, pronto...**

**ACLARACIÓN: Los he visto algo confundidos con los tiempos, así que debo aclarar: **

**La historia transcurre siete años después de el 7º libro de HP. Por lo tanto nuestros protagonistas tienen alrededor de 25 años.**

**Hermione está como pareja de Oliver hace cuatro años.**

**Hace un año que Ginny y Hermione fueron secuestradas. Hermione sólo lo estuvo un mes, escapando de forma que ya diré, y Ginny todo un año. La castaña, al escapar, estuvo tres meses en coma.**

**¿Alguna otra duda?. Pregunten y yo les responderé.**

**Disculpen la nota tan extensa.**

**Un besote...**

**Ember.**


	13. Reconciliación

**Hola!! ¿qué tal?. **

**Me costó un mundo parir este chap, tanto así que ya tengo el que sigue liiisto (y se viene muy, pero muy bueno xD).**

**Los quiero invitar a que se metan al Blog PPC, ya saben :). Y a que lean mis otras historias, _"Huelga contra Cúpido"_, en donde Karix7 se ha transformado en la productora (y ya se viene el chap 2) y un one shoot de la pareja Harry-Hermione, que se llama _"Delirio y Muerte"._**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. A las lectoras que ya me leían y a las que se han sumado.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás. (y contando los días para las vacaciones)**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XI: Reconciliación**

Ya era hora. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo debía enfrentar, y ahora que Ginny había aparecido... era el momento idóneo para hacerlo.

Después de ducharse y despedirse de Oliver, que leía la sección de deportes de "El Profeta" con suma atención, se apareció afuera del departamento de Harry. Ahora no contaba con la confianza suficiente para aparecerse dentro.

Iba vestida informal, con uno de aquellos pantalones muggles que tanto le gustaban a su esposo y una blusa negra bajo el grueso jearsey gris. Tocó la puerta con una de sus pequeñas manos, y esperó ansiosa que alguien le abriera bajo el frío de la temporada.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos acercarse desde el otro lado y una voz que reconoció enseguida, preguntó:

- ¿Quién es?-.

- Soy yo, soy...-.

- Hermione- cortó la voz de inmediato, y la puerta fue abierta, mostrando al hombre que estaba tras ella.

Harry se veía fatal, con una ojeras marcadas tras las gafas y el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre. Su piel se veía algo más pálida y la ropa que llevaba era la misma que había usado el día anterior. Sin embargo algo había de distinto en todo su semblante, una diferencia que no era la más obvia para cualquiera que lo pudiera ver, excepto para ella.

Los ojos verdes de Harry habían vuelto a brillar... y volvían a tener vida, como antes.

- Pasa- la invitó, corriéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, y avanzó por el vestíbulo hacia el interior.

El departamento de los Potter era más pequeño de lo que la gente solía pensar. Tanto Harry como Ginny eran personas sencillas, y habían decidido vivir en un lugar sólo para dos antes de decidirse a tener hijos. Era por lo cual aquel departamento se había convertido en el hogar perfecto para ellos.

Hermione cruzó el estrecho vastíbulo y siguió a Harry hacia el dormitorio donde Ginny debía estar. Por lo que logró vislumbrar Ron dormía a boca abierta en la Sala, y seguramente su amigo no lo quería despertar.

Una vez alcanzó la puerta que la separaba de aquella amiga que había creído muerta, su corazón expectante comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad, mas la mirada que Harry le envió antes de entrar le dio la fortaleza suficiente para calmarse... justo cuando abrió la puerta.

- No te preocupes, no se despierta ni con los chillidos de Pig- dijo Harry, sentándose en la misma silla que aún seguía junto a la cama.

Pero Hermione no lo escuchó... sus ojos estaban concentrados en otra cosa.

Ginny se veía tan pálida, tan delgada, tan muerta sobre la cama matrimonial en la que descansaba. Le recordaba mucho a ella misma cuando despertó en San Mungo, después de escapar de su secuestro. Su cabello rojizo se veía opaco desparramado sobre la almohada y las pecas eran lo único que le daba un leve tono a su cara.

Se acercó a su amiga y le tomó una mano, la misma mano que Harry había tenido tomada durante casi toda la noche. Sonrió... con nostalgía, mas la leve humedad de sus ojos miel denotaba esa mezcla de emociones que sentía.

- Angelina dijo que estará bien- le comentó Harry, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de la pelirroja- Al parecer no recibió heridas, a diferencia de ti-.

Hermione asintió, y por inercia llevó una mano hacia su abdomen, donde aún habían rastros de aquellos serios golpes que había recibido... hace un año atrás.

Harry elevó su mirada y la posó sobre la castaña que parecía perdida entre sus recuerdos, y por su gesto pudo deducir que seguramente eran poco agradables.

- Hermione...- su voz sonó algo forzada, conteniendo todas las cosas que deseaba decir. La aludida volteó su cara hacia él, y pudo percibir que el momento que tanto añoraba se acercaba- yo, lo siento- murmuró.

Lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de su lagrimal, y sin contenerse soltó la mano de Ginny y se dejó caer en los brazos de Harry, aquellos brazos que una y mil veces la habían estrechado y que siempre le había parecido tan reconfortantes. Su amigo del alma, su compañero de aventuras, el chico que le había demostrado que la verdadera amistad entre hombre y mujer existía... estaba ahí, para volver a abrazarla una vez más.

Desde que había despertado en San Mungo había preguntado por él, le parecía muy extraño que Harry fuera el único que no la había ido a visitar una vez recobró la consciencia. Después, cuando llegó a su casa, aún seguía preguntándole a Oliver dónde estaba Harry, por qué no iba a verla... pero sus preguntas no eran respondidas y todos se hacían los locos cuando ella las hacía...

Sólo cuando volvió a trabajar supo la verdad: que Harry la había estado evitando todo ese tiempo. Pero el porqué no era lo suficientemente claro...

- También lo siento, Harry- murmuró la castaña hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amigo y bañándolo en las lágrimas que había contenido durante tantos meses- pero, ¿por qué, Harry?, ¿por qué me evitabas?-.

Harry tomó ambas manos con las que Hermione lo rodeaba, y buscó su rostro escondido entre aquel pelo enmarañado. Sus ojos verdes también estaba humedecidos por la emoción, y una clara muestra de alivio expiraba de su leve sonrisa.

- Porque tenía rabia, Herms- le explicó, mirándola con sinceridad- porque pensaba que me habías fallado, me habías fallado al no proteger a Ginny como te lo pedí, ¿recuerdas?-.

Hermione asintió, y presionó sus pequeñas manos entre los puños de Harry.

- Te fallé, Harry- confirmó- No fui capaz de cuidarla como tanto me lo pediste-.

Pero el hombre negó ante sus palabras, y sonrió con sus mejillas surcadas por gotas saladas y cristalinas.

- No, Herms, yo te fallé a ti- su voz tiritaba, como la de un pequeño niño con miedo- Tú eres mi amiga, y me hundí tanto en mi propio dolor que no fui capaz de preocuparme por ti después de toda la experiancia traumática que viviste-.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambos lloraban con una sonrisa en sus labios... aquel momento que tanto habían esperado estaba ahí, para ser vivido por ellos como lo habían deseado. Harry acarició el rostro de su amiga, y sintió el remordimiento de haberla dejado sufrir, de haberla alejado y dejado sola en su recuperación.

- Lo siento tanto, Herms...- volvió a murmurar, algo más tranquilo...- Sólo espero, que después de todo, sigas siendo mi amiga. No me gustaría perderte-.

La mujer asintió, sonriendo con aquella perfecta sonrisa que tanto cuidaba. Aunque aquellos espasmos tiritones del llanto contenido durante meses, aún convulsionaban su cuerpo. Harry la estrechó contra sí y se acercó a su oído... todavía había algo que no le había revelado, y necesitaba decírselo para que ella comprendiera, en parte, el porqué de su estúpida reacción.

- Si fui tan imbécil para enojarme así- le susurró, sintiendo como ella se calmaba entre sus brazos- Hermione, es porque Ginny estaba embarazada cuando fueron a la misión...-.

La castaña se alejó de inmediato de sus brazos, y dirigió una elocuente mirada al abdomen de Ginny, que estaba aún más plano de lo que solía ser. Harry agachó la cabeza sin responder fente a la reacción de su amiga, pero cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Hermione tomando las suyas, su careta de dolor fue obvia en sus ojos.

- Harry... yo, yo...- No sabía qué decir, no había nada que ella pudiera decir para reconfontarlo.

Él asintió, sabiendo que ninguna palabra podía curar aquella cicatriz de un hijo perdido. Y elevó su vista hacia su amiga, sabiendo que ella le seguía siendo fiel, y que lo seguía queriendo... a pesar de todo.

- Lo sé, Herms, no te preocupes- volvía a cobrar fuerza en su voz, una vez confesado aquel secreto un gran peso desaparecía de su alma- Lo importante ahora es cuidar a Ginny, y que nosotros... nos pongamos al día en nuestras vidas-.

Hermione sonrió.

- Si- respondió- Desde ahora, Harry, volvemos a ser el "trío dorado"-.

OoOoOoO

Hacía tanto o más frío que el resto de los días, pero para ella el clima parecía estúpidamente primaveral. Ni se fijaba en las gruesas bufandas que rodeaban los cuellos de los transeúntes, y menos aún en los abrigos largos con los que se cubrían para evitar agarrar un resfriado.

Entró al edificio de "El Profeta" con una sonrisa que era bastante típica en ella, aunque ahora tenía un motivo mucho más real.

- Buenos días, señorita Lovegood- la saludaban al pasar. Ahora que era editora ya nadie le hacía la desconocida.

Avanzó por el hall principal y subió el ascensor hacia las oficinas de los pisos superiores, llegando finalmente al piso de los encargados de las distitas secciones, donde estaba su lujosa, enorme y nueva oficina.

Frente a su imponente doble puerta estaba el escritorio de Alice, su secretaria. La muchachita le sonrió a su jefa y le entregó una alta torre de papeles.

- Estos me los dejó la secretaria del Señor Reyne- Le señaló, refiriéndose al antiguo editor- Ahí están todas las facturas, transacciones y datos acerca de los negocios mal hechos por "El Profeta" a lo largo de estos últimos tres años-.

Luna arrugó su boca y tomó la torre con sus manos. Aquello de sacar cuentas nunca le había gustado, pero alguien debía hacerlo, ¿o no?.

Alice le abrió la puerta y ella entró a su despacho, dejando la torre de papeles sobre la mesa de vidrio que había al final. Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar el tímido sol que se colaba por las nubes negruscas y se sentó de lo más cómoda en su silla de cuero.

Comenzó por el primer papel de los muchos que debía revisar. Aquel día debía organizar todo el movimiento del diario, sin importar que fuera un fin de semana. Su labor de editora se la había tomado más en serio de lo que los curiosos habían comenzado a decir... muchos de los cuales no conocían lo perseverante que podía ser Luna Lovegood.

Entre papeles y papeles más números se sumaban. Los giros bancarios hechos por el ex editor eran impresionantes, y la malversación de fondos era demasiado obvia para cualquier contador decente que se fijara apenas en las cifras finales de cada informe mensual.

Sus cejas rubias se juntaron sobre su nariz, y sus manos estaban todas manchadas en tinta mientras calculaba y calculaba qué había sucedido y qué debía hacer con todo ese desorden financiero.

Y entres suma y suma había llegando a una sola conclusión: debía comunicarse con Theodore Nott, lo antes posible.

Sacó una hoja de pergamino en blanco, con la nueva reseña que tenía su nombre al final, llamándola editora del diario. Tomó entre sus dedos aquella pluma que había estado usando, y con la maestría que había adquirido después de tantos años de dedicarse a escribir, anotó:

_"Señor Nott"... no, muy frío_, pensó._"Estimado Theo...", no lo conozco, cómo podría estimarlo. ¡Ya sé!..._

_"Jefe:_

_Estoy sacando los calculos de los giros del diario, y debo decirle que están tan engorrosos que creo que necesitaré de su ayuda para lograr poner el diario al día._

_Esperando una pronta respuesta (ojalá con fecha y hora de la futura reunión)._

_Luna Lovegood."_

Sonrió satisfecha de su nota, ni tan formal, ni tan casual. Y la envolvió con uno de los típicos sobre amarillos... después de enviarla sólo esperaba la respuesta...

¡Por Merlín!, conocería a su jefe.

OoOoOoO

Estaba demasiado nervioso, revolviendo descuidado su ya frío café. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?, se preguntaba, sentado en una esquina de aquel pequeño lugar.

Se había despertado más temprano de lo usual, esmerándose en verse presentable para la reunión que había fijado tan solo el día anterior. No sólo buscó una camisa que no estuviera sucia, como las que regaban su departamento, sino que hasta se preocupó de echarse un poco de perfume antes de salir.

El café en el que estaba era de sumo acogedor. Con cortinas blancas bordadas en las ventanas y mesitas para dos personas que le recordaban a aquellas visitas que a veces hacía con su padre a anticuarios muggles, y que por lo general terminaban demasiado mal.

La puerta del local se abrió y su cita lo divisó desde la puerta, caminando hacia él.

Angelina había cambiado en los últimos siete años que no se habían visto. Su cuerpo había adoptado aquellas caderas propias de mujer, distante al de la chica que jugaba quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor. Su cabello ahora lo llevaba más corto, sobre sus hombros, y su maquillaje en los labios, un tono ciruela que contrastaba con el blanco esmalte de sus dientes, le daban un semblante de joven adulta que provocaba que muchos magos se voltearan a mirarla en los pasillos de San Mungo.

Se acercó a la mesa que él ocupaba y dejó el mismo bolso de cuero a un lado, siempre lista por si salía trabajo.

- Buenos días, George- lo saludó, sonriendo y sentándose frente a él.

- Buenos- respondió- ¿dormiste bien?-.

Ella asintió. Y luego se volteó para hacerle un gesto a la muchacha que estaba tomando las órdenes.

- Buenos días, ¿les traigo la carta?- preguntó una muchachita de unos veinte años, con un adorable vestido azulino que la hacía ver aún más pequeña de lo que debía ser.

- No es necesario- señaló Angelina- yo quiero un chocolate caliente-.

- Que sean dos- respondió el pelirrojo, y esperó que la mesera se alejara antes de reanudar la conversación- Angelina, muchas gracias por ir ayer. De seguro Harry te avisó bastante tarde, y tú apareciste de inmediato-.

La medimaga sonrió, pero con aquellas sonrisas nostálgicas que escondían un gran peso en ellas.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer- confesó, con sus ojos oscuros tenuemente acuosos- Después de todo... ustedes fueron como mi segunda familia-.

George cerró lo ojos tras aquellas palabras y buscó sobre la mesa las manos de Angelina, tomándolas y acariciándolas con las suyas, levantando su mirada y observándola con una tímida sonrisa.

- De todas formas, Angelina. Muchas gracias-.

Ella asintió, y acarició a su vez la mano de George que apreseaba la suya.

Verlo se le hacía difícil, más difícil de lo que había querido creer... ¡Era tan igual a Fred!, y aunque era algo que sonaba demasiado lógico para cualquiera, para ella significaba la ilusa realidad de tener a su antiguo novio vivo, sentado frente a ella.

Si bien George tenía la voz un poco más grave, y siempre había sido algo más serio que Fred, siendo el cable a tierra de ambos. Físicamente tenía la misma sonrisa, las mismas pecas, los mismo ojos que brillaban con mal intención cuando ideaban una broma. Ella había conocido bastante bien a los dos... y sabía que uno era el reflejo del otro.

- Me alegro que Ginny esté bien- comentó Angelina, soltando la mano del pelirrojo y sonriendo nerviosa- De hecho iré a verla en un rato más, por eso traje el bolso conmigo-.

Él asintió, y se enderezó en la silla.

- Sí, yo también me pasaré por ahí. No creo que Ron sea de mucha ayuda en un caso como este, jamás ha sido muy paciente-.

Ambos rieron tras aquel comentario, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando Angelina iba a la Madriguera a visitarlos durante uno que otro verano después de Hogwarts.

Podían reírse con naturalidad, tal como los viejos amigos suelen hacer. Ambos compartían la tristeza de perder a un ser querido, ambos sabían cómo era que la mitad de tu alma se hubiera ido...

Angelina había visto a su alma gemela partir, muerto tras una estúpida _¡Bombarda!_. No podía olvidar el yaciente cuerpo de Fred cuando lo vio volar por los aires y aterrizar a unos pasos de ellas, en la fría piedra de los suelos de Hogwarts. Sólo ella había sido testigo de la muerte del chico, ella y el estúpido mortífago que había lanzado el hechizo.

George pudo percibir, por la mirada moribunda de Angelina, que seguramente pensaba en aquel día, aquel fatídico día que tanto había cambiado sus vidas. Después de todo no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, cuántas cosas hiciera, en cuántos proyectos se involucrara... su memoria siempre volvía, una y otra vez, a su hermano gemelo... a su amado Fred.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en una muda comprensión, sabiendo que no había necesidad de manifestar lo que sentían, porque ambos seguían con esa pena onda en el alma...

... una tristeza que sólo se podría sanar con amor.

**&**

**Ok!.**

**Sé que no hay dramione, pero el otro capítulo está repleto.**

**Cosas importantes: Tal como mi querida Jos adivinó, Ginny embarazada, ¿qué tal?. Por eso Harry reaccionó como lo hizo. Aparte se reitera que Hermione estuvo muy herida al vovler del secuestro, ¿qué le habrá pasado?.**

**Luna conocerá a Theo, ¿qué creen?, ¿logrará la rubia conocer a su jefe?.**

**Y bueno... ¿qué decir?. Adoro a George, y me agrada bastante Angelina ¿habrá chance entre ellos?.**

**Esperando sus comentarios (y prometiendo que el próximo capítulo será muuucho más largo)**

**Ember.**


	14. Un viaje a Paris

**Hola!!... Primero que todo: Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!, me encanta recibirlos :)**

**Avisos Importantes: **

**1) salí de vacaciones, así que soy feliz :)**

**2) PPC ha hecho una instancia para ser desafiado!!, así que los invito a que se paseen por el fic llamado "De soles, estrellas y Cartas Astrales" (que está en mis favoritos, del usuario "Sociedad.PPC"), donde podrán desafiarnos. La primera historia escrita es de mi autoria, así que espero su apoyo... y desafíenme!! :)**

**3) Los invito al Blog PPC, ya saben ;). Y, también, a mi otra historia humorística "Huelga contra Cupido"**

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XII: Un viaje a Paris...**

El fin de semana se escurrió de sus manos como un puñado de arena olvidada en la playa. Había pasado casi ambos días en el departamento de Harry, ayudándolo en cuidar a Ginny y atendiendo a cuanto personaje de la Orden apareciera para preguntar por ella.

Angelina había llegado acompañada de George, viéndose muy contenta por la buena evolución de su paciente. Y eso hacía que Ron ya volviera a bromear, como siempre, recordando que su hermanita era fuerte… _¿acaso no recuerdan nuestro segundo año?_

El sábado en la noche apareció toda la familia Weasley, avisada por Harry en una corta nota a su suegra. Molly lloró como si toda el agua del planeta cayera de sus ojos, y Arthur abrazó a su esposa mientras contemplaba a su pequeña, a su hija que había creído perdida.

Después de días agotadores, repletos de reencuentros, lágrimas, sonrisas y cafés a media tarde, Hermione volvió a su departamento en compañía de su esposo. Nerviosa por lo que se aproximaba.

Oliver estaba sentado en la sala, con la sección deportiva sobre su regazo y un vaso de jugo en su mano. Al ser deportista no era bueno para beber alcohol, y esa era una de las cosas que Hermione había adorado de su persona.

- Amor- la llamó, queriendo abrazarla antes de ir a dormir. Siempre le había gustado sentir el cuerpo de la castaña sobre sus rodillas, rodearla con sus brazos y mirar, en esa pose, el Londres muggle que se extendía desde su ventana.

La aludida asintió desde la cocina, temiendo acercarse a él, pero sabiendo que debía hacer las maletas para su viaje… y, de paso, hablarle acerca del mismo.

- Dime- respondió, caminando hacia la sala con una taza de té entre sus manos.

Él le sonrió, dejando denotar esa cautivante sonrisa que solía imprimirse en tantos poster que luego las adolescentes pegaban en las paredes de su habitación. Por algo Oliver Wood era de los jugadores de quidditch más usados en publicidad… sumándole su carisma innato.

- Ven, siéntate- la invitó, dejando caer el periódico a un lado y dejando el vaso sobre la mesilla que estaba junto al sillón. Estiró sus brazos para abrazarla, mientras ella tomaba asiento.

Se sentía tan protegida ahí, como si nada malo le pudiese pasar con él rodeando su cintura. Su aroma varonil le recordaba la preciosa luna de miel que habían tenido… y esos tantos viajes que habían hecho, antes de que fuera secuestrada.

Sus recuerdos se entremezclaban, viendo frente a sí dos camino por seguir, dos distintos senderos… uno que podía llevar a la luz más clara nunca antes vista, un camino repleto de amor; y el otro, oscuro, igual de tentador, con sus misterios, su sonrisa ladeada… y esos brillantes ojos grises.

El hombre la aproximó a él, dejando que Hermione reposara todo el peso de su cuerpo en su torso. Hundió su nariz en aquellos bucles castaños que caían tras su fina espalda, y se regodeó de ellos, amando el aroma natural que expendía su chica, su mujer…

- No quiero que sea lunes…- le comentó, acariciando las pequeñas manos de ella- No quiero ir a trabajar cuando me podría quedar todo el día así, junto a ti-.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa. Sabía que ahora debía actuar, mentir y hacerse, oficialmente, la mujer más despistada del planeta.

- ¿Lunes?, ¿mañana es lunes?- Sí, tantos años de entrenamiento como miembro activo de la Orden le había servido, aún más de lo que ella creía.

Oliver alzó una ceja, pero luego sonrió besando el cuello descubierto que estaba frente a él.

- Sí, amor. Sé que todo lo de Ginny te ha tenido algo ocupada, pero perder la sensación del tiempo es peligroso… sobretodo para ti- rió silenciosamente- con lo histéricamente puntual que eres-.

La castaña frunció el ceño y volteó su rostro para mirar frente a frente a Oliver, si le iba a mentir, mínimo que fuera de frente.

- En ese caso…- comenzó con su voz suave- Tengo que ir a hacer mis maletas para el viaje-.

Él la miró extrañado, no recordaba que ella le hubiera comentado algo sobre un próximo viaje. Aunque siempre había sido algo desordenado con las fechas… y ella lo tenía más que claro.

- ¿Viaje?-.

Ella asintió.

- Debo ir a Paris- le explicó, poniendo de inmediato esa voz de sabihonda tan típica de Hogwarts- Tengo que arreglar el tratado para el permiso de libre aparición, ya sabes que eso de los trasladores le sale muy caro al Ministerio, y no es bueno que nuestro dinero se vaya en ese tipo de cosas, cuando aparecerse sale gratis-.

Oliver asintió tras la explicación. Hermione solía viajar a menudo a causa de su trabajo, era una de sus obligaciones y uno de los factores que los había llevado a esperar un tiempo para tener hijos. La carrera de Hermione ascendía a pasos agigantados e incluso muchos aseguraban que ella se convertiría en la futura Primer ministro: ¿Quién mejor que la héroe mundial?

Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios, en forma de apoyo.

- ¿Viajas sola, o te encargaron a alguien?- Su pregunta era obvia, otra muestra de su eterna preocupación.

La castaña lo besó de nuevo, debatiendo si sería mejor mentirle o decirle la verdad. Si le confesaba que Malfoy era su compañero de viaje, por expresa orden de Lucius, Oliver haría lo posible e imposible porque no se arriesgara a ir… intentando convencerla, incluso, de dejar su puesto y buscar otro trabajo. Todo lo cual acabaría en una batalla campal que no quería llevar.

Mas, si le ocultaba la verdad, podría descubrirla… y no sabría cómo actuar en tal caso.

Contempló aquellos brillantes ojos cafés, que siempre la miraban con aquella infinita ternura que la hacía hasta sonrojar. Él siempre era tan comprensivo, tan amable, tan caballero… despistado, quizás algo niño para sus cosas, pero ella lo había amado así… siempre.

Decidió que lo mejor era ocultar la presencia de Malfoy en el viaje, no quería seguir siendo la pesada carga de su esposo. La temporada de Quidditch estaba por comenzar, y no quería que por su culpa todo el equipo que Oliver capitaneaba se viera perjudicado.

- Sola, Amor.- _Duele mentirte, traicionarte siempre duele un poco… pero todo es por tu bien_- ¿Me acompañas a hacer la maleta?-.

La sonrisa que le lanzó eclipsó sus ojos, y fue devuelta con otra tan fantástica como la recibida. Hermione se puso de pie y tomó un sorbo de su té… mientras enlazada de la mano de su esposo, caminó rumbo al dormitorio.

_OoOoOoO_

Hace dos noches que no dormía en su casa, y tenía que aceptar que el sofá de Harry no se podía comparar a su colchón "súper 2000", que podía garantizar el mejor de los descansos.

Estaba agotado y feliz. Era tal la mezcla entre alivio y cansancio que no podía quejarse, pero tampoco podía dejar de sonreír, así como si la curvatura de sus labios estuviera inmóvil y estancada hacia arriba.

Su hermana Ginny había aparecido, ahora volvían a tener a la pequeña de la familia con ellos, y nada podía ser más importante para una familia como los Weasley que todos los miembros que la constituían estuvieran reunidos, una vez más.

Dejó su abrigo colgado en el perchero de la entrada del piso en el que vivía. A pesar de ya llevar un par de años con Lavender, su novia, aún no había decidido que dieran el paso de convivir. Tenía miedo de que para ella eso pudiera significar un compromiso más grande o un posible matrimonio, y él no estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso, no aún.

Ronald Weasley atravesó el estrecho pasillo que lo guiaba hacia la sala, una pequeña habitación cuadrada donde un gran sillón y un equipo de música, regalo de Ginny, eran la gran decoración. Nunca había sido de aquellos que se preocupaba mucho por el orden, los colores o las combinaciones, y aunque tenía que aceptar que su departamento distaba de ser un lugar ideal para un hombre joven y exitoso, estaba conforme con él, feliz de que nadie se lo fuera a transformar como Lavender había insinuado hace unos meses.

Se sirvió un vaso de Whysky que sacó del mueble donde guardaba el equipo de música, y aprovechó de poner la radio.

Sonrió.

Una canción suave sonaba en la estación de turno. Y una voz melodiosa, que se le hizo demasiado familiar, salía de ella como si un coro de ángeles estuviera cantando.

_"Jamás pensé que amarte pudiera doler tanto,_

_Pero prefiero llorar y sufrir... que alejarte de mí._

_Y mientras la luna ilumine el firmamento,_

_Mientras tus ojos brillen cada vez que me vean,_

_Mientras un suspiro se escape de mi boca al escuchar tus latidos._

_Te seguiré..._

_... Te seguiré porque te amo..."_

La mujer que tanto lo confundía aparecía justo en ese momento, como si a la lejanía le diera el ánimo para seguir viviendo y lo felicitara por la felicidad encontrada. Su canción sonaba perdiéndose por los recovecos del departamento, y los compases delicados se colaban en su oído, haciendo recordar sus embriagadores labios, aquel día que la besó.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, con el vaso de Whisky aferrado a su mano. Le encantaba esa voz aterciopelada, esos ojos azul claro, ese misterio que envolvía toda su persona. Quería saber todo de ella, pero a la vez le gustaba que todo fuera así... efímero, sin presión alguna... una sensación de incertidumbre que no lo obligaba a hacer aquello que no deseaba hacer.

Un picoteo en su ventana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se puso de pie para abrirle a un hermoso espécimen de plumas blancas y negras que entraba a su sala. Deshizo el nudo que había en su garra y tomó la nota que llevaba, dejando que la lechuza se fuera una vez entregada la nota.

Le parecía extraño, jamás había visto esa lechuza con anterioridad, y desenrrolló el pergamino con rapidez, dejando el vaso con el líquido dorado en el suelo.

"Ronald:

Mañana a las nueve en punto en el café muggle _"Caffè". _

No me falles.

B.Q".

Arrugo el labio al leer, y luego sonrió reconociendo quién era la dueña de esa letra tan elegante.

¿A las nueve?. Sí, él iría a cualquier lugar donde ella lo estuviera esperando... a cualquiera.

_OoOoOoO_

Había llegado al ministerio más temprano de lo habitual. No había adelantado el trabajo por hacer, y quería estar lista por cualquier cosa que sucediera en el viaje... aunque algo le decía que el trabajo sería lo menos importante.

Esa mañana había dudado si ir. Estuvo tentada de abandonar todo y quedarse en su casa, con su esposo, con sus besos... y no tentar su futuro con un viaje que, después de todo, no era tan importante como su salud mental, la cual se veía en riesgo con aquel "viaje de trabajo".

Caminó en círculo por su despacho mirando la maleta que llevaba, sabiendo que aún podía irse, que en cualquier minuto podía arrancar. Seguramente no habían más de dos o tres almas en todo el ministerio, y tal como entró, podía irse... pasando desapercibida.

Pero un crujido tras ella le rompió la ilusión de una súbita escapada, y con varita en mano se volteó... segura de quien aparecería.

En un impecable terno negro, con camisa sedosa y corbata plateada, entró el hombre que la hacía tiritar con su sola presencia. Su piel pálida resplandecía entre tanta oscuridad, y sus ojos mercurio brillaban con una intensidad que iba más allá de lo asombroso. Pero sobretodo eso era aquella sonrisa, la sonrisa ladeada tan seductora en su rostro varonil, lo que la hizo tensarse por un escalofrío... exhalando, sin quererlo, un suspiro...

- Señora Granger- El claro tono de burla no fue desapercibido para la castaña- Mi padre nos espera en unos minutos en su oficina-.

Se acercaba, lentamente... con aquella elegancia que le era innata. Y Hermione tuvo miedo, porque cuando él se acercaba... dejaba de pensar, de racionalizar... era como una muñeca entre sus dedos.

La mano pálida se aferró a su cintura, atrayéndola a él y aspirando el aroma que emanaba de sus ondas castañas, que estaban recién lavadas. Ella posó sus manos en aquel pecho marcado, no excesivo... sino como una estatua de un dios griego, mágico, fantástico, pero real.

- ¿Emocionada?- la pregunta tenía una clara intención seductora, sumándole el susurro frío que golpeó el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy- Y la frase fue arrancada casi a la fuerza. _¡Aire!, ¿dónde te fuiste?, ¿por qué siempre te vas cuando te necesito?_

Él sonrió y besó con delicadeza su cuello, rozando sus labios delgados en aquel cálido trozo de piel. Y era tal como lo recordaba... tal como soñaba desde aquel lejano día.

- Granger... no te hagas la difícil- su voz sonó ácida, llena de un veneno atractivo- no es necesario que actúes frente a mí, lo sabes...-.

... Y no era primera vez que él se lo decía y, seguramente, no sería la última...

_Había sido despertada por unos pasos torpes, pesados y poco agraciados muy diferentes a los de su captor. Por eso se levantó de un respingo y alzó una ceja extrañada, porque no era Draco quien estaba ahí._

_El hombre que la miraba, con la típica máscara plateada y una caja en sus brazos, parecía dispuesto a decir algo y marcharse, como si no tuviera otra instrucción. Dejó la caja a un lado y caminó de vuelta a la puerta, murmurando con nerviosismo una frase:_

_- Ponte lo que está dentro de la caja. En unos minutos vendré a buscarte...-._

_Hermione arrugó los labios, dispuesta a alegar._

_- ¿Por qué?, ¿a dónde me llevarán?- Ese cambio en su rutina le parecía un giro extraño, demasiado inusual._

_- No preguntes y estate lista- gruñó abriendo la puerta de golpe y atravesándola- tienes quince minutos-._

_El polvo de la sala voló tras el portazo dado y Hermione caminó hacia la caja, observando con curiosidad qué se podía esconder en su interior. La última vez que la habían sacado de una celda le habían hecho vivir la más horrible de las torturas, y temía que eso se pudiera repetir..._

_... La "M" aún ardía en su entrepierna._

_Bajo un papel delgado se encontraba un hermoso atuendo, tan fino y elegante que le sorprendió. Un vestido verde brillaba como si polvo de esmeralda hubiera sido esparcido en su torso, y su largo llegaba al suelo, estilizando la figura, amoldándose a las caderas y ajustando todo aquello que se quería realzar._

_Con sus manos pequeñas lo sacó completamente de la caja y notó el par de zarcillos que habían en el fondo, junto a los cuales reposaban los finos tacos que debía usar. Dudó, sin entender para qué un vestido, para qué una elegancia perdida... ¿Qué se proponía Malfoy esta vez?_

_Y sí, la marca seguía doliendo, quemándole como advertencia de que hiciera caso a la orden._

_Tal como el enmascarado le había dicho, a los quince minutos abrió la puerta... y quedó estático frente a ella. Quiso hablar, murmurar algo, pero se vio impedido. Y se limitó a apuntarla con su varita, intentando demostrar su insípido poder, y en un mudo ademán obligarla a salir de la habitación._

_Atravesaron un pasillo amplio, propio de una hermosa mansión señorial. Sus paredes azules se perdían en lo alto del techo, y los cuadros hiperrealistas que se adosaban a la pared le daban la sensación de ser observada por muchos ojos a la vez._

_Llegaron a una escalera al fondo del pasaje, una imponente escalera de la cual se podía ver el vestíbulo principal de la casa. Pero no la bajaron, y se detuvieron frente a una doble puerta lateral._

_- Entra, te está esperando- advirtió el hombre, y tiró del pomo dorado para que ella se adentrara. _

_Hermione vio como una majestuosa sala se extendía frente a sus ojos. Un comedor alargado, con una fina mesa en el centro. Los amplios ventanales estaban cubiertos por unas cortinas color sangre, y sólo la débil luz de unos candelabros iluminaba la habitación._

_Al otro extremo de la mesa se había puesto de pie su captor... el hombre al cual tanto temía. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ella, pero no con su típica sonrisa ladeada. Se veía consternado, como si un haz de luz lo hubiese cegado. Avanzaba a pasos cortos, y sus ojos grises brillaban más que las velas que flotaban en la nada._

_Estaba impresionado, más de lo que podía demostrar aún. Hermione se veía hermosa, como una reina sacada de un cantar medieval. El vestido verde había sido escogido personalmente por él, pero jamás imaginó que ella se pudiera ver tan deliciosa con el puesto._

_No la cubría maquillaje alguno, mas aquello no era importante. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto, el cual dejaba al descubierto su grácil cuello, y desde aquel se veía ese pretensioso lunar que le gustaba besar. Los zarcillos iluminaban su rostro famélico, y las clavículas sobresalían de su pecho, dándole una imagen de fragilidad y dulzura que llamaba a ser protegida._

_Pronto llegó a su lado, con su terno perfectamente planchado y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, como todo un caballero. La miró a los ojos, aspirando su aroma con aquella parsimonia que un amante podía tener para su querida... dulce, tan dulce._

_- Granger...- el murmuro salió disminuido de su garganta- Te tengo una sorpresa-._

_Ella alzó una ceja, saliendo del efecto que él le solía producir._ _Sus manos tiritaban, su respiración parecía algo más agitada, y sus pulsaciones comenzaban a desvariar._

_Draco sonrió, acariciando con un dedo los hombros descubiertos de la castaña, y le mostró la comida sabrosa que había aparecido en la mesa, tal como sucedía en Hogwarts._

_Un grandioso festín se develaba frente a sus ojos y Hermione pudo sentir como las tripas parecían gruñirles de la emoción. Había de todo: desde filete, hasta pollo, pasando por budines, papas y finísimos postres todos decorados con el mejor gusto que se podía imaginar._

_La mano del rubio la guió hacia la silla que había a un extremo de la mesa, y la corrió hacia atrás, para que ella se pudiera sentar._

_Toda la actitud de él le parecía extraña. De la nada Draco Malfoy la trataba con delicadeza, como si ella fuera una dama de alta alcurnia. Y le gustaba ser tratada así, no podía negarlo, pero la desconfianza la obligaba a estar atenta... a negarse a comer aquello que le ofrecían._

_Se quedó quieta junto a la silla que él amablemente le había corrido. Volteó su rostro dubitativo, y lo atravesó con sus ojos miel... buscando en aquel rostro de alabastro la respuesta a ese cambio._

_- ¿Para qué es todo esto?- le preguntó, sin permitir que su voz temblara._

_Él enarcó una ceja, y una burlona sonrisa se posó en su cara._

_- Para que te alimentes, Granger- La respuesta sonaba absurdamente obvia- ¿acaso quieres terminar raquítica?-._

_El aliento mentolado le llegó como una agradable brisa fresca, mas ni con eso se iba a rendir._

_- Si termino así será tú culpa- su mentón se elevó con altivez, mostrando la fuerza que aún tenía- No entiendo por qué, de la nada, te estás preocupando por mi salud-._

_Rió tras aquella interrogante y la acercó a él, con suavidad. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos por no entender qué sucedía, y podía percibir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón tras aquel escuálido pecho. No le respondió, y avanzó con sus labios hacia aquel lunar que le coqueteaba, que flirteaba con él desde su inmóvil lugar, sobre aquel hombro desnudo..._

_Al posar su boca sobre aquel cuerpo tuvo completo conocimiento del espasmo que invadió la columna de la castaña. La aferró contra sí, tentándola, subiendo lentamente por su cuello despejado hacia su mentón. Ya había cerrado sus ojos grises para disfrutar de ese aroma dulce que lo maravillaba, la oscuridad siempre era mejor si alguien como ella estaba a su lado._

_Hermione arrugó el ceño, intentando contenerse, medir aquellas sensaciones que se adentraban por sus poros y colapsaban su sistema nervioso. Pensar no era posible cuando un deseo así se apoderaba de su racionalidad, cuando un hombre como él tenía la intención de hacerla enloquecer con sus caricias._

_La frente de ambos se juntaron. Aspiraron el mismo aire, y se dejaron asombrar con la misma fascinación. Draco sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, y sus labios delgados atraparon aquellos rosa que estaban semiabiertos a unos milímetros de él._

_Y bajo la luz de las velas... se besaron._

_La mano de él viajo desde su costado hacia su nuca, atrayéndola, aferrándose a ese beso como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Sabía bien, más que bien, sabían deliciosos aquellos labios tersos, suaves... su lengua entró imponente hacia esa cálida cavidad de la que se hacía dueño. Y un leve gemido pareció escapar de su garganta._

_¡Era infernal!, sí, se sentía como si el mismo infierno la estuviera abrasando. El fuego parecía subir desde sus pies hacia su lengua vagabunda, y la quemaba sin control alguno, sin ninguna otra intención más que hacerla delirar. Sus ojos se mantenía cerrados, y sus pequeñas manos agarraban la camisa sedosa sobre aquel pecho torneado._

_Hades los llamaba para sucumbir a su guarida. El apocalipsis parecía rodearlos en aquella atmósfera de destrucción, pasión y lujuria. No había escapatoria, una vez probados aquellos labios negados por sangre... la escapatoria se hacía imposible._

_Pero entre el ahogo, el mareo, el descontrol total... Hermione sintió como una aguja se clavaba en su corazón..._

_Y tuvo miedo._

_Mordió con ahínco el labio del hombre, haciéndolo sangrar, y con ambas manos rechazó su presa... alejándolo, apartándose de él._

_- ¡Suéltame, Malfoy!- le gritó iracunda. Enojada más con ella misma que con él._

_Draco llevó una mano a su labio roto y vio como las punta de sus dedos eran manchadas por gotas de sangre, tan puras como su ascendencia. El mercurio brilló en sus ojos, y se acercó a ella, quien se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa._

_- ¡No actúes, Granger!, no es necesario que intentes aparentar que no deseas más-._

_La voz de él sonó helada, determinante. Y no se movió, se quedó ahí... observándola mientras las gotas se acumulaban en la comisura de su boca._

_Un vaivén involuntario hizo que la mujer casi cayera, débil a causa del hambre, del miedo y de la desesperación producida por ese extraño sentimiento que se arraigaba en su interior._ _No tenía intención de responderle, porque no había nada que le pudiera responder._

_Él la contempló un segundo más, y después de un leve ademán airado se limpió los restos de sangre._

_- Está bien, Granger, tú ganas- un dejo de rabia se escapaba del tono usado- No podía esperar más de ti...-._

_Y se giró caminando hacia la puerta, con aquel andar elegante que le era tan propio. Llegó frente a ella y tiró del pomo dorado, sin voltearse a ver a una Hermione estática apoyada de la mesa._

_- Llévenla a su pieza...- ordenó... y desapareció de la sala, como si nunca hubiera estado en ella..._

_..._

Las pulsaciones de Hermione seguían golpeando como tambores sus sienes. Recordaba tan bien lo sucedido, tanto como si de pronto lo volviera a vivir. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano se deshizo del agarre del rubio, y acercándose a su maleta le señaló:

- Debemos irnos, al Primer Ministro- pronunció estas palabras con una exagerada modulación- le carga la impuntualidad-.

Draco sonrió divertido. Ella tenía razón, su padre odiaba que uno llegara tarde. Se acercó a la maleta y la tomó, mostrando aquel actuar caballeroso que tanto confundía a la castaña.

- Vamos, te sigo-.

Ambos cruzaron en silencio el pasillo, que poco a poco comenzaba a tener más movimiento por la llegada de los distintos funcionarios del ministerio.

Las luces habían sido prendidas y el personal del aseo, así como aquellos que tenían trabajo por adelantar, ya se asomaban en las puertas que guiaban hacia los diferentes cargos administrativos.

Hermione iba nerviosa, su corazón aún latía a una increíble velocidad y sus mejillas mantenían aquel tono algo azorado. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que una vez de pie frente a Lucius Malfoy no se podría arrepentir, menos cuando todo su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo de años se jugaba en aquel puesto como jefa legal internacional.

Sus tacos tronaban en el piso, como estruendos que la acercaban a la realidad que estaba apunto de vivir, y su varita se asomaba por el bolsillo exterior de su túnica, recordándole que siempre podía pelear, sin importar qué sucediera, ella podría pelear contra cualquier adversidad.

- ¡Herms!- Un grito demasiado conocido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Desde atrás corría Ron, con su rostro visiblemente cansado. Las ojeras rodeaban sus azules ojos, pero la sonrisa en su cara denotaba que todo aquel cansancio no podía opacar su felicidad.

- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!- exclamó, abrazando a su amiga en un gesto espontáneo- Le dije a Lavender que podíamos invitarlos a cenar, a Oliver y a ti un día de estos- señaló, soltando a la castaña.

Un carraspeo leve, pero notorio, hizo que Ron se fijara de quién se había detenido junto a su amiga. Su gesto cambió de súbito, arrugando el ceño y apretando los labios... habían cosas que nunca cambiarían, y una de ellas era que se sintiera molesto de tan solo ver a ese rubio pedante cerca.

- Malfoy...- murmuró, mirándolo con rabia y luego dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su amiga. Feliz le habría mandado un solo combo a ese cabrón, pero ahora que su padre era el Primer Ministro debía intentar contenerse... o por lo menos eso le había advertido Harry hace unos días, cuando lo habían visto pasar.

- Señor Weasley- aquel tono educado usado por Draco aumentaba la desconfianza- un gusto verlo tan temprano-.

Ron no respondió, y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dices, Herms?- preguntó- ¿te parece buena la idea?-.

Hermione se mordió el labio, y su gesto de culpabilidad sólo se escondía por aquella adquirida careta de actriz que había aprendido.

- No puedo, Ron- respondió finalmente- Debo hacer un viaje por trabajo. Tengo que ir a negociar todo ese asunto acerca de aparecerse con el Primer Ministro Francés. Ya sabes de qué te hablo, seguramente Lavender te comunicó algo de aquello-.

El pelirrojo asintió. Como Lavender trabajaba en el departamento de transporte mágico estaba bastante informado del asunto.

- ¿Y partes ahora?, ¿vas sola?- ambas preguntas fueron hechas con suma inocencia, parecía ser. Otro gesto de preocupación de sus amigos desde su secuestro.

- No, vamos los dos- apuntó rápidamente Draco, ante los ojos bien abiertos de la castaña- como yo soy el nuevo rostro público del ministerio, me toca ayudar en la diplomacia entre los distintos estados-.

Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de Ron y miró con determinación a su amiga. En aquellos ojos azules se escondía una pregunta bien clara, una duda precisa que ella debía responder: _"¿Estás segura de ir con él?"._

- Sí, Ron- la respuesta sonó firme- Así que, como ves, no puedo ir. De hecho vamos atrasados a juntarnos con el Señor Malfoy-.

Quería calmar a Ron, evitar que él hiciera un escándalo. Los ojos del muchacho viajaban furiosos desde el rostro de su amiga hacia el inescrutablemente amable gesto de Malfoy. No quería dejar ir a su amiga con aquel mortífago, quería evitar una locura como esa...

Pero sabía que si Hermione se estaba arriesgando era por algo, seguramente tenía un plan, una vía de escape. Después de todo siempre era ella quien los sacaba de los problemas.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acercándose a su oído sin disimulación alguna.

- Ya sabes, cualquier cosa me avisas- sus palabras sonaron seguras, con un resto de rabia- No importa la hora, me conseguiré un traslador y apareceré en cualquier lugar que estés-.

La castaña asintió hacia aquellas palabras, y tomó entre sus manos las manos de Ron al separarse.

- Nos vemos, Ron- se despidió, besando su mejilla con cariño. El pelirrojo asintió y se dio media vuelta, sin molestarse en despedirse del rubio que se limitó a sonreír.

- Vamos- le murmuró a su acompañante, y siguieron rumbo a la oficina del Primer Ministro.

Tal como Hermione se lo esperaba, Lucius Malfoy ya se hallaba en su escritorio, revisando concentrado un par de papeles que se acumulaban dentro de unas carpetas. Su pelo rubio platinado brillaba en contraste al incipiente sol que se asomaba por la ventana, y sus manos elegantes jugaban con una pluma dorada con la que parecía firmar los documentos frente a él.

- Padre- lo llamó Draco, entrando con aquel aire aristocrático que tan sexy lo hacía ver.

Lucius sonrió a los recién llegados y se puso de pie, estrechando la mano de su hijo de manera fría, pero con un claro brillo orgulloso en sus ojos.

- Señora Granger, me encanta su puntualidad- señaló, con aquella sonrisa tan cínica que ya era costumbre- Aquí está el traslador que usarán. Los dejará en el vestíbulo del Hotel "_Magie Blanche_", así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Las reservas fueron hecha por el Ministerio, así que sólo deben llegar y hacer que el Primer Ministro Fracés acepte la libre aparición-.

Hermione asintió y miró el colgante de oro que estaba sobre la mesa. Claro, Draco Malfoy no podía usar de traslador algo que fuera de menor calidad.

- Gracias, Primer Ministro- dijo la castaña, siempre tan educada- Le enviaré lechuzas para que conozca nuestros avances-.

Lucius curvó sus finos labios.

- No es necesario, Señora Granger, confío plenamente en ustedes-.

Draco tomó el collar y estrechó la mano de su padre, para luego tomar una maleta azul que había junto al escritorio. Hermione se despidió del Primer Ministro y agarró a su vez su propia maleta.

- Buen viaje- deseó Lucius, sentándose nuevamente en su asiento.

La pareja lo observó y pronto un brillo cegante emanó del collar que sujetaban...

... Y mientras todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, Hermione pudo sentir como una mano helada acariciaba sus dedos...

Y aquello la hizo temblar.

**&**

**Wowww!!..**

**Ok, no se quejen.. en este chap hubo Dramione a MONTONES!.**

**Ya vimos el primer beso durante el secuestro, ¿qué más habrá sucedido ese mes?.**

**Ron... sospechará algo?... le dirá algo a Oliver?... ¿Y qué sucederá entre el pelirrojo y "B.Q" xD?**

**Bueno se viene Pariiiiis!! ¿qué influencia traerá la ciudad del amor para nuestros protagonistas?**

**Espero sus comentarios...**

**Y desafíenme!! (ya sabe, en el fic que les comenté arriba)**

**Ember.**


	15. Umbral

**Hola!. ¿cómo están?.**

**Disculpen por no actualizar, pero mis musas se fueron a dar vueltas a no sé donde. A pesar que tengo claro todo lo que debe suceder de aquí a unos buenos capitulos más, no he podido escribirlo... Pero tengo la esperanza de que la inspiración llegue y pueda escribir un par de chaps antes de que terminen las vacaciones.**

**Les recuerdo que se pasen por el Desafío PPC en mi perfil "De soles, estrellas y cartas astrales". Se viene interesante. Y que paseen por la nueva historia de mi querida amiga Emma.Zunz. Un Oliver- Katie de lujo (amo a Oliver, lo amo).**

**Un besote y agradeciendo todos sus reviews (Me encantan!)**

**Ember.  
**

**Capítulo XIII: Umbral  
**

A pesar de que la orientación en las calles muggles nunca habían sido su fuerte, Ron había llegado antes de lo previsto al café en el cual lo habían citado.

Estaba nervioso, debía reconocerlo. Hace días que Pansy Parkinson revoloteaba por su cabeza, y por más ocupado que había estado, ella aún aparecía en sus recuerdos… una y otra vez.

Tomó asiento en una mesa alejada, fijándose como no había ninguna persona conocida en todo el local. Dejó su chaqueta a un lado y se deshizo de la bufanda que llevaba enrollada alrededor de su cuello, el calor de la cafetería era más que suficiente para mantener su temperatura corporal.

Pronto se acercó un joven que se parecía mucho al Neville de dieciocho años. No era ni gordo ni flaco, su cabello oscuro tapaba sus ojos y a Ron le daba la impresión que cualquier cosa que tomara con sus manos se iba a romper.

- ¿Desea la carta o ya sabe qué ordenará?- le preguntó, con un tono algo nervioso.

El pelirrojo se fijó en la inseguridad que emanaba todo su lenguaje corporal, como si fuera demasiado latente que jamás había hecho algo bien en su vida. Arrugó el ceño sin saber si pedir algo o no, sería vergonzoso decir que esperaba a alguien… y que ella no llegara.

- Un café expreso, sin azúcar- se decidió finalmente y sonrió, intentando infundirle seguridad al joven mesero. Que mala podía ser la baja autoestima cuando aún no se tenían ni veinte años de edad.

El local se veía sobrio, elegante. Todo en tonos verdes y pastel, le recordaba demasiado a la decoración propia de la Sala Común de Slytherin, cuando se había colado en ella con Harry en segundo año.

A veces extrañaba Hogwarts, debía admitirlo. Todo parecía una aventura en aquella época, hasta el mínimo descubrimiento se podía transformar en lo más espectacular que podía suceder. No hacían falta excusas para pasar todo el día haciendo de ocioso… y no había nada mejor que después de jugar quidditch tirarse sobre el sillón de la sala común y pedirle a Herms que le copiara la tarea… nada mejor.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de las tantas conversaciones que habían mantenido frente a aquella chimenea, donde el mundo parecía un juego constante y ellos eran piezas fundamentales de todo lo que iba a suceder. Era genial hacer cosas importantes, y aunque siendo auror aún tenía muchas formas de ayudar a la comunidad… nada se comparaba a la batalla contra Voldemort que mantenían en esa época.

La puerta del local se abrió y un aire helado se coló con ello. Una mujer cubierta por una capucha azul oscura se acercó a él y se deshizo del echarpe que cubría su rostro, para mostrar una sonrisa agradecida.

- Gracias…- murmuró emocionada, y se sentó frente a él.

Ron no supo qué más decir frente a aquel simple agradecimiento y se limitó a asentir, viendo como ella se acomodaba en la silla.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó preocupado, observando con atención la mejilla que noches atrás era víctima de un horrible moretón. Ahora no había rastro de alguna mancha morada.

- Bien, con bastante trabajo, pero bien- reconoció, y se sacó los guantes que enfundaban sus delicadas y perfectas manos.- ¿Y a ti, cómo te ha ido?-.

Él sonrió, sin poder cubrir la felicidad que sentía al recordar que Ginny había sido encontrada. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y Pansy reconoció en ese brillo la calidez que buscaba.

- Bien, bastante bien- señaló, mirando de pronto como se acercaba el joven mesero con su pedido.

El chico dejó con torpeza la taza con café sobre la mesa, casi volteándola en el intento. Se veía que las bandejas no se le daban bien, y menos aún cuando se fijó en la hermosa mujer que se había sentado frente a su cliente.

- Bu- buenos días- saludó en un tartamudeo- ¿Qui- qui- quiere la carta?-.

Pansy no pudo evitar emitir una mágica risa tras la reacción del joven y Ron quedó embobado con ese ruido gracioso que escapó de esos labios tan rosa. Ella se veía halagada tras el comportamiento del mesero y sus pómulos se habían enrojecido, levemente.

- No, gracias. Quiero un café expreso, sin azúcar- aclaró y sonrió al chico que se volteó rápidamente a traer lo que le habían solicitado.

- Lo pusiste nervioso- comentó Ron, mirando como ella aún parecía sonreír.

Pansy le dirigió una dulce mirada y con cuidado apoyó su mano sobre la mano de él, haciendo que él se azorara tras aquel sutil contacto.

- ¿Cómo a ti?- le cuestionó, y tras una clara explosión rojiza en el rostro del pelirrojo ella volvió a reír.

Ron intentó mantener la compostura. Se sentó derecho en la silla y rozó a su vez su mano con la de ella, sintiendo la tersa piel de sus dedos alargados.

- Sí, como a mí- tuvo que confesar. Esa mujer era demasiado increíble como para poder mentirle, aparte que seguramente se daría cuenta.

Los ojos azul claro se clavaron en su rostro pecoso, ella se veía tan irreal, tan etérea… si no fuera porque la estaba tocando en ese mismo momento, juraría que se iba a desintegrar, que con un solo toque ella podía desaparecer.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa en la noche?- le preguntó ella de pronto, sin titubear si quiera.

El pelirrojo la miró, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba tras aquella propuesta. La inseguridad que antes había notado en el joven mesero ahora debía ser casi palpable en todo su ser… aquella mujer lo hacía sentirse como un simple niño pequeño, como un dócil juguete en sus manos.

Llevó sus ojos azul oscuros hacia esos labios que estaban semiabiertos, esperando una respuesta. Podía sentir incluso como el aire tibio debía brotar de ellos, y sabía que quería besarlos, que necesitaba besarlos para que su dicha fuera completa.

Se acercó a ella, con un ademán algo torpe, y tomó su nuca con cuidado… depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Ella le sonrió y lo miró con coquetería mientras él se alejaba para volver a tomar asiento.

- Me encantaría- reconoció. Y ambos se sonrieron cómplices, antes de que el joven mesero trajera el café que le faltaba.

OoOoOoO

Unas vueltas, un mareo y de repente habían llegado… sin saber cómo lo habían hecho para terminar de pie.

Estaban encerrados en el interior de un cubículo estrecho, todo forrado en terciopelo escarlata, el cual era uno de los muchos que rodeaba el vestíbulo del hotel… una muestra ingeniosa para evitar accidentes cuando se usaba un traslador como mecanismo de transporte.

Hermione alisó los pliegues de la elegante túnica negra que llevaba puesta, acomodando luego su cabello suelto que se había sacudido más de lo recomendable con el viaje tan abrupto. Verificó que la maleta estaba a su lado y la tomó, dispuesta a salir cuando una mano la detuvo.

Su cintura fue rodeada por aquel brazo que tan bien conocía. Esos dedos pálidos se enterraron en su piel… y poco a poco bajaron hasta posarse en su cadera.

- ¿Nerviosa?- susurró en su oído Draco Malfoy, haciendo que pegara un leve respingo.

El aliento fresco la golpeó y su corazón se aceleró de golpe, tal como siempre le sucedía cuando él se acercaba a ella… más de lo recomendable.

- Nunca, Malfoy- le respondió, intentando demostrar todo el desdén posible en el pronunciamiento de su apellido.

Draco sonrió.

- Vamos, nos deben estar esperando- le señaló, soltándola y rozando su cintura como si de un suspiro se tratara- No sería bueno que llegáramos tarde en el primer trabajo que nos encomiendan… juntos- y con su típica sonrisa ladeada, Draco salió del lugar.

Entraron al majestuoso hall de uno de los hoteles de más renombre a nivel mágico: _"Magie Blanche"_. El cual no sólo era conocido por su excelente servicio, sino también por sus cenas de gala y por la innumerable cantidad de celebridades que solían alojar ahí.

Todo era tan blanco que llegaba a cegar en contraste con la oscuridad del cubículo del cual salían. El mármol del suelo parecía casi un espejo y los cuadros románticos que decoraban las paredes hacían perfecto juego con la maravillosa lámpara de lágrimas que flotaba, por magia, en el centro del techo abovedado.

Bastó que la pareja saliera del lugar de donde habían llegado, para que un hombre delgado, de bigote mostacho y vestido con un uniforme azul impecable, se acercara a ellos con la notable disposición de darles la calurosa bienvenida.

- Usted debe seg Monsieur Malfoy- saludó con su acento claramente francés- y usted Madame Gangeg- se volteó a la castaña con una leve reverencia- Mi nombre es Antoine de Dominé y soy el encaggado de haceg de su estadía lo más agadable posible-.

Ambos asintieron y dejaron que dos muchachos tomaran sus maletas, para que se las llevaran a donde sea que quedaran sus habitaciones.

- Deben estag algo maguiados con el viaje- señaló el hombre, caminando hacia uno de los ascensores que llevaban a los pisos superiores- Les mostague sus habitaciones, para que descansen. Después pueguen inguesagse en el guegistro del hotel.

Hermione se adelantó y se detuvo junto a él, mientras esperaban el ascensor que bajaba en ese momento.

- Señor Dominé- llamó, sonriéndole al hombre que ladeaba su rostro- ¿Sabe si el primer ministro se ha comunicado con el hotel para saber de nuestra llegada?-.

- Oui, oui- respondió en una exagerada afirmación- Monsieur Pigmeg Ministro, vendga a desayunag infogmalmente con ustedes. Eso mandó a decig-.

La castaña asintió y entró al elevador que abría sus puertas en ese momento, mirando en el reflejo del espejo que cubría el interior, como Draco Malfoy le guiñaba un ojo.

Subieron hasta el doceavo piso sin comentar nada fuera de lo típico: el rápido, aunque mareador viaje, y el clima, que por lo visto amenazaba con una lluvia inminente. El señor de Dominé además les comentó que hacía bastante frío fuera del hotel, pero que en el interior la temperatura era de lo más agradable.

Salieron a un pasillo iluminado, el cual se perdía a lo lejos casi como si fuera interminable. Avanzaron por el y pasaron frente a unas cuantas puertas blancas que tenían unas letras doradas que señalaban los números de las distintas habitaciones, aumentando mientras caminaban.

Finalmente el señor Dominé se detuvo frente a la puerta que decía 1222, y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña varilla, que se asemejaba mucho a una varita, aunque era considerablemente más corta.

- Un chocolat- pronunció, moviendo la varilla y apuntando a la rendija de la cerradura, la cual se abrió tras aquellas palabras- Madame Gangeg, usted poga poneg la clave que quiega para asegugag su estancia en el hotel. Al seg un hotel mágico las habitaciones están asegugadas contrag apaguiciones y encantamientos indeseados-.

Un alivio se apoderó de la garganta de Hermione, la cual sintió como el nudo que se le había formado en la mañana desaparecía. Por lo menos podría mantener a Malfoy lejos de ella… todo lo lejos que fuera posible.

Después de que Antoine les mostrara sus respectivas y elegantes habitaciones, una junto a la otra, los dejó que se refrescaran para que posteriormente se fueran a registrar y acudieran al desayuno que el Primer Ministro había contemplado.

La castaña deshizo de inmediato todo su equipaje, ordenándolo con perfeccionismos dentro del enorme armario de caoba. Luego fue al hermoso baño que tenía en el centro una gigante bañera, para arreglar un poco su esfumado maquillaje y finalmente salió hacia el corredor, esperando bajar antes de que Malfoy la encontrara.

Demasiado tarde.

- Señora Granger, supongo que me estaba esperando- pronunció una voz siseante desde atrás, donde Draco Malfoy se hallaba posado en la muralla, mirando divertido el rostro nervioso de la mujer.

- Claro que no- respondió ella, intentando sonar casual- Si tú te atrasas no es mi culpa-.

Él no pudo redimir esa risa grave que brotaba cuando andaba de buen humor, como en ese momento. Caminó hacia ella y la miró, alzando una ceja de forma seductora.

- Nunca soy impuntual, Granger- le recordó con sus ojos grises clavados en sus ojos miel- Draco Malfoy siempre llega a tiempo-.

Y sin esperar contestación se volteó, sin dirigirle ninguna de esas sonrisas ladeadas que siempre acompañaban una lucha verbal como aquella. Hermione se extrañó por eso, ya se veía acorralada contra una pared siendo cruelmente seducida, y sacudió su cabeza convenciéndose en que lo mejor sería bajar… no le gustaba ser impuntual.

OoOoOoO

No podía evitar sonreír mientras veía la torre de papeles que había sobre la mesa. Sí, el trabajo era aún más agotador que el anterior, pero nada mejor que ser una gran editora de uno de los diarios más conocidos a nivel mágico.

Se llevó un mechón de su cabello claro hacia su oreja y arrugó las cejas, mientras corregía una redacción de una de las pasantes que estaba haciendo la práctica en el área de policía local.

La crónica hablaba sobre otro ataque a un antiguo mortífago, un tal Avery que era hijo de aquel que había estado presente para el asesinato de Dumbledore, hace tantos años atrás.

Algo le decía que debería decirle a Harry que convocaran a una junta extraordinaria de la Orden. Todo eso de la repentina aparición de Ginny y la casual muerte de mortífagos que aumentada día a día le parecía demasiado extraño para ser normal. Seguramente Hermione estaría de acuerdo con ella, y entre las dos podrían llevar a cabo alguna investigación.

Su labio lo tenía fruncido hacia el lado derecho del rostro y sus ojos saltones ya habían perdido la línea que leía mientras se debatía si sería mejor hablar con Harry primero, o quizás avisarle a Hermione de una… por lo visto Harry estaba demasiado ocupado en Ginny como para pedirle que se encargara de algo más.

- Pic, pic-

El picoteo en la ventana la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Desde que había sido ascendida todas las cartas le llegaban por intermedio de Alice, por lo menos todas las cartas oficiales.

Se levantó de la butaca de cuero y caminó en saltitos hacia la ventana. Un aire gélido se coló en el despacho cuando la abrió, seguido por una lechuza cafesosa de ojos ovalados y amarillos. Sonrió al ave y desenrolló el sobre amarillo que llevaba en su garra.

- ¿Amarillo?- se preguntó, mirando como la criatura esperaba, parecía, respuesta a la nota- curioso… como los que manda el jefe-.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y abrió el sobre, preguntándose de quién podía ser una nota amarilla. Por lo general las de la Orden eran rojas y se destruían después de ser leídas, un mecanismo impuesto por George Weasley para mayor seguridad.

"_Estimada Señorita Lovegood:_

_Leí su mensaje y soy consciente de que tiene toda la razón, los estados financieros de El Profeta son un lío (y yo no soy muy amante de las matemáticas). _

Luna sonrió, a ella las matemáticas tampoco se le daban de lo mejor.

_Así que la espero esta noche, una vez haga el cierre de edición, en mi Mansión. Confío que usted sabe dónde queda._

_Esperaré que afirme su asistencia._

_Theodore Nott."._

Dejó el sobre a un lado y tomó una esquela en blanco, cogiendo una pluma a su vez. Mordió la punta de la pluma y pensó en qué iba a responder, no podía olvidar que el padre de Nott había sido un reconocido mortífago… e ir a su casa no sonaba de lo más seguro.

Pero Luna siempre veía lo mejor de las personas. Y padre e hijo no tenían que ser iguales, sobretodo cuando "El Profeta" había sido un diario que había sido de gran ayuda para la sentencia de mortífagos culpables.

Así que decidida a confiar, tal como era su debilidad, cogió la esquela y comenzó a escribir.

_... claro que iré._

OoOoOoO

- Entonces espego veglos en la cena- se despidió el Monseur Dumont, Primer Ministro mágico de Francia.

Después de un informal desayuno en las estancias del Hotel, Hermione y Draco se despedían del Monseur Dumont, un pequeño hombre rechoncho y calvo, y de su secretaria, Madame Margarita Gautier, una mujer digna de portada de revista de moda… con todo lo que ello significaba.

Draco estrechó una mano del ministro y luego se dirigió a la mujer que le sonreía con coquetería, mostrando sus dientes blancos que contrastaban con su labial carmesí.

- Un gustog- se despidió con una voz totalmente empalagosa y bateó las pestañas tupidas mientras dejaba que el hombre besara su mano con un brillo seductor en sus ojos grises.

Hermione alzó una ceja frente a esas miradas tan obvias y estrechó a su vez la mano de Monseur Dumont, despidiéndose sólo con un asentimiento de cabeza de la secretaria que aún miraba a Draco… con cierto gesto cómplice.

La mujer asintió a su vez y se dio media vuelta, meneando sus caderas de forma exagerada hacia la chimenea. Su cabello negro y ondulado se movió con sensualidad cuando se giró una vez más a ver a Draco que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y lanzando el polvo hacia el suelo… desapareció.

- Vaya…- murmuró el rubio, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nada podía subir más su ego que una mujer hermosa lo mirara con tal líbido.

- Sí, creo que le causamos una buena impresión- reconoció Hermione, aunque sabía que ese _vaya_ no era efecto de la reunión, precisamente.

Draco la miró y una sonrisa ladeada surcó su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón el tono de voz usado por la castaña le había sonado levemente irónico…

- Monseur Malfoy y Madame Gangueg- los llamó Antoine de Dominé caminando hacia ellos- ¿Desean que los inscgriba en algunas de las opciones tuguisticas que da el Hotel?- preguntó, enseñándoles algunos panfletos que contenían las diez maravillas que no se podían perder de una ciudad como Paris.

Hermione alzó una ceja y tomó un panfleto, aunque ya había estado es Paris muchas veces, habían ciertas cosas que siempre le gustaba volver a ver. Analizó los lugares y descubrió que el Louvre había traído una nueva colección de clásicos románticos, nada mejor que Rubens para distraerse…

- Gracias, señor de Dominé, pero creo que iré por mi cuenta, no me gusta eso de andar con un grupo de gente y horarios- señaló, guardándose el panfleto y cubriéndose con el abrigo negro que había dejado sobre la silla.

Draco miró a la castaña y un brillo de sus ojos rebeló que tenía algo en mente. También tomó su elegante abrigo gris oscuro y se cubrió con el, para luego enfundar sus manos con sus guantes de cuero.

- Opino igual- señaló, ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione… al parecer ella no se esperaba que él, Draco Malfoy, pudiera andar por Paris a lo muggle- Hasta luego- se despidió alejándose del comedor y caminando hacia la salida del Hotel, seguido por una Hermione que había fruncido su ceño, ideando alguna forma para que él no la acompañara.

Atravesaron la enorme puerta de vidrio que era la entrada del Hotel, aunque del otro lado pareciera que salían de un abandonado edificio del s.XVIII. La puerta, ahora de madera, se cerró tras ellos… y de pronto estaban solos en un oscuro callejón.

Hermione sintió los ojos grises mirándola, mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar sólo por sentir a aquel hombre cerca… en un lugar tan solitario.

- ¿Adónde iremos, entonces?- preguntó él, caminando un paso hacia ella y rozándole la mejilla con su mano para llamar su atención.

La castaña dio un leve respingo y frunció el ceño. Siempre se sentía enojada consigo misma cuando él podía provocar tales espasmos con su solo toque. Carraspeó con ligereza y avanzó hacia un extremo del callejón, de donde provenían unos ruidos parecidos al rugir de motores encendidos.

- Yo voy al Louvre- explicó, con ese aire de sabihonda que era tan propio de ella- así que pásalo bien, porque no creo que a ti te interese ir a ver cosas de creación muggle- señaló, con un toque ácido.

La sonrisa de Draco se explayó de sus delgados labios y caminó hacia la misma dirección de la castaña, deteniéndola al aferrarse de su cintura. Ella se detuvo y enfrentó su mirada, con sus cejas aún pegadas sobre sus ojos.

- Señora Granger- murmuró…- se equivoca, yo soy un amante del buen arte- bajó sus manos hasta colocar ambas en las caderas de ella y se acercó a su oído, mientras sentía la agitada respiración de la castaña en su cuello- No hay nada mejor que una obra perfectamente confeccionada-.

El aire fresco golpeó su oído y sus pulsaciones parecieron detenerse. Él la tocaba, pero no de manera perversa, sólo posaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo… y con eso bastaba para hacerla arder.

Era consciente de que la marca en su entrepierna había comenzado a quemar, a emanar un calor sobrenatural que de una manera extraña le encantaba… y se sentía completamente seducida, como si de un momento a otro se pudiera dejar caer.

Él se acercó a su cuello y lo besó lentamente, como si quiera torturarla con aquel gesto. Hermione gimió, un grito apenas audible se escapó de su garganta… y de forma natural posó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, sin saber porqué estaba actuando de esa manera.

- Y tú, Granger- la llamó él, enderezando su cabeza para ver el reflejo de sí mismo en esos ojos miel- Tú eres una obra de arte… exquisita-.

Aquella sonrisa ladeada volvió a aparecer y la mujer sintió como se derretía ahí mismo. Él tenía una forma tan particular de decir las cosas que, en un principio, siempre la dejaban sin reaccionar….

… pero la razón siempre volvía a su cabeza, y de golpe bajó sus brazos y lo alejó de ella, mostrándose nuevamente enojada.

- Bueno, vamos entonces… no quiero que por tu atraso nos cierren el museo- comentó azorada, pero mostrándose digna- Espero que no te moleste ir en metro, no quiero usar medios mágicos para llegar- y con un ademán altivo se volteó… mientras Draco sonreía sabiendo que la batalla estaba pronta a ganarse.

Hermione Granger se estaba transformando en una escultura que le gustaba contemplar… y por más sangre sucia que fuera, él sabía que pronto ambos caerían en la tentación.

Más pronto de lo que ella misma pensaba.

**&**

**Y comienza el viaje. La noche de los personajes se viene interesante.**

**Después de un desayuno y de un paseo por las calles muggles se viene NOCHE DE GALA. ¿qué secederá en ella?, ¿Draco se colará en la habitación de la castaña?, ¿ella se dejará caer?...**

**Luna conocerá al jefe. ¿Cúal será su reacción?, ¿será todo una trampa?, ¿qué hará Nott?.**

**Y, bueno... ¿Pansy hizo una propuesta indecente?, ¿qué tiene planeado la famosa cantante durante la noche?, ¿por qué invitó al auror a su departamento?.**

**Esperen el próximo chap!**

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember**


	16. Cuantas noches así

**Hola!. Tantos soles sin leernos, ¿cómo están?.**

**Primero les quería agredecer por sus reviews, por ponerne en alerta, en historia favorita. etc!. Me hacen muy feliz... )**

**Segundo: Aviso que el fic se suspenderá por dos semanas, ya que me voy de Viaje!!. El viaje de mis sueños (soy de Chile y voy al viejo continente xD), así que no podré actualizar. Tengo parte del próximo chap escrito, si lo termino antes de irme, le diré a Emma que lo suba... pero no prometo nada (con todo lo que implica un viaje, no sé si alcance****).**

**Tercero: Las invito al desafío que tiene la Sociedad.PPC. Búsquenlo en mis favoritos y hagan sus desafíos.**

_Capítulo dedícado a Mad Aristocrat, por regalarme el final de una historia que me tiene cautivada (Sí, amo a Kirtash con todo mi corazón)_

_Un saludo especial a Arrayan (Ya repetiremos el cafecito), a Karix7 y a Emma.Zunz. Gracias por leer mi libro, espero sus críticas cuando vuelva!._

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XIV: Cuantas noches así.**

Cada momento que pasaba todo le parecía más extraño, más irreal. Ahí estaba él, bailando con una regia mujer de pelo oscuro y ondulado, y ella lo observaba… sintiendo como el tatuaje que la marcaba le ardía con autoridad.

Asintió nuevamente al hombre rechoncho y de sonrisa afable que le hablaba, repitiéndole una y otra vez cuanto admiraba el equipo que capitaneaba su esposo y cuantas ganas tenía que un día él la acompañara a Francia para poder conocerlo. El Primer Ministro Dumont se reconocía fanático de Puddlemere United y nada mejor que tener a la esposa de tan fantástico capitán frente a él.

- Claro que sí, Señor Dumont, encantados aceptaríamos su invitación- le respondió Hermione con cortesía, aunque no estaba segura si a Oliver le gustaría presentarse en una cena donde un hombre como el Primer Ministro no dejaría de halagarlo. A Oliver no le gustaba que la gente lo tratara como si fuera una maravilla, era demasiado humilde para ello.

- En ese caso, Madame Gangueg- le dijo, tomando lo que quedaba de su vino tinto-. Yo hagué que Madame Gautier le mande una cagta paga que ogganizemos una cena oficial…-

Hermione sonrió y volvió a desviar su vista hacia la secretaria, viendo como ella se reía coqueta entre los brazos de Malfoy. Él le sonrió y ambos se detuvieron una vez la canción terminaba, acercándose a la mesa donde habían cenado tan estupendamente.

- ¿Baila bien el caballego?- preguntó el Primer Ministro a su secretaria, cuando llegaron junto a la mesa con las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio que implicaba bailar.

- Oui, oui- respondió ella, emitiendo una risa trabajada tras batir sus pestañas tupidas-. Estupendo-.

La castaña sonrió cínica y bebió un leve sorbo de su vino tinto, cuando sintió como una mano fría se posaba en su hombro, llamando su atención.

Volteó su rostro enmarcado por rizos desordenados y sus mejillas ardieron de sólo saber que esos ojos grises la estarían observando… con aquella sonrisa ladeada que era tan fácil de distinguir.

- ¿Dime?- le preguntó, sintiendo aún como esa mano acariciaba imperceptible su hombro desnudo, pasando sobre el lunar pequeño, casi invisible, que a él tanta fascinación le producía.

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza de baile?- Sus ojos grises brillaron y el flequillo rubio pasó a caer sobre sus ojos de plata.

Y ella no pudo más que asentir, sintiendo como los celos de la secretaria parecían atravesarla…

Hermione se puso de pie, mostrando el vestido negro que llevaba puesto. La tela delgada se ceñía a su cintura estrecha y a las curvas de sus caderas, remarcando cada forma de su delgada figura. Sus hombros y su cuello quedaban desnudos, con el cabello tomado en alto y sólo con unos pocos rizos rebeldes que se escapaban de la rigurosidad de su peinado. Sus orejas iban adornadas por unos zarcillos brillantes, de diamantes pulidos, y sus labios brillaban también, por un gloss rosa que realzaba su volumen.

Él tomó su mano y la guió hacia el centro del salón.

La castaña sabía que no debería haber aceptado, que no debería estar siguiendo a ese hombre hacia el infierno, que era su hábitat natural. Su racionalidad le pedía que no hiciera caso al llamado que el tatuaje le hacía, pero no podía… no podía luchar contra él.

En su terno negro y camisa de seda, Draco se veía despampanante. Su piel pálida contrastaba con su vestimenta oscura y el perfume masculino y fino que llevaba puesto provocaba que todas las mujeres del salón se voltearan a mirarlo. Eran sus ojos, sus movimientos elegantes, su ronco tono de voz que hacía de él una mezcla demasiado atrayente para pasar desapercibida…. Y era Hermione la principal víctima de todo ello.

Su brazo rodeó aquella cintura delgada, acercándola a él cuando un suave vals comenzaba a sonar. Hermione llevó una mano hacia el hombro del rubio, mientras la otra era tomada por esa pálida mano. Y juntos comenzaron a girar.

- Sígueme- le ordenó él, moviendo sus pies con coordinación, como si hubiera nacido en un salón de baile.

Ella se limitó a asentir, dejándose llevar por esos giros suaves, delicados, que la hacían parecer una princesa en pleno baile real. Sonreía por inercia mientras era impulsada por los pasos de Draco, y aquella mano se sentía perfecta alrededor de su cintura.

La música se tornó lenta, como un murmullo de notas armoniosas que eran una mera decoración más de todo el esplendor de la fiesta. El cuerpo de la castaña se acercó aún más al pecho de Draco, y sus narices se rozaron mientras se perdían entre la multitud.

- Así debemos estar, Granger- le murmuró él, mirándola fijamente-, así de juntos-.

Hermione tragó con dificultad y sintió como su corazón latía acelerado bajo el vestido. Bastaba con que aquel aire fresco la golpeara para sentir como su cuerpo parecía tiritar.

- Tú y yo, lo sabes- su voz sonaba ronca, seductora-. Es algo ineludible, un deber que está escrito y que no se puede transar- su mano se aferraba con más fuerza a la cintura de la castaña-. Algo que sucederá, tarde o temprano-.

Draco ladeó su rostro y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, sabiendo que tras aquello ella pegaría un respingo, el cual no demoró en dejarse notar. Las mejillas de Hermione se habían azorado y sus ojos miel brillaban, conteniendo esas apremiantes ganas de besar, morder y dejarse llevar.

Y las notas pasaban, una en una. Y ellos se miraban, sin desviar sus pupilas de la mirada que el otro le dirigía, en una batalla que los dos podían ganar… o perder, según como se viere.

De a poco la tonada fue disminuyendo de volumen y sus rostros aún no cedían, escrutando cada gesto que el otro parecía expresar. Sus labios entreabiertos se lanzaban mudas palabras de invitación indecorosa… Pero era un lugar público, demasiada gente como para tener un leve desliz.

Entremezclados con los vestidos de gala de las elegantes mujeres, Draco acercó sus labios delgados al cuello de la castaña, y lo besó propinándole un leve mordisco que quedó palpitando en aquella clara piel.

Hermione gimió con ahogo, sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se posaba en sus mejillas latentes. Miró al rubio a los ojos y se aferró más a él, como si fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

La mano de Draco seguía intacta en su cintura. Pero la otra, aquella que había tenido la pequeña mano de Hermione atrapada para el baile, ya no se encontraba ahí… bajando sin pudor alguno hacia el vientre de ella, y dejándose estar sobre aquella marca, interrumpida por la tela del vestido.

- ¿Quieres caer esta noche, Granger?- le preguntó. Sabía que ella estaba a su merced, que ahora ella era una total esclava de sus deseos.

Los bucles de la castaña se soltaron un poco de su rígido peinado, y cayeron sobre su rostro ocultando su gesto turbado. Lo que él le estaba preguntando era una decisión fatal que ella debía tomar… y en este momento su razón se había alejado, había sido despojada junto a su dignidad.

Sus labios rosa succionaron aquel cuello pálido por una milésima de segundo, apenas marcando un brillo pegote en esa piel porcelánica. Sus ojos miel se elevaron y se toparon con aquellos grises.

Y los dedos de Malfoy seguían acariciando la "_M_" en la entrepierna… tentándola.

- Te espero en mi pieza- anunció ella dejándose caer, sabiendo que sus pies ya se estaban quemando en el reino de Hades.

Él sonrió y afirmó, soltándola de a poco mientras depositaba un casto beso en su mejilla.

- Diré que te sentiste mal. Tú espérame- le señaló… dejándola ir con su corazón acelerado.

Se miraron una última vez y la lujuria fue palpable en el ambiente.

Hermione corrió hacia el vestíbulo… necesitaba llegar a su pieza, cuanto antes.

OoOoOoO

Siempre se había imaginado que los famosos de la farándula solían vivir en mansiones absolutamente extravagantes, repletas de cuadros modernos y con decenas de guardias maceteados que se dedicarían a controlar la seguridad. Fue por ello que el departamento de Pansy llamó tanto su atención.

Llegó por su propia chimenea a la sala principal del penthouse que la cantante tenía en el centro de Londres. Ella había hecho los contactos para que su chimenea privada estuviera abierta de recibir a Ron en el momento de su llegada, sin tener esos típicos problemas de barrera que la gente importante contrataba para su seguridad.

Salió con algo de polvo cubriendo su nariz, y se la limpió de inmediato al ver a la mujer sentada frente a él, con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios.

Pansy estaba de piernas cruzada sobre la butaca de cuero que decoraba su elegante salón. Vestía un vestido de seda que fácilmente se podía confundir con una camisa de dormir, y se cubría con una bata transparente de un tono magenta que dejaba ver el escote prominente que realzaba su vestimenta estrecha.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció a Ron un vaso de Whisky de aquellos que ya tenía servido. El pelirrojo sonrió y aceptó el vaso de alcohol, bebiendo de inmediato un trago de aquel líquido que quemaba con intensidad su garganta.

- Me alegro que vinieras- murmuró ella, de pie y sólo iluminada por un candelabro que brillaba desde una mesa lateral.

Sus ojos azul claro resplandecieron y bebió un sorbo con consciente sensualidad, pasando su lengua por el vidrio del vaso antes de dejar sus labios rojos marcados, como una huella en donde había posado su boca.

Ron tragó saliva.

- Claro que iba a venir. No podía negarme a una invitación tuya, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, avanzando unos pasos y dispuesto a sentarse en un sillón lateral, antes de que Pansy se lo impidiera.

La mujer se acercó a él y posó su mano en aquella nuca pelirroja, acercándolo a sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos con devoción.

Él se dejó llevar por aquel movimiento, y encerró a la mujer con su brazo rodeando su cintura, sintiendo como aquella delgada tela casi parecía invisible para su tacto. Hundió su lengua en aquella boca que emanaba un aire tibio, inspirador, y saboreó el sabor a whisky que ella también tenía en las paredes interiores de su cavidad.

- Bienvenido…- murmuró ella al interior del beso, y se separó de él con cuidado. Las mejillas de ambos estaban azoradas, y sus respiraciones se habían entrecortado de una manera inmediata.

La mano de Pansy tomó la de Ron, y dejó su vaso vacío sobre una mesa, mientras el candelabro de luz los seguía… volando tras ellos.

Ron pudo apreciar que el departamento de Pansy era grande y que estaba decorado todo con muebles antiguos del s.XIX. No habían posters de sus giras, ni disco alguno que mostrara cuantos premios había ganado a lo largo de los años.

Ella caminaba decidida hacia un lugar en especial, y sus caderas se movían con un vaivén femenino que a cualquiera volvería completamente loco.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta semiabierta, la cual Pansy empujó y entró… mirando a Ron una vez él hubo entrado.

El dormitorio de la mujer era enorme. Una cama matrimonial de tamaño excepcional estaba en el centro, cubierta por velos que caían etéreos hasta el suelo, dejando poco a la imaginación. Contra una pared había un espejo de cuerpo entero que reflejaba la luna que brillaba al otro lado de la ventana, y junto a él retratos y fotos mostraban lo único absolutamente íntimo que había en toda la majestuosidad de ese hogar.

El pelirrojo detuvo su vista otra vez en ella, y sonrió al ver su figura inmortal en contraste con la luz dorada del fuego y plateada de la luna… una mezcla de diosa y mujer.

Sus ojos se fijaron en aquellas piernas torneadas, esos pechos firmes, esa cintura pequeña y esos labios seductores… que llamaban a besar. Y él siguió aquel gutural llamado.

Pronto sus brazos estaban rodeando a la mujer con determinación, mientras su lengua se entremezclaba con la saliva dulce que ella producía. Las manos de ella se habían arremetido contra su camisa, sacándola a tirones por la desesperación.

Y es que Ron sabía que aquella cita siempre había tenido un motivo en concreto… y Pansy sabía que él no iba a desistir.

Pero así como ella imprimía el deseo en cada uno de sus ademanes, él la trataba con ternura, besándola como si de un pétalo de rosa se tratase.

Cayeron a la cama, ella sin su bata transparente y él con su torso desnudo, aún con la luz de la vela iluminando a lo lejos, al otro lado del velo. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y ella se dejó besar por él, permitiendo que el camino de besos que él comenzaba terminara en el punto culmine de su excitación.

El vestido fue olvidado. Dejando unos senos más bien grandes, que eran absolutamente envidiados por muchas de las críticas de espectáculo que solían opinar en las columnas faranduleras de las revistas.

Ron los besó, apretándolos con las yemas de sus dedos y lamiendo aquel dulce néctar que brotaba de la transpiración de la mujer… la cual gemía con cada nuevo beso que él le daba.

Su pantalón fue desabrochado por las hábiles manos de Pansy, y pronto él quedó tan desnudo como ella… sintiendo que el supuesto frío de la noche Londinense era un mero recuerdo frente a la noche que estaba viviendo.

Y mientras su hombría poseía a Pansy Parkinson una y otra vez, sus gritos extasiados se deshacían en el clamor de la noche. Y mientras las uñas de ella siguieran enterrándose en su espalda, y sus gemidos gatunos brotaran agónicos de placer…

…Él seguiría acudiendo a esas citas. Porque el placer y el amor deben venir de la mano.

_¿Sería eso cierto? _

OoOoOoO

Se cubrió su cabello rubio ceniza con un pañuelo azulino que combinaba a la perfección con la túnica que llevaba puesta. Los aros de rábano estaban escondidos bajo el pañuelo estampado, y sus ojos saltones estaban fijos en la fachada deteriorada de esa mansión…

La Mansión de los Nott.

Cruzó el sendero flanqueado de gárgolas caídas, hasta llegar al pórtico que alguna vez fue blanco, y que hoy estaba descascarado y gris, con cientos de enredaderas girando alrededor de sus pilares. Parpadeó.

Con un puño golpeó la gruesa puerta de entrada y esperó derecha que alguien le fuera a abrir. Aunque el frío que se colaba por sus manos desnudas provocaba un leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo que la hacía encorvarse.

Las bisagras crujieron y una mujer arrugada y rechoncha se asomó. Su piel marcada por manchas rojas parecían supurar en las zonas cercanas a las orejas, y su escaso cabello desordenado se revolvía con el viento que entraba, golpeándole la cara.

- ¿Está enferma?- le preguntó Luna entrando, sin esperar que la mujer la convidara a pasar.

La vieja alzó una ceja negra y miró a esa jovencilla extraña, emitiendo un bufido indignado al ver su descortesía al entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso.

- ¿Busca al Señor Nott?- preguntó, sin responder aquella absurda interrogante acerca de un posible enfermedad. Ella no tenía porque andar respondiéndole cosas a esa mujer tan rara.

Los ojos saltones de Luna observaron sin discreción alguna el rostro manchado de la mujer, encontrando en seguida a qué se podía deber esa reacción alérgica.

- Debe cuidarse de los Bimbindin- advirtió, deshaciéndose del pañuelo que ahora dejaba su cabello en libertad-. Ellos son los causantes de su alergia-.

Cada vez más confundida la mujer tocó su propia mejilla con una mano arrugada, y sintió el calor que emanaba ese lugar cubierto por una mancha cada día más magenta.

- ¿Qué son los Bimbindin?- le interrogó, atenta.

Luna sonrió tal como siempre lo hacía cuando debía explicar uno de aquellos temas que tanto le gustaban. Amarró el pañuelo a su brazo y miró a la mujer.

- Son una criaturillas peludas que salen de noche y se posan en las almohadas, para asegurar un buen descanso-. Explicó, con su mejor tono de autoridad-. Pero a algunas personas les producen alergia, y para evitarla lo mejor es dejar una ramita de menta bajo la cama-.

El asentimiento de la viejecilla hizo que Luna sonriera con total sinceridad. Y de pronto le pareció que aquella chica rubia no era tan rara, sino que más bien era una bruja incomprendida.

- El señor Nott la está esperando- señaló, recordando las instrucciones de su jefe-. Sígame, por favor-.

Ambas caminaron a través de los pasillos oscuros. A pesar de la noche no habían velas encendidas, y sólo el conocimiento completo que tenía la mujer de la casa le permitía avanzar con seguridad, sin temer perderse por uno de los enredados pasillos.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, de la cual brillaba una leve luz anaranjada a su alrededor. Luna podía escuchar el rasgueo de papeles desde el interior y supo que su jefe debía estar ahí, esperándola.

- ¿Señor?- preguntó la mujer, golpeando la puerta antes de abrir-. Su invitada ha llegado-.

Un ruido de algo rompiéndose sonó. Luego un leve _reparo, _y un carraspeo profundo se hizo notar.

- Que pase, Mary Sue- señaló la voz, apagada por las paredes y la puerta gruesa.

Mary Sue asintió y miró a la jovencilla, intentando sonreírle… aunque aquellas encías vacías no eran de lo más acogedoras. Abrió la puerta y dejó que la muchacha pasara, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo una vez dejó a la mujer rubia en el despacho de su señor.

Luna vio una habitación desordenada, pero elegante. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de piedra y los paisajes impresionistas colgaban de las paredes, deleitando con Manet y Constables originales. La muchacha admiró los papeles y sobres amarillos que habían sobre el escritorio de al fondo, y sonrió al ver la silla dada vuelta, mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Jefe?- preguntó, dando un par de saltitos hasta el escritorio y sentándose en una silla frente a él.

- ¿Señorita Lovegood?- preguntó a su vez una voz profunda, mientras el hombre se daba vuelta para enfrentar a su interlocutora.

Aquel rostro deforme apenas se parecía a aquel que ella recordaba haber visto en Hogwarts. Todo el lado derecho de la cara de Nott estaba caído, y su mentón estaba partido en dos, tan deforme como su nariz torcida. El hombre esperaba una reacción de un tipo, tal como la que había tenido Pansy cuando lo volvió a ver, después de todo lo sucedido.

- Jefe, creo que deberá descansar un poco más…. Las ojeras delatan sus noches en vela-.

La mandíbula de Theodore casi se desencajó, mirando como su subordinada sonreía y se acomodaba en la silla, como si todo fuese absolutamente normal.

A ella jamás le habían llamado mucho la atención aquellas heridas de guerra. No como los Pimpkeins o los threstal. Para Luna aquellas heridas significaban lucha, sacrificio, y era por lo mismo que siempre había visto en ellas una belleza especial… una que se sobreponía a todo el daño dejado.

Miró a su jefe atenta, esperando alguna futura instrucción. Pero Theo aún se notaba algo incrédulo frente a aquella simple reacción, considerando seriamente que aquella mujer actuaba demasiado bien.

- ¿En serio tengo las ojeras muy marcadas?- le preguntó, sin ocurrírsele nada más astuto para salir de su impresión.

Ella sonrió y encorvó su espalda sobre el escritorio, observando con detenimiento la bolsa cansada que se marcaba bajo su ojo bueno. Aquel cálido ojo café que brillaba por sí solo.

- Sí- afirmó, llevando un mechón rubio tras su oreja-. Jefe, creo que debe tomarse un descanso y dejarme el trabajo a mí-.

Ambos sonrieron tras aquellas últimas palabras, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodos con la presencia del uno frente al otro.

Theo admiró el semblante soñador de la mujer rubia. Aún podía recordar su voz suave y su andar despreocupado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. En aquellos años "Lunática" Lovegood causaba cierta sensación, sobretodo por sus extraños cuentos de criaturas imaginarias y realidades paralelas.

Él siempre había sido muy observador, una de sus grandes cualidades, y era por ello que más de alguna vez había visto a la chica ravenclaw dando vueltas por el castillo, ya sea buscando algún bichito por las esquinas de los pasillos o sus pertenencias desparramadas. Y siempre le había llamado la atención que a Luna Lovegood no le importaba qué dijeran de ella… porque no necesitaba más que a sus cercanos para ser feliz. Luna se sentía completa con su mundo de fantasía.

Aquellos ojos saltones se posaron fijamente en él, atentos. Theo parpadeó un par de veces y le devolvió una sincera sonrisa. Siempre cuando recordaba aquel tranquilo pasado se ponía de un nostálgico buen humor.

- Entonces, ¿qué opina del desastre del diario?- preguntó ella, volviendo a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

- Creo que…- murmuró él, perdido aún en esos ojos azules- Creo que deberemos contratar un contador, porque yo no soy…-.

- … muy amante de las matemáticas- completó con una risita-. Ya lo sabía-.

Ambos sonrieron una vez más y un gesto cómplice los envolvió.

Aquella noche se quedaron conversando… hasta que el fuego de la chimenea emitió su último fulgor.

OoOoOoO

Se sentó sobre su cama con el vestido aún puesto. Estaba nerviosa.

Hace unos minutos ya que había llegado a su pieza y había cerrado la puerta tras ella, esperando con ansias al rubio que tantas reacciones extrañas producía en su cuerpo.

Se soltó el cabello para que cayera libre sobre sus hombros. Y abrió la cama dudando si aquello podía parecer muy desesperado o no. Sería terrible que él se burlara de ella por alguna nimiedad como aquella.

Su corazón se aceleró, y las dudas invadieron nuevamente su mente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo así?, ¿de qué se trataba toda aquella absurda actuación?. Ella estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que la amaba como nadie en la vida la podría amar, y no podía echar todo lo construido en años por la borda… sólo por una estúpida aventura con un ex mortífago.

Había sido la mejor alumna de su generación, incluso algunos la llamaban la bruja más inteligente de Inglaterra después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía Hermione Granger en una situación como aquella?, ¿qué la estaba llevando a hacer caso a sus instintos en vez de a su razón?.

Arrugó su nariz molesta con el mundo, con Malfoy y con ella misma. No podía soportar que un hombre tan imbécil como él tuviera ese tipo de control sobre ella. Un control todavía mayor al que Oliver alguna vez había soñado con obtener.

Decidida se puso de pie y tomó la varilla que servía de llave de la habitación, sellándola para que nadie pudiera entrar. Sabía que estaba completamente segura de su instinto tras esas cuatro paredes, y no iba a permitir que Malfoy la volviera a manipular con tal facilidad.

Una vez recitado el encantamiento se quedó de pie, observando su figura espigada frente al espejo que había en la habitación. Se deshizo del vestido mientras admiraba su cuerpo delgado, que desde el secuestro no había vuelto a tomar su saludable peso normal.

Sonrió al recordar el rostro de Oliver cuando despertó en la cama de San Mungo. Sus ojos cafés habían brillado emocionados al verla despertar, y su maravillosa sonrisa no había podido esconder las lágrimas rebeldes que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Sabía que para él aquellos tres meses habían significado una total desolación. Por más que su equipo, la Orden, hasta la misma comunidad mágica lo apoyaran con gestos de caridad, él no se había sentido tranquilo en ningún momento. Sólo cuando ella había despertado él había vuelto a recobrar su vitalidad.

Cerró los ojos y sintió las manos de Oliver tocándola. Quizás no eran sensuales ni provocadoras como las de Malfoy, pero escondían tras toda esa torpe rudeza algo sumamente especial… que hacían de Oliver un amante preocupado y amoroso.

Los minutos pasaron y Hermione estaba zambullida en los recuerdos que le permitían aferrarse a la cordura y no caer en la tentación. Evocando la mirada de su esposo se sentía levemente a salvo de ese deseo gutural que la obligaba a buscar al rubio en la habitación contigua. Sólo pensando en él podría seguir siendo la de siempre.

Unos pasos lentos se escucharon del corredor, y la castaña percibió con temor como se detenían frente a su puerta.

Su respiración se agitó de sólo pensar que Malfoy estaba afuera, esperándola. Y se sobresaltó al escuchar como una mano llamaba a su puerta… advirtiéndole que efectivamente había alguien ahí.

En su mente miles de inquietudes se arremolinaban. Unas a otras se entremezclaban para saber qué hacer, cómo actuar, qué parte de su alma debía ganar.

En el fondo de su ser sabía que el amor que sentía por Oliver era puro, como un agua traslucida que es imposible contaminar. Cada momento vivido con él era un tesoro que jamás le sería arrebatado, porque su corazón le pertenecía a él, absolutamente…

Pero en ese momento no era su corazón el que estaba en juego, sino su deseo, su cuerpo de mujer. Su pasión quería que otro bebiera de ella, aunque ese otro fuera un hombre con el cual jamás pensó que se podía entrometer. En ese momento sus ansias, su lujuria querían que ese individuo la utilizara con todos los fines truculentos que el sexo podía tener.

Abrió los ojos y miró la varilla que aún tenía en su mano, no sabiendo qué hacer. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a caer si mantenía ese tipo de relación con Malfoy. Tal como él le había dicho… aquello era innegable.

Caminó desnuda hacia la puerta y conjuró las palabras que permitirían a su amante entrar. Las mejillas le brillaban enrojecidas de sólo imaginar aquellos ojos grises al otro lado del umbral, y con un dejo tiritón abrió la puerta.

Pero una gran decepción la ahogó, aunque fue opacada por la extrañeza de ver un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas abandonado sobre el tapete de su habitación. Alzó una ceja incrédula y tomó el ramo para entrar con él, y volvió a cerrar la puerta repitiendo las palabras mágicas.

Doce rosas perfectas estaban enlazadas por una cinta blanca en su tallo largo. Cada una de ella expiraba aquel fascinante aroma que las rosas recién cortadas suelen emitir. Hermione aspiró durante un segundo aquel aroma dulzón, y tomó la tarjeta blanca que sobresalía sobre el listón de seda.

"_No ha pasado ni un día de tu partida y ya te extraño._

_Oliver"_

El remordimiento se hizo latente en su rostro emocionado, y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos para caer en el pétalo de una flor.

Había estado apunto de engañar al hombre de su vida…. Y eso le dolió, tanto así como si una daga filosa se clavase en su alma.

La pregunta ahora es, querida Hermione: ¿Qué harás para evitar que la tentación te corrompa?.

**&**

**¿Interesante?, espero que sí.**

**Las cosas se han puesto cada vez más tensas entre nuestros protagonistas. ¿Hermione caerá en la tentación?. Yo prometí acción en Paris, y acción habrá... lo juro!.**

**Pansy y Ron, una cita directa al grano. ¿Qué hará Ron con Lav-lav?, ¿Pansy aún estará comprometida con Draco?, ¿Será un sentimiento verdadero, o Pansy estará involucrándose con el pelirrojo por una misión específica?. Uyuyuy!!**

**Y, finalmente, la bestia de Nott conoció a la loca y bella Luna, ¿qué saldrá de todo esto?, ¿podrá Luna derretir el corazón de un hombre maldito... por alguna causa que aún no conocemos?.**

**Muchas dudas que dejo para los próximos capítulos, que se vendrán muy interesantes una vez que mi Inspiración vuelva al sitio donde debe estar: en mi corazón!**

**Espero sus comentarios!. Un besote.**

**Ember.**


	17. Orgullo herido

**Hola!. Queridos lectores muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

**Les cuento que mi viaje estuvo maravilloso, conocí lugares demasiado lindos y mi inspiración volvió conmigo en el avión. Ahora estoy lista para seguir escribiendo este fic que me tenía algo atascada.**

**Los invito como siempre al Blog PPC, para que nos visiten. Y para los que están leyendo "Huelga contra cupido", espero escribir el siguiente capítulo pronto (llevo la mitad), pero no lo dejaré a medias… lo prometo.**

**Espero que les guste este chap.**

**Un besote.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XV: Orgullo herido.**

El murmullo de la madrugada era apenas un sonido lejano para él, que recién despertaba del mejor de los sueños de su vida.

Apreció la suave sábana que lo envolvía, el aroma dulce que emanaba de algún lugar; sintió la calidez de un rayo de sol que no alcanzaba a golpear su rostro pecoso, y abrió los ojos. La noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

Ladeó su cabeza y sus ojos azul oscuro brillaron a ver a la hermosa mujer que descansaba junto a él. Aguantó el aire que amenazaba con salir como un suspiro de sus pulmones y sonrió. Era preciosa.

Pansy Parkinson dormía con una mejilla apoyada en la almohada y sus párpados cerrados dirigidos hacia su amante. La cabellera oscura cubría parte de la tersa piel de su espalda desnuda, y la sábana ocultaba su trasero divino, enredándose en su cadera.

Parecía una mujer ángel que dormitaba satisfecha después de terminada la creación del mundo. La leve sonrisa en sus labios delataba su tranquilidad, al igual que aquella acompasada respiración que apenas brotaba de su nariz aristocrática.

Ella había gritado su nombre y se había dejado hacer, tal como si cariño fuese lo único que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Siempre había visto a aquella chica como una mujer segura de sí misma, pero dependiente hasta morir del mundo que la rodeaba. Desde Hogwarts siempre había aparentado ser una chica mimada; y como la eterna novia de Draco Malfoy, nunca había aparecido nadie que se atreviera a desafiarla frente a frente… haciendo de Pansy aquella chica superior e intocable, como un murmullo de hadas intangible.

Pero después de aquella noche, Ron pudo apreciar que Pansy era mucho más que caprichos y belleza. No sólo era apasionada, entregada y astuta, también tenía ese toque de ternura y suavidad que hacía que cualquier hombre hecho y derecho se viera en la misión de abrazarla y reconfortarla con un comentario adecuado o un roce de manos. Y él no era la excepción.

Aún sonriendo se levantó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería que ella lo encontrara enfermo por quedarse contemplándola durante horas, tal como si fuera una obra de arte.

Desnudo rodeó la habitación y caminó hacia aquel lugar de la pared que tanto le había llamado la atención, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en los carnosos labios de Pansy la noche anterior.

Sobre una pared, junto al espejo, colgaban unas cuantas fotos mágicas enmarcadas en marcos de plata. De distinto tamaños y épocas, todas ellas retrataban la vida de Pansy Parkinson a lo largo de los años.

Primero se fijó en la gran foto de al medio, donde una niña de pelo oscuro y trenzado sonreía a la cámara, tomando con sus manitos la falda del vestido arrepollado que llevaba. Estaba en un hermoso jardín primaveral, y sus mejillas sonrosadas hacían resaltar el azul claro de sus ojos: Ya con cinco años Pansy era una pequeña fina y cautivante.

Luego desvió su vista a una foto de un lado, donde la misma niña, un par de años mayor, estaba de pie junto a una anciana de mirada altiva y mentón alzado. La pequeña se veía incómoda guardando la compostura, mientras la mujer se limitaba a posar su mano traslucida en el hombro de la chica y observar seriamente la cámara mágica.

_No se parece para nada a una foto familiar a lo Weasley_, pensó Ron, _hasta Percy sonríe para esas ocasiones._

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto de sus años escolares, sacada en los jardines de Hogwarts, frente al lago. Pansy reía mientras un Malfoy adolescente parecía susurrarle algo en el oído enlazando su mano con la de ella. A su lado estaba un tranquilo Theodore Nott, mirando la cámara con aquel gesto taciturno que le era tan propio; y de pie junto a él estaba la arrogante sonrisa de Blaise Zabinni. Los cuatro lucían el uniforme de Slytherin, con aquella franja verde y gris de los colores de su casa.

Ron recordó a ese grupo paseando por los jardines del colegio, y se vio a sí mismo con Hermione y Harry…. El trío maravilla.

La última foto mostraba una pareja de farándula. Pansy con un vestido azul oscuro, sobre una alfombra roja- propia de las premiaciones musicales a las que debía asistir-, su cintura estaba rodeada por el apremiante brazo de Draco Malfoy, y ambos observaban la cámara con petulancia, autoridad y algo de majestuosidad que hacía de ellos una de las parejas más populares.

Aquella foto se veía reciente, probablemente era de la última premiación en la que Pansy había ganado el galardón como mejor solista. Y Ron no pudo evitar sentir una puntada de celos en su estómago…. Él daría todo por ser aquel hombre que tomaba a Pansy de forma tan posesiva.

¿Estarían juntos?, ¿sería verdad que estaban comprometidos?. Desde que Ron tenía recuerdos esa pareja había sido inseparable. Pansy seguía a Draco como una chica enamorada por todo el colegio, y él le permitía estar a su lado, aunque nunca era con la mejor disposición.

Su memoria viajó hacia aquella noche en que había visto a Pansy llorando en los baños, y sintió rabia al recordar aquel moretón púrpura que decoraba su rostro. Ella no le había querido decir quién la había golpeado, pero él tenía una leve sospecha…

…. Una mano cálida rozó su torso produciéndole cosquillas, y Pansy le sonrió, de pie junto a él y envuelta con la bata transparente que llevaba la noche anterior. Se veía divina.

- Buenos días- los saludó, besándolo tiernamente, casi como un suspiro.

- Buenos…- respondió él extasiado por el beso, y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer entre aquella fina capa de tela magenta.

- Muchos años han pasado… ¿no?-.

Él pudo ver el brillo nostálgico que se apoderó de sus ojos, y miró de vuelta las fotos, fijándose en aquella que mostraba a una Pansy con su uniforme de Slytherin.

- Están todos bastante cambiados, aunque siguen siendo los mismos- le comentó, pasando sus finos dedos sobre el rostro de sus compañeros de colegio-. Blaise sigue siendo el arrogante mujeriego de siempre, jamás cambiará-.

- Según lo que he escuchado el dinero y las mujeres se han vuelto toda su vida- afirmó Ron. Por su trabajo seguía los pasos de todos los conocidos ex mortífagos, en absoluto secreto, claro-. Sin embargo, de Nott no he sabido mucho, hace años que nadie lo ve por las calles-.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Pansy, y miró fijamente a aquel chico de pelo castaño y ojos grandes y almendrados… Ella sí sabía porque él no solía salir de su mansión.

- Sí, Theo anda algo desaparecido, pero está bien… yo lo veo de vez en cuando- señaló, sin querer revelar nada acerca de la deformidad que lo apremiaba.

Un silencio detuvo los comentarios, y Ron fijó su vista en Draco Malfoy.

- Sigues con él, ¿cierto?- le preguntó con algo de temor, pero evitó demostrárselo. Él no podía ser como una mujer virginal que se enamora al primer contacto…. No él.

Pansy suspiró.

- Si tu pregunta se refiere a nuestro compromiso, sí, aún estamos comprometidos- afirmó, sabiendo que aquella conversación no era lo ideal después de la noche que habían tenido.

- ¿Lo amas?- no pudo evitar arrugar el labio al hacer tal pregunta… temía la respuesta.

- A mí modo, lo amo- sincera y fría-. Pero no como tú crees, sino como un amor nostálgico, suave…. Es difícil de explicar-.

Ron sintió un golpe en el corazón y clavó sus ojos en los de la mujer a su lado. Quería entender qué tipo de amor era ese.

- Explícate- más le rogó que ordenó-. Quiero saber qué sientes, Pansy- murmuró, sonrosándose al pronunciar su nombre.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, y besó levemente los labios del pelirrojo. Le tomó una mano y lo observó. Esperaba que él la comprendiera.

- Draco ha sido mi primer todo. Mi primer amigo, mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez. Él ha estado conmigo desde que tengo recuerdos y, a través de los años, se ha vuelto uno de mis pilares, de aquellas personas que me recuerdan de dónde vengo y quién he sido a lo largo de mi vida- hablaba con tranquilidad, respondiendo como si fuera una duda que ella misma muchas veces se hubiera hecho-. Draco es tan parte de mí, como para ti puede ser Potter o Granger… es un testigo de mi vida, ¿entiendes?-.

Intentó entender y logró hacerlo. Para él Hermione había sido muchas primeras cosas también. Quizás no su primera novia – puesto ocupado por Lav-Lav-, pero su primera ilusión, su primer sentimiento verdadero, su primera vez con una mujer y la primera amiga que había tenido. Ella era parte de él, como también lo era Harry y él mismo lo era para ellos…. Un trío que se estaba volviendo a fortalecer, de a poco.

Asintió, y rozó la mejilla de Pansy… aún había otra pregunta que necesitaba hacerle.

- ¿Él te golpeó?- y no pudo evitar endurecer el gesto al esperar la respuesta.

- Eso no tiene importancia- le cortó ella, de pronto tan fría como si una capa de escarcha cubriera su rostro-. En serio, yo puedo cuidarme sola- le aseguró, intentando relajarse y abrazando a Ron por la cintura, apegándose a él.

Su corazón latió aún más demente cuando la tuvo pegada a él, y aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello…

- Hay muchas cosas de mi vida que son complicadas, Ron- le espetó, usando un suave tono de voz-, pero que irás entendiendo, con el tiempo terminarás por entender-.

Y una sonrisa se desplegó por los labios del pelirrojo. Ella estaba hablando de tiempo, el largo tiempo que ellos tendrían para conocerse más…. Aún habían muchas otras noches para conversar de todo aquello, muchas otras noches que sería especiales para los dos.

Ron la abrazó por los hombros y besó su sien, percibiendo como ella se tensaba ante tal gesto de cariño. Pansy se alejó y lo miró, dudando un segundo.

- No tengo mucho de comer acá, pero creo que me queda un sobre de panqueques en polvo, ¿te atreves a probarlos?- le preguntó, con un destello coqueto brotando de sus ojos.

- Obvio, recuerda que sigo siendo un Gryffindor- acotó él, arrogante. La verdad ya tenía hambre, sobretodo después de la noche que habían tenido.

Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano, jalándolo hacia fuera de la habitación.

- Y no te molestes en vestirte, aún nos quedan unas horas antes de que debas entrar a la oficina-.

Ron emitió una leve carcajada, y la siguió… observando como su trasero desnudo se meneaba bajo la transparente capa de la bata.

OoOoOoO

Sin abrir los ojos percibió el dulce olor a rosa que inundaba la habitación. Estiró sus brazos con pereza hacia arriba y luego abrió los ojos, sentándose en la cama.

Había dormido inquieta, sobresaltada, sintiendo como a cada momento podía acercarse alguien y abrir su puerta… ese alguien al cual no se quería enfrentar. Se había acostado con la almohada tapando su cabeza y había intentado conciliar el sueño, pero no podía negar que había estado esperando que él golpeara la puerta… cosa que no sucedió.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que estaba sola… sola con la rosas que descansaban en un hermoso jarrón de cristal sobre su velador.

Después de darse un relajante baño de tina con burbujas y de exfoliarse el rostro para evitar que el estrés que sentía le produjera brotes de impureza en su piel, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Sacó el elegante traje negro de dos piezas que iba a usar y se terminó de embellecer. Hoy era la primera reunión oficial y tenía que dar una buena impresión.

Con los zapatos de tacón puesto y la máscara de indiferencia que pretendía dirigirle al rubio bien practicada frente al espejo, tomó la varilla de su habitación y desbloqueó el hechizo… lista para salir.

Asomó su rostro y se vio sola en el pasillo, cosa que le asombró, ya casi era la hora para la reunión. Cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiró, en parte agradecía no encontrarse con él, eso facilitaba su autocontrol.

Se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el ascensor cuando un golpe tras ella la sobresaltó, y vio como la puerta del rubio era abierta… por la cual salía Madame Gautier, con su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas arreboladas…

Tras ella aparecía Draco, impecablemente vestido y peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos grises se posaron en la castaña que tenía la boca semiabierta y los puños apretados. Sonrió.

- Buenos días, señora Granger- saludó, satisfecho al ver la cara de impresión que ponía la mujer.

Hermione alzó el mentón altivo y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la secretaria del primer ministro, la cual se veía notoriamente incómoda ante la situación… no sería bueno que su jefe se enterara de su desliz.

- Buenos días. Ya es hora- señaló sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro sentía su ego absolutamente herido.

Draco Malfoy no había aparecido en su pieza porque esa mujer lo había seducido y lo había llevado a que decidiera por ella. Quizás qué tipo de trucos había usado para lograr acostarse con él, llevando de paso que el rubio la olvidara completamente.

Y aunque lo lógico habría sido que ella agradeciera tal suceso, así evitando la traición que estuvo apunto de cometer… su raciocinio no hacía caso a tal llamado, sintiéndose despojada de aquel deseo que provocaba en él.

Arrugó el labio.

- Lo sé- murmuró él sin desviar su mirada de la castaña-. Vamos-.

Y los tres caminaron en silencio hacia el ascensor.

La mujer miraba a Draco con una lujuria contenida en el fondo de sus pupilas, y le hacía guiños coquetos que él no parecía responder. El rubio estaba muy atento fijando su mirada en una Hermione que se mostraba segura, aunque la rabia y los celos la carcomieran por dentro. Ella no se iba a dejar caer, no cuando tenía un hombre maravilloso que la adoraba en su casa, esperándola.

Los pisos se le hicieron eternos, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a aquella mujer que a cada minuto le desagradaba más. No podía entender cómo Draco la había cambiado por ella, aunque reconocía que tenía atributos y esa sensualidad tan propia de las mujeres francesas. Arrugó el ceño y suspiró una vez las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a ella, avanzando lo más erguida posible hacia una de las hermosas chimeneas de mármol que flaqueaban el vestíbulo principal.

- Nos vemos en la gueunión, monsieur- se despidió la mujer, intentando besar la mejilla del rubio, el cual desvió su rostro y la alejó de sí, de manera brusca.

La secretaria lo miró extrañada, y para Hermione no pasó desapercibida la elocuente mirada que él le lanzó. Al parecer se veía arrepentido de haberla cambiado por otra.

- Vamos, señora Granger- murmuró con cordialidad, y caminó hacia la chimenea donde Hermione ya había entrado.

Ella no se detuvo a mirarlo y lanzó polvos diciendo: _¡Ministerio de Magia!_. Desapareciendo después de ello con una luz verdusca.

Draco la siguió sin hacer le menor gesto de despedida a Madame Gautier, y se preguntó si aquel enojo que había percibido podrían ser celos… sonrió al pensar en ello.

OoOoOoO

Estaba agotado, pero con aquella sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba que no le molestaba sentirse así… total había sido un tiempo muy bien aprovechado.

Ron llegó al departamento de Lavender una media hora antes de la hora de la cena. Besó a su novia con frialdad, aunque ella no lo percibió atareada con la cocina, y se sentó en el mullido sillón de cuero que ella había comprado especialmente para él.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa.

Lavender era una buena mujer, algo habladora y superficial, pero una mujer ideal para formar una familia. Cocinaba, era atenta con él, a sus padres le agradaba y era muy buena en su trabajo. Demasiado ideal para establecer un porvenir con ella.

Ya habían hablado un par de veces acerca de su futuro, incluso ella había mandado la indirecta de poder comprar un lugar juntos y vivir ahí. Mas él se había negado absolutamente, diciendo que no convenía con la inflación que estaban sufriendo los bienes inmobiliarios… ¿_Qué podía saber él de inflación?._

Por suerte Lavender había evitado insistir, y hace un par de semanas que no sacaba el tema a colación… ¡Gracias a Merlín!.

- ¿Won-won?- lo llamó, dejando la ensalada en la mesa redonda que había junto al living-. ¿Crees que a Hermione le guste la betarraga?-.

Ron asintió distraído y luego se puso de pie, recordando que su amiga se había ido el día anterior a Paris.

- No, Lav, no te preocupes… Hermione está de viaje, se me olvidó avisarte- se disculpó.

Lavender negó y sacó un puesto de la mesa.

- Andas distraído últimamente- le comentó, volviendo a la cocina para guardar el plato y el servicio.

_Sí, demasiado distraído_, pensó el pelirrojo… todo por pensar en una mujer que lo traía absolutamente loco.

No se alcanzó a sentar nuevamente cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Miró a Lavender deshaciéndose de su delantal y guardándolo en un cajón, cuando decidió ser él quien iba a abrir.

- Hola- saludó Oliver, estrechando la mano de Ron y pasando. En su mano llevaba una gran caja de bombones, de aquellos suizos que siempre compraba en sus múltiples viajes al extranjero.

- Hola, Oliver, ¿qué tal el equipo?- preguntó Ron, dejándolo pasar e invitándolo a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Bien, entrenando duro para el mundial que ya casi comienza- respondió, sentándose y negando el vaso de whisky que Ron le ofrecía. No podía tomar cuando debería entrenar al día siguiente por la mañana.

- Oliver, que gusto que hayas venido- lo recibió Lavender, acercándose a él y aceptando los chocolates que el siempre le llevaba-. Muchas gracias, no tenías para que molestarte-.

- No fue ninguna molestia- respondió él-. Lamento la ausencia de Hermione, pero se me olvidó avisarles que ella…-.

- Se fue de viaje- lo interrumpió Ron, bebiendo un sorbo de alcohol para evitar la tentación de decirle a su novia que detuviera aquella caricia que le estaba haciendo en el cabello. Por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba la sensación de pesadez que sentía mientras ella lo acariciaba.

Oliver alzó una ceja extrañado, pero luego sonrió.

- ¿Te avisó?- le preguntó a Ron intrigado-. No me dijo que sabía de la cena, pensé que sólo a mí me había llegado la invitación-.

Ron asintió y se volvió serio, recordando qué era aquello que quería preguntar.

- No me avisó, me enteré por casualidad- explicó, mientras Lavender seguía acariciándolo-. Me la encontré con Malfoy en el pasillo minutos antes de que partieran…-.

El rostro de Oliver pareció congelarse en ese momento y Ron pudo percibir que había dicho algo inapropiado. Lavender también se dio cuenta, y lanzó una leve risa nerviosa.

- ¿Con Malfoy?- preguntó Oliver secamente-. ¿Estás diciendo que partió con Malfoy a Paris?- volvió a cuestionar, levantándose de golpe.

Ron asintió, sin poder creer que Oliver no estuviera al tanto de aquello. Y él que iba a preguntarle cómo la había dejado partir con ese mortífago, reprochándole de paso la falta de precaución al mandar a Hermione junto a ese individuo.

Por su parte Lavender se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa, sirviendo un vaso de zumo para ofrecérselo a Oliver… quien se veía claramente alterado.

- Responde, Ron…- pidió Oliver, con aquella mirada apremiante que obligaba a sus jugadores a seguir sus órdenes en los entrenamientos-. Es verdad que Hermione se fue a Paris con Malfoy-.

El pelirrojo asintió, descubriendo que se había metido en un gran embrollo- Hermione lo iba a matar-, pero cuando ya pretendía deshacerse en alguna estúpida explicación para calmar la futura furia de Oliver, éste se volvió a sentar y hundió su rostro en sus grandes manos…

- Como no me dijo nada- se preguntó en un murmullo-. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-.

El cabello castaño le caía frente a sus ojos y su voz se había vuelto más áspera, profunda y mitigada por sus manos contra sus labios. Lavender le acercó el vaso de zumo y se agachó frente a él, buscando una aceptación del jugo de naranja.

- Toma- le dijo y Oliver pareció obedecer, bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso de un sorbo.

- No entiendo por qué me ocultó eso…- comentó, con su mirada perdida en la pared que estaba tras el sillón donde Ron estaba sentado-. Quizás la amenazó, la obligó a no decirme nada…-.

Los ojos cafesosos de Oliver se abrieron aún más alarmados que antes, y se volvió a poner de pie. Su corazón tronaba con fuerza en su pecho y su piel se había vuelto pálida, dominada por la incertidumbre.

- ¿Tú crees?- reaccionó Ron, también confundido por aquella mentira de su amiga… Hermione era de aquellas que defendía con dientes y garras la confianza en la pareja-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarla?-.

Ambos se miraron durante un segundo y parecieron asentir a la vez, sabiendo que no podían perder tiempo.

- Ayúdame- pidió Oliver, mirando luego a Lavender-. Entre los tres podremos conseguir un traslador a Paris… temo que mi Hermione esté en peligro-.

OoOoOoO

Un movimiento de varilla y ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación del hotel.

La reunión había sido un éxito profundo: El primer ministro se vio bastante interesado en esa libre aparición entre Inglaterra y Francia y, aún más entusiasmado, habló acerca de las proyecciones económicas favorables que podían ser efecto de este libre paso.

Ella se dedicó a explicar la parte técnica del asunto a nivel legal, mientras Malfoy hizo uso de su extremada diplomacia para sacar unas carcajadas al conjunto de viejos sosos que componían la reunión, siendo calurosamente despedido por el altomando francés y asegurando que al día siguiente tendrían una respuesta definitiva.

De vuelta al hotel no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, manteniendo una incomoda distancia en el ascensor y provocando un sonoro suspiro una vez se abrió la puerta del mismo.

Hermione caminó a paso rápido hasta su puerta y espero ver como Malfoy entraba en la suya antes de pronunciar la clave secreta, para finalmente cerrar la misma tras ella. Estaba fuera de peligro.

Se sacó los tacones y los dejó ordenados junto a la cama. Se revolvió el cabello con las manos y se detuvo frente al jarrón de rosas… sonriendo al sentir su aroma dulzón colarse por los orificios de su respingada nariz. Al día siguiente ya estaría junto a Oliver y eso la calmaba.

Luego se sentó sobre su cama y se recostó aún vestida en ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el claro de luna fuera la única luz de su habitación, sintiendo paz al saber que sí podía contener ese deseo… que sí podía ser la dueña de sus propios pensamientos….

_¿Verdad?_

Un toc-toc en su puerta la sobresaltó y se puso de pie… inquieta. Quizás Oliver le había enviado otro ramo de rosas, o tal vez ya hubiera alguna noticia acerca del proyecto de libre aparición. Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos logró calmarla.

Estaba segura que era Malfoy quien llamaba a su puerta.

Caminó en puntillas hasta asomar su ojo por la cerradura, maldiciendo porque aquella puerta no tenía visor. Y por más que intentó no vio nada, absolutamente nada que le diera alguna señal de quién estaba al otro lado.

Se mordió el labio y pestañeó con rapidez… _¿Será él?_, se preguntaba, _¿será él?._ Su corazón latía al igual que su sien, y no podía negar que estaba ansiosa y temerosa por su próximo paso a seguir.

Con su mano tiritona tomó la varilla que había dejado sobre el velador y pronunció la clave con parsimonia, deleitándose con cada sonido antes de abrir. Dio un paso atrás y dejó que aquel individuo que esperaba entrara a su pieza… sosteniendo con su otra mano su propia varita. Debía acabar con todo ello.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó exigente, dura. Sus ojos miel se clavaron en ese perfil pálido y varonil.

Draco le sonrió de medio lado y cerró la puerta tras él, sin desviar su vista metálica de aquel guiño miedoso y orgulloso que podía divisar oculto en las pupilas de la castaña. Se veía espléndida con su cabello rebelde cubriéndole los hombros desnudos, sin ocultar aquel coqueto lunar.

Caminó un paso hacia ella y aspiró su aroma a niña mujer tan embriagante, tan sutil.

- A ti- respondió claro y demandante, encerrando con su brazo la cintura de la mujer, aproximándola a él.

Hundió su nariz entre su pelo, acercó sus delgados labios a su hombro y besó aquel lunar una y diez veces, agotándose en el. Con sus manos comenzó a deshacerse de la chaqueta que Hermione aún llevaba puesta, presionando con delicadeza su cadera contra la suya propia.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar por esa gama de distintas sensaciones que las manos de él le solían producir. Saltó cuando sus labios la besaron y subieron por su cuello hasta su mandíbula, olvidando la varita que sujetaba con su mano tras aquella fuerte espalda.

Pero al abrir los ojos un segundo vio el ramo de rosas de Oliver posando sobre la mesita de noche… y una punzada de dolor la golpeó.

- No… no puedo- murmuró, apartándose del rubio con la respiración aún alterada-. No puedo hacerle eso…-.

Una sonrisa curvó los delgados labios de él, y nuevamente se acercó a su victima. La "_M_" en la pierna de Hermione ardió, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gruñido de dolor y deseo…

- Sí puedes- le respondió él, tomando con una mano el mentón de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Debes hacerlo, lo sabes-.

El claro de luna iluminó los ojos grises exigentes, tras los cuales se podía ver una mezcla de pasión y mala intención. Un escalofrío se adueñó de la espina dorsal de Hermione… terminando con una castaña escondida entre unos brazos que acariciaban lentamente su espalda.

- Se siente bien, ¿verdad?- le susurraba Draco al oído, con su tono de voz cautivante-. Se siente perfecto….-.

Asintió y unos bucles castaños cubrieron su frente. Él sonrió.

- Ven- la invitó-. Sabes que sólo yo puede comprenderte, que nadie más que yo puede entender lo que sientes en estos momentos-.

Y como una dócil gatita ella se dejó llevar, caminando mientras era despojada de su blusa hasta la cama.

Tendida en las sábanas blancas parecía una diosa de la fertilidad, que llamaba a que el deseo se materializara en el mundo. Su cabello se extendía sobre la almohada y sus labios abiertos asemejaban a un botón de rosa que se comenzaba a deshojar.

Draco se acomodó sobre ella y besó su nariz, como un amante delicado. Con sus manos acaricio sus hombros y bajó los tirantes de su sujetador, sin desviar su vista de cada reacción que producía en ella.

_¿Qué hago?_, se preguntaba Hermione mientras los labios de él bajaban hacia sus senos desnudos- _¿Por qué no puedo hacer que se detenga?, ¿por qué no quiero que se detenga?_.

Y las preguntas se esfumaban de su cabeza entre esa agradable mezcolanza de histeria y pasión. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello platinado de la nuca del hombre que comenzaba a descender, y sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar como la lengua de él trazaba círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

Danzas tortuosas y magníficas significaban sus dedos bajando su falda negra hasta olvidarla en el suelo; sus ojos grises mirando como ella contraía los músculos de su rostro, y aquellos labios fríos y expertos acercándose peligrosamente a sus piernas torneadas.

Una lengua roja lamió su muslo, subiendo hasta aquella _M_ elegantemente dibujada. Mordió aquella firma que gritaba su nombre en cada suave línea escrita y ella misma ahogó un gemido de placer al sentir los dientes blancos atravesar la suave carne de esa delicada parte de su anatomía. Sus puños se aferraron a los mechones rubios que aún sujetaba, y con aquella señal él eliminó la última prenda que ocultaba el cuerpo de su esclava… dejándola a su merced.

Se hundió en la parte más íntima de la castaña, bebiendo cada gota de sudor y humedad que provenía de ella…. Y el éxtasis era espléndido al sentir como el vientre de ella se contraía frente a él, como podía lograr que ella gritara sólo con el roce de su lengua.

- Eres mía- le murmuró, con una sonrisa malvada-. Tan mía que eso te produce un miedo aterrador-.

Hermione no respondió, pero reconoció la verdad en aquellas palabras. Se había prometido no engañar al hombre que más amaba en este mundo, el único que la amaba sobre todas las cosas… y le estaba fallando. Mientras ella sudaba y gritaba el nombre de otro hombre en la habitación de un hotel, Oliver estaba extrañándola sentado en su usual sillón, bebiendo algún vaso de leche caliente.

Una contracción de su bajo vientre la distrajo de su culpabilidad, y un claro grito que significaba la tentada cercanía de su orgasmo la llevó a mirar hacia abajo… y ver como Draco se ponía de pie, con una seductora sonrisa en su cara.

Frunció su ceño sin entender qué sucedía. Y se dispuso a sentarse cuando notó que él arreglaba las arrugas de su camisa negra.

- ¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó como un mínimo suspiro que se escapó de su boca sonrosada.

Él se limitó a sonreír con maldad, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?- volvió a llamar Hermione, subiendo su tono de voz-. ¿Por qué…?

- Porque no es el momento- la cortó él, mirando el fantástico cuerpo desnudo de ella antes de abrir la puerta-. Aún no- aseveró, cruzando el umbral.

Los ojos miel dieron una vuelta por la oscura habitación, y de pronto Hermione se sintió sucia, inmunda y asqueada de sí misma. Se miró y vio la desnudez de su cuerpo delgado, casi enfermo… y eso le produjo arcadas.

_No es el momento_, repitió en su mente con los ojos llorosos, _jamás será el momento… no puede y no debe ser el momento_.

La rabia se apelotonaba en su pecho, produciéndole hipidos que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se ahogaron en lágrimas de culpabilidad y asco que pronto bajaron por sus mejillas, esparciendo su rimel. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando olvidar.

Él se había burlado de ella de una forma cruel y maldita. La había hecho tocar el infierno y la había dejado estancada en él, para luego salir volando por un pequeño orificio y dejarla a oscuras en el imperio de Hades.

La impotencia, la ira y su orgullo profundamente herido ahora hacían eco en su mente como una olvidada llamada de emergencia. Sus sentidos agudizados podían percibir la humedad y la putrefacción de su propia piel… queriendo arrancar cada capa de ella, deseando eliminar cada centímetro de piel que había sido tocado por esa lengua bífida y malvada.

Aún temblando se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño… a oscuras. Abrió el grifo la bañera y se sentó en su interior, esparciendo jabón sobre sus manos con tal fuerza como si quisiera rasgarlas para dejar de sentir. Se restregó con decisión, matando toda célula que encontraba en su camino; incluso produciendo yagas y enrojecimiento en sus partes más delicadas, disfrutando del dolor que significaba sacarse cualquier rastro de ese hombre.

Pero por más que intentó borrar esa _M_ que tan magistral estaba dibujada, no había jabón alguno que la pudiera hacer desaparecer: Aquella marca ya se había hecho parte de su ser al igual que sus órganos vitales, y sabía que sin ella no podría sobrevivir.

Hermione Granger era una triste mujer confundida que intentaba ahogar sus penas en el agua, y por más que lloró con su cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas…

Estaba marcada, y aquello era innegable.

**&**

**Y aquí llega el final de este capítulo.**

**Muchas preguntas quedan volando: ¿Por qué Malfoy se comportó así?, ¿qué pretende con aquel gesto?, ¿qué hará Oliver?, ¿llegará a Paris?, ¿descubrirá qué está sucediendo?. **

**Pansy y Draco siguen juntos… ¿qué consecuencias traerá esto?, ¿Ron le dirá a Lavender la verdad?, ¿Draco se enterará de que también está siendo engañado?.**

**¿Qué es de Ginny?, ¿qué sucederá entre Luna y Theo?...**

**Muchas preguntas que se irán respondiendo en los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias por su presencia, espero sus comentarios.**

**Ember.**


	18. Sucumbir

**Queridos lectores. ¿Qué tal?.**

**Noticias de último minuto: Este chap es un final de temporada de este fic. Prometo que lo terminaré, pero me daré un descanso mientras avanzo mis otros fics y también unos capítulos de este.**

**Mucho sabrán que subí la segunda parte de "Fatales Consecuencias". Entren a mi profile y léanla, prometo que no se arrepentirán.**

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

* * *

**Disclamer: Personajes, tecnicismos, lugares y una que otra situación pasada perteneces a JK Rowling y a Warner Bross. Pero la obra original que publicaré será toda mía… muajajajaja.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVI: Sucumbir.**

Se sentía tan bien, tan grande.

Draco Malfoy avanzaba por los pasillos del hotel como su fuera una estrella de la farándula paseando por la alfombra roja. Sonreía de forma petulante y emanaba elegancia y arrogancia en cada uno de sus fríos y estudiados movimientos.

Anoche había ganado una batalla, aquella batalla que lo llevaría pronto a la victoria. Había podido sentir la cara de frustración y dolor que Granger había puesto cuando se había levantado de su cama, y el hacer sufrir a una amiguita de Potter siempre sentaba bien… aún más bien cuando se trataba de una _sangre sucia_.

Esperó el ascensor con el orgullo brotando por cada uno de sus poros. Tal como Blaise le había dicho… ella debía sentirse humillada, una escoria, un desecho. Él debía lograr que ella se sintiera tan sucia y estúpida que sólo pudiera acudir a él, como la única luz en un oscuro túnel.

Se podía imaginar a Granger llorando entre sus brazos, rogándole un poco de afecto, de pasión. El mercurio de sus ojos brillaba al pensar en una escena patética de Granger suplicándole misericordia… y eso se sentía tan fenomenal que no pudo evitar lanzar una leve carcajada al aire.

El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso, en donde el primer ministro francés iba a esperarlos. Ayer habían quedado que la respuesta acerca de la "libre aparición" iba a ser dada durante el desayuno por el Señor Dumont, aprovechando la buena comida que solía brindar el hotel. Draco había estado muy de acuerdo con aquello, no tenía intenciones de volver a conversar con todos los sosos franceses que conformaban el comité de transporte.

Con su impecable terno oscuro y su cabello engominado perfectamente hacia atrás, caminó a través del vestíbulo hacia el salón de comidas…. Manteniendo aquella sonrisa con la que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Pero le bastó abrir las puertas del lugar para que sus ojos se quedaran pegados en una imagen perturbadora….

… _¿Qué mierda hace el imbécil de Wood acá?..._

Oliver sostenía entre sus manos la pequeña mano de Hermione. Sonreía al primer ministro Francés aceptando con humildad cada uno de sus halagos.

La noche anterior había llegado al hotel con su corazón oprimido por el temor de hallar a su esposa en mal estado. Con la ayuda de Ron y de Lavender se había conseguido un traslador que lo llevó al hall del hotel "_Magie Blanche", _y de ahí sólo le bastó hacer uso de su fama- cosa que no era de su agrado- para saber cuál era la habitación que tenía reservada su esposa….

_Su respiración era acelerada mientras el ascensor subía hasta detenerse en el piso número doce. Tomó su varita con tenacidad y avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse en la habitación 1222. Sin esperar golpeó la puerta con su puño, y sus nudillos se hicieron daño por la fuerza utilizada._

_La puerta tembló con su golpe y el aire se escapó de su nariz. Su sien palpitaba provocándole un imparable dolor de cabeza, y el miedo a lo que pudiera haber sucedido dentro de esa habitación le hacía morderse la lengua para no dar un grito propio de la frustración y el temor que sentía…_

_¿Qué sería de su vida si había llegado demasiado tarde?..._

_La puerta se abrió justo cuando se disponía romperla a golpes si era necesario, y frente a él apareció su Hermione, con la punta de sus rizos empapada y una toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo delgado. _

_Su emoción al verla fue tan palpable en el ambiente que no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos y apegarla a él, mientras sentía como las lágrimas de ellas mojaban su camisa. Extrañado la alejó de sí, y se adelantó un paso para cerrar la puerta que daba al pasillo._

_Hermione lo miraba con una mezcla de alivio y culpabilidad. Al abrir la puerta jamás se imaginó que sería Oliver a quien encontraría parado al otro lado, pero una vez se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos castaños, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y aferrarse a él._

_- Amor, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó él, volviendo a abrazarla con cariño- ¿por qué lloras?, ¿por qué estás así?-._

_Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de una suave dulzura y preocupación, dejando en el olvido la rabia que había podido sentir. El tener a su chica ahí, a salvo entre sus brazos era lo más importante para él en esos momentos. _

_Con delicadeza la guió hacia el armazón de la cama, y luego la llevó a que se sentará en la colcha. El cabello de Hermione tapaba sus ojos enrojecidos, y pronto él pudo percibir que ella comenzaba a tiritar por el frío._

_Con cuidado se levantó y buscó el pijama de ella bajo la almohada. Tomó la camisola blanca y se la entregó en sus manos, esperando que ella reaccionara y se cubriera… no sería bueno que agarrara un resfriado._

_- Gracias- musitó queda, y tomó la prenda entre sus manos y se la pasó por la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la toalla una vez ya estaba cubierta por la camisola-. Gracias por estar aquí-._

_Oliver sonrió, pero en ese momento recordó el porqué de su llegada a Paris. Tomó con una mano la mano de su esposa, y la miró con absoluta devoción._

_- Cariño, ¿por qué llorabas?- le cuestionó limpiándole la barbilla de una gota traviesa que se había escapado de su lagrimal- ¿por qué...me mentiste?-._

_Pudo percibir como los músculos de Hermione se tensaban en ese momento. Al parecer su pregunta le había tomado desprevenida, y su rostro mutó a un leve sobresalto. No se esperaba que él le preguntara ello, menos con lo que había vivido hacia una hora atrás._

_- Yo… yo- tartamudeó con sus lágrimas amenazando una vez más. Lo amaba, no podía decirle la verdad-. Lo siento, amor. Perdóname por favor-._

_Sin entender, Oliver la volvió a abrazar y depositó un beso en su sien. ¿Cómo iba a presionarla a responder cuando se veía tan débil entre sus brazos?. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo e inspiró el varonil aroma de su esposo._

_- Me preocupé, Hermione- su tono era suave, pero impregnado de verdad-. No te imaginas cómo me sentí cuando supe que Malfoy te había acompañado en el viaje-._

_Malfoy… Hermione apretó los labios al escuchar ese nombre, y pronto rodeó el cuello de Oliver con sus brazos, elevando sus ojos hacia los de su esposo. _

_- No quería que te preocuparas por mí, por eso no te dije nada- acarició el cabello castaño de Oliver con una de sus manos tras su nuca-. Pronto comenzará el Mundial de Quidditch, y eso te mantendrá muy ocupado. No quiero ser un estorbo para tu carrera-._

_El rostro de Oliver se embargó de un gesto melancólico. ¿Cómo ella iba a ser alguna vez un estorbo para él?. Era por ella que él se levantaba todas las mañanas. Era ella la que lo llevaba a sonreír cuando sentía que sus llaves abrían la cerradura de su departamento. Era sólo por ella que él se sentía completo consigo mismo… ella y nadie más._

_Con una mano despejó un mechón castaño que ocultaba un ojo de su esposa, y besó con ternura la punta de su nariz. _

_- No digas tonteras, Hermione, tú jamás serás un estorbo para mí. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, y es por lo que hemos construido juntos que me siento un absoluto ganador. No importa cuantos males hayan en el mundo, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro nada puede ser menos que perfecto-._

_Aquella sonrisa de farándula la eclipsó, y no pudo detener el impulso de besar esos labios con todo el amor del mundo. Las manos de Oliver se enrollaron en su enjuta cintura y la impulsaron a que se tendiera sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Oliver a su lado._

_Con cada caricia de él podía sentir como las huellas de la pasión enferma que había vivido con Malfoy se borraban. Porque si había una cosa en el mundo que podía enfrentar a la lujuria, debía ser el amor._

_Su corazón latía mientras Oliver acariciaba sus hombros desnudos. Pero no era aquel latido ahogante y desesperado que la invadía cuando los ojos grises del mortífago se concentraban en ella, sino que era un acompasado latido que rimaba con las palabras de amor que él le susurraba y el calor suave que la invadía desde su bajo vientre._

_Aquella noche Hermione sí pudo dormir, a pesar de que creía que jamás volvería a conciliar el sueño. Y su cabeza descansó sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo, sintiéndose protegida mientras el amor de su vida dormía a su lado…_

El Señor Dumont calló de pronto, y se volteó para ver la entrada del comedor. Hizo una seña graciosa e invitó a Draco a que se sentara junto a él, justo frente a Hermione.

- Señog Malfoy- llamó, poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano del rubio- Migue la sogpesa que nos tiene Madame Gangueg. El capitán de los Puddlemere United en pegsona- señaló, absolutamente emocionado.

Draco lanzó una leve mirada de desdén a Oliver, pero pronto la cambió a su típica sonrisa cínica. Sus ojos viajaron del mantel blanco hacia las manos enlazadas de ambos esposo, y luego subieron hacia el rostro de Hermione, quien lo miraba atenta, incluso algo temerosa.

- Señor Wood, muchos años sin verlo- saludó a Oliver y estrechó su mano, tras lo cual el castaño lo saludó a regañadientes-. Un gusto tener a tan importante figura acá, en una singular reunión de negocios-.

Los ojos de Oliver miraban con desconfianza al rubio que tomó asiento frente a su esposa, y en un acto reflejo acarició los dedos de Hermione para infundirle seguridad… ella ahora no estaba sola.

- Así es el amor- respondió, con un claro tono amenazante-. Uno hace cualquier cosa por la persona que ama. Jamás la deja sola y la protege de todo mal que la pueda afectar-.

El señor Dumont sonrió tras las palabras de Oliver y asintió, reconociendo la verdad que había en ellas.

- Toda la vegdad, Mesier Wood- acotó mientras tomaba una tostada francesa de su plato-. Yo siempre he crgeido que el amoooog es el mejog sentimiento del mundo-.

Draco escuchó los comentarios sin mayor atención, y nuevamente llevó sus ojos a las manos enlazadas de la pareja. Por alguna extraña razón una rabia se había acoplado en su pecho. El aire se le atoraba en la garganta y su sien le palpitaba con ira, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explorar.

No estaba entre sus planes que Oliver fuera y salvara a Granger de la humillación. Él deseaba verla a la cara y sonreírle para dejarla desconcertada y derretida a sus pies… pero con la presencia eterna de Oliver aquello no sería posible. Debía deshacerse de él.

- ¿Qué opina, Mesier Malfoy?- le preguntó el Señor Dumont.

El rubio lo miró y le sonrió con su perfecta careta de caballero.

- Creo que ambos tienen toda la razón- señaló, mirando a Hermione directamente en aquel momento-. Uno hace todo por la persona que ama…. Absolutamente todo-.

Y por alguna extraña razón… Hermione sintió que algo se revolvía en su estómago tras aquellas palabras.

OoOoOoOoO

Los murmullos de la sala parecían zumbidos molestos para él, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tomar una decisión con aquella carta arrugada entre sus manos.

La curiosidad lo atormentaba lo suficiente para atreverse a ir y averiguar qué significaba todo ello. Por qué alguien incógnito intentaba ayudarlo. Y a qué se debía tanto misterio, tanto suspenso por parte de la persona que lo contactaba.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello azabache y miró el tranquilo rostro de Ginny durmiendo sobre la cama.

Parecía un ángel. A pesar de que estuviera tremendamente flaca y su cabello pareciera un manto rojo sin vida. Aún así Harry la encontraba hermosa, tan maravillosa como una hada de los bosques encantados. Para él ella era la perfección misma… y no podía despertar de la verdad: que por fin su perfección había vuelto a su lado.

Se levantó y besó aquella pecosa mejilla fría. El aire de su tranquila respiración golpeó su rostro, y al sentir el aroma de ella a través de ese suspiro inconsciente… sonrió. Acarició su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Y luego se alejó hacia la sala, dejándola descansar.

- Angelina, George- llamó a la pareja que conversaba de lo más calladita en una esquina, junto a la ventana.

La medimaga le sonrió y soltó la mano que George le sostenía, sonrojándose a su paso. Caminó hacia Harry y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro, como una clara muestra de apoyo.

- Di, Harry, ¿necesitas algo?- su voz sonó preocupada.

- ¿Le pasó algo a Ginny?- interrumpió George, caminando tras Angelina y alzando una ceja tras el perceptible rostro abatido del _niño-que- vivió._

Harry negó y sonrió levemente, aunque aquel gesto no llegó a sus ojos con sinceridad.

- Debo salir, y quería saber si se podían quedar con ella…. Por si despierta- pidió, emitiendo un suspiro al final de la frase.

Angelina asintió de inmediato, al igual que George, y ambos dejaron que Harry se alejara de ellos rumbo a la salida.

- Volveré en un par de horas- avisó tomando el abrigo que colgaba junto a la puerta.

Y mientras Harry salía en busca que aquel desconocido que le había escrito por segunda vez….

Angelina y George enlazaban sus manos en la sala, sin percatarse de cómo Ginny murmuraba "Harry" entre sueños.

OoOoOoOoO

Papeles, papeles y más papeles….

Luna estaba sentada en su gran escritorio rodeada por los muchos reportajes interesantes que le habían llegado para este mes. No sólo estaba lo del trato de "libre aparición" con Francia, que aún 

no se resolvía; sino que también habían unas cuantas entrevistas a ex-mortífagos y otro tanto sobre las extrañas muertes de los ex seguidores de Voldemort.

Suspiró cansada y se llevó su rubia cabellera desordenada hacia atrás. Soltó la pluma y dejó la tinta a un lado, ya debía comenzar con la sección "crónica de auror".

Un golpeteo de su ventana le llamó la atención. No esperaba ninguna carta de alguien en especial, y cualquier cosa profesional siempre llegaba a mano de su secretaria antes.

Con un saltito se puso de pie. Alisó los pliegues de su túnica naranja chillón, y caminó hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a una lechuza cafesosa que cada vez se le hacía más familiar.

Por alguna razón extraña su corazón pareció latir con más fuerza cuando el ave le estiró su garra para que desenrollara la nota que llevaba en ella. Y la sangre golpeó sus mejillas al leer la elegante caligrafía de su autor.

"_Querida Señorita Lovegood:_

¡De Estimada a Querida!, ¿Significará algo?.

_Me complacería de sobremanera que aceptara reunirse conmigo hoy en la noche. Fue tan agradable nuestra reunión anterior que me honraría al poder agradecérselo como se debe: con una cena especial para usted._

_Esperando su respuesta con ansias._

_Theodore Nott._

_PD: Si no quiere aceptar, no se preocupe… lo entendería. Y no, no la voy a echar del periódico por eso, así que no tema algo así…_

Luna sonrió de sobremanera al leer la invitación, aunque no pudo negar que la PD le pareció algo melancólica. ¿Por qué ella se negaría a una cena con un hombre tan amable y agradable como Theo?. ¿Quién podría ser tan ciega para no fijarse en el ser humano tan sensible y temeroso que se escondía tras aquel hombre misterioso?.

Con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su cara tomó una pluma y un papel. Y con su corazón desbocado en su pecho… aceptó la cena que le tenían preparada.

OoOoOoOoO

Todo había sido demasiado rápido para su gusto. Sí, así de la nada, él se había tenido que ir… como si el mismo diablo lo hubiera estado persiguiendo desde esa carta que recibió.

Cuando Hermione arribó en su departamento después de dos días de ausencia, se sintió absolutamente relajada. No sólo el Ministerio Francés había aceptado su propuesta y estaban dispuesto a hacer una comisión que estudiara los tecnicismos del asunto; sino que por fin estaba lejos de Draco Malfoy… demostrando con ello que había escogido el amor de su esposo una vez más.

Oliver la besó cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y de inmediato se fue a la cocina para prepararle un rico vaso de leche de chocolate- el aparato _muggle_ que habían comprado para licuar y batir aún le parecía extraordinario-. Y ella se había quedado en la sala, descansando.

En eso una lechuza llamó por la ventana. Y al abrirla, se dirigió directamente a la cocina, dejando un sobre azulino frente a las manos de Oliver, quien estaba con su camiseta chorreada por un líquido dulce y cafesoso.

- ¿Qué dice?- le preguntó ella acercándose tras su espalda.

Él arrugó el ceño y leyó la carta una vez más, emitiendo un bufido indignado.

- Debo irme- le señaló, ofuscado-. Todos los organizadores del Mundial han partido hoy en la tarde a Bulgaria para arreglar unos asuntos de suma importancia. Lee dice que intentó contactarme, pero que le fue imposible. Así que todos me esperan en una hora más en el hotel contratado. Dejaron un traslador a mi disposición en el ministerio-.

Hermione aún no alcanzaba a asimilar la noticia cuando Oliver la abrazó con fuerza. Al parecer no sólo a ella le sonaba de lo más curioso aquella abrupta reunión. Él besó su cuello y su mejilla, para luego hundirse en su boca con ternura.

- ¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en aquellos ojos miel-. Si quieres me quedo y…-.

- No- le cortó de inmediato. Se negaba a ser una molestia en la carrera de su esposo-. Debes ir, parece ser importante-.

Oliver asintió y la volvió a besar, apretando a Hermione con sus brazos.

- Te amo- le susurró mientras se alejaba de ella rumbo a la habitación, donde debía buscar sus cosas-.Cuídate-.

Ella sonrió y lo siguió, tomándole la mano mientras avanzaban

- Siempre, amor…-.

Después de aquello Oliver había guardado sus cosas. Se había cambiado de ropa- algo más formal, pero sin caer en las corbatas- y había partido rumbo al Ministerio… dejando a Hermione algo melancólica sobre la cama solitaria.

Al rato de divagar en la extraña situación durante unos largos minutos, decidió deshacer la maleta con las cosas que había llevado a París. Tomó aquellas ropas que estaban sucias y las dejó dentro del canasto que luego llevaría a la lavandería. Y seguido a esto agarró sus utensilios personales y los llevó al baño, para guardarlos de forma ordenada dentro del cajón.

A pesar de que el clima no acompañaba a entibiar el ambiente, Hermione había dejado las ventanas abiertas para ventilar su pieza. Le parecía fastidioso ese olor a encerrado que tomaba su antiguo departamento cuando ella no se dedicaba a asearlo con esmero. Y era por ello que la brisa fresca que golpeó su espalda no le llamó la atención…

…aunque la sombra que se reflejó en el piso sí lo hizo.

- ¡Malfoy!- gritó asustada, llevándose una mano en el corazón y poniéndose de pie.

- Granger…- susurró él seductor, apoyado en el marco que separaba el baño de la pieza principal-. ¿Asombrada de verme?-.

La _"M"_ comenzó a arder mientras Hermione hundía su mirada en aquellos ojos plateados, fríos y centellantes. De forma involuntaria se llevó una mano al tatuaje, a la vez que pensaba aceleradamente en un plan… debía evitar que él la hiciera caer nuevamente en su juego lujurioso.

- La verdad no, Malfoy- le respondió desafiante, intentando sonar segura-. Nunca es fácil deshacerse de la escoria…-.

Él se limitó a sonreír y caminó un paso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aún en la oscuridad del baño podía reconocer la tensión que se apoderaba de los músculos de la castaña. Le agradaba poder producir ese tipo de reacciones en ella. Podía percibir la rabia y el miedo que se aprisionaba en el escuálido cuerpo de la mujer… y eso sólo llevaba a que su libido aumentara.

Hermione retrocedió por inercia hasta quedar pegada al lavabo. La respiración de Draco golpeó su rostro sonrojado cuando él posó ambas manos en su cadera. Y la "_M"_ ardió… como si toda Troya se quemara entre sus piernas.

- ¡No!- gritó, posando ambas manos en el pecho del rubio- aléjate… por favor, aléjate- susurró, sintiendo aquella bífida lengua humedecer su cuello con elegancia.

Pero él no tenía ni la menor intención de hacer caso a su ruego, disfrutando con el tormento que ella estaba pasando… sin poder evitar ser un maniquí a su merced.

Sus pálidas manos se colaron por su blusa hacia su sujetador, y sin mayor juego previo lo desabrochó, sintiendo como la respiración de ella se aceleraba de inmediato. Hermione se tensaba entre sus brazos luchando contra su cuerpo, contra sus instintos, contra aquel horrible deseo destructor. No quería ser esclava de ese hombre inhumano, de ese ser despiadado y cruel. Ella no deseaba ser su…

- Perra. Eso eres, Granger- le susurró él mientras masajeaba cada porción de piel que sus manos alcanzaban-. Eres una sucia perra con la que jugaré hoy. Sabes que mueres porque termine lo que interrumpí anoche-.

Un gemido se escapó de su boca entreabierta cuando él le mordió el hombro, y no pudo controlar el respingo de su cuerpo cuando aquella mano experta bajó a acariciar aquel trazado elegante que la había transformado en tal objeto sexual.

La sonrisa ladeada de Draco permitió que su aire caliente se colara entre los labios delgados. Y sin más preámbulo besó aquella cereza rosa, aquella flor deshojada que llamaba a ser lamida y mordida por él. Su pecho se hinchó al sentirla responder con bravura, como si la pasión se escapara y los envolviera cuando la cavidad tibia de sus bocas se unía.

Y fue entonces que Draco sintió que el deseo por aquella piel tersa, por aquel cuerpo delgado, por aquella enjuta cintura también lo superaba. Pudiendo notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su aliento…. y no podía negar que ser consciente de ello le desagradó, porque de esa forma…

….Él no estaba arrastrándola a su pecado, sino que él mismo caía con ella al fondo de aquel abismo ensangrentado.

A su cabeza vino el recuerdo de aquella misma mañana. Volvió a sentir la rabia al evocar la imagen de la mano de Wood entrelazada con la pequeña mano de Granger… y el golpe de ira lo llevó a besar con más ahínco aquella boca prohibida.

No entendía porqué le atormentaba el saber que Granger estaba con él. Porqué le carcomía los pensamientos ese sentimiento innombrable de confusión cuando pensaba que, a pesar que él jugara con ella, Hermione dormía todas y cada una de las noches con el unineuronal capitán de Quidditch. Y no sólo eso le molestaba a Draco Malfoy…

Sino que ella amaba a su esposo con toda su alma. Y sin importar cuántas veces la follara… aquel corazón despierto en el pecho de la leona, sería de Wood… por siempre.

Sin mayor reparo se deshizo de la prenda interior que separaba sus cuerpos calientes. Su pantalón olvidado en el piso se unió con aquella tanga rota por sus manos….

Y a la vez que la hacía suya en aquel baño oscuro, con sus gemidos incesantes y sus cuerpos ensamblados en la danza de la pasión; no pudo dejar de pensar en qué cara pondría Hermione a la mañana siguiente… cuando se enterara de la desaparición de su marido.

Una sonrisa terrorífica cursó por el rostro del abochornado Mortífago.

**&**

**Wow!. Y el fin de la temporada ha llegado. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, roguemos porque mi Inspiración se apiade de mí y me permita seguir pronto con esta historia. Prometo que la segunda temporada estará llena de sorpresas.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sus reacciones.**

**Un besote gigante.**

**Ember.**


	19. Naufrago a la deriva

**Segunda Temporada UP!.**

**A leer!**

**Capítulo XVII: Naufrago a la deriva.**

La cama estaba vacía a su lado. Hace una semana que se mantenía así, y la soledad y la desesperación estaban descontrolándola. Extrañaba esos ojos cafés contemplándola por la mañana; añoraba aquellas caricias rudas, pero tiernas, repletas de un cariño sobrecogedor que inspiraban amor en cada roce. Lloraba con el recuerdo de su voz ronca, de su sonrisa carismática, de sus palabras rebosantes en un amor sin condiciones, sin peros…

No sabía qué había sucedido. Qué habían querido decir los funcionarios del ministerio cuando le hablaron de su extraña desaparición.

Una comitiva encabezada por Harry había ido a avisarle del atípico acontecimiento que protagonizaba Oliver en Rumania. No se tenían muchos datos al respecto, pero el departamento de aurores estaba trabajando en ello.

A través de sus gafas, Harry había intentado ser lo más precavido en avisarle la desgracia, sujetándola de la cintura cuando su cuerpo esquelético se dobló en dos por la incredulidad y la pena. Su amiga castaña se sujetó de su camisa con rabia y lo miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

- Dime que es mentira, por favor dime que es una maldita broma- le rogó.

Pero no era una broma. Nada de lo horrible que sucedía en su vida lo era.

Las noches se hacían demasiado frías sin el caluroso cuerpo de su esposo reposando a su lado. Las paredes del departamento se le hacían enormes y llanas sin la risa de Oliver llenando el espacio desierto que dejó su ida, su desaparición. Incluso la biblioteca de la sala se le hacía desagradable sin las revistas deportivas de Oliver repartidas de forma desordenada por los estantes.

No tenía sentido respirar si la persona que más amaba en este mundo no estaba. No había necesidad de levantarse si no serían aquellos ojos brillosos lo que vería cuando un rayo desabrido de sol se colara por la ventana. No había razón de existir en un mundo en que Oliver no estuviera a su lado.

Ella no era nadie si no tenía al hombre de su vida consigo.

_¿Por qué?,_ se preguntaba con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, ¿_Por qué no estás conmigo?,_ le cuestionaba al aire, al viento, a los mismos dioses. No había una respuesta a sus dudas, no había nadie que pudiera darle alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

Durante las tardes sus amigos tocaban a su puerta. Harry venía y la abrazaba, acariciando sus mechones castaños desordenados y murmurándole palabras de esperanza, de fe. Pero ella no tenía ganas ni motivos para escuchar aquel discurso insulso, apocado… después de todo lo vivido, Hermione ya no creía en nada real.

Ron la estrechaba entre sus brazos y se limitaba a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, aunque muchas veces no había nada que quisiera expresar. Permitía que en sus arranques de rabia lo golpeara, explotara en él… incluso dejaba que le gritara y lo hechizara, todo con tal de que su amiga se volviera a levantar… volviera a sonreír con aquella boquita rosada.

Y Hermione respondía a aquellas caricias con gimoteos y lágrimas. Dejándose ser sin responder, sin demostrar en su interior un incentivo a seguir viva.

- Herms, soy yo- llamó una voz femenina a la puerta-.Ábreme, ¿bueno?-.

La mujer castaña levantó su rostro pálido hacia la puerta, y con pesadez se puso de pie… arrastrando la bata blanca por el suelo.

- ¡Herms!, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó una entusiasmada Luna, rodeando el cuello de su amiga mientras sujetaba una caja de chocolates en su mano-. Mira te traje bombones-.

Hermione asintió y se corrió a un lado para dejarla pasar. Se estaba acostumbrando a esas constantes visitas que recibía… aunque a veces lo único que quería era estar completamente sola. Intentó sonreír al ver la caja de chocolates que Luna sujetaba, y volvió a tomar asiento en la sala, en el sillón que Oliver solía usar... deseando que fuera él quien ocupara ese espacio vacío.

- ¿Quieres uno?... el de menta nunca falla- le comentó abriendo la caja y tomando un bombón con forma de hoja-. Me los envió mi jefe por el incremento en la calidad del periódico desde que soy editora, ¿dime si no es mono?-.

La castaña volvió a asentir, pero no tomó el chocolate que su amiga le ofrecía. Luna arrugó el ceño un momento y la miró con severidad, aunque luego recordó que ella no era la que desempeñaba el papel reprochador en el grupo de amigos.

- Vamos, Herms… ¡ánimo!- exclamó, desesperándose un poco-. Tú sabes cómo son esos países de Europa oriental, con tanto vampiro y hombre lobo suelto es seguro que cosas así pueden pasar, pero Oliver es un hombre fuerte, sabrá enfrentarlos-.

Sus palabras hicieron que Hermione se mordiera el labio en un gesto de preocupación, y Luna comprendió que su excesiva sinceridad había sido una mala idea. Rápidamente pensó en otra cosa, y recordó qué era lo que había ido a hacer donde su amiga.

- Ya, Herms, ya sé qué haré para sacarte de ese estado- le señaló, parándose junto a ella y jalándola con fuerza-. Me vas acompañar a ver a Harry al departamento… quizás tenemos suerte y Ginny despierta, ¿qué te parece?-.

La mujer no parecía tener la menor intención de ponerse de pie, y Luna se estaba cansando del esfuerzo que le significaba jalar la manga de su bata. Con una sonrisa pícara sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y mirándola decidida le dijo:

- No me das más alternativas. Hermione, o te levantas y me acompañas… o te hechizo- amenazó seria-. Y sabes que soy capaz-.

Un silencio embargó la sala oscurecida.

- Estás bromeando… ¿cierto?- preguntó la castaña de pronto reaccionando. Y es que cuando Luna amenazaba, había que preocuparse.

- No- señaló aún más seria la rubia-. Así que vamos… entre más te apresures, mejor-.

OoOoOoOoO

Sus dedos pálidos tamborileaban sobre el escritorio de ébano de su oficina. Una sonrisa arrogante adornaba sus facciones varoniles y un cigarrillo fino descansaba en el cenicero de plaqué.

Pero aquella sonrisa no significaba nada: ni alegría ni jolgorio. No, aquella sonrisa no quería decir nada en la careta cínica que solía llevar. Sonreír era para él como pestañear, subía y bajaba en el ascensor del Ministerio sonriendo, aún cuando no hubiera nadie alrededor que lo viera haciendo tal gesto.

No sabía porqué se la pasaba sonriendo hace una semana, mas sabía que debía hacerlo para no levantar sospechas, para que nadie dudara de que había cambiado… al igual que su padre. No debía mostrarse sumamente feliz, pero sí dichoso por lo logrado en Paris…

Paris. Pensar en los días vividos en esa ciudad lo invadía de contradicciones. Porque cuando recordaba la ciudad de la torre Eiffel no evocaba su belleza natural ni el perfume de las parisinas. En su mente una cabeza castaña y unos ojos miel aparecían. Una risa suave, una marca en la entrepierna, una lujuria incontrolable…

Paris.

Hace una semana que la había hecho suya. La había dominado y la había doblegado bajo su poder, su hombría. Con sus manos había rozado cada palmo prohibido de una mujer hecha y derecha, de una sangre sucia que a cada segundo se le hacía más apetecible.

El sólo pensar en ese encuentro en el baño lo hacía sudar. Su corazón se agitaba al escuchar en su imaginación aquellos gemidos infernales, incontrolables. Y esas manos pequeñas y dóciles acariciando su cabello platinado… mientras él se introducía aún más en ella, colmando sus ansias con ese cuerpo cálido y delgado.

La había mordido llegando a sacarle sangre en los lugares más inauditos. La había lamido, chupado, besado y acariciado. Había dibujado el contorno de sus caderas, desenredado sus mechones de pelo, enterrado sus uñas en sus brazos famélicos… hasta perderse en el mar de sensaciones que significa hundirse en el mal más deseado, en el último fin de su enloquecimiento.

Y Draco no podía dejar de pensar en ella en ningún segundo del día.

Por informes que Potter le había hecho llegar a su padre, Draco sabía que no había ni rastro del paradero de Wood. Habían mandado a grupos especializados a buscarlo por cada metro cuadrado de Europa del este, pero todavía no había ninguna noticia del capitán de Quidditch.

Y Granger estaba tan desaparecida como su esposo.

No la había visto por el ministerio ni siquiera una vez. No había rastro del informe que debía presentar, y la única muestra de vida que había dado era una carta impersonal que le había mandado a Lucius, excusándose por una semana.

Debía estar mal, muy mal para faltar a aquel puesto de trabajo que tanto amaba. Debía estar sufriendo más de lo pensado para dejar sus tareas a medias y hundirse en la tristeza y la desesperanza…. Una parte de Granger debía estar desencajada para permitir que sus problemas personales interfirieran con su obligación. Eso, o el verdadero sentimiento que tenía hacia Wood no le permitía llevar a cabo su rutina.

Draco frunció el entrecejo con ese pensamiento.

Era inolvidable la mirada brillosa de la sangre sucia cuando Oliver la acompaño en el desayuno en Paris. Sus ojos mieles viajaban hacia el perfil de su esposo y lo contemplaba, lo ovacionaba como nunca lo habían mirado a él. En sus gestos no se denotaba lujuria, tampoco pasión… sino un sentimiento que era mucho más puro, e incluso más potente: Amor.

Granger amaba a Wood tanto como Wood la amaba a ella, y eso era tan palpable en el ambiente que llegaba a producir asco. Ambos parecían una burbuja de tonos rosas cuando estaban juntos, como dos cariñositos felices o dos seguidores de Eros. Eran una pareja enamorada que se rendía a los suplicios del amor y del saberse amado… y Draco no pudo soportar aquello. Él no podía ver a _su_ sangre sucia enamorada de otro.

La vena de su sien tembló mientras pensaba en la descorazonada Granger llorando sobre la cama. En su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, empapando con sus lágrimas las sábanas baratas. Ella estaría llorando por Wood, por su ausencia, por su soledad…

Granger estaría desconsolada sin Wood a su lado. Estaría transformada en un estropajo, en una muñeca de trapo utilizable y desechable. Su razón estaría aún más débil que lo usual, y su voluntad menguaría hasta dejar de existir… siendo un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.

En ese instante Draco Malfoy sonrió por lo genial que eran sus pensamientos.

El momento de utilizar a Granger para hacerla confiar en él era ese. Ahora llegaba su turno.

OoOoOoO

Angelina abrió la puerta sonriendo con calidez a la recién llegada. En un movimiento cordial, pero cariñoso, abrazó a la castaña por los hombros, y luego le dio paso para que se dirigiera a la sala.

Ahí se encontraban Ron y George, ambos enfrascados en un partido de ajedrez mágico que, por lo visto, Ron iba ganando. George tenía su ceño fruncido, mientras buscaba cómo vencer… pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, ya estaba derrotado.

- Jaque mate- informó su hermano menor, mientras el caballo degollaba al rey-. ¡Herms!- exclamó al verla cruzar el umbral, y se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola por los hombros.

La castaña dejó que el pelirrojo depositara dos besos en cada una de sus mejillas. Y le sonrió con esa mezcla de nostalgia y resignación. Desde que Oliver había desaparecido no tenía ganas de ocultar su dolor.

- Que bueno que viniste a visitarnos- dijo George, sacudiendo la cabellera castaña de Hermione, para luego tomar la mano de Angelina-. Ron estaba planeando en llevarte a una biblioteca para verte feliz, así de desesperado anda-.

Ron asintió y volvió a abrazar a su amiga, acunándola entre sus brazos.

- Tenemos a nuestros mejores hombres buscándolo- le recordó, acariciando su cabello-. De hecho Harry sólo se separa de Ginny para ir a ordenar la búsqueda de Oliver-.

Hermione volvió a sonreír y se separó de Ron, buscando con su mirada a Harry.

- Hermione- la llamó su amigo desde el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio. Había escuchado la exclamación de Ron y tenía que asegurarse que realmente Hermione había llegado a su departamento-. Me alegro que estés aquí- le murmuró, y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su frente tal como siempre lo hacía cuando quería protegerla.

Como un naufrago a un navío, Hermione se aferró al torso de su amigo. Estar así con Harry se sentía tan bien que durante unos míseros segundos se olvidaba de su trágica realidad.

Harry le acarició el cabello mientras la abrazaba y miró a Ron con una sonrisa, quien le asentía también algo aliviado de ver a Hermione algo más viva que el día anterior.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Ginny?- le preguntó con esperanza.

La castaña se separó de él y susurró un leve _sí_, encaminándose frente al resto hacia el dormitorio que le era tan conocido.

Ginny parecía dormir con algo de intranquilidad. Su cabello opaco se repartía sobre las sábanas blancas, y la camiseta de dormir se enredaba entre sus piernas rígidas y la sonda que salía de su estómago hacia una bolsa plástica que colgaba de la cama.

Aún se veía demacrada. A base de suero no había engordado ni un milígramo, y sus labios pálidos, y los huesos sobresalientes de sus clavículas la hacían parecer un esqueleto, un débil esqueleto que respiraba.

Se hincó junto al armazón de la cabecera, mientras el resto de los presentes rodeaban la escena. Luna se puso de pie frente a la ventana, y Harry acarició el cabello de la pelirroja frente a Hermione.

El sol de la tarde iluminaba la habitación con sus matices rojos y anaranjados. Sólo un rayo débil y pobre iluminaba el rostro de Ginny haciendo aún más notoria su nueva palidez. Sin embargo sus pecas hacían contraste con ese blanco, dándole un aspecto vivo que mantenía a Harry feliz, seguro de que ella se pondría bien.

Y en aquel silencio absoluto. Con un George y una Angelina tomados de la mano. Un Ron atento al leve brillo en la mirada de Hermione. Una Luna sonriendo por lograr que su amiga saliera de su encierro. Y un Harry y una Hermione atentos a la respiración desigual de Ginny en su cama…

Unos ojos chocolates se hicieron notar bajo unos párpados cansados, y una mueca de incomprensión se expandió en unos labios blancos que se creían tiesos.

- ¿Harry?- llamó Ginny al notar aquellas orbes verde esmeralda que la miraban con impresión y emoción-. ¿Qué me sucedió?-.

**&**

**Cortito capítulo introductorio de la segunda temporada de la saga…**

**¿Qué opinan?.**

**Espero que la espera valga la pena... sé que el próximo capítulo los dejará :o!.**

**Así que espero sus hermosos comentarios… Y claro, los invito como siempre al Blog de PPC que está en mi perfil, al igual que a mi Blog personal!.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember**


	20. Ira

**Queridos lectores... ¿qué pasó?, ¿no les gustó el inicio de temporada?. Ya saben... así como las series se acaban por falta de rating, los fics dejan de ser inspiradores por falta de rr. Espero sus comentarios, son ellos los que me dan la fuerza para continuar con esta historia.**

**Los que leen Fatales, aviso que no sé cuándo lo subiré. Ya está en gran parte escrito, pero me falta cranear una cosa para subirlo :)**

**Un agradecimiento gigante a: **

_andeli Malfoy Cullen, jos Black, Marie Malfoy, beautifly92, salesia, karyta34, Leito, tildita, Isabella.Jane.Potter._

**Este capítulo va totalmente para y por ustedes!**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XVIII: Ira**

Caminaba por el ministerio con su andar pausado y su mentón en alto. Hace un par de días que no sabía nada de él, y eso ya le estaba comenzando a molestar.

Podía entender el hecho de que tenía problemas familiares de suma importancia, que su trabajo le demandaba mucho tiempo y que su familia lo necesitaba en ese momento. Pero había algo extraño tras todo eso que para Pansy Parkinson no pasaba por desapercibido: y pretendía averiguar qué era.

Con sigilo se perdió entre los cubículos vacíos de los funcionarios que a esa hora ya debían estar en casa. El ministerio se encontraba prácticamente vacío, y el hecho de que alguien la pudiera ver ahí era aún más excitante para esa relación escondida que estaba manteniendo.

Al final del corredor, tras una doble puerta a la derecha, una luz amarilla se perdía como la única fuente de claridad entre la oscuridad que envolvía el edificio. Se acercó al pomo dorado que sobresalía bajo la placa que decía _"Departamento de Aurores"_, y empujó de él, entrando al vestíbulo que llevaba al conjunto de oficinas.

- Weasley, ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?- su voz sonó altiva, chocando con el dejo de burla en sus ojos azul claro.

El hombre pelirrojo alzó la vista, y un mechón de cabello ígneo cayó sobre su ojo izquierdo, cubriendo por un instante su asombro de ver a su amante ahí, en su lugar de trabajo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con preocupación, dejando a un lado una carpeta que había sobre su escritorio y mirando a todos lados, asegurándose que estaba solo en el departamento. El trabajo atrasado lo mantenía ahí.

- Vengo a ver a aquel que se suponía que iba ir anoche a tomar un vaso de whisky de fuego conmigo- respondió, avanzando bajo la luz de la lámpara de aceite. Su cabello negro brillaba sobre su túnica blanca, y de su cuello colgaba un diamante en forma de péndulo.

Ron se sonrojó tras aquellas palabras, y se puso de pie, sintiendo como el aroma tan particular de Pansy- a sándalo, lavanda y un toque de limón- golpeaba su rostro como una brisa fría, noble y única.

Aquella mujer era capaz de alterarlo con su sola presencia, y el tenerla ahí, frente a él, lo hacía reprocharse por haber desperdiciado tantas noches junto a su compañía.

Caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano. Pansy lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

- ¿Habrá forma de que pueda ser perdonado? -.

Ella arrugó el labio en un claro gesto de duda. Con sus dedos rozó la nuca del pelirrojo y acarició su cabello, desordenándoselo para darle un aspecto de hombre salvaje y pasional. Se acercó a su mentón y besó con un roce su mandíbula, subiendo lentamente hasta la comisura de su boca.

- Tendrás que hacer mérito para ser perdonado, Ronald Weasley…- le murmuró, segura de que él ya había cerrado los ojos pare recibir su beso-. Partiendo por decirme qué es aquello que me ocultas… aquello que te ha mantenido tan alejado de mí-.

Ron de inmediato abrió los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada y sus manos tensas alrededor de la cintura de la mujer. Esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba.

- Lo siento, pero….- murmuró, alejándose de ella y buscando sus ojos azules bajo los mechones de pelo negro que le cubrían su rostro.

- No me digas nada- lo detuvo. Su mirada se había vuelto fría, y el mohín de su labio la hacía ver como una pequeña caprichosa, cosa que no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Con su mano grande, Ron acarició su rostro lozano. Dibujó con su dedo su nariz aristocrática, y bajó desde su mejilla hasta su mentón. Pansy no dejaba de escudriñarlo con sus ojos azul agua, y evitaba dejarse llevar por el calor que emanaba esa mano curtida.

Ron Weasley sabía tocarla como ningún otro hombre lo había intentado con anterioridad. El pelirrojo escondía dentro de su sonrisa de niño y sus comentarios infantiles, un hombre hecho y derecho que parecía una bomba de pasión pronta a estallar. Y él aún no se percataba de que aquellas caricias eran una dulce tortura para ella.

- ¿Es muy importante para ti que te diga qué me sucede?- le preguntó, rozando con su aliento aquellas mejillas pálidas.

Un brillo de triunfo centelló en las pupilas de Pansy, y asintió muda, dejando que él fuera el próximo en hablar.

- Está bien- sonrió él besando su mejilla y atrapándola nuevamente entre sus brazos. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró bajito, tan despacio que apenas había constancia de que aquella confesión había salido de su boca-. Mi hermana, Ginny, apareció hace un tiempo… y hace dos días despertó de su inconsciencia-.

OoOoOoOoO

Un viejo éxito de las Brujas de Mc Beth sonaba en la anticuada radio. Las notas agudas colmaban el departamento ordenado, y se confundían con el golpeteo de latas y de trastos que hacía la dueña del lugar en la cocina.

Después de que Ginny despertara de su sueño impávido, Hermione había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento de Harry, ayudando a su amiga y a él mismo en todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

Se había dedicado a hacer las compras de almacén, a atender a toda la tropa de Weasleys que visitaban a la enferma. Se había transformado en la secretaria personal de Harry durante ese periodo, e incluso había hecho de intermediaria en el envío de correspondencia entre Harry y toda la Orden del Fenix.

Y con todo ello no había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar. No el tiempo suficiente como para deprimirse y despreciarse por el vacío que Oliver dejaba en su vida.

Al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar. Ya llevaba más de una semana excusándose de volver a sus responsabilidades, y Harry y Ron le había rogado- cosa bastante particular- que volviera a su trabajo para que así pudiera distraerse. Incluso Lavender le había hecho un recuento de los últimos murmullos del ministerio, amenazándola de ir a buscarla al día siguiente en la mañana para que se dirigiera a su oficina.

En ese momento limpiaba las tazas de café que había consumido y que se habían ido acumulando en el lavaplatos. Con todo lo ocurrido ni tiempo de limpiar había tenido, sobretodo considerando que ella prefería limpiar cuando estaba de buen humor. Había trapeado la cocina al estilo _muggle_, preparado café en grano para el día siguiente, y lustrado las piezas de plaqué que adornaban los estantes del salón.

Su mente viajaba rememorando el día agitado que había tenido. Cuantas sonrisas falsas, conversaciones banas, y una que otra respuesta evasiva acerca de la pregunta típica de los Weasley: _"¿Cómo estás, Hermione?"_. No deseaba opacar la felicidad que todos sentían con la recuperación lenta, pero real de Ginny, y por ello había preferido actuar… aunque no tuviera mayor fuerza para ello.

Secó la última taza y la guardó en uno de los muebles de la cocina, sobre el fregadero. Le echó una última mirada a la cerámica que relucía por el brillo de su limpia pisos, y apagó la luz, caminando por inercia hacia el sillón de Oliver, preocupada de no chocar con algo por la falta de luz.

Las cortinas cerradas no le permitían ver qué había frente a ella mientras avanzaba. Y la varita la había dejado junto a su velador, sin posibilidad de hacer _lumus_ en el camino. Su respiración calmada era apenas un susurro de aire tibio que se escapaba de su nariz, o al menos eso parecía hasta que una voz hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

- Granger- murmuró aquel tono arrastrado que provenía del más temible de sus demonios-. Supongo que ya me extrañabas-.

Hermione dio un respingo en medio de la sala. Con agilidad buscó la ubicación de aquella voz, y arrugó el ceño al ver a ese hombre sentado en el sillón que siempre utilizaba su marido.

- ¡Párate!, ¡sal de ahí!- le exigió, caminando a trancos frente a él y jalándolo del sillón, sin pensar en nada más que el odio que sentía por ese hombre mísero, el peor de sus males.

Draco sonrió, y en vez de ponerse de pie, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a sentarse en sus piernas, respirando de golpe el dulce aroma de ella… esa esencia que rompía cada fibra de su fría naturaleza.

Con sus manos se adueño de esa estrecha cintura, y acercó su nariz a la curvatura de su cuello, posando sus labios delgados en esa piel pálida.

- ¡Suéltame!- exclamó ella sacudiéndose, intentando liberarse de esas manos que parecían dos pinzas enterrándose en su piel. El tacto de la boca del rubio en su cuello la hizo estremecerse, y eso le produjo asco y pasión… una mezcla bastante curiosa.

Él se limitó a sonreír con su lengua rozando su cuello hasta su mentón. A cada palmo que avanzaba ella le parecía más dulce, más embriagante. Su piel era tan cálida, su respiración agitada tan pasional, su cabello aleonado tan sexy. Esa mujer de veinticinco años era una fruta madura pronta a explotar… deshaciéndose entre sus manos.

A pesar de que sabía que todo lo que sentía era a causa del tatuaje que había dibujado en su piel, de la pócima dorada que le había obligado a ingerir… se sentía demasiado doblegado a la lujuria que ella hacía brotar a él, no sólo en cuerpo, sino también en voluntad.

Con destreza llevó su mano hacia el botón del pantalón que no le permitía adentrarse en ese cuerpo que se le volvía una obsesión. Sus dedos juguetearon en los lindes de la prenda, y se deshicieron del botón… con un gemido seco emitido desde su garganta extasiada por el aroma dulce que paseaba en ella.

Pero la castaña no era la muñeca dócil que había sido en Paris, en su oficina, en su mismo baño. No, ella estaba reponiéndose a esa locura aún con la nítida "_M"_ abrasando su entrepierna… y él sentía entre sus brazos como ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

- ¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar, con su rostro sonrojado por la rabia, la humillación.

Y sin más ayuda que la fuerza de sus manos, se apartó de sus brazos y se puso de pie… observando con odio puro a aquel hombre que emanaba deseo de sus ojos grisáceos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger?... ¿ahora actuarás como la esposa ejemplar?, ¿cómo aquella amante sucia que se arrepiente de haberse dado el mejor revolcón de su vida?-.

La respiración de Hermione se notaba agitada por la repercusión de la misma en su pecho. Sus ojos miel brillaban como oro fundido, atropellando con los mismos el semblante seguro de Draco Malfoy, el cual era más actuación que seguridad en sí. Sin embargo no se dejó llevar por el deseo que la llamaba a besar esos labios delgados, y se concentró en el recuerdo de Oliver, en su risa, en su voz, en sus besos suaves…

No volvería a cometer los errores del pasado, no se dejaría engañar por algo que no entendía, que no tenía lógica. Averiguaría qué era ese irrefrenable hilo que la guiaba hacia ese hombre cruel. Y lo cortaría de golpe, sin darle chance a mayor explicación.

Se lo debía a Oliver. Ella tenía que descubrir por qué estaba ligada a Malfoy, y cómo eliminar esa loca obsesión… debía hacerlo por el amor que sentía hacia su esposo.

Sin caer en el juego desvió sus ojos de la mirada plateada del rubio que de a poco cambiaba de expresión. Se tensó al sentir como él se acercaba a ella, y se puso en guardia cuando sus manos la apresaron por la cintura.

- Mueres por besarme, Granger… no lo niegues. Quieres que te haga mía por la eternidad- le susurró, acercándose a sus labios, buscando ese néctar que brotaba de ellos.

Pero Hermione ya había tomado una decisión, y no iba a aceptar seguir siendo la dominada en esa relación enferma.

Enterró sus uñas en esos brazos pálidos, sintiendo como ellas se enterraban en su piel. Y esperó que él estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella para alzar su rodilla y pegarle en su intimidad, obligándolo a doblarse por el dolor sentido en sus partes nobles.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho, perra?!- aulló adolorido Malfoy, llevando ambas manos hacia su entrepierna-. Ya verás qué te haré…-.

- Tú no me harás nada- lo detuvo Hermione, sacando de un estante una figurilla de bronce que se veía bastante pesada-. Porque prometo hacerte polvo los huesos de tu rostro antes de que pienses siquiera en sacar la varita de tu bolsillo trasero-.

Una sonrisa mordaz se dibujó en el rostro varonil de Draco. Aún adolorido intentó enderezarse, y miró a Hermione con tanto odio que su mueca diabólica llegaba a asustar.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que me vaya entonces?- le preguntó con un dejo de burla y resentimiento, sintiéndose impotente… y no por la amenaza, sino a que ella se pudiera librar de sus caricias.

Hermione arrugó los labios, y miró el pasillo que guiaba hacia la salida de su departamento. Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, y luego sonrió.

- No me vas a matar, lo sé- su respuesta fue dada con un tono de seguridad sólo comparado al que imprimía en sus respuestas cuando iba a Hogwarts-. Así que saldrás por la puerta… y no te voltearás a mirarme-.

Draco apretó un puño enfurecido, su sien palpitaba en su frente, y su mandíbula estaba contraída por la ira, por saberse atrapado. Era verdad que no podía matarla, y no sólo por el plan que tenía… sino porque el deseo que lo embarga le impedía deshacerse de ese cuerpo perfecto, divino.

Se irguió completo, sin desviar sus ojos grises de la figura delgada de la mujer de sus deseos. Sintió como la rabia bullía por sus venas, y como el desconcierto era palpable en esa situación anómala que estaba viviendo… porque ella debía ser su esclava, debía doblegarse a su deseo… así funcionaba la pócima que le había inyectado en la marca.

Y aquel detalle aterrador: el pensar que ella había superado la lujuria por el amor le hizo voltearse. Él encontraría la forma de hacerla caer, lo sabía… y no se rendiría hasta encontrarla.

Fue así que con paso firme: Draco Malfoy abandonó el departamento… para volver en otra ocasión, con la solución entre sus manos.

OoOoOoO

Llegó al departamento de su prometida aún lo suficientemente molesto como para servirse unos cuantos vasos de whisky y olvidar lo sucedido. Lo único que quería era borrar la humillación de haber sido echado por una sangre sucia, con sus genitales adoloridos por el golpe recibido.

_¡puf!_

El polvo llenó la chimenea y apareció en el elegante departamento de Pansy. Los mismos muebles, los mismos cuadros, la misma elegancia y opulencia que era característica de los sangre limpia. Encendió una vela con su varita y se dirigió al mueble donde se guardaban los bajativos.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó la voz de Pansy mientras se acercaba a la sala.

- Obvio que yo, ¿quién más?- respondió Draco, tomando un vaso corto y llenándolo hasta la mitad del liquido dorado.

Pansy entró a la sala con su camisola de seda roja y la bata transparente del mismo color. Una sonrisa pobre pasó por su rostro al ver a Draco hundiéndose en un vaso de alcohol, y se acercó a él para acariciarle el cabello platinado.

- ¿Mal día?- le interrogó, mirando como él dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, y volvía a alzar la botella para servirse más.

- Poco agradable- reconoció él, estrechando la cintura de su prometida con uno de sus brazos y acercándola a él.

Dejó el whisky abierto, pero no se sirvió. Cambió de idea y miró a Pansy junto a él, concentrándose en sus labios hinchados, en su mirada cristalina. Hace tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con ella que ya había perdido la cuenta de los días… y más que mal, esa mujer le pertenecía por derecho.

Besó sus labios con demencia, con rabia. Hundiendo su lengua sin menor cuidado en su cavidad bucal, e investigando su paladar y sus lados. Mordió sus labios pintados de rojo y rozó su cuerpo con sus manos pálidas, sintiendo el contorno de sus caderas.

Pansy no cerró los ojos, mas se dejó besar. Permitió que Draco se descargara en ella, que la mordiera, la tocara, aún cuando podía sentir el sabor de Ron en los besos del rubio. Porque hace solo unas horas había estado con él en el vacío ministerio… y con él había llegado al nirvana una y otra vez.

Draco desanudó la correa de la bata, llevando sus manos bajo la camisola hasta las pantaletas de encaje que cubrían la intimidad de la mujer. Sin delicadeza se deshizo de la prenda, y acarició su parte más íntima, sintiendo una humedad extraña en ella que le hizo alejarse de un salto.

Llevó sus dedos hacia su nariz y olió algo distinto… un olor a hombre que sabía que no era suyo. Arrugó el ceño, enfurecido.

- ¡Hueles a otro hombre, ¿quién es?!- le preguntó con su rostro rojo por la rabia y el alcohol-. ¡¿Con quién mierda te acostaste, puta?!-.

Pansy abrió sus ojos por la impresión. Se maldijo por su mala suerte y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba qué sería lo más apropiado para decir. Ella sabía que Draco era muy temperamental, pero eso no era ni una migaja de lo agresivo que podría llegar a ser si sabía que ella lo había engañado.

Sin obtener respuesta, Draco la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo a él. La miró a los ojos con prepotencia y le soltó un manotazo sobre su mejilla, escuchando claramente el golpe de su palma contra la pálida mejilla de la mujer.

- ¡Habla!- le exigió, sin soltar su muñeca ni inmutarse por la marca rojiza que había dejado en su rostro-. ¡¿Quién cayó en tus redes, perra?!-.

Los ojos azul claro chocaron con esa mirada gris infernal. Todo el gesto de Draco expelía rabia, frustración, prepotencia. Una vena se marcaba en su frente, y su mandíbula estaba tensa, sin dejar de observar a una Pansy que se sentía demasiado pequeña para reaccionar.

- Ya que no me quieres decir quién es él… lo descubriré por mí mismo- la amenazó, susurrándole al oído-. Comenzando por hacer contigo lo mismo que él hizo, pero yo no seré para nada delicado… te dolerá, me aseguraré que te duela-.

Con su brutal fuerza la lanzó contra la pared, y se apoyó sobre ella para no darle chance de escapatoria. Utilizando su rodilla separó las piernas de la mujer y jaló su cabello para que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos.

Draco Malfoy podía soportar muchas cosas, pero la traición, la humillación, eran cosas que él jamás iba a tolerar… menos aún de aquella mujer que se había transformado en su compañera de vida, y con la cual estaba unido de forma irremediable hasta la eternidad.

Mordió su mentón hasta dejarle una marca, y bajó con su lengua hasta sus pechos, sintiendo como Pansy estaba quieta, como una estatua de hielo bajo él. Su respiración acelerada sólo se debía al miedo que estaba sintiendo, y él sabía que ella no se iba a negar a sus deseos… ella nunca había tenido la valentía suficiente para enfrentarlo.

Mas, para su sorpresa, la mujer sí comenzó a quejarse cuando su lengua ya estaba entre medio de su seno. Y las manos pálidas intentaron rasguñar la espalda de su captor, de tal modo que él sintiera el suficiente dolor para soltarla.

Con aún más rechazo el rubio elevó sus ojos grises hacia aquellos ojos azules aterrados. Leyó en ellos el asco, el miedo, el desconcierto y la culpa. Sabía que si Pansy luchaba es porque algo muy fuerte había cambiado en su interior… y él no podía permitir que el alma muerta de Pansy resurgiera de entre las cenizas.

Llevó sus dedos hacia su mandíbula. Dibujó sus labios ensangrentados por los mordiscos rabiosos, y esparció la sangre hacia sus mejillas. Sus suspiros acelerados se conjugaron y un brillo diabólico centelleó desde las pupilas oscuras del rubio… sonriendo para el desconcierto de Pansy, quien sólo buscaba una manera de escapar de ese hombre al cual tanto quería y odiaba en ese momento.

Pero Draco tenía otra intención, y sujetando ambas muñecas de la mujer sobre su cabeza se acercó a su oído. Una risa amarga brotó de su garganta.

- Recuerda que yo soy quien guarda tu mayor secreto. Lo que has logrado hasta ahora es gracias a mí… y con el tronar de mis dedos puedo quitártelo de las manos. No olvides, Pansy, que ningún fan tuyo perdonará que tú hayas sido la asesina de un integrante del clan Weasley… ni siquiera tú te lo perdonas- le recordó sin inmutarse por el grito ahogado que surgió de la boca de la mujer.

Sabía que ahora ella se rendiría a sus deseos. Porque él era el único que conocía esa tenebrosa verdad… y con el menor empuje sería capaz de revelarla al mundo entero.

Draco sonrió para sí y volvió a besar esa boca hinchada, a rozar ese cuerpo frío… a hundirse donde otro antes que él se había hundido. Y cumpliendo su amenaza… Draco Malfoy eliminó parte de su frustración en ese cuerpo tan conocido, aunque tan poco deseado en ese momento…. Sin importarle que con cada beso, con cada caricia… veía en su mente unos ojos miel que lo llamaban a despojarse de su lujuria con aún más fuerza.

Pero Pansy no era Granger… y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar ese hecho.

**&**

**Ok. Me odian.**

**Un giro inesperado de la historia...**

**¿Qué pasará con Pansy?, ¿cómo asesinó a quién?**

**¿Qué hará Hermione para descubrir el por qué de su marca?.**

**¿Cómo ha reaccionado Ginny a su "despertada"?...**

**¿Qúé consecuencias tendrá la negativa de Hermione en Draco?.**

**Muchas más preguntas se avecinan.**

**Les aviso desde que ya habrá un one shot escrito relacionado con esta historia. Es un experimento que estoy segura que les gustará... así que: ¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Esperando sus comentarios.**

**Ember**


	21. Volviendo a la normalidad

**Queridos lectores:**

**Debo reconocer que el recibimiento de este fic no me tiene contenta. Recibo como un 5% de reviews comparado con los hits de los capítulos. ¿Qué sucede?.**

**Espero que les guste este chap y me dejen sus comentarios. El que viene ya lo tengo escrito... y tiene algunas cosas interesantes.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me leen y apretan el go!. Por ustedes va la historia.**

**Un beso desde un Nunca Jamás que se va de paseo a la playa (xD)**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XIX: Volviendo a la normalidad**

Cerró la puerta del departamento medianamente aliviado de por fin quedarse a solas con ella. Toda la semana había estado preocupado de atender a la gente que lo iba a ver, y ese silencio del que disfrutaba se le hacía bastante cómodo.

Caminó con cuidado hacia el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, y la abrió despacio, sin intención de despertar a la pelirroja que ahora dormía sobre la cama, con su rostro algo más sonrosado que el pálido enfermizo del último tiempo.

Se sentó en la silla de siempre, admirando ese perfil fino, esas pecas graciosas sobre su nariz. Aún no podía borrar la sonrisa en su rostro al recordar cómo pronunció su nombre después de tanto tiempo, y sintió su corazón agitarse de sólo pensar que ella había vuelto a despertar… que había vuelto a la vida.

- Harry…- murmuró somnolienta estirándose bajo el cobertor que cubría su cuerpo delgado-. ¿Mi mamá ya se fue?-.

Los ojos verde esmeralda brillaron al escuchar esa voz suave, como el tintineo de una campana, dirigiéndose a él. Bajó su mirada hacia esos ojos chocolates que lo observaban.

- Todos salieron a hacer una y otra cosa- le señaló-. Ron a ver algo en la oficina, George a trabajar en la tienda, tu papá a hacer acto de presencia en el ministerio, y tu mamá a comprarte ropa porque la que tenías te queda muy grande…-.

Ginny asintió y buscó la mano de Harry para entrelazarla con sus dedos.

- Entoces… ¿estamos solos?- le interrogó, corriéndose a un lado para que Harry se recostara junto a ella.

- Sí, por fin solos- reconoció él, acomodando su brazo bajo el cuello de Ginny y atrayéndola a él, sintiendo el peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Permanecieron durante unos minutos así, en silencio. Abrazados bajo el edredón floreado que los cubría, y sintiendo el mutuo calor de sus cuerpos, acompañados de sus respiraciones pausadas.

Aunque Harry se sentía bastante inquieto a la vez… porque desde que Ginny había despertado una pregunta pululaba en su cabeza, y aún no tenía la valentía de hacerla. Lo que Harry se cuestionaba una y otra vez era: ¿Qué había pasado con el embarazo de la pelirroja?.

OoOoOoO

Las invitaciones a tomar desayuno se estaban haciendo una rutina entre los dos, y no sólo eso, sino que la cena y hasta los cafés de media tarde eran cada vez más acostumbrados, como si el no verse significara perderse parte esencial del día.

Por lo general era Luna quien asistía a dichos encuentros en la gran mansión, exceptuando las veces que Theo se aparecía en su oficina como sorpresa, enviando sólo un par de segundos antes una lechuza con el aviso de que llegaría ahí… en cualquier momento.

_Toc, toc_.

Tocó la puerta añejada de la gran casa, enrollando el pañuelo en su cuello y cubriéndose la nariz.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro arrugado de Mary Sue, quien ahora sonreía con su boca sin dientes a la chica rubia que a cada día le agradaba más. La verdad era imposible que una muchacha tan alegre fuera odiada por mucho tiempo.

- El señor la está esperando- dijo como forma de saludo, y la dejó pasar.

Luna arrastró la cola de su túnica celeste por el mármol blanco, siguiendo a la mujer hacia el gran comedor.

- Ya no tienes la piel irritada- le comentó con una sonrisa-. Te dije que las hojas de menta darían resultado, nada aleja más a los bimbimdin que ellas-.

La mujer asintió y abrió la puerta que llevaba al salón principal, el cual antecedía al comedor.

- Sí, dio más resultado de lo que esperaba la verdad, muchas gracias-.

Con una nueva sonrisa Luna se despidió de la empleada de la mansión Nott, y entró al gran comedor que ya se hallaba engalanado para la primera comida del día. Un mantel blanco con bordados verdes cubría una mesa larga para veinte personas. Y alrededor de racimos de flores y fuentes de frutas, se podían hallar mermeladas, dulces, quesos, huevos revueltos y un sinfín de alimentos que significarían para Ron el paraíso.

Theodore Nott la observaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa, poniéndose de inmediato de pie al verla entrar. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en aquella mujer de mirada soñadora y sonrisa dulce, y se adelantó unos pasos hacia ella.

- Buenos días- saludó, besando su mano con caballerosidad, él siempre era un caballero-. Durante un momento pensé que no llegarías-.

Luna sonrió y besó ambas mejilla de aquel rostro deformado, tomando asiento en la silla que él había corrido hacia atrás, justo a su lado.

- Es que me atrasé porque tuve que asegurarme que Hermione fuera a trabajar hoy, verla en ese estado de depresión me da mucha tristeza- confesó, bajando su mirada y recordando las lágrimas que su amiga le había soltado por la mañana.

El hombre asintió y se sentó a su vez. Tomó con sus manos una bandeja de dulces y se la ofreció a su acompañante.

- Lamento escuchar eso… sé lo difícil que es salir de una depresión, a veces realmente crees que no hay motivo para seguir viviendo-.

Tras aquellas palabras Luna levantó su mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos castaños que le parecían tan amables, tan bondadosos. _¿Cómo alguien tan afable puede caer en depresión?,_ se preguntó.

- ¿Cuándo creíste eso?- le cuestionó tomando un dulce y dejándolo en su plato, a la vez que se servía una taza de té aromático.

- Cuando me convertí en esto…- murmuró Theo mirándola-. Cuando me transformé en un monstruo-.

El corazón de Luna se apretó en su pecho. Para ella era inconcebible que alguien como Theo se considerara un monstruo, un ser despreciable sólo por su capa exterior. Con el pasar de los años y las vivencias de la guerra Luna había aprendido que lo de afuera no era más que un engañador envoltorio: sólo una vez que probamos el dulce le podemos sentir su verdadero sabor.

- No eres un monstruo- lo regañó tomando su mano con naturalidad, acariciando con sus dedos aquellas palmas repletas de cicatrices de guerra-. Cualquiera que sepa apreciar lo bueno reconocerá en ti lo maravilloso que eres-.

Thero sonrió, mas aún así la tristeza que sentía era obvia en su mirada melancólica. Sin importar cuánto le dijeran que lo exterior no era importante, él estaba seguro que el mundo jamás lo aceptaría con esa cáscara podrida, desarreglada… terrorífica.

- No debes sentir tristeza de estar así, porque estoy segura que cada cicatriz….- le murmuró rozando con sus yemas las marcas de su mentón-, cada mínima herida de tu rostro fue por una buena causa. Y no hay nada más noble que arriesgar lo superficial por lo trascendental-.

Y Theo sí se impresionó de aquellas palabras, porque Luna no podía ni imaginar cuánta razón tenían ellas.

- Luna, ¿a ti no te importa que yo sea así?-.

La mirada azulina chocó con aquellos ojos castaños que estaban invadidos por una mezcla de miedo y esperanza. Luna volvió a dejar su mano sobre la del hombre dañado y sonrió.

- No me importa en lo más mínimo- reconoció-. Sé que eres una buena persona, y eso me basta para confiar en ti-.

Perdido en esos ojos azules Theo se sintió absolutamente culpable…_¿Confía en mí?_, se cuestionó con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, _¡Diablos!, no quiero que ella se arrepienta de depositar en mí su confianza… ¿qué haré cuando se entere del plan?._

OoOoOoO

Avanzar por los pasillos del ministerio había sido una de las cosas más difícil que le había tocado hacer. A su alrededor no podía dejar de escuchar los murmullos que se levantaban, a la vez que sus compañeros de oficina la miraban con lástima.

Luna tocó muy temprano la puerta de su departamento. Con una rosquilla en mano la había obligado a despertar, y sin aceptar un _no_ por respuesta la llevó al baño y le mostró su propio reflejo en el espejo.

_- A él no te gustaría verte así, Herms_- le murmuró despejando de su rostro los enredados mechones castaños-. _Debes sonreír por él, y nunca perder la esperanza… él jamás la perdió cuando tú desapareciste_-.

Y con esas palabras logró convencerla de hacer algo por su vida. Estando ahora ahí… a unos pasos de su oficina.

- Hola, Señora Granger- saludó rápidamente Elsa, su secretaria-. ¿Está bien?, ¿quiere un café?-.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y miró las carpetas acumuladas en el escritorio de la chica.

- Un café cortado bien cargado y que te comuniques con el señor Lucius Malfoy, debo ir a hablar con él-.

Con un gracioso asentimiento la chica se sentó tras el mesón y comenzó a escribir un memorándum, con el cual comunicarse con la secretaria del primer ministro.

Hermione volvió a sonreír con esa curvatura de labios vacía y entró a su oficina, admirando que estaba tal cual ella la había dejado antes de partir a su horrendo viaje a Paris…

Sus ojos se repletaron de lágrimas tras aquel recuerdo.

En su cabeza no se podía dejar de atormentar por haber engañado a Oliver al final. No podía dejar de asquearse al pensar que los últimos labios besados habían sido los de su más horrible pesadilla, y no los de su adorado amor. Hermione no podía dejar de reprocharse por haber sido tan débil, tan estúpida.

¿Cómo se había dejado caer?, ¿cómo cambiar el pasado?.

En su vida ahora tenía dos misiones que cumplir, y sería capaz de morir por llevarlas a cabo: primero descubriría qué había sucedido con Oliver, encontraría su paradero y lo salvaría de cualquier penuria que estuviera sufriendo. Luego averiguaría todo sobre la marca, sobre aquella poción dorada que Malfoy la hacía beber, y averiguaría si Ginny fue tratada igual que ella durante su secuestro.

No se volvería un cadáver inútil. No permitiría que la dejaran aparte en la investigación. Hermione Granger tenía un gran motivo para seguir viviendo, y ese era encontrar a su esposo a salvo, sin importar qué dificultades pudiera encontrar en el camino.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se fijó de inmediato en un retrato de Oliver que tenía en un marco dorado. Aparecía con su uniforme de quidditch antes de la gran copa anual. En su sonrisa se podía leer determinación, habilidad y su bien conocido carisma. Y sus ojos castaños brillaban, antecediendo la victoria en el juego.

Un picoteo en su ventana la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con paso tranquilo le abrió camino a la lechuza que se detuvo sobre su escritorio, la cual obedientemente esperó que Hermione soltara el pergamino antes de echar vuelo y desaparecer.

La nota que la castaña tenía en sus manos era de una caligrafía más que conocida. Abrió el sobre y reconoció la letra de Harry en su interior.

"_Miembros de la Orden:_

_Hoy habrá reunión a las siete de la tarde. En el lugar de siempre y con la contraseña de siempre._

_Los espero_.".

Y sin más la nota se desintegró en sus manos, volviéndose ceniza grisácea sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Señora Granger?- llamó Elsa entrando al despacho y mirando extrañada la ceniza que ensuciaba la mesa que ella había limpiado hace sólo una hora atrás.

- Dime, Elsa- dijo Hermione, sacudiendo el polvo hacia el suelo y tomando asiento otra vez.

La secretaria suavizó su expresión y miró a su jefa.

- El Primer Ministro solicitó verla de inmediato, ¿le confirmo su asistencia?-.

La castaña asintió con cansancio y se puso de pie.

- Sí, entre antes mejor-.

OoOoOoO

Miraba a través de la ventana con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro. El trabajo iba de bien en mejor, y nada podía traerlo más contento que hacer bien aquel encargo que la ciudadanía mágica le había encomendado.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en las túnicas algo más veraniegas que las personas habían comenzado a usar. La primavera ya estaba acabando y ello significaba que la época de vacaciones iniciaba, y con ello la búsqueda de reemplazos para los distintos puestos del ministerio.

Suspiró resignado y dirigió su mirada a la puerta cuando esta fue golpeada…

- Adelante- dijo ordenando los papeles de su escritorio.

De inmediato la puerta se movió y por ella entró una muchacha castaña, de túnica negra y piel pálida. El maquillaje no lograba ocultar las aureolas violáceas que rodeaban sus ojos hinchados, y el rictus serio de sus labios no era más que un reflejo del bajo ánimo que envolvía su alma destrozada.

- Señora Granger- saludó Lucius poniéndose de pie y llegando donde la muchacha-. Lamento mucho lo sucedido, pero le puedo asegurar que los mejores aurores del departamento lo están buscando-.

Ni las palabras amables de Lucius Malfoy, ni la verdadera- y atípica- mirada de preocupación que él le dirigía fueron suficientes para impresionarla. En ese momento lo único que quería era entregarle el informe a su jefe e irse, para encerrarse tras las torres de papeles que debía revisar.

- Gracias- respondió por inercia-. Tome, acá está el informe del viaje a Paris-.

Lucius asintió y tomó la carpeta con sus dedos delgados, mirando el gran grosor del informe que la castaña le había entregado.

- Tome asiento antes de irse- le solicitó, caminado hacia su propia silla y poniéndose cómodo en ella.

Sin mucha pleitesía Hermione tomó asiento. Al ir no había tenido intención de quedarse más de cinco minutos… y ahora que tomaba asiento, estaba segura que la reunión sería más larga de lo esperado.

- Le quiero decir desde ya que cuenta con todo el apoyo del Ministerio en lo que está viviendo- le dijo, mostrándose lo más humano nunca antes visto-, pero conociéndola lo que la conozco, que no será mucho, pero sí suficiente, sé que usted, Señora Granger, es una mujer que sabe separar lo emocional de lo estrictamente profesional… es por ello que tengo que informarle acerca de…-.

Las palabras de Lucius se vieron interrumpidas por el chillar de las bisagras, y Hermione no tuvo necesidad de mirar hacia atrás para saber quien había interrumpido la conversación- o el monólogo- que se llevaba a cabo en la oficina.

El aroma de Malfoy le llegaba perfecto a la nariz… tensándole toda la columna. Esos pasos elegantes avanzaban por el piso hasta el escritorio. Y sí, ella tenía razón… podía sentirlo llegar donde fuese, su sola presencia la incomodaba de sobremanera.

- Padre- dijo a modo de saludo-. Señora Granger, un gusto verla por fin por acá- señaló, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella y buscando su mirada que se negaba a enfrentarlo-. Quiero que sepa que lamento mucho lo sucedido, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por usted, no dude en pedírmelo-.

La sangre de Hermione se concentró en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo ese pedazo de hombre podía ser tan descarado?. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a hablarle así?. Apretó sus puños, concentrando en ellos toda la rabia. Y no lo miró, sabía que el negarle la vista lo enojaría.

- Gracias- murmuró sin mostrar mayor inquietud, aunque por dentro hirviera. Draco asintió y tomó asiento junto a ella.

El primer ministro tomó un par de carpetas azules que había dejado a un lado y se las pasó a ambos jóvenes sentados frente a él. Con su mirada leyó la expresión de sus gestos cuando ellos se detuvieron en el título del archivo… y algo le molestó del fruncimiento de Hermione… algo que no comprendía.

- El viaje está destinado para la próxima semana, claro está. Acaban de llegar y sería muy cruel de mi parte pedirles que partieran de inmediato- comentó Lucius acomodándose en su asiento-. Sé que suena bastante sacrificado, pero es un trato necesario que debemos llevar a cabo, no vaya a ser que en España…-.

Por segunda vez en el día Lucius se veía interrumpido al momento de dar una instrucción, y airado elevó la vista hacia la ventana y se dirigió a ella, permitiendo que el conjunto de lechuzas que ahí esperaban entraran a la oficina.

Con rapidez cada lechuza se posó junto a cada persona que le correspondía. Las tres llevaban una nota amarrada en su garra, y esperaban ansiosas llevar a cabo su trabajo e irse, como Draco se pudo percatar al desenrollar el pergamino…

"_Señor Draco Malfoy:_

_Es un honor para la comunidad de Hogwarts invitarlo a usted a la celebración que se llevará a cabo el día viernes, 16 de Octubre, a causa del aniversario de los mil años de nuestra querida Institución._

_Como ex alumno del colegio será bienvenido con los honores que ello significa, exigiendo solamente para su llegada la etiqueta que esté a la altura de lo celebrado._

_Esperando que asista a tan esperado evento._

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora de Hogwarts"._

Draco sonrió y dobló el papel.

- No tenía idea de que el colegio estaba de aniversario- comentó.

Lucius asintió y dejó el papel a un lado. Posó su mirada en ambos jóvenes y esperó que Hermione lo mirara, como sucedió después de un prolongado silencio.

- Entonces, como les decía, deberán pegarse un viaje a España… hay muchos problemas que solucionar. Y ustedes demostraron ser una gran pareja en lo que a trabajo se refiere-.

La castaña pudo sentir el peso que las palabras de Lucius tomaban en ese momento. Aunque fuera a rango profesional, el ser pareja de Malfoy era algo que le producía asco.

Draco sonrió y se aclaró la garganta, rozando con su mano apenas la pierna de la muchacha cubierta por su túnica negra, en un movimiento casual, aunque él lo hiciera con un fin determinado.

- Claro, padre, toda la razón- señaló, enfatizando cada palabra-. Con la Señora Granger hacemos una pareja de lo mejor… ¿no es así?-.

Y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras veía como la castaña a su lado comenzaba a enrojecer, claramente nerviosa…

Ella, a pesar de todo, aún lo deseaba… y el viaje a España sería el lugar para saciarse de ese deseo.

**&**

**Ok!**

**Se viene baile de Hogwarts!!! Y muchas sorpresas en el mismo.**

**También habrá reunión de La Orden.**

**Y... viaje a España!**

**¿Qué pasó con el embarazo de Ginny?.**

**¿Qué esconde Theo?.**

**¿Qué pretende Draco?...**

**Ya tendremos respuestas.**

**Espero sus comentarios...**

**Ember.**


	22. El lado oscuro de la Fuerza

**Hola!. Bueno, este chap ya lo tenía escrito hace semanas, por eso lo subí.**

**Disculpen la demora, pero estoy en época de exámenes, así que ando con muy poco tiempo. Para lo que leen Fatales, no sé cuándo tenga un chap- aún no lo escribo- pero prometo subirlo apenas lo haga.**

**Muchas graciaaaaas por sus rr!!! Me hacen muy feliz!.**

**_tildita, Marie Malfoy, _********_lorenamalfoy12, karyta34, friidaliizziiooz, beautifly92, salesia, jos Black, ly-draco, christine_malfoy, drajer4, andeli Malfoy Cullen, Leito, _**

**Espero sus comentarios!.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XX: El lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.**

Caminaba con su mirada gacha hacia aquel lugar que ya conocía de memoria. No tenía necesidad de apuro porque no había nada ahora en su vida que la motivara a apresurarse, nada más aparte de conocer la verdad.

Con su varita en mano llegó a la gárgola que tantas veces había cruzado, y diciendo la contraseña se vio frente a las escaleras de caracol que comenzaron a subir, llevándola al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall.

- ¡Herms!- exclamó Luna al verla aparecer, sus ojos azules brillaron y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

Hermione agradeció el abrazo con una escueta sonrisa y miró a los presentes, viendo junto al puesto de Cho el vacío asiento de Oliver….

Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

Ron, viendo a donde se dirigía la mirada de la castaña, se puso de pie y la sentó a su lado, abrazándola antes. Se sentía tan inútil siendo un auror que defendía a las personas de la maldad sin poder defender a su mejor amiga de su sufrimiento. Era un sentimiento de lo más impotente.

- Harry está por llegar- le avisó a ella y al resto-. No me dijo qué nos quería avisar, pero parecía importante-.

Cho Chang arrugó su nariz. Sacó de una gran cartera púrpura unas cuantas carpetas y se las pasó a los presentes, dando a entender que ella sí había estado trabajando en las últimas semanas.

- Esto es un resumen de los movimientos de los conocidos ex mortífagos. Al parecer, aparte de una que otra muerte menor, no han habido más cosas excepcionales entre ellos- comentó, clavando sus ojos oscuros en cada uno de los presentes-. Aunque tengo entendido que aquí algunas personas se han relacionado más con antiguos mortífagos de lo que sería… estrictamente profesional-.

Luna se revolvió en su asiento y la miró como si no comprendiera a qué se refería, a pesar de que para ella la frase había sido de lo más directa. Todos se miraron entre sí y volvieron a mirar a Cho, sin entender ninguna palabra.

- ¿De qué hablas, Cho?- le preguntó George, con su aire angustiado olvidado… mostrando en vez de un vacío, una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro pecoso.

- Nada, nada, olvídenlo- dijo, hablando con su voz empalagosa-. Cuando sepa algo concreto lo revelaré, o sino no vale la pena-.

Minerva McGonagall, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada, volteó su mirada hacia Hermione, y en su expresión dura se pudo divisar cierta lástima.

- Hermione- la llamó, utilizando su nombre de pila como muy pocas veces lo hacía-. Quiero que sepas que tienes todo el apoyo de la Orden. Todos sus miembros estamos trabajando en la desaparición del Señor Wood, y lo encontraremos, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo-.

Hermione sintió la mano de Ron apretando la suya tras esas palabras, pero ni ese consuelo, ni la mirada preocupada de todos los presentes la podían hacer sentir mejor. De todas formas su mente se iluminó durante un momento, y sus ojos viajaron hacia los de su antigua Jefa de casa.

- Profesora, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- la mujer asintió y dejó que Hermione hablara-. ¿Puedo quedarme en la Biblioteca esta noche?... quiero investigar algo-.

Luna miró a su amiga y asintió esperanzada.

- Y si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a investigar, Herms-.

Minerva miró a su antigua alumna y sus pensamientos parecieron estudiar si aquello sería conveniente o no. Confiaba plenamente en Hermione, pero con lo dolida que ella estaba no se imaginaba qué podía querer investigar.

- ¿Estás esperando encontrar algo en especial en la Biblioteca?- le preguntó.

- Quiero encontrar algo que probablemente esté en una sección especial de la biblioteca- dijo-. Me gustaría que me permitiera entrar en la Sección prohibida-.

George alzó una ceja sin entender. Neville abrió la boca impresionado, y Cho se hizo la poco interesada, aunque en el fondo aquella petición de Hermione le llamaba enormemente la atención.

- Pero, Herms, ¿qué quieres buscar ahí?- le cuestionó Neville aún boquiabierto.

La castaña lo miró y sus ojos miel expresaron aún más que sus palabras.

- Algo que tengo que averiguar… yo sola-.

Todos parecieron callarse a la vez, y aquel silencio incómodo se hizo espeso en la sala, como una nube de humo casi material.

- Si es tan importante y confidencial…- murmuró la directora sujetando las gafas sin marco que se resbalaban por su nariz-. Claro que sí, tienes todo mi permiso para estudiar todo lo que desees en ella-.

Hermione asintió agradecida y miró a la directora que volvía a adquirir su aire severo, justo antes de que Harry hiciera aparición.

- Lo siento por la demora- se excusó rápidamente. Su cabello estaba desordenado y en su frente se notaba una gota de sudor que descendía hacia su costado-. Pero mi suegra me detuvo unos minutos más de lo conveniente- confesó, sonrojándose y mirando a Ron.

Tanto Neville como Ron esbozaron una sonrisa, mientras George explotó en una carcajada sincera que hizo que todos lo miraran de golpe.

- ¿Qué?, es gracioso- dijo a modo de disculpa, y se volvió a tornar serio, aunque no con mucho resultado.

- ¿Qué pasa, señor Potter?- interrumpió McGonagall, yéndose de inmediato a lo que los había reunido ahí-. ¿Algún avance importante en sus investigaciones?-.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry brillaron. Miró a todos los presentes y se mantuvo de pie, dejando que ese silencio expectante se mantuviera por unos momentos.

- Aquel que trajo a Ginny de vuelta a nosotros por fin dio la cara y aceptó mi gratitud- señaló casi en un murmullo-. Y también dijo que deseaba unirse en nuestra búsqueda de mortífagos rezagados-.

Cho alzó una ceja y se dirigió a Harry.

- ¿Y quién es la misteriosa persona que ha venido a ayudarnos a lograr esta oscura tarea?- preguntó con un tono irónico claramente perceptible.

Harry arrugó el ceño y la miró, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y desvió su vista hacia Ron y Hermione. Se arregló las gafas y volvió a sonreír, cual buscador que atrapa la snitch.

- Blaise Zabini desea cambiarse oficialmente de bando-.

OoOoOoO

Su aparición en la chimenea no tenía necesidad de ser avisada, porque ella confiaba plenamente en él, y él otro tanto en ella. Así que con polvos flu en su mano, y la varita que siempre llevaba consigo bien sujeta de su elegante cinturón de cuero, se dejó aparecer en aquella oficina redonda que estaba medianamente desordenada.

- ¿Pansy?, ¡qué sorpresa!- exclamó Theo sonriendo, elevando su mirada hacia la figura espigada que aparecía entre las llamas-. Hace tiempo que no venías a verme-.

La mujer sonrió y caminó hacia su amigo, recibiendo gustosa el gesto que él le ofrecía al rodear su escritorio y correr a recibirla. Sus brazos se enredaron en la cintura de Pansy, y besó su frente de manera fraternal, antes de que sus ojos castaños se detuvieran en aquella marca que había sobre su mejilla maquillada.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó cambiando su tono alegre a uno preocupado-. ¿Ha sido él…. Otra vez?-.

Pansy asintió con un leve temblor de sus labios, y sus ojos se aguaron sin que su típica frialdad pudiera contrarrestar la rabia, humillación y dolor que sentía.

- ¿Cómo se lo permitiste, Pansy?- le reprochó Theo con un tono paternal-. ¿Por qué se lo sigues permitiendo-.

La lágrima rebelde terminó de balancearse en el lagrimal, y descendió libremente por la mejilla morada de aquel rostro aristocrático. Pansy elevó sus ojos y se encontró con el deformado rostro de Nott, que en ese momento le parecía el rostro de su salvación.

- Tú sabes cómo es él, Theo- murmuró-. Ha sufrido mucho, con todo eso de la enfermedad de su madre y todo a lo que el Señor Oscuro le hizo enfrentarse. A veces se comporta así porque no conoce otra forma de aplacar su rabia-.

Theo negó y le ofreció asiento a su amiga, volteando luego a un mueble que había junto a su escritorio y sacando de ahí dos vasos, uno ancho donde serviría whisky de fuego para él, y otro delgado y más pequeño donde serviría menta frappe, el favorito de Pansy.

Tomó ambos vasos y le pasó el que contenía el licor verde oscuro a su amiga, para luego sentarse junto a ella y saborear parte de su whisky añejo.

- Sabes muy bien, Pansy, que tú no te mereces que él te trate así- le reprendió-. Tú eres su prometida, no su bolsa de boxeo-.

La aludida asintió y bebió un sorbo de su trago. La menta, fresca y fuerte, le quemó la garganta… y le limpió ese amargo sabor con el que había quedado hace sólo unas horas. Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar tensar los labios.

- Pero, Theo, él me necesita…-.

- Te equivocas, Pansy- le cortó él-. Draco no es el que te necesita, sino que tú eres la que lo necesitas a él, aún no entiendo porqué, pero al parecer no puedes considerar tu vida sin la presencia de Draco en ella… como si él fuera parte de tu destino o algo así-.

Los ojos azules de Pansy se abrieron tras aquellas palabras. Podía reconocer parte de verdad en ellas, más bien una verdad que le aterraba, pero que no por ello era menos cierta. Su boca también se abrió en una mueca de comprensión absoluta… ¿Y si Theo tenía razón?.

- Es que él es mi mejor amigo- confesó-. No sólo eso, Draco es el primer hombre al que besé, el primero del que me enamoré, el primer hombre que conocí en plenitud, y el primero que me conoció….-.

- Draco fue tu primer hombre, Pansy- le volvió a interrumpir Theo, tomando una mano de su amiga con suavidad-, pero tú te mereces a alguien que te trate con delicadeza y que te sepa respetar… quizás necesitas un segundo hombre que ocupe ese lugar-.

Las mejillas de Pansy se enrojecieron tras aquel comentario. ¿Y si le confesaba a Theo que ya había llegado ese hombre a su vida?, ¿si le delataba que ya conocía a alguien que la quería y la respetaba como nunca Draco lo había llegado a hacer?. Su estomago se revolvió de sólo pensar en revelar ese secreto… aquel nuevo sentimiento que se tenía tan bien guardado.

- Por favor prométeme que no dejarás que lo vuelva a hacer- le rogó Theo con sus ojos castaños fijos en el perfil de Pansy.

Ella lo miró y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus sensuales labios rosados.

- Lo prometo, Theo-.

El hombre le sonrió a su vez y Pansy se fijó que aún con su rostro deformado, su sonrisa se mantenía perfecta.

- Entonces un brindis por ti, Blue Queen- le nombró con mofa, usando su seudónimo de cantante-. Porque hoy te liberas del miedo que te funde Draco Malfoy. Desde hoy volverás a ser la Slytherin que eras en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Pansy alzó el vaso pequeño y lo golpeó con el que Theo levantaba a su vez. Miró a su amigo sin borrar su sonrisa y acercó el vaso a sus labios.

- Una Slytherin, la mejor de ellas- declaró, y bebió un sorbo…

Por el momento prefería guardar su secreto con ella. Ahora era momento de celebrar.

OoOoOoO

Estar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts le traía a la cabeza los más variados recuerdos, no sólo de sus libros y de sus estudios, sino también de sus momentos, sus vivencias, sus llantos y sus alegrías, escondida de sus amigos y contemplándose a ella misma.

En aquel lugar se había aprendido a conocer, tanto así que entre sus olores favoritos estaba el de libro viejo y el de polvo de estantes añejos.

Con una torre de libros de distintas dimensiones puestas sobre la mesa, Hermione leía todo aquello que le pudiera ser de utilidad. Pasaba sus pequeñas manos por las hojas amarillentas y de tinta corrida, sin temer que aquellas hojas pudieran haber sido escritas por los más grandes y terroríficos magos oscuros de todas las épocas.

El silbido del viento le hacía la compañía, y la mezcla de la luz dorada de la lámpara, más el sueño de sus tantas noches de dolor… le hicieron cabecear sobre la mesa, hasta que el sueño la invadió de forma absoluta.

_- ¡Y el Puddlemere ha vencido, damas y caballeros. Tenemos al primer equipo que va a la final mundial!- gritaba desde el megáfono la voz del comentarista del partido. Su voz era ronca, y su debilidad por el equipo ganador era más que evidente._

_Hermione corrió de las gradas del sector preferencial hacia los camerinos donde los jugadores del equipo de Oliver debían estar celebrando. Hace sólo un par de meses que estaba saliendo con el buenmozo chico de sonrisa encantadora, pero en ese poco tiempo ya la tenía totalmente cautivada._

_Avanzó entre la gente que gritaba y llegó a la entrada roja que estaba repleta de fanáticos que preguntaban por sus jugadores favoritos. El guardia de la entrada intentaba controlar a la masa enardecida, mas el trabajo era algo difícil con la victoria que había obtenido._

_- Hermione, fantástico juego, ¿no crees?- le comentó Lee Jordan, junto a la puerta y esperando que el guardia lo viera para permitirle entrar… ser uno de los encargados de organizar el mundial tenía sus ventajas._

_- Claro que fue fantástico, recuerda quién es el jugador estrella- le respondió, sonriendo._

_- ¡Que distraído!, se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. Wood jugó espectacular, realmente parecía un muro frente a los aros, ninguna quaffle se le pasaba-._

_De pronto el guardia vio a la pareja que conversaba, y con un asentimiento de cabeza les permitió pasar. Aunque Hermione no trabajara en el Ministerio, ser un héroe nacional le daba ciertos privilegios._

_El camerino estaba invadido por los gritos de las "fanáticas" que habían logrado colarse para felicitar a los jugadores del equipo. Muchachitas de todas las edades besaban y abrazaban a los jugadores que parecían felices de recibir tales muestras de apoyo… y algo más._

_Hermione se empinó en sus pies y buscó entre los presentes al jugador que ella iba a ver, le __había prometido que adelantaría estudio para apoyarlo en el juego, y así lo hizo._

_- Hey, Hermione, ¿buscas a Wood?- le preguntó Wilda Griffiths, buscadora del equipo. _

_- Sí, ¿lo has visto?-._

_La muchacha asintió y apuntó la puerta corredera que guiaba a las duchas._

_- Está duchándose- le respondió elevando su tono de voz, el mar de gritos era algo desagradable._

_- Gracias-._

_Pasando entre la gente e intentando respirar sobre el vapor de agua que salía del lugar que Wilda le había indicado, Hermione se hizo paso hacia el sector donde estaban las duchas. Quería sorprender a Oliver con su visita, así que caminaba lo más sigilosa posible, cosa fácil con el bullicio del lugar._

_Asomó primero la cabeza en el espacio abierto que dejaba la puerta… y la escena que ahí se producía la hizo quedarse estática en su sitio._

_- Hola, Oliver, ¿qué tal?- decía una muchacha de cabello rubio y largo. Hermione no la conocía, pero por su tono de voz supo que no había ido donde Oliver sólo a saludar._

_- Hola…- saludó el aludido mientras depositaba la camiseta a un lado… dejando su torso completamente desnudo-. ¿Te conozco?-._

_La chica rió de esa forma tonta y nerviosa que usan algunas mujeres para seducir. Con sus manos acarició su melena y se acercó a Oliver con pasos gatunos._

_- No, pero pronto lo harás- aseguró con sus manos en su camiseta y sacándosela de un tirón, mostrando sus pechos desnudos-. ¿Vamos a ducharnos?-._

_Oliver quedó mudo frente a tal desplante de poco pudor. Sus ojos castaños fueron del cuerpo de la chica hacia su rostro, y su boca semiabierta demostraba que no podía creer lo que había sucedido._

_De pronto arrugó su ceño y movió su cabeza en negación. Se puso de pie y miró a la muchacha desde arriba, con su casi metro noventa de altura podía intimidar con facilidad._

_- Lo siento, sólo hay una chica con la que me interesa ducharme… y esa no eres tú- le dijo intentando sonar medianamente amable, aunque se notaba que la situación lo tenía incómodo-. Seguramente a algún otro chico del equipo le interesaría tu propuesta-._

_- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó la muchacha enojada-. No veo ninguna otra chica aquí que pueda complacerte como yo… así que no digas bobadas-._

_Oliver arrugó su frente y le pasó su camiseta a la muchacha para que se cubriera._

_- No hace falta que esté, me basta con saber que me soporta y que me quiere por ser yo, Oliver, sin importarle si soy un jugador de Quidditch o no- explicó obligando a la muchacha a marchar-. Así que anda, pierdes tu tiempo-._

_- ¡Seguramente eres gay¡- le grito la chica absolutamente enfadada, y poniéndose la camiseta de vuelta se marchó, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Hermione cuando cruzó la puerta._

_La castaña sonrió para sus adentros y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Sabía que Oliver se estaba encariñando con ella, pues ella misma estaba sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba como loco cada vez que lo veía… pero jamás pensó que él sería capaz de rechazar una propuesta así por ella, aún menos cuando sólo llevaban dos meses saliendo, sin ser nada oficial._

_Esperó que él entrara a la ducha y tomó una decisión. Tenía que encontrar la forma de agradecerle el espanto que le había dado a esa muchacha suelta._

_- Así que sólo hay una chica con la que quieres ducharte… ¿o escuché mal?- le preguntó al rodear con sus manos su pecho y hundirse bajo la ducha junto a él._

_Oliver esbozó una sonrisa y acarició esas manos pequeñas._

_- Sí, y justamente es esta chica- le señaló, dándose vuelta y enfrentando con su mirada alegre el mojado rostro de Hermione-. Mi chica-._

_Y sin necesidad de decir nada más… se besaron bajo las gotas de agua. El principio de su noviazgo nacía en ese momento._

OoOoOoO

El despacho donde los dos hombres hablaban estaba mal iluminado y cubierto por un suave humo grisáceo que brotaba del gran puro que en ese momento descansaba en uno de los ceniceros. Las cortinas selladas, las puertas cerradas y ninguna persona merodeando cerca era suficiente para brindarle a aquella charla toda la privacidad que merecía. Habían cosas que no debían ser ventiladas aún.

- Entonces la vieja estirpe ha decidido dejar de luchar contra nosotros y unirse- afirmaba el joven de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás-. ¿No es así, Avery?-.

El hombre maduro levantó sus hinchados ojos oscuros y clavó una fría mirada en ese muchachito que para él apenas era un niño, a pesar de que se atrevía a hablar como si fuera el mismo Señor Oscuro.

- Así es- afirmó, llevando el puro de nuevo a su boca gruesa e inspirando una bocanada-. La pregunta que tenemos es, ¿quién será el que tomará el mando después de que la misión sea llevada a cabo?-.

Draco sonrió y dejó que sus perlados dientes blancos se dejaran ver con ese gesto.

- Él la tomará- respondió con un ademán arrogante-. Claramente, él será el nuevo Señor Oscuro… el más poderoso de todos-.

Y tras un momento silencioso que ni el mismo zumbido del viento contra los árboles se atrevió a interrumpir, ambos hombres se dirigieron una última mirada de odio en la oscura habitación…. Desde ahora en adelante pasarían a ser un equipo.

**&**

**Chan!!!!!.**

**Bueno, los dejo en un suspenso para el próximo capítulo. ¡Recuerden que se viene el Aniversario de Hogwarts!**

**Muchas sorpresas en este Chap, ¿no?.**

**Por un lado ya sabemos quién fue el que rescató a Ginny: ¡Blaise Zabini!. La pregunta es: ¿por qué?**

**Pansy y la verdad de su relación con Draco, y parte del pasado de éste: ¿Qué enfermedad de Narcissa?, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar Draco que lo llevó a ser como es?.**

**Una escena de cómo partió el noviazgo de Oliver (que claro que no he olvidado) y Hermione. Aviso que vendrán más escenas de ellos, quizás escriba la del matrimonio... ¿les gustaría leerla?. Díganme qué se les ocurre y yo quizás la incluya =)**

**Y la última extraña conversación. ¿Quién será él?, ¿por qué la vieja estirpe- y qué vieja estirpe- decidió unirse al plan de Draco?.**

**Un beso!**

**Ember.**


	23. Aniversario de Hogwarts

**Primero disculparme por el horrible atraso, pero estoy en exámenes finales :s. Me quedan dos por dar y después: VACACIONES! =)**

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**

lorenamalfoy12, beautifly92, karyta34, drajer4, jos Black, salesia, Fiona garay, , Mad Aristocrat, andely Malfoy Cullen, Santalia, Zareth Malfoy, Cullengirl405.

**Muchas gracias!!!**

**Disclamer:** Todo los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a WB y a JK Rowling. Y la canción (letra) que aparece fue hecha por Mad Aristocrat en especial para este capítulo (Muchas gracias Feru querida!!!!!!! ), por eso pongo el lyric xD!.

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XXI: Aniversario de Hogwarts.**

Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió por la opulenta decoración que ahora inundaba los espacios del Gran Comedor. Escarchas de plata repartidas en el suelo. Las mesas con manteles largos, blancos y con pétalos de rosa en su centro. La orquesta en el fondo, sobre una tarima que daba las veces de escenario; y en el centro un gran espacio vacío… donde eventualmente las personas se pondrían a bailar.

Rápidamente sintió pasos que se acercaron a ellos, y sonrió. Debía sonreír.

- Joven Potter, señorita Weasley- saludó McGonagall haciendo una inspección del rostro famélico de Ginny- y señora Granger, me alego de verlos aquí-.

Harry asintió y tomó con fuerza la mano de Ginny.

- No nos podíamos perder el aniversario de Hogwarts, ¿no es así?-.

- No, era imperdible- afirmó Ginny, quien más había insistido en que deseaba ir a la gran fiesta que se celebraría ese día.

Pero Hermione no pensaba lo mismo. Ella había decidido no ir, eligiendo quedarse en su casa y leer uno de los tantos libros que había sacado de la Biblioteca junto a una taza de té. Mas Harry le había enviado una lechuza rogándole que fuera… necesitaba a alguien con él en la primera aparición pública de la pelirroja.

Y ella no se pudo negar a la petición de su amigo.

Era así como ahora se encontraba ahí, en una fiesta que prometía ser la más recordada del año, donde todo personaje importante de la Comunidad mágica debía asistir. No ir podía significar, en muchos casos, la perdición. La perdición a nivel social, claro.

- Adelante, la fiesta recién comienza- señaló la directora, esbozando una cálida sonrisa a Ginny que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione; y los dejó pasar, yendo a saludar a una nueva pareja de ex alumnos que llegaba.

Después de estrechar unas cuantas manos, saludar con sonrisas falsas, responder preguntas banas y preguntar cosas poco interesantes, por fin Hermione llegó junto a la mesa del ponche. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de aquel licor dulce que le podía suavizar la noche bebiéndolo todo de un sorbo. Pensó en que Oliver sonreiría gracioso si la viera haciendo eso.

Siempre cuando salían ella pedía jugo natural, nunca alcohol. Su cabeza no era resistente y con la primera copa ya sentía que las cosas se movían de lugar. Oliver siempre se reía de ella cuando la veía tomar algún trago que contuviera alcohol… decía que era graciosa verla tambalearse, aparte que solía besarlo con menos pudor cuando tomaba.

Se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo…

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se volteó, apartando la cola del vestido que usaba hacia atrás.

Fue entonces cuando sintió unos ojos que la estaban desnudando desde la lejanía.

Él había llegado, lo presentía.

Draco Malfoy entraba en todo su esplendor al Gran Comedor. Vestido con una túnica negra, hecha a la medida, observaba serio su alrededor, fijando su mirada gris en ella y en lo sexy que se veía con ese vestido color piel, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo delgado.

Hermione desvió su mirada con una mueca de impotencia, y se percató que Malfoy no estaba solo… tomada de la mano de él iba Pansy Parkinson, vestida como una famosa estrella internacional, acaparando flashes de fotos y sonrisas en el pequeño grupo que rápidamente se había acercado para darle la bienvenida.

- Señor Malfoy y señorita Parkinson, me alegro que hayan aceptado la invitación- saludó la Profesora McGonagall, más como gesto de educación que de verdadero placer.

- Muchas gracias a usted por invitarnos- respondió galantemente Draco, sonriendo de esa manera tan cínica que Hermione sabía reconocer.

Los ojos grises volvieron a fijarse en ella desde la entrada… y la _"M" _ardió, tal como si una llama extinguida se hubiera prendido en su entrepierna.

- Joven Weasley y señorita Brown, ya me parecía extraño que no llegaran- dijo la profesora alejándose de los ex Slytherin-, un gusto tenerlos por acá-.

Lavander sonrió y dejó que Ron tomara la palabra.

- Tuvimos unos inconvenientes, disculpe en retraso- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose del color de su cabello. La postura perfecta de la túnica azul oscura que llevaba daba a entender que seguramente Lavender estuvo un buen rato arreglándolo antes de salir hacia el evento.

_Azul…_ pensó Pansy en cuanto lo vio, intentando no ser notoria en su gesto, _que casualidad_, se dijo, al ver que sus vestimentas eran del mismo tono.

Conforme pasaban los minutos más ex alumnos, profesores, personalidades importantes y celebridades hacían aparición. Graciosamente la gente se repartía de una manera demasiado típica, dejando a todos los Gryffindor en una mesa, así como a los Slytherin, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff en otras.

- ¿Te gustó mi vestido, Herms?- preguntó Lavender haciendo gala de la hermosa tela satinada de su vestido plateado-. Me lo mandé a hacer donde Madame Malkins-.

- Hermoso, Lavender- respondió Hermione atenta, aunque no podía concentrarse con una mirada tan intensa que parecía atravesar su nuca.

- Se ven hermosas las dos- interrumpió Ginny-, no como yo que parezco una duende dentro de este vestido que me queda tan grande-.

Hermione tomó la mano de su amiga y le sonrió. _Estoy sólo por ti aquí, Ginny, _pensó, _así que no te quejes…._

- No digas tonteras, te ves hermosa, ¿no es así, Harry?-.

Harry, quien en ese momento se reía de algo estúpido dicho por Ron, se volteó y miró a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado. Su mirada verde brilló al encontrarse con sus ojos chocolates, tal como siempre brillaban cuando despertaba y la veía durmiendo junto a él.

- Te ves preciosa… si no fuera porque te puedo tocar, juraría que eres un ángel- le respondió, besando su nariz.

- ¡Ay, Harry!, ¿desde cuándo tan cursi?- le reprochó Ginny divertida.

- Desde que volviste a mí, amor...- susurró, y besó la mejilla de su novia.

Lavender suspiró notoriamente tras ese intercambio cariñoso y miró a su novio. Se inclinó hacia él y tomó su mano.

- ¿Y yo cómo me veo, Won?-.

Ron desvió su mirada de la mesa donde un gran grupo de Slytherin conversaban y miró a su novia. Se veía bonita, no podía negarlo, pero en ese momento sólo tenía ojos para una mujer… una mujer que tomaba la mano de otro hombre que no era él.

- ¿Won?- insistió Lavender, acercando su rostro al rostro de Ron.

- Linda, muy linda- le respondió él por inercia, y recibió un beso en la boca de parte de una Lavender que sonreía agradecida por su comentario.

Pero en el momento en que la chica se alejaba para volver a tomar asiento, pudo percibir una mirada intensa que disimuladamente lo observaba tras los destellos dorados de una copa de champagne….

- ¿Así que tienes una sorpresa para esta noche, Pansy?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy a su nuera.

Con un ademán de llevar su brillante cabello negro hacia atrás, Pansy volteó su mirada hacia su suegro y le dedicó una sonrisa. A su lado sentía la mano de Draco sobre su pierna, y ese contacto la mantenía algo incómoda, aún más cuando Ron estaba cerca y observándola.

- Sí, de hecho es algo muy especial que espero que les guste- comentó, mirando a todos los hombres mayores que estaban en la mesa que ella y Draco ocupaban.

Draco sonrió y tomó la mano de su novia, acariciando el anillo de compromiso que centellaba en su dedo anular.

- Todo lo que tú haces es especial, preciosa-.

Y Lucius sonrió por la galantería de su hijo.

- Señorita Parkinson- llamó desde su espalda la Profesora Sprout, quien se veía inquieta y nerviosa-, ya está todo listo-.

Pansy se despojó de la mano de Draco y miró a su antigua profesora de Herbología, que ahora se dedicaba exclusivamente a preparar a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo para sus Éxtasis.

- Voy de inmediato- señaló, y miró luego a los presentes en la mesa-, si me disculpan…-.

Draco estrechó la mano de su prometida cuando se ponía de pie y la impulsó hacia él, tomando con su mano su cuello y acercándola a su rostro, para besarla posesivamente en los labios. Pansy ni siquiera intentó correrse, sabía que ahí, frente a todos los grandes miembros del Ministerio debía actuar bien. No quería que Draco sospechara que entre los presentes podía estar el hombre con quien lo engañaba.

- Ron, ¿Ron?, ¡Ron!- exclamó Harry al ver como su amigo miraba hacia abajo y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, murmurando algo despacio una y otra vez.-. ¿Pasa algo?-.

El pelirrojo negó, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía de ver a Pansy, su Pansy, siendo besada por otro hombre. Le sulfuraba el imaginar cuantas veces antes el rubio había besado, recorrido, tocado y rozado aquel hermoso cuerpo que él recién estaba comenzando a conocer… y lo envidiaba, como nunca antes, Ron sentía una potente envidia hacia el rubio petulante de Draco Malfoy.

- Señora Granger, el Primer Ministro desea hablar con usted- dijo una mujer curvilínea que Hermione reconoció como la secretaria de Lucius. La castaña se giró y pudo ver como Malfoy padre la llamaba con el gesto de una mano.

Y cuando el jefe llama…

- Permiso- se excusó Hermione de Lavender y Ginny-, vuelvo de inmediato-.

Se levantó y se tensó sólo un momento. Podía percibir perfectamente como la observaban desde la mesa de la cual había sido llamada... y sólo había una persona que podía paralizarla con solo mirarla.

_Maldito Malfoy_, pensó.

- Señora Granger, por favor siéntese- invitó Lucius estrechándole la mano con educación-. Aquí, junto a Draco-.

El aludido sonrió y se puso de pie para correrle la silla hacia atrás. Un Malfoy siempre sabía cómo y cuándo actuar.

- Disculpe por mi atrevimiento- pronunció Draco con una chispa de lujuria en sus ojos-, pero déjeme decirle que se ve estupenda hoy, Señora Granger-.

Hermione no respondió, pero sintió como la marca ardía con dominación en su entrepierna. Aquel cumplido era mucho más determinante de lo que parecía aparentar. Si Malfoy usaba esas palabras era porque contaba los minutos para llevársela a su cama.

- Me encantaría, Señora Granger, que le contara a estos distinguidos miembros del Ministerio cómo lograron convencer al ministro de Francia que aceptara la libre aparición en su tierra- señaló Lucius, logrando que un pequeño grupo de hombres calvos y canos la mirara con atención.

Y Hermione nuevamente sintió como su marca ardía… mientras su pierna era rozada por unos dedos pálidos y fríos, que como nadie la sabían tocar. Aquellos dedos acariciaron la tela delgada de su vestido, y se colaron por el tajo de la falda hacia su rodilla…

- Bueno, la verdad fue cosa de argu-… y la mano sabía como tocarla, como lograr con sólo una caricia que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se encresparan-… mentar. El primer ministro es un hombre extremadamente amable. Aunque debo reconocer que el Señor Draco Malfoy fue de mucha utilidad para la misión, ¿no es así?- cuestionó con el fin de que al ser la atención dirigida hacia él, su mano dejara de atormentarla con sus roces.

Pero Hermione podía llegar a ser muy ingenua de repente, y éste era precisamente uno de aquellos casos.

Mientras Draco Malfoy hacía gala de su labia tan codiciada por los grandes políticos, la mano que mantenía en la pierna de la castaña no dejaba de subir. Trazaba círculos en sus partes sensibles, arañazos sobre su piel tersa y suave… y no había nada más agradable que sentir una mano como esa colarse por los lugares desconocidos que provocaban en Hermione un verdadero azoramiento.

La temperatura de la castaña se elevaba más y más. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y no sabía cómo lograr zafarse de esa mano sin que los presentes notaran un golpeteo brusco bajo la mesa. Fue justo entonces cuando la luz de todo el salón descendió, iluminándose el escenario donde antes estaba la orquesta.

Las llamas azules dieron paso a una suave melodía que se coló en el Gran Comedor. Dicha melodía fue acompañada por la voz melosa, sexy y de mesosoprano de una mujer que aún no se dejaba ver… siendo esperada ansiosamente por todos los presentes.

_Bajo la sombra de su apellido._

_Detrás de su oscura alma…_

Tronó la voz tras unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo….

_Siempre permanecí, quieta, esperando._

Las cortinas se movieron disimuladamente… y una pierna apareció, dando pronto paso a la estrella mágica internacional "Blue Queen", también conocida como Pansy Parkinson.

Ron tembló en su silla al ver a Pansy desplegar su brillante cabellera negra hacia un lado, al compás de sus caderas que se movían lentamente, seduciéndolo a él. Sabía que aquella canción iba dedicada a su persona… la mirada de Pansy, la emoción en su voz la delataba.

¡Diablos!, no lograba comprender como la conocía tanto en tan poco tiempo.

_Tratando de robar un pedazo de esa piedra._

_Que tenía por corazón._

_Muy tarde me percaté._

_Que mi lucha, estaba perdida antes de comenzar._

_Que estaba corriendo en círculos._

_Deseando tocar una estrella con los dedos_

_De tomar el fuego con las manos._

Pansy elevó sus manos hacia el cielo, a la vez que chispas de colores se esparcían en la nada. De apoco distintas parejas se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a bailar la dulce melodía en el centro de la pista.

Lucius sonrió y miró a su hijo, quien, extrañamente, no parecía atento al desplante escénico de su novia.

- Draco, me extraña que aún no saques a bailar a la señora Granger- le comentó, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione fuera capaz de escuchar-. Vamos, vayan… aprovechen-.

Hermione abrió ambos ojos intentando negar. Pero de antemano sabía que no habría excusa válida para que Lucius desistiera de lo que pedía. El jefe aparenta que pide un favor, cuando en verdad exige.

- ¿Qué dice, Señora Granger, me concede esta pieza?- preguntó gentilmente Draco, parándose y estirando su mano mientras esperaba respuesta.

Sus ojos grises se veían aún más hipnotizantes bajo aquella luz tenue, como si pudieran reflejar mil tormentos y dichas a la vez. Y Hermione no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse a aquellos orbes de plata bruñida.

- Claro…- murmuró, sintiendo la mano de Draco apresando la suya.

Lucius sonrió al verlos caminar juntos a la pista de baile…

- Nadie podrá decir que los Malfoys no han cambiado- susurró para sí mismo.

_Bañada en lágrimas me encontraste._

_Perfecta por fuera, destrozada por dentro._

_Resignada, sola, a vivir sin emoción._

_Pero me abriste los ojos_

_Y tu cálido corazón… y sin proponértelo._

_Renací por ti._

Los ojos azul agua de Pansy chocaron con los ojos azul cielo de Ron. Aquellas palabras habían sido escritas hace sólo unas horas… y reflejaban todo lo que un alma rota como la de ella podían sentir.

Sin pensar, Ron se puso de pie, dejando a una Lavender aburrida sentada en su silla. Las palabras de Pansy lo llamaban, lo embrujaban, lo arrojaban a aquella mujer envuelta en ese elegante vestido azul oscuro que iluminaba con su sola presencia toda la sala.

Atravesó el salón y se quedó junto al escenario, observándola sin ningún tipo de tapujos, perdiéndose entre la gente que bailaba. Deseaba subirse junto a ella, abrazarla, besarla y proclamar frente a todos que su corazón le pertenecía… aunque no su cáscara.

_Nunca creí poder sentir de esta forma._

_Amar y ser amada._

_Querer y ser querida._

_Respetar y ser respetada._

_Sin temores ni reservas, porque…_

- ¿Deseas bailar con mis dos pies izquierdos?- preguntó Harry a su pelirroja, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para besar su mano. Desde que Ginny había vuelto estaba dispuesto, incluso, a bailar por hacerla feliz.

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa que a él le pareció angelical. Su rostro pecoso se iluminó por una llama azulina, mas negó la invitación.

- La verdad, Harry, deseo ir al tocador…-.

- Pero yo sí bailaría- interrumpió una voz por detrás, y ambos observaron a quien había hablado.

Cho Chang iba ataviada en un discreto vestido rosa. Tan simple que se veía aún más hermosa que lo usual. Su cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros contrastando con su piel pálida, y en su rostro, por lo general serio, se dibuja una sincera sonrisa.

- Ehm... la verdad, Cho…- titubeó Harry buscando una forma pacífica de zafarse del problema que se avecinaba.

- Harry estará encantado de bailar contigo, Cho- completó Ginny frente a la mirada de asombro que Harry le dirigía-, permiso, yo necesito ir con urgencia al tocador- se excusó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Harry antes de confundirse con el tumulto que bailaba.

En un ademán coqueto, Cho tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó a la pista, sin esperar que él se recuperara del todo de la extraña reacción de la pelirroja. A ella misma le parecía bastante particular, pero tenía una leve sospecha….

Sospecha que pretendía compartir con Harry cuando él se atreviera a abrir bien los ojos.

_Bañada en lágrimas me encontraste._

_Perfecta por fuera, destrozada por dentro._

_Resignada, sola, a vivir sin emoción._

_Pero me abriste los ojos._

_Y tu cálido corazón… y sin proponértelo._

_Renací por ti._

Draco tomó la cintura de la castaña y la acercó a él, obligando que el roce de sus cuerpos fuera necesario al moverse al ritmo de la tonada. Con su pulgar acarició la espalda de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, y llevó sus labios a su oído…

- Aún me duele el golpe que me diste, Granger- pronunció amenazante-. Pero te podría perdonar…- sus labios atraparon su oído y besaron su lóbulo bajo la capa de rizos que cubrían su cuello.

Hermione sintió su corazón bombardear en su pecho. Odiaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable, tan esclava de aquellas manos, de aquellos susurros, de aquellos besos. Su inconsciente no podía seguir dominándola de esa forma… haciéndola un objeto más que Draco Malfoy podía utilizar a su maldito antojo.

- ¿Y qué te hace creer que me interesa tu perdón?- le interrogó sacando de sí todo el odio que podía sentir hacia ese hombre… aunque al estar tan pegada a él el odio sólo era capaz de reflejarse en palabras, no en actos.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en aquellos labios delgados. Hermione no pudo evitar temblar ante esa visión que asemejaba a un ángel caído en plena batalla celestial.

- Tus sonrojos al verme, tus temblores, tus suspiros, el inquieto latir de tu corazón- ahora la miraba, sin perderse reacción de ella al decirle todas esas verdades-. Me deseas, Granger, tanto me deseas que en este preciso instante estás húmeda sólo por percibir el olor de mi piel-.

La mano de Draco osó bajar hasta su trasero, tocándolo suavemente. Se acercó otra vez a su oído y bajó hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo antes de ir en busca de su lunar, ese coqueto lunar que lo hechizaba desde ese hombro femenino y delgado.

- Y es por ese deseo que sentimos el uno por el otro que yo podría llegar a perdonarte- le comentó, entremedio de besos que repartía por sus hombros hacia su mejilla, cuidándose de que ningún extraño se percatara de ellos en una esquina del salón.

Subió su mano y la posó en su rostro, buscando aquella mirada entre café y dorada que podía ser tan irascible y tan débil a la vez. En los ojos de ella se reflejaba la turbación y el suplicio… porque Hermione Granger estaba cayendo una vez más en las peligrosas redes de su secuestrador. Y no había nada que ella pudiera temer más que perder la libertad por aquellos besos bífidos.

- Te espero en las mazmorras… en la sala junto al aula de pociones- le murmuró, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza-. Búscame, Granger… sólo buscándome podrás liberarte de esta condena que te aflige… condena, por lo demás, deliciosa-.

Un beso en su hombro fue la señal de despedida que él le dio antes de alejarse, con su andar elegante y su estampa varonil.

Y aún a la distancia Hermione podía sentir como el aroma de él se colaba en sus fosas nasales… haciéndola desear. Ella deseaba a ese hombre con toda la fuerza que un deseo puede tomar.

_La maldita "M" seguía abrasando aquella parte donde nacía su intimidad…_

_Pero jamás te daré las gracias._

_Ni sabrás cuanto significas para mí._

_Pues los malos hábitos nunca mueren._

Reconoció aquella tonada en seguida, sin necesidad de ver que era Pansy quien estaba cantando esa hermosa canción. Caminó sin estar seguro si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero un apretón de su mano lo hizo seguir, sonriendo de medio lado con su rostro deformado.

- Yo estoy aquí, apoyándote- le dijo con esa voz dulce que lo había cautivado aún antes de ver lo maravillosa que ella podía llegar a ser.

Luna abrazó a Theo y depositó un beso en su mejilla, como signo de fuerza, de agradecimiento, de un cariño brotado que sería insensato para muchos, pero real… demasiado real.

- Todos se van a asustar de mí…- murmuró él, sintiendo el miedo al rechazo sobre sus hombros.

Se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta, negándose a entrar a aquel salón repleto de gente que él había conocido, y con la cual nunca más se había vuelto a ver.

Nuevamente Luna tomó su mano y la acarició. Entrecruzó los dedos con los suyos y se deshizo de la capucha que cubría sus rubios cabellos, dejando sus mechas libres, tal como su alma, tal como la alegría que ella no podía evitar transmitir.

- Nadie se podría asustar de ti, Theo…- le aseguró, sonriéndole con los ojos-, eres demasiado maravilloso para que alguien se asuste de ti-.

Él negó, desviando su mirada al suelo y atendiendo la letra de la canción que Pansy interpretaba. Era sorprendente el espíritu que su amiga podía impregnar a aquellas letras, como si tuvieran vida propia una vez que se escapaban de su garganta hacia el mundo exterior.

- Confía en mí, Theo- le pidió Luna, avanzando un paso hacia la celebración-. Mientras yo esté contigo tú nunca más volverás a estar solo…-.

Y en esa mirada azul Theo pudo descubrir que ella no mentía, porque Luna era incapaz de mentir. Su sinceridad era una de sus más grandes virtudes, y su lealtad era aún más grande que aquella tendencia a la verdad.

- ¿Lo juras?- le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Ella asintió.

- Nunca más estarás solo, lo prometo…-.

Se sonrieron por última vez, y juntos entraron al salón.

_Y ya no aprendí._

_A demostrar lo que siento, menos lo que siento por ti, porque… _

Recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts con su respiración acelerada. Sabía que él debía estar ahí, en algún lugar, en algún rincón oscuro… esperándola.

Sus tacones tronaban contra la piedra. Su cabello era movido por la brisa tibia que auguraba el buen tiempo. Sus mejillas se encendían de sólo rememorar su imagen, sus manos recorriéndola, sus labios besándola, sus dedos haciendo trazos de sal de mar en su piel desnuda…

Dobló hacia la torre este, tal como él le había ordenado en la escueta nota que había recibido en la mañana. No podía pasar ningún maldito minuto más sin saber de él… lo necesitaba, sí, aquello ya se había vuelto necesidad.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y giró el pomo, sin tomar siquiera la precaución de buscar a Peeves con la mirada antes de internarse en aquella sala oscura. Su respiración se detuvo, y pudo volver a sonreír.

- Te estaba esperando, pequeña…- le dijo, tomando su mano y besándola con galantería-. Ven a mí, déjame hacerte mía.

Ginny sonrió y dejó que el moreno la abrazara con todo el deseo contenido.

- Te extrañé, Blaise…- le murmuró, antes de sentir como aquellos labios devoraban los suyos…

Nada mejor que besarse en una sala oscura.

_Bañada en lágrimas me encontraste_

_Perfecta por fuera, destrozada por dentro._

_Resignada, sola, a vivir sin emoción._

_Pero me abriste los ojos_

_Y tu cálido corazón… y sin proponértelo._

_Renací por ti._

_Y sin proponérmelo… Renací por ti._

Las notas fueron disminuyendo mientras la Pansy dejaba de cantar. Su mirada se había vuelto una y otra vez a la esquina, sabiendo que ahí estaba él, quien había comprendido el mensaje. Se emocionó.

Los aplausos se elevaron sobre el silencio que se había hecho parte al terminar del todo las notas musicales. Proveniente de todos los grupos, sin distinguir casa ni procedencia, los gritos, las felicitaciones y las chispas de colores brotadas de varitas que así demostraban su agradecimiento a la cantante, iluminaban el salón adornado que ahora era el Gran Comedor.

Pansy elevó las manos e hizo un gesto de silencio a todos los presentes.

- Se los agradezco, me alegro que les haya gustado mi nueva canción- caminó por el escenario hasta llegar a los límites del mismo, frente a las parejas que la miraban-. Y sólo les quiero decir… que nunca es tarde para renacer-.

Y sin otra palabra se dio media vuelta acompañada de la música de la orquesta que volvía a inundar el Gran Comedor. Ella sabía que él la iba a estar esperando junto al baño de los prefectos….

Sonrió.

Lo único que quería era besar los labios de su pelirrojo… aquel que la había hecho volver a vivir.

**&**

**Ha sido un parto completo… pero aquí está el capítulo!!. No se imaginan lo complicado que fue escribir las escenas simultáneas en el mismo lugar. Tantos personajes y sentimientos entrecruzados me tenían superada xD!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!!**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Irá Hermione a su cita con Draco?, ¿Cómo reaccionará la gente a ver el rostro deformado de Theo?, ¿Harry se dará cuenta de la desaparición de Ginny?, ¿Qué le querrá decir Cho a Harry?, ¿Lavender se habrá dado cuenta de algo?...**

**¿Estará por ahí Rita Skeeter para descubrir todo el enredo y publicarlo xDDD?.**

**Un besote!**

**Ember.**


	24. Aniversario de Hogwarts vol 2

**Una larga espera, ¿no?. **

**Pero aquí estoy de vuelta con un chap de Dulce Traición.**

**Le quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron su review!!!, en serio, por ustedes sigo escribiendo!.**

**Bueno, sólo decirles que en el BLOG PPC estamos llevando a cabo la primera premiación de fics en español, así que vayan y dejen su opinión: ¿qué fics merecen un premio?**

**Recuerden: peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com.**

**Un besote desde Nunca Jamás (vestido de gala, cual Óscar)**

**Ember**

**Capítulo XXII: Aniversario de Hogwarts, vol 2.**

- Pensé que te ibas a demorar más- dijo saliendo de las sombras y rodeando aquella cintura que lo hechizaba. Besó su cuello y se acercó su rostro, buscando con ahínco aquellos labios sensuales y pasionales que tan bien sabían responder.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Ron, obligándolo a entrar en el baño de los prefectos que había sido abierto especialmente para ella.

- No me quería demorar más… sabía que me ibas a estar esperando- le susurró, empujando con ambas manos el pecho del pelirrojo, guiándolo a la fría muralla de cerámica-…. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo-.

El susurro sensual se esfumó mientras besaba los labios de su amante de una forma arrebatadora. Desde que se había subido a ese escenario moría por ganas de rozar esos labios con su boca, de aquella manera tan sentimental y carnal a la vez. Ron ni se imaginaba lo bien que besaba.

El pelirrojo subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Pansy, profundizando el beso hasta sentir que tocaba su alma, y que la misma se expandía haciéndolos a los dos uno solo. Mientras tanto dejaba que la mujer desabotonara su camisa con las manos, arañándolo como si aquel momento fuera el último que tenían.

- ¿Aquí… estás segura?- le preguntó él, percatándose que sus mejillas, usualmente pálidas, estaban sonrosadas por la excitación.

Pansy sonrió y con su mano bajó el cierre del pantalón de Ron. No tenían tiempo para rodeos.

- Segura-.

Una sonrisa pícara esbozó Ron y rápidamente presionó contra sí el trasero de Pansy, atrayéndola a él de una forma rápida y sexy.

- Tú mandas- le susurró al oído, y sin más preámbulo coló su mano por el vestido azul de Pansy y bajó sus bragas, besando luego su cuello esbelto.

Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron. Sus alientos se mezclaban entre pequeños quejidos de placer… y es que el amor trae consigo una encantadora sinfonía, que brota de las gargantas de los amantes como la canción más enloquecedora de todas.

Ron con una mano aprisionó el seno de Pansy, notando que la tela del vestido le molestaba para disfrutar con libertad. Llevó su mano hacia el cierre que estaba en la espalda del vestido y lo bajó, devorando de paso cada trozo de piel que era descubierta mientras el vestido caía hacia el piso.

Un camino de besos subió por el pecho de Ron hasta su mentón. Pansy podía sentir como la virilidad del pelirrojo presionaba en su cadera, y sabía que no podía aguantar más para que él estuviera dentro de ella, tornándola maniática de sus caricias mientras el resto de los invitados bailaban algún vals en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó él en un jadeo, rozando la humedad de aquel cuerpo que le aseguraba que ella debía estar preparada para recibirlo.

- Ahm…- fue lo único que respondió Pansy, percibiendo como el dedo de Ron hurgueteaba en ese lugar que le provocaba un estremecimiento con el más leve tacto.

Ron sonrió y en un movimiento rápido se volteó, haciendo que Pansy quedara pegada a la pared y él sobre ella, encerrándola con ambos brazos en su cintura. Tomó a Pansy de sus caderas y la elevó, interponiéndose entre sus piernas y sintiendo la calidez que provenía de su centro. Se veía tan bonita, con sus párpados cerrados, sus mejillas coloreadas y su cabello negro y liso desordenado que no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, pronto a hacerla suya una vez más. Y besándola en la boca preso de la emoción que significaba tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos, entró en ella, sacándole con ello un grito que se expresó con el suave mordisco en los labios que ella le propinó.

Las estocadas llevaban un ritmo lento, semejante a una tortura, como un vals exquisito, melodioso. Y junto a él los gemidos hacían juego, en mesosoprano de Pansy y el tenor de Ron, haciendo de ese acto una verdadera obra de arte.

… y así como el arte, tan cambiante, tan sensible, muta de una forma a otra sin mayor explicación; el amor de la artista la llevaría a grandes cambios en su vida. Porque hay amores que no deben ser, pasiones que deben ser apagadas, y Pansy Parkinson jamás podría ser feliz con un hombre mientras en su dedo anular brillara el anillo que otro le había dado.

Otro que podía ser el mismo demonio si así lo pretendía.

OoOoOoO

Estaba aún de pie en el centro de la pista. Su piel todavía quemaba en aquellos lugares donde los besos de Draco se habían perdido, como una huella invisible de un pecado insospechado, de una muerte segura, letargo y dulce fallecimiento que la llevaría a perderse una vez más entremedio de esas pálidas manos.

Su mente estaba abstraída de todo pensamiento, olvidando la lógica y trastornando la razón en pasión. Era en esos momentos en que no sabía porqué había decidido ir a ese baile, cuando sabía que él iba a estar ahí… para corromperla, analizarla, tentarla y hacerla sucumbir en lo que él deseaba hacer de ella: una muñeca manipulable.

Se mordió los labios y empuñó sus manos con fuerza. Oliver debía estar ahí. Él debería aparecer y salvarla de ese error, de esa traición que se le hacía inmanejable. Oliver era el culpable de su desdicha… ahora él la abandonaba como un náufrago a la deriva, sin socorrerla en ese ahogamiento que invadía sus entrañas y sus venas, como una corriente de sangre espesa que la hundía en las profundidades de ese mar gris.

- Hermione…. ¿has visto a Ron?- preguntó Lavender llamando su atención.

La castaña negó sin fijar su mirada impotente.

… _y la M ardía como una llama viviente…._

- No, Lavender, lo siento-.

Y se giró, buscando alguna señal que le ayudara a decidir qué hacer.

Caminó por el salón, presa de la desesperación y de la excitación. No le gustaba sentir esas ganas de correr hacia el blondo y caer con él en la corriente de la pasión, saborear sus besos, perderse en sus caricias, hundirse como un plomo en su piel, presionándola, friccionado con sus caderas las de ese ser humano que le parecía un sátiro encantador. Porque ella no debía sentir esas cosas hacia otro que no fuera su esposo, el amor de su vida, y el saber que no había manera para que ella pudiera controlar eso la sulfuraba. Deseaba con toda su alma volver a tener libertad.

Fue entonces que las palabras de Malfoy resonaron en su cabeza, como un eco satánico y placentero…

"_Búscame, Granger… sólo buscándome podrás liberarte de esta condena que te aflige… condena, por lo demás, deliciosa"_

¿Qué tanta verdad había tras esa declaración?. ¿Acaso era posible que volviendo a caer en su encanto se pudiera liberar de él?. Pero ya se había dejado seducir una vez, y a pesar de eso el deseo no había menguado, sino que había crecido como una hoguera inflamable que arrasaba consigo toda una villa, así como quemaba cada nueva parte de su cuerpo que él se atrevía a tocar.

Estaba cansada de sentir eso, y aún más harta de que la maldita _M_ que tenía tatuada la obligara a coger el camino que su razón se negaba a tomar….

Su razón. Quizás ella tenía la respuesta.

Tal vez, si se dejaba hacer una vez más por el rubio, pero sin nublarse por la pasión, y diagnosticando todo lo sucedido por medio de la razón, podría hallar la respuestas. En una de esas su cuerpo respondería de una forma específica que le ayudaría a comprender en qué se traducía ese tatuaje y esa pócima dorada que él le había estado suministrando. Llegando finalmente a la respuesta que buscaba.

Sólo una vez sería suficiente para su análisis, y si necesitaba más, se arriesgaría a más. Todo con tal de volver a sentir la libertad.

Decidida a mantener la pasión a raya, volteó hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el salón… hasta que una dulce tonada interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, trayéndole un recuerdo que la hizo sonreír, una escena de su vida que recordaba como una de las más románticas que le había tocado vivir…

Oliver…

_El salón de fiestas del ministerio estaba alumbrado por una tenue luz amarilla, que alumbraba los candelabros de plata y hacía refulgir los brillantes vestidos de las invitadas, que se paseaban elegantes de un lado a otro, acompañadas de sus parejas._

_Hermione estaba de pie, conversando con Neville y mirando hacia la puerta. Su pareja, Ernie Mcmillan, estaba conversando con Ron y Harry acerca de un trabajo que le habían encargado en el ministerio, y ella escuchaba a la vez los comentarios de Lavender y Ginny acerca de los invitados a esa gala._

_- ¿Tú crees que a los niños les agrade experimentar el crecimiento acelerado de una secoya?. Puede que se les escape de las manos y en una semana tengan un árbol más grande que ellos-._

_Hermione sonrió tras ese pensamiento y se imaginó al mismo Neville en su infancia, siempre echando a perder las tareas que le asignaban._

_- Mientras haya alguien cuidando, todo debería salir bien- le dijo, mirando de reojo como Ernie se acercaba a ella._

_- ¿Vamos a bailar, Hermione?- le preguntó, estrechando su mano._

_Ella asintió y se dejó guiar a la pista de baile, arrastrando a su paso la cola de su vestido tornasol que brillaba tal como una copa de cristal a la luz, emitiendo los colores del arcoíris con cada giro de su falda. Ernie posó su mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó su mano, a la vez que Hermione dejaba caer su mano sobre el hombro de su pareja, dejándose guiar…_

… _que lástima que Ernie bailara tan mal._

_El vals trajo consigo unos cuantos bailes más que mantenían a Hermione en la pista, y cuando las parejas ya repletaban el salón con sus pasos y sus risas, la melodía cambió a una suave tonada que se asemejaba a un blue._

_Fue entonces cuando una mano tibia se posó en su hombro._

_- Ernie, ¿te importaría que bailara con Hermione esta canción?- preguntó Oliver, con esa sonrisa de estrella que no permitía un no por respuesta._

_Ernie no pudo más que asentir y se alejó, dejando a su pareja en manos del famoso jugador de Quidditch._

_Hermione volteó su rostro y se topó con ese personaje varonil y atractivo, de sonrisa carismática y ojos risueños. De pronto sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, tal como le sucedía cuando lo veía en las ocasionales fiestas que organizaba Harry; y no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas cual cereza, como le podía suceder a cualquier adolescente que tenía la bendición de bailar con un chico como aquel, pretendió aparentar seguridad. _

_- ¿No me deberías preguntarme a mí si deseo bailar contigo?- le cuestionó coqueta, intentando mostrarse seria, mas sin lograrlo._

_Él dudó, y la sonrisa se expandió en su rostro._

_- Te ves muy linda- le dijo por toda respuesta, dándole una vuelta y dejando que la cola de su vestido, que caía como agua por su cuerpo, brillara como una estrella._

_Ella rió._

_- Bueno, bailaré contigo- murmuró, haciéndose la interesante. Le sonrió e intentó parecer serena, cosa bastante difícil de lograr con un hombre como aquel, de contextura atlética y sonrisa de ensueño, infundido en un elegante traje, frente a ella._

_Con esa tierna torpeza, que luego Hermione reconocería en cada uno de sus movimientos- excepto en Quidditch, claro está-, Oliver estrechó su cintura con ambos brazos. Ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, enredó los brazos en su cuello, alzando la vista y hundiéndose en esos ojos que sonreían mientras la miraban._

_- Sabes, Herms…- el varonil aroma de Oliver le llegaba como una sutil y embriagante brisa hacia su nariz-… te tenía una propuesta-._

_La aludida enarcó una ceja y lo miró seria._

_- ¿Indecente?-._

_Oliver la observó sorprendido, hasta que notó la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Hermione, y rió con una carcajada rasposa que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo de lo que ya era._

_- No… pero sí interesante-._

_Hermione se dejaba guiar por la música, sintiendo como sus pies se movían solos mientras su cuerpo permanecía entre los brazos de Oliver. Él sí sabía bailar, y podría asegurar que nunca se había sentido tan cohesionada con una pareja de baile. Ron no era mucho de ir a bailar siquiera._

_- ¿Qué tipo de propuesta, entonces?-._

_Una suave caricia en su espalda hizo que la castaña sintiera como se erizaba cada uno de sus pelos. Oliver sonrió tras su sonrojo y la miró directamente a los ojos, sin perderse movimiento de esos orbes color miel que parecían una moneda de oro que brillaba con la luz de la luna._

_- Una cita, mañana… el lugar lo escojo yo, y es sorpresa, ¿te parece?-._

_El corazón de Hermione latió en su pecho… y una agradable intuición se vino a su cabeza. Algo le decía que esta podía ser la primera cita de muchas…_

… _y no estaba equivocada._

_- De acuerdo… mañana soy toda tuya-._

"_Mañana y siempre…."_

_Y aún presa en los brazos de Oliver, bailó con él durante toda la noche…_

Las notas de la canción desaparecieron como un murmullo en un campo solitario, perdiéndose entre los rincones, invadiendo las risas, colándose en los rizos de pelo y cayendo en el oído de Hermione, quien después de recordar esa escena sentía que el tatuaje quemaba menos que antes.

Con los ojos acuosos se detuvo sin dar un paso más. Ahora sentía que esa posibilidad que había vislumbrado- de acostarse con Malfoy para obtener la libertad- sonaba realmente absurda. Ella no podía estar realmente dispuesta a engañar a Oliver otra vez más, aunque él no estuviera, porque Oliver jamás le habría hecho eso a ella. Y el pensar en esa primera petición, en esa primera invitación que había significado el inicio de una vida en común… le hacía olvidar por el momento la enferma atracción que sentía por el rubio.

Sin volver a ver la puerta se giró, negando con su cabeza. Por lo menos por hoy no se dejaría caer en las garras de Draco Malfoy, aunque no podía asegurar qué sucedía a la mañana siguiente.

OoOoOoO

Las horas pasaban y las estrellas seguían iluminando el cielo hechizado, meneándose con las ondas de las lámparas y con el vaivén de los vestidos. La música se había tornado algo más rápida, obligando a los hombres a mover más rápido los pies, y a las mujeres a detenerse para ir al tocador: nada peor que el sudor para echar a perder el maquillaje.

- Que extraño que Ginny no haya vuelto aún- dijo Harry a Cho, quien aún seguía entre sus brazos después de muchas piezas de baile.

Con su ceño fruncido, Cho asintió. Aunque no le molestaba para nada que Ginny se hubiera ido durante tanto tiempo… no podía negar que le parecía bastante extraño. Se despegó de Harry y miró a su alrededor, buscando entre la gente a la pequeña Weasley con su vista de águila.

- No la veo, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarla- le ofreció, sin sonar emocionada en lo absoluto. Harry asintió y la miró-. Está bien, yo iré al tocador, tú dedícate a buscarla en el Gran Comedor-.

Y sin más que decir Cho se perdió entre la gente. Harry la vio irse y sonrío para sus adentros… hace mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto mientras bailaba.

- ¿Hermione, has visto a Ginny?- le preguntó a su amiga, quien estaba con una copa en sus labios y la mirada perdida hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Ella negó y le indicó una mesa cercana a la puerta, frente a la cual estaba Luna de pie, junto a un hombre que a Harry se le hacía conocido, pero que no podía reconocer.

- ¿Quién es ese?- le preguntó en un susurro impactado. Aquel rostro deformado era algo aterrador, algo así como el fantasma de la ópera sin su máscara encima.

Hermione escudriño a la pareja y se le vino a la cabeza la primera vez que vio el nuevo rostro amorfo de Theodore Nott.

- Es Nott. Como sabes, él es el jefe de Luna-.

"… _y al parecer algo más"_

Harry asintió y miró nuevamente a Hermione.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que quedó así?-.

- No lo sé, pero es algo que me gustaría averiguar…- señaló, mordiéndose el labio-… quizás Ginny sabe algo…-.

- No he hablado con ella al respecto- confesó Harry en un susurro-. Aún no me atrevo a mencionarle el tema. Quizás le traiga a la cabeza recuerdos… que le hagan daño-.

Hermione caviló y miró a su amigo. Claro que los recuerdos de Ginny serían dañosos, ella pasó por algo parecido y sabía qué tantas atrocidades ellos pudieron ser capaz de cometer contra la pelirroja. Pero necesitaban información, entender un porqué, y para eso necesitarían hablar…

Incluso ella debería hablar en algún momento.

- ¿Y Ginny?- le preguntó, percatándose recién ahí de lo anormal que era que ella no estuviera con Harry.

- Hace mucho que no sé dónde está, de hecho te vine a preguntar si la habías visto, pero ya me respondiste- esbozó una leve sonrisa-. ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?-.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Hermione, ambos cruzaron el salón en busca de Ginny. También les parecía extraño no ver a Ron por ahí; y Hermione estaba atenta a la aparición de alguna cabeza rubia por el lugar… no quería enfrentarse a un interrogatorio de Lucius acerca del paradero de su hijo.

Después de dar unas vueltas por el salón decidieron salir. Harry todavía no veía a Cho salir del tocador, pero seguramente Ginni no estaba ahí, o sino ya habría aparecido. Cogidos del brazo salieron rumbo al pasillo, y una vez en la oscuridad del corredor, con los ruidos de la música encerrados dentro del Gran comedor… chocaron con una apresurada figura.

- ¡Hey!, mira por donde vas….- se quejó Harry, sentado en el suelo.

Hermione, de pie junto a él, rió y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- No le pidas tanto a Ron- le dijo, mirando al pelirrojo que tenía las mejillas encendidas y el cabello desordenado. Para Hermione ese detalle no pasó por desapercibido. Ron era un libro abierto para ella… igual que Harry, esos dos no le podían ocultar las cosas tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ron parándose y mirando a la pareja con nerviosismo.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él para arreglarle la corbata. Su amigo podía ser un desastre la mayoría de las veces, y en ese momento ese pequeño detalle en su ropa podía ser el detonante para que una bomba explotara. No se quería ni imaginar qué tipo de escena le podía armar Lavender. Aunque posteriormente Ron tendría mucho que explicar.

- Que a veces puedes ser muy torpe, Weasley….- susurró una voz, y Hermione dejó de lado el nudo de la corbata de Ron para mirar hacia atrás.

… aunque había reconocido esa voz ya en la primera sílaba…

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Malfoy- terció Harry, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva.

El rubio no le respondió y la miró a ella, con sus pupilas encendidas y sus músculos contraídos. Hermione podía leer la rabia en sus gestos y la lujuria en sus ojos. El no ir a la cita había significado algo, y su corazón se aceleraba de sólo pensar qué fatales consecuencias podría traer a futuro su testarudez.

Harry tomó el brazo de Hermione y la incitó a que lo siguiera.

- Vamos, Herms, ya se hace tarde- le recordó, mirando su reloj.

La castaña asintió y miró a Malfoy por última vez. Él le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas fugaces en su pálido rostro…

_Granger… acabas de cavar tu propia tumba. Una donde ambos nos incendiaremos… juntos… _

Y mientras Hermione se alejaba junto a Harry rumbo a los pasillos, pudo sentir un calor asfixiante que se elevaba desde su intimidad hacia su pecho.

Esta vez el infierno que la marca significaba la quemaría durante toda la noche.

OoOoOoO

La observaba mientras se vestía, notando como la oscuridad ocultaba sus preciosas pecas y opacaba sus sonrosadas mejillas. Su cuerpo famélico le parecía más encantador de lo que se pudiera creer, y aunque sabía que ella debía irse, no podía quitar de su cabeza las ganas de hacerla suya de nuevo.

- Toma- le dijo, pasándole uno de sus zapatos que había caído tras el escritorio-. Si llegas sin esto te miraran extraño-.

Ginny sonrió y rozó la cálida piel de Blaise al tomar su sandalia.

- No te preocupes, Harry confía plenamente en mí… te lo aseguro-.

El hombre asintió y observó su trasero mientras la pelirroja se agachaba para abrochar su zapato. Con sus dedos lo pellizcó y una sonrisa pícara de apoderó de sus labios.

- Lo sé, por eso tú eres la encargada de llevar a cabo la mayor parte del plan…- le murmuró, paseando su lengua por sus labios, saboreando en ellos restos del sabor de la pelirroja. O sí, él era un libidinoso enfermo, y ella una perra lujuriosa cuando estaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Y quién llevará a cabo el resto?- preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja, aguantándose para no tirarse encima de él otra vez.

El moreno sonrío, iluminando con sus dientes blancos la oscuridad de la sala.

- Granger… ella no lo sabe, pero dentro de sí esconde lo que necesitamos para que se dé perfecto el plan maestro-.

**&**

**Uf!.**

**Que parto fue escribir esto, no se imaginan.**

**Ya, de ahora todo se comenzará a aclarar. El plan de los "malos" parece marchar a la perfección y ya veremos de qué trata.**

**Un beso y espero sus comentarios!.**

**Ember.**


	25. El inicio del fin

**¿Sorprendidos?. Sí, hasta yo me sorprendí de mi propia inspiración. Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**Les vuelvo a recordar que BLOG PPC está organizando su primera premiación de fics, así que hagan sus postulaciones en peter – pan - complex . blogspot . com (todo junto)**

**Les agradezco y les mando un Oliver Wood o un Draco Malfoy (según su preferencia) a:**

Tentoushi_tomoe, luna-maga, karyta34, Zareth Malfoy, beatufly92, Marie Malfoy Morales, salesia, andeli Malfoy Cullen, Ela Dakashi, camila92, jos Black, moonlightwolf13

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás, **

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XXIII: El inicio del fin.**

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban a través de la cortina, iluminando con su calor el rostro pálido y aristocrático del hombre que cavilaba sentado tras el escritorio. Sus manos juntas sobre unos papeles habían matado sin ensuciarse de sangre, y con su dedo índice rozaba de vez en vez el grueso vaso de cristal que contenían un par de sorbos de whisky de fuego.

Las imperceptibles llamas de la chimenea se alzaron con un verde brillar, y de pie apareció un encapuchado, quien avanzó por aquel despacho hasta mirar a través de la oscuridad de la tela que cubría su rostro al joven meditabundo.

- ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie. Una túnica negra cubría su ropa, tal cual la que usaba cuando Lord Voldemort seguía vivo.

El hombre encapuchado tomó asiento. De su bolsillo sacó un puro grueso, de aquellos importados de Latinoamérica, y lo encendió con su varita.

- Tal como lo dijiste, el altar está siendo construido-.

Draco sonrió y bebió lo que quedaba de alcohol en su vaso. Llevaba un par de horas bebiendo y aún no sentía el efecto de aquel embriagante líquido en su cuerpo.

- ¿Y nadie ha hecho más preguntas?- consultó, caminando hacia un gran mueble de caoba que estaba adosado a la pared y sacando de ahí una botella que contenía whisky añejo-. ¿No hay ninguna muestra de una posible traición?-.

Con una negación de cabeza el hombre encapuchado le dio una nueva piteada a su puro. Botó la ceniza en un cenicero de plaqué y se puso de pie.

- Bajo mis ojos no hay traición- afirmó, con fuerza en su voz ronca-. Nadie que sea lo suficientemente astuto se atrevería a traicionarme… lo sabes-.

- Es verdad- concedió Draco sirviéndose un poco más en su vaso-. El problema es que no trabajamos con tanta gente astuta…-.

El hombre no hizo otro ademán, dejando la mitad de su puro encendido sobre el cenicero y dando media vuelta hacia la chimenea. Su paso era lento, pero su espalda se mantenía erguida, como la de un aristócrata que ve todo lo que lo rodea con desdén, mientras él camina como ente superior sobre la escoria.

- Está la primera etapa lista, ahora tú debes cumplir la segunda parte-.

Y exclamando "Caldero chorreante" desapareció de la oficina.

_Todo estará listo, _pensó Draco, bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de whisky, _esta vez Granger caerá… aunque sea lo último que haga._

OoOoOoO

La mesa estaba servida. En ella había dos puestos, una tetera de cerámica y unos panecillos dulces con los cuales acompañar el té. El atardecer se veía como un rastro de rojo y naranjo pintado en el azul cielo veraniego, y con aquella tenue luz iluminaba las motas de polvo que se elevaban desde la alfombra hacia la ventana.

- Hasta me reí cuando lo vi- comentaba Luna, entrando en el comedor de la casa de su amiga con el azucarero en la mano.

Hermione tras ella dejó las bolsas de té y sacó una. Se sentó en el puesto que siempre usaba y esperó que Luna tomara asiento frente a ella, dejando el puesto que siempre usaba Oliver, como cabecera, desocupado.

- ¿Pero "Corazón de Bruja" publicó las fotos?- le preguntó, sirviendo agua hirviente en la taza de su amiga para luego servirse a ella misma.

Luna asintió, buscando en su bolso una edición de dicha revista, y pasándosela a Hermione.

- La vi cuando salía de la oficina a comprar uno de esos polvos para la alergia en la botica que queda en la esquina. La joven bruja que las vendía abrió la boca impresionada cuando me vio reírme y comprarle una-.

Hermione miró la portada de la última edición de la popular revista mágica y frunció el ceño. En ella aparecía Luna Lovegood sonriendo a un deformado Theodore Nott, quien justo en ese momento acomodaba un mechón de cabello en la oreja de ella. Bajo ellos se movían grandes letras rosadas que decían "Nuevo Romance: La Bella y la Bestia, un cuento de hadas hecho realidad".

- Pero no entiendo porqué lo encuentras tan gracioso, a mí parecer todo el reportaje no hace más que realzar que tú, una de las heroínas de la última batalla, está saliendo con un ex mortífago huraño que, para sumarla, se ha deformado por alguna extraña causa que ni tú conoces-.

Luna abrió sus soñadores ojos y ladeó la cabeza. De pronto clavó su vista en la portada de la revista y la miró.

- No, yo me reía del "estragelest" que justo parecía posar sobre mi cabeza, ¿no notas la mancha oscura que hay?-.

Nuevamente Hermione tomó la revista y, en efecto, vio la mancha oscura que Luna le señalaba. Sonrió y le atribuyó ese defecto de la foto a la cámara, para concentrase nuevamente en el contenido del reportaje.

- Está bien, pero imagínate qué debe pensar Nott de todo esto… a él lo llaman bestia y ha pasado a ser la burla de toda la comunidad. Una verdadera lástima… se nota que, apartando su amistad con el imbécil de Malfoy, no es mala persona…-.

- Lo sé, de hecho es muy bueno y…- Luna sonrió y observó el ojo bueno de Theo, que brillaba con el efecto de las luces de la fiesta-…, no sé, es muy dulce, ¿sabes?. No entiendo como la gente puede hablar así de él sin conocerlo-.

El corazón de Hermione se apretó en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. En aquel momento podía ver algo que no muchas personas habían visto, y esa verdad la golpeó, sin saber que tan bueno o malo podía ser.

- ¿Luna, te enamoraste de Nott?- le preguntó sin contenerse.

La rubia apartó su mirada de la foto y se detuvo en la preocupada mirada de Hermione. Una sonrisa mágica se dibujó en su cara, tal cual hubiera descubierto una gran verdad.

- Sí-.

Murmuró sin mayor cavilación. Tomó la revista y la volvió a guardar, para luego echar tres cucharadas de azúcar a su taza. Hermione sonrió y suspiró, bebiendo té con tranquilidad, mientas veía como el sol se escondía tras el horizonte.

Una hora más tarde Luna ya se había ido. Después de discutir unas cuantas cosas, contarse unas otras y quedarse mudas mirando como las estrellas hacían su aparición en el cielo negro, Luna se había marchado dejando todo limpio y guardado dentro de los muebles de la cocina.

Sentada en el sillón que Oliver siempre usaba, con sus piernas desnudas dobladas bajo su cuerpo y con los ojos extraviados en la oscuridad de la noche, Hermione se imaginaba lo que sería tener los brazos de Oliver rodeando su cintura, sus dulces palabras rozándole el oído, y sus suaves y torpes caricias en sus piernas delgadas. Una lágrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla, cayendo desesperada hacia el suelo y siendo absorbida por la alfombra.

Lo extrañaba tanto que ya no sabía cómo llenar sus días. Todas las horas le parecían eternas con el _tic tac_ del reloj retumbando en su oreja, y por más que hiciera otras cosas no se podía realmente concentrar, sintiéndose inútil incluso para vivir.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta y, hace ya siete días, que Malfoy no aparecía por su oficina para hostigarla. Durante esa semana había leído los tomos que había sacado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero aún no había ningún dato preciso que le ayudara a comprender de qué trataba el tatuaje, ni encontraba forma de poder deshacer el hechizo o encantamiento que el mortífago había hecho en ella.

Una figura oscura la hizo saltar impresionada cuando comenzó a picotear su ventana. Alzó una ceja y tomó su varita, pronunciando "lumus" para poder ver a la lechuza que había interrumpido su tranquilidad. Abrió la ventana y la dejó entrar, desatando la nota y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

- No es de Harry- murmuró, al ver la estampa del sobre. Una sonrisa amarga se posó en su boca.

"_Señora Granger,_

_Le comunico que mañana en la mañana debe viajar a España, para solucionar los problemas diplomáticos que hemos tenido con el primer ministro de dicho país. _

_Debe presentarse en mi oficina a las 9 en punto._

_Atte._

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_Primer Ministro Mágico de Gran Bretaña."_

Las manos de Hermione temblaron levemente y se puso de pie.

Había tomado una determinación y era que en aquel viaje debía descubrir cómo deshacerse para siempre del encanto maldito que le había hecho Draco Malfoy. Se lo debía a Oliver y, sobre eso, se lo debía a ella misma.

OoOoOoO

Tal como si sus pasos hubieran sido adivinados, Luna encontró a Mary Sue esperándola con la puerta abierta cuando llegó a la maltrecha mansión de Theodore. Le sonrió a la pequeña mujer y pasó hacia la oficina de él, donde la sirvienta le dijo que él la esperaba.

_Toc, toc_.

- Hola- saludó al entrar, alzando una ceja preocupada al ver a Theodore sentado muy encorvado tras el escritorio. A su lado había un vaso vacío y Luna podía percibir claramente el fuerte olor a alcohol.

- Luna…- murmuró él, parándose y caminando hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban rojos y acuosos, con ese brillo propio de la embriaguez.

Luna dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y miró a Theo con dulzura. Se acercó a su mejilla caída y la besó, sin importarle que él intentara alejarse cuando ella se acercó y rozó con sus labios su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó-. ¿Sucedió algo?-.

Theodore asintió y tomó una mano de Luna, acariciando con su dedo su palma. Verla ahí, con sus ojos soñadores observándolo sin la menor muestra de asco le parecía asombroso; pero había tomado una decisión, y era la mejor para ambos.

- Luna, debemos dejar de vernos- le dijo, intentando que su voz no se rompiera al decir eso. Su corazón latía acelerado y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas traicioneras.

La muchacha abrió la boca y lo enfrentó. Su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Theodore, el perfil de su ojo caído, su mentón deforme. Podía ver al interior de él una dulzura y sensibilidad única e incomparable, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder ello sólo por lo que la gente pudiera decir. A Luna Lovegood jamás le había importado lo que opinaran los demás.

- No- dijo con seguridad-. No nos dejaremos de ver, Theo, menos por lo que diga la gente-.

Le sonrió y rodeó con su brazos su cuello, haciéndolo presa de su abrazo. Se empinó y acercó su boca a su oído, bajo aquellos desordenados mechones de pelo castaño que cubrían la cabeza de Theo.

- Nos amamos, Theo, y no permitiré que el resto del mundo interfiera entre nosotros-.

Aquel suave susurró embriagó el corazón de Nott, quien sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y como una sonrisa verdadera e inimitable se dibujaba en sus labios. La coraza que se había autoimpuesto para terminar todo aquello se derritió, y ante él sólo quedó la felicidad que emana la gente enamorada, con ese brillo y resplandor que también brotaba de los ojos de Luna.

Y con aquella luz de esperanza, un nuevo signo de amor que surge de los corazones más maltratados, Theodore inclinó su rostro hacia el de Luna, quien cerraba sus ojos para sentir la calidez de su respiración. Y sin más que las estrellas como testigo desde las abiertas cortinas de aquella habitación, la bestia besó a la bella… sin saber lo que un beso de verdadero amor podía causar.

Porque los cuentos de hada… son más trágicos de lo que se espera.

OoOoOoO

Ella parecía nerviosa, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, ordenando, limpiando, cocinando o sacudiendo el polvo de la sala mientras Ron intentaba escuchar en la radio cómo habían estado los preparativos para el Mundial de Quidditch que ese año serían ahí, en Londres.

El locutor había hablado acerca de Oliver, de su desaparición y de la tragedia que eso significa para el "Puddlemere United", un equipo huérfano sin su capitán y guardián para alentarlos. Había dicho que seguramente su reemplazante sería un jugador Checo que tenía un gran futuro por delante, pero ello no aseguraba nada, pues Wood era parte esencial del equipo y la baja de ánimo era palpable en los entrenamientos sin él.

- Pobre Herms- murmuró, mirando a Lavender quien terminaba de recoger la mesa puesta para la cena-. Imagínate cómo se sentirá cuando sepa que el Puddlemere ya está buscando reemplazo-.

Lavender lo observó, con sus labios fruncidos en una mueca extraña. Asintió y llevó la fuente a la cocina, sin decir nada más.

Después de lavar la loza, secarla y guardarla volvió a la sala de estar. Ya no llevaba el delantal puesto y se mordía el labio con desesperación, tal como se sobaba las manos como si se hubiera puesto crema en ellas.

Ron la observó y le hizo un espacio para que se sentara junto a él. Ella negó.

- Ron, tene mos que hablar- le dijo-. Creo que ya es hora de que tomes una decisión-.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y la miró. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y la sangre se le subió a las orejas, preso del miedo de verse descubierto. _¡¿Me habrá visto con Pansy?!_, se preguntaba.

- ¿Una decisión con respecto a qué?- cuestionó haciéndose el desentendido.

Lavender frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la estantería, donde tenía unos cuantos libros que a veces le daba por leer. Sacó uno de ellos y se lo lanzó a Ron, con las aletas de su nariz agitándose con violencia. Sí, estaba molesta.

- Con respecto a eso, Ron, ya estoy aburrida de esperar, de no entender, de preguntarme qué he hecho mal, porqué no te decides-.

Ron levantó el libro y frunció el ceño, enojándose a su vez. Se puso de pie y miró a Lavender con reproche.

- ¿Quieres que lea este libro?, ¡¿eso quieres?!- le preguntó, agitando en una mano la edición tapa dura de _"El corazón peludo: guía para los magos incapaces de comprometerse"_-. ¿Crees que leyendo este libro me casaré contigo?... ¡estás loca!-.

Al decir eso Ron inmediatamente se percató que la había herido, y eso le dolió. Los ojos de Lavender se llenaron de lágrimas, con su mueca iracunda torneada a una desvalida. Sus puños apretados se relajaron y sus hombros se cayeron, mientras miraba a Ron, su pareja hace tantos años, su novio de colegio y que luego, después de un intertanto, volvió a ser recibido por su corazón cuando él decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a su relación.

¿Cómo la trataba así?, ¿por qué?. Ella sólo lo había querido y mimado. Siempre tenía tiempo para él, lo acompañaba a ver el quidditch, le cocinaba cosas ricas cuando él iba a cenar con ella y hasta se preocupaba de zurcirle las camisas que se le rompían. Intentaba de complacerlo en todo lo que pudiera, aprendiendo las recetas de la Sra. Weasley y nunca pidiéndole ni un poco de dinero, para que no dijera que ella abusaba de él.

Pero sin importar cuánto hiciera ni cuánto se esforzara, Ron no parecía absolutamente conforme con su relación. Con todos los años de noviazgo que llevaban ya era hora de que se decidieran a formar una familia, todos los demás ya se estaban casando, pero no, Ron aún no mostraba ningún gesto de decidirse a pedirle matrimonio. Y en el último tiempo se veía aún más distante de lo usual, olvidando hasta su mes aniversario.

- ¿Por qué, Ron?- le musitó, llorando sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Por qué me tratas así?. ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan frío y distante?, ¿qué ha cambiado?-.

Ron sintió que su corazón se apretaba, como una pasa que se arruga tras esas preguntas. ¿Por qué estaba distante?, ¿por qué estaba frío?, ¿qué había cambiado?... sólo había una respuesta para ello, pero no se atrevía a decirla.

Pansy, ella era la respuesta.

Desde que estaba con ella había descubierto lo que era sentir el cielo con un beso. No había nada más agradable que el sabor de sus labios, la temperatura de su aliento, el roce de su voz en sus oídos. Toda ella le parecía tan deliciosa que no tenía cabeza para nada más… y aún cuando se acostaba con Lavender, cosa que cada día era más inusual, no podía dejar de pensar en Pansy a cada momento, como un veneno, una obsesión, una atracción que iba más allá del deseo.

La amaba, esa era la verdad.

Lavender lo miraba, buscando en sus ojos azul mar una respuesta a sus dudas. Mas de pronto pudo leer en ellos aquello que tanto miedo le había dado, y la duda, la latente y mortífera duda, quería ser callada a pesar de la respuesta aniquiladora que pudiera recibir.

- Hay otra, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas que caían hacia el suelo-. Sé que tienes otra, Ron, ¡confiésalo!-.

El recuerdo de miles de momentos junto a Lavender cruzaron por la cabeza de Ron, haciéndole ver que la había amado, aunque no con la total devoción que una mujer como Lavender, graciosa, cariñosa y tierna merecía. En sus entrañas algo se removió, mientras tomaba su varita, sosteniéndola dentro de su túnica y sin quitar la mirada de Lavender: su novia, su compañera, y la mujer que ahora pretendía dejar para siempre, por el bien de ella y el bien de sí mismo.

- Sí, Lavender, hay otra- dijo mirándola sin saber qué más hacer-. Lo siento mucho… nunca quise hacerte daño-.

Y sacando su varita desapareció, dejando a Lavender muda en la solitaria sala de su departamento. De un segundo a otro todo su deseado futuro se había deshecho, y sus sueños trisados en la alfombra la hicieron llorar.

OoOoOoO

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada, con su manecilla larga justo a las 12 y la pequeña inclinada hacia la derecha, señalando el dos que resplandecía con el rayo de luna que se colaba por las persianas.

Ginny meneó un poco la cabeza, dejando que las puntas de su cabello rozaran las mejillas de Harry, las cuales aún estaban encendidas después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez con su mujer desde que ésta había vuelto. Mudamente le agradeció su entrega inclinándose hacia su cuerpo delgado y besando su espalda.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Se volteó y dejó que los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda escrutaran su rostro pecoso.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta y besó sus labios, sintiendo su dulzura y calidez.

- Te amo-.

La mano de Ginny se posó en esa nuca de cabello rebelde y desordenado. Reconoció en esa frente esa particular cicatriz y recordó cuánto había añorado durante los primeros meses de su secuestro el volver a ver ese rostro, de hombre y de niño, con sus ojos enamorados y sus labios curvos en una sonrisa.

Pero con el pasar de los días aquella esperanza se había extinguido. No sabía cómo, ni porqué, pero de pronto sintió que la atracción que sentía hacia Zabini era más fuerte que el amor que latía en su corazón hacia Harry. Y una noche en particular todo cambió… y ahora pensaba en Blaise cuando besaba a aquel que tanto la había esperado.

- ¿Me amas?- le preguntó aunque supiera la respuesta. A pesar de su engaño su corazón latía cuando Harry le decía que la amaba.

- Ahora y siempre- le respondió y la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en ese cabello pelirrojo que se transformaba cada día más en su perdición.

Ginny emitió una leve carcajada y se dejó abrazar, mientras se escuchaba tras las ventanas el pasar de los autos en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Ginny…- el nombre de ella se escapó como un suspiro de su garganta-… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme acerca de ese año que no estuviste conmigo?, ¿alguna cosa en particular que no quieras hablar con nadie más?-.

El corazón de Harry latió desesperado mientras hacía esas preguntas, e intentaba ver en el rostro de ella alguna señal que le indicara qué sentía, qué pasaba por su cabeza. Ginny no alzó la mirada, sino que la escondió apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo. Sabía que él pronto comenzaría a preguntar… y ella sabía qué debía responder a esas preguntas.

- Muchas cosas, Harry- murmuró con su voz temblorosa-, pero otro día te hablaré de nuestro bebé… hoy no puedo-.

Besó el pecho desnudo de Harry y con sus brazos escuálidos se aferró a él. Mientras tanto la mirada verde esmeralda de Harry se perdía en la muralla desnuda que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Ella aún se acordaba del bebé que ambos esperaban, pero, ¿qué había pasado con él?.

**&**

**Wow!. ¿Qué sucedió?.**

**Los mortífagos parecen estar listos, ¿qué planean?, ¿qué pretende Draco?**

**Hermione va de viaje y eso puede significar muchas cosas: ¿qué sucederá en España?, ¿Hermione caerá en la tentación?, ¿descubrirá qué se oculta tras el tatuaje?**

**La bella y la bestia se besas… ¿podrán ser felices?**

**Un rompimiento. Ron es libre: ¿qué cambio traerá esto?, ¿qué hará Pansy al respecto?.**

**Finalmente Ginny algo sabe, pero no dice qué… ¿qué otra cosa oculta a Harry?.**

**Espero sus teorías… que ya se acerca el final.**

**Un beso, **

**Ember.**


	26. Infierno

**Capítulo XXIV: Infierno.**

El insomnio había hecho mella en su espíritu la noche anterior. Se había dado vuelta una y otra vez en su cama, planeando la manera de enfrentar todo lo que se le venía encima los próximos días. Sabía que debería ser fuerte y pensar de manera racional. Tendría que buscar qué era aquello que le hacía verdaderamente vulnerable… y manejarlo para su seguridad… si no, estaría perdida.

Con maleta en mano caminaba por el ministerio hacia la oficinal del primer ministro. Aquellos con los que se había cruzado le deseaban buena suerte en su viaje y la dejaban pasar, sin percatarse en las ojeras que se escondían tras el maquillaje ni en la palidez que se acentuaba con la inminente llegada del verano a ese lugar del mundo.

_Un verano que comenzaba sin Oliver a su lado…_

- La está esperando- le comunicó la secretaria de Lucius y la dejó entrar.

Tal como siempre, Hermione Granger llegaba puntual a su destino.

- Buenos días, señora Granger- la saludó Lucius poniéndose de pie. Ese día se veía que estaba de un maravilloso humor, delatado por su encantadora sonrisa y su varonil aroma.

- Buenos días, Primer Ministro-.

Lucius caminó hacia su biblioteca y sacó de ella un libro de cuero, viejo y gastado. Caminó con él hasta su escritorio y lo dejó encima.

- ¿Algún punto que quiera aclarar antes de partir?- le preguntó Lucius volviendo a tomar asiento. Su pelo rubio brillaba con los rayos de sol que golpeaban su nuca a través del ventanal. A Hermione le pareció que brillaba con luz propia, tal como el aura de luz que le pintaban a Jesús en los cuadros renacentistas.

Hermione miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a Draco Malfoy en una esquina. Pero en el despacho sólo estaban ellos dos, sin muestra de otro individuo a su alrededor.

- ¿Y su hijo?- le preguntó presa de la curiosidad y del miedo. No sabía si le gustaba o le desagradaba el hecho de no verlo ahí.

Una sonrisa enigmática se cernió en los delgados labios de Lucius Malfoy.

- Viajará más tarde, tenía un asunto que resolver antes de partir- aclaró, sin dar mayor explicación-. Ahora tome el libro y espere. Será llevada al hotel "Prometeo" a los alrededores de Madrid. Al igual que el hotel francés, este también es un hotel sólo para magos y brujas, así que no tema por su aparición en el vestíbulo-.

Con su corazón latiendo a una impresionante velocidad, víctima de la intriga que significaba viajar sin Malfoy a su lado, Hermione asintió y tomó la vieja edición de "El maravilloso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha". Sonrió para sus adentros y miró como pronto el libro comenzaba a temblar en su mano.

Después de unas vueltas estaba de pie en el fastuoso vestíbulo del hotel español… con una espantosa sensación de vacío en su interior.

OoOoOoOoO

Su cabello caía aún húmedo por su espalda desnuda, provocando que pequeñas gotas cayeran por ella hasta ser absorbidas por la tela de sus pantaletas. Se miró al espejo mientras tomaba una túnica azulina que pensaba ponerse, sin decidirse aún qué sería lo mejor.

_¿Cómo estará el día hoy?, ¿muy caluroso?_

Se preguntaba con su mirada fija en la figura que se reflejaba en su espejo.

- ¿Pansy?- preguntó de pronto una voz al otro lado de la puerta. La misma se abrió y por ella entró Ron, con una sonrisa mágica en su rostro.

- ¡Ron!, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?- exclamó cubriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo de los ojos de él. No era que le diera pudor, pero su llegada le había asombrado de sobremanera-. ¿No te das cuenta que Draco podría estar aquí?- le reprochó alarmada.

El pelirrojo no hizo mucho caso a sus palabras, mirando fijamente la silueta de ella. Sus brazos pálidos rodeaban la túnica que le tapaba el busto y parte de su abdomen. Pero aún sus piernas largas estaban asomadas con gotas de agua cayendo por ellas. Inspiró desde la distancia el aroma que ella emitía, y caminó poseído hasta atrapar su cintura y besar con ferocidad sus labios rellenos.

Pansy sonrió dentro del beso mientras la lengua de Ron provocaba que se humedeciera. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y soltó la túnica que la cubría para atrapar con la misma pasión el cuello de su amante.

- Eres exquisita… ¿lo sabías?- le preguntó él, extasiado-. Y ahora podrás ser mía, completamente mía- dijo con una salvaje alegría en su entonación.

Una risa suave se escapó de la garganta de Pansy, y alejó su rostro hasta buscar los océanos oscuros que eran los ojos de Ron.

- ¿Ahora?, ¿acaso antes no lo era?- le cuestionó con un dejo de coquetería. A pesar de estar sin ni una gota de maquillaje encima, sabía que para Ron ella era hermosa.

Él sonrió con aquellas sonrisas que muestras triunfo en cada uno de sus dientes. Sus ojos brillaron mientras su mano ya se perdía por uno de los muslos de Pansy.

- Sí lo eras, pero no tanto como lo podrías llegar a ser- le respondió. Pansy enarcó una ceja y lo incitó a que continuara-. Terminé con Lavender, Pansy, y ahora soy libre para que escapemos adonde tú quieras. Para que nos vayamos lejos de los prejuicios, de los paparazzis, de los Malfoy. Lejos tú y yo-.

Ron, quien esperaba un grito de alegría y unas cuantas otras exclamaciones de felicidad, quedó perplejo al ver como Pansy lo soltaba y caminaba casi desnuda hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Su espalda blanca y tersa se alejaba hasta detenerse frente a una ventana, reposando una mano en el alfeizar con un gesto cansado.

- ¿Escapar?- preguntó para sí misma, emitiendo un suspiro-. ¿Dices que nos escapemos y seamos libres?-.

Él asintió, acercándose a ella con toda la calma que intentaba mostrar, pero el tener a la mujer de sus sueños desnuda frente a él no era de gran ayuda para lograr su propósito. Posó una mano en su cintura, y dejó caer su mentón sobre su hombro, mientras sentía como el cabello húmedo de ella le provocaba cosquillas en su barbilla.

- Podríamos irnos ahora, dejar todo y marchar. Hacerlo de improviso antes de que cualquiera se entere… escapar, ¿qué dices?-.

Con delicadeza Pansy acarició la mano de Ron que calentaba su abdomen. Se sentía tan completa ahí, con él tras ella, abrazándola. Su aliento tibio golpeaba su cuello al hablar… y sabía que él era el hombre con el que quería estar por siempre, sin importar qué sucediera después.

- Me quiero ir contigo, Ron- le dijo, mas algo en el tono nostálgico de su voz no cuadraba-. Pero antes necesito solucionar algo, y para eso necesito que me des un par de días-.

Ron la acercó aún más a él, infundiéndole calor con su cuerpo hirviente contra su espalda desnuda.

- ¿Un par de días?, ¿cuántos?-.

- No lo sé con exactitud- confesó Pansy-. Pero pretendo que se solucione antes de que Draco llegue de su nuevo viaje… ¿me das ese tiempo?, ¿me esperarías?-.

Tras esas preguntas los labios de Ron besaron el lóbulo de su oído. Con cuidado la volteó, dejándola frente a él y contra la luz del sol, iluminando su piel pálida. Su mano viajó desde su cintura hacia su mandíbula, y un beso pequeño fue a caer sobre su barbilla.

- Te esperaría siempre, Pansy. Te esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario…-.

Y con la nueva esperanza latiendo en sus corazones, hicieron el amor… sintiendo en cada nuevo orgasmo que un mundo más bello se abría ante sus ojos.

OoOoOoOoO

El sol de la tarde comenzaba a despuntar, anunciando con ello la llegada de la noche.

Caminó por la sala, posando su vista en el sitial donde ella solía esperarlo. Con el sol anaranjado golpeando su tapiz, casi podía ver la silueta delgada de ella echada con elegancia sobre un cojín, reflejando en sus ojos vivos las llamas bailarinas de la chimenea y murmurando para sí una melodía vieja de Celestina Warbeck.

Casi sonrió, cuando se distrajo observando un olvidado lápiz labial sobre una mesita de arrimo. Seguramente lo había dejado ahí, olvidado antes de pasar al comedor a cenar, y en una de esas lo extrañaría… nada era más vistoso que sus deliciosos labios teñidos de ese rosa suave.

Recordó su piel, lechosa y salpicada de manchitas cafés. El aroma que expiraba cuando el sudor del arte amatorio la bañaba completa, mezclando su sabor y su aire tibio exaltando de su boca. Su cabello suave y liso deslizándose por sus dedos mientras besaba su cuello, un lugar que le provocaba llegar al cielo. Sus brazos la rodeaban con fuerza cuando entraba en su cavidad, apretada y húmeda para recibirlo. Gritando su nombre, rasguñando su espalda, mordiendo sus labios… hasta correrse en la oscuridad de la noche, con él sobre ella.

De inmediato sintió su cuerpo responder a esos recuerdos, esperando verla llegar de un momento a otro, vistiendo sólo aquella bata transparente con la que solía irse a dormir. Deseo poder besar en ese instante su boca, masajear con lentitud su trasero, y escucharla gritar bajo él, como si la estuvieran matando de placer.

Blaise apretó sus manos y sus nudillos se blanquearon por la fuerza.

- Señor, la cena está servida- avisó un elfo doméstico, apareciendo con un simple _¡plop!_ tras él.

El hombre asintió, tomando el lápiz labial entre sus dedos y guardándoselo en el interior de su pantalón.

- Señor, ¿y la señora vendrá a cenar?- preguntó la criatura.

Blaise se volteó, clavando sus ojos en el elfo doméstico que desvió de inmediato su vista al suelo. Tensó su mandíbula un instante y se contuvo de sacar su varita y lanzar un avada kedavra a la nada.

- No- respondió, con sus ojos brillando iracundos-. Ella no volverá-.

OoOoOoOoO

- Buenas tardes, Harry- lo saludó al entrar, contorneando con su indudable coquetería sus caderas hasta tomar asiento en una silla, frente a él.

La oficina de Harry estaba iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol, tornando todo en un tono anaranjado. Sobre su escritorio humeaban dos tazas de café amargo, y junto a ellas unas carpetas desordenadas mostraban todo lo que quedaba por hacer.

- Toma, Cho, café amargo… tal como te gusta- le comentó, acercándole la taza.

- Muchas gracias, siempre tan atento-.

No se dirigieron la palabra durante un minuto, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cho revolvía con cuidado su taza de café, sintiendo la acompasada respiración de Harry al otro lado, quien se veía más cansado que de costumbre.

- ¿Y qué tal las averiguaciones?- rompió el silencio Harry, mirando a la mujer sentada frente a él.

Cho elevó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos verdes… esperanzadoramente verdes.

- Hemos tenido unos avances- respondió sin más, deteniendo sus palabras y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Harry tomó un sorbo de café y se detuvo en las facciones preocupadas de Cho. Siempre le había parecido que ella era una mujer hermosa, con su exótica belleza oriental. Su cabello negro y brillante enmarcaba su rostro pálido, adornado por sus ojos rasgados que parecían iluminar todo el lugar después de un coqueto parpadeo. Y su gracia, su aguda inteligencia, su sensibilidad la hacían una joya entre todas las mujeres… lástima que él amara a Ginny con absoluta devoción.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo sería la vida de Cho si Cedric no hubiera muerto en el torneo. Quizás ahora ella estaría felizmente casada, con un par de pequeños de apellido Diggory y un tercero en espera. Se habría dedicado a trabajar con un horario más conveniente, e iría todos los fines de semana a pasear con su familia por Diagon Alley, llevando bolsas con ropa y preocupada de que sus hijos no se mancharan con helado.

Ella merecía ser feliz, lo sabía, y en el fondo se sentía culpable de no haberla hecho feliz como lo podría haber hecho… ¿qué había cambiado en ella que lo había hecho desenamorarse?.

- ¿Qué tipo de avances?- preguntó, mostrándose interesado.

Cho hurgueteó dentro de su típica cartera púrpura, metiendo su brazo hasta el codo y tanteando algo en el fondo. Finalmente extrajo un cuadernillo cuadrado donde tenía cientos de anotaciones y lo leyó en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

- Creo que desentrañé qué quería decir la profecía, esa que robaron hace un tiempo atrás… ¿recuerdas?-.

Harry recordó una conversación sucedida hace un par de semanas, donde Cho le había relatado aquel extraño robo.

- Sí-.

- Bueno, me parece que los últimos movimientos tan extraños de los antiguos mortífagos tienen una razón de ser- comentó la mujer, inclinando su cuerpo hacia la mesa y murmurando como si más gente estuviera en la habitación.

- ¿Qué razón?-.

Cho Chang sonrió con aquel misterio creciente en sus pupilas, elevando un poco la barbilla y hablando despacio, casi un susurro.

- Están armando todo para dar vida a un nuevo Lord Oscuro- los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras los de Cho seguían clavados en él-… o una nueva Lady…-.

OoOoOoOoO

El silencio en su despacho fue interrumpido por un sutil _¡plop!_ de la chimenea. Un polvo estalló dispersándose en el aire de la habitación, iluminado por los plateados rayos de luna que se colaban por las ventanas.

- ¡Pansy!- exclamó Theo elevando la vista. Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia su amiga, buscando de inmediato en ella algún signo de violencia.

Las manos de Theo tomaron su barbilla y la inspeccionaron bajo la luz de una lámpara de aceite, mientras con tono de alarma le preguntaba:

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo?-.

Pansy negó mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban más coloradas que de costumbre y sus ojos brillaban como si una estrella intrusa de hubiera colado en ellos.

Más aliviado, Theo caminó hacia el bar de su despacho y preparó el habitual menta frappe de ella, y el dorado whisky de él.

- ¿Entonces a qué debo esta inesperada visita?-.

Pansy dejó el abrigo azul que la cubría sobre un sitial y tomó con mucho gusto el delgado vaso con el líquido verde. Lo acercó a su boca y tomó un sorbo del mentolado licor.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor, porque algo me dice que tú eres el único que me puede ayudar-.

Theo elevó su vista y la fijó en ella, sentándose en la orilla de su escritorio con el whisky en las manos.

- Habla, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré-.

- Lo sé- respondió ella. Dejó el vaso a un lado de donde Theo estaba sentado y llevó sus manos a su cabello, tomándolo todo hacia arriba para dejar su cuello descubierto-. ¿Ves el dibujo que hay ahí, en medio de mi cuello?- le preguntó, dándole la espalda.

Acercando una lámpara de aceite, Theo concentró su vista hacia la parte trasera del cuello de Pansy y notó la pequeña marca que ahí estaba tatuada. Una pequeña _M _encerrada en un círculo se confundía con una marca de nacimiento por su detallado dibujo, sólo que el tono verde usado en su inscripción demostraba que no podía ser así.

- ¿Te la hizo Draco?- le preguntó mientras posaba sus dedos sobre ella, no notando nada extraño en su tacto.

- Sí, me la hizo el día que nos comprometimos. Según él era una tradición de su familia… no sé cómo le creí, que estúpida-.

Theo enarcó una ceja y dejó su inspección. Caminó hacia una estantería con libros mientras Pansy le relataba lo sucedido.

- Después de que me la hiciera estuve haciendo averiguaciones, ya sabes que pagando todo se sabe. Y resulta que esta marca no es una muestra de confianza, como él me dijo, sino que es… un localizador… eterno-.

- ¿Y no averiguaste cómo te lo podías sacar?-.

Una nostálgica sonrisa se posó en los labios de Pansy, quien tomó nuevamente su vaso y dio un trago.

- No me interesó saberlo. Pensé que si él me había puesto eso era porque… se preocupaba por mí. Que de cierta forma eso demostraba que temía perderme- sus ojos azules se repletaron de lágrimas mientras recordaba esos sucesos. Ella había amado a Draco más de lo conveniente, y él no había sabido cómo corresponderle dicho amor-. Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo hizo sólo para tenerme controlada, para que yo siguiera siendo la sometida mujer de su vida…-.

-… y ya no quieres someterte a él- completó Theo tomando un libro de su estantería. Sus manos hojearon el ejemplar mientras su rostro deforme se notaba concentrado en su contenido-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a borrarlo, no?-.

Pansy elevó la vista y vio a su amigo, buscando la valentía en su mirada para dar la respuesta. De pronto sus pensamientos se perdieron en la imagen de Ron, en sus besos, sus abrazos. Recordó esa misma mañana, donde él la había acariciado sobre su cama y le había hecho el amor hasta que quedaron agotados. Lo amaba, y por él estaba dispuesta a dejar a Draco… a borrarlo de su vida, aunque parte de su alma se fuera con ello.

- Sí, eso quiero- sus palabras sonaron tan seguras que la impresionaron-. ¿Puedes ayudarme?-.

Theo caminó con el libro hasta el escritorio. Dejó el libro ahí y miró a su amiga, con una sonrisa tranquila en su labio deformado.

- Puedo, pero necesito tres días para que la pócima esté lista para ingerir, ¿estás dispuesta a esperar ese tiempo?-.

Sin meditarlo los brazos de Pansy rodearon el cuello de Theo. Lo estrechó con fuerza contra ella y besó su mejilla, con los ojos acuosos de la emoción.

- Muchas gracias, Theo… muchísimas gracias-.

OoOoOoOoO

La reunión con el Primer Ministro Mágico Español había salido bastante bien. Don José Manuel Urrutia era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y espeso, de facciones cuadradas y un encantador acento que le recordaba a Antonio Bandera, el actor muggle. Se habían reunido durante la tarde en un concurrido restaurant mágico, y habían pedido una paella como clásico plato español. Todo había estado realmente exquisito.

Sin nadie más que los interrumpiera habían hablado de tú a tú, dejando todo claro. Hermione le había explicado que el Reino Unido deseaba mantener la maravillosa relación diplomática que tenían con el país de la península Ibérica, y el Señor Urrutia no había hecho más que agasajarla con sus buenos modales y esplendorosa atención.

Finalmente quedaron en que deberían reunirse nuevamente al día siguiente en la mañana, para firmar los tratados correspondientes a la visita hecha.

Hermione recién llegada de la larga tarde junto al Primer Ministro, estaba mentalmente agotada. Después de almorzar habían ido a ver un espectáculo de flamenco mágico, con zapatos encantados incluidos, y posteriormente el señor Urrutia había insistido en presentarle a su esposa, una mujer de pelo aceitunado y ojos verde claros que demostraba clase en cada uno de sus movimientos. Jamás pensó que se quedaría hasta esa hora en casa de él, siendo presentada a toda la parentela que estaba reunida.

Pero una vez cruzó el vestíbulo del hotel, un lugar amplio donde dominaban los colores rojos, se sintió aliviada de sólo ver el ascensor que la llevaría directamente a su piso.

_Le debí haber avisado a Harry de mi viaje, de seguro se preocupará_, pensaba mientras el ascensor ascendía hacia el piso octavo, _o a Luna aunque sea… debería enviarles una carta para que no se alarmen._

Un suave silbido avisaba que había llegado a destino, y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el corredor…

…pero un extraño calor la recorrió por completo cuando salía hacia el pasillo, sintiendo de inmediato como un brazo la abrazaba demandantemente por la cintura, haciéndola temblar.

- Granger, ¿me extrañabas?-.

La susurrante voz de Malfoy le llegó como un suspiro de aire tibio en su oído. Rápidamente se tensó al sentir como sus dedos le acariciaban el abdomen, y su marca le quemó ligeramente al percibir como esos labios delgados se acercaban peligrosamente a su cuello.

- N-no- titubeó poco convencida. Su corazón agitado y el calor de su cuerpo le impedían pensar con claridad. Y se lamentaba de ello, pues ya a los pocos segundos de su encuentro Hermione se sentía completamente dominada.

- Lamento escuchar eso…-.

Le comentó, con su mano traviesa bajando lentamente hacia sus piernas. Le encantaba torturar a Granger a base de caricias, y eso que recién comenzaba lo que tenía preparado para lo largo de los días…

-… porque desde hoy tendrás que soportarme… hasta que te derritas en mis manos-.

De golpe la soltó, empujándola hacia el frente con su cabello desordenado y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Una esplendorosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro atractivo.

- Buenas noches, Granger… ten pesadillas-.

Y entró al ascensor por el que ella había salido, mirando de reojo el abultado paquete en su pantalón. Esa puta de Granger lo dejaba caliente con sólo sentirla cerca de él… pero ya se saciaría de ella.

El infierno de Hermione Granger recién comenzaba.

**&**

**Cada capítulo es un paso más cerca del final...**

**¿Qué sucederá?**

**Un beso, y espero sus comentarios.**

**Ember**


	27. Confesiones

_Capítulo dedicado a Mad Aristocrat: ¡Felicitaciones!, siempre confié en ti =)_

**Capítulo XXV****: Confesiones.**

El sol veraniego pegaba con más fuerza en la capital de la península Ibérica, provocando escozor en la pálida piel de Hermione la cual, probablemente, tomaría un saludable tono bronceado.

La reunión matutina con el señor Urrutia había salido bastante bien. Draco había demostrado su innato instinto para la diplomacia y ella se había encargado de estructurar a base de puntos todo lo que había que tratar. Ahora sólo le quedaba asistir a la cena de gala de la noche siguiente y se podría ir a casa con todo listo.

Eso era un alivio… ¿no?.

Con los rayos adornando su cabello, y su cuerpo lánguido recostado sobre una reposera, Hermione se dejaba acariciar por el sol. Su piel emanaba ese suave olor a coco propio del protector solar y en sus manos jugueteaba con sus gafas de sol, mientras mantenía la mente en blanco para no pensar en ninguno de los problemas que la aquejaban.

- Me encanta tu acento- escuchó que decía una muchacha a unos metros de ella, soltando luego una estruendosa y cínica risa-. Encuentro muy sexy a los Ingleses-.

- Y yo encuentro más que atractivas a las Norteamericanas-.

Ese siseo sugestivo y grave hizo que todos los vellos del cuerpo de Hermione se erizaran. Era tan absurda esa reacción que tensó los músculos de su mandíbula… ¡¿Por qué reaccionaba así?!. No había nada peor que saberse vencida antes de entrar en el juego.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a Malfoy de pie frente a la piscina, hablando relajadamente con una hermosa muchacha flaca y pálida. Su cabello rubio estaba mojado por el baño, y las gotas que caían de el se iban a estrellar a su cuerpo de músculos delineados.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de inmediato.

- En tal caso, inglés, ¿qué harás hoy en la noche?- preguntó la muchacha, dejándose caer con un movimiento gatuno sobre una reposera.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y desvió su vista sólo un mísero segundo hacia la castaña, quien lo seguía mirando fijamente. Luego se agachó junto a la reposera de la norteamericana y acarició un cabello rubio que caía sobre su hombro para pasar a rozarle la piel.

- La pregunta más correcta de hacer sería: ¿qué haremos hoy en la noche?-.

Ante tales palabras, Hermione sintió que su entrecejo se fruncía. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo, Malfoy?. ¿Acaso quería sacarle celos o alguna estupidez así?. Como si ella se pudiera poner celosa porque él se acostara con quien le diera la gana. Lo mejor que le podía suceder era que Malfoy se encaprichara con alguien más y la dejara a ella tranquila.

Sin quitar los ojos de sobre el rubio, vio como este comenzó a bajar su mano por el cuerpo de esa muchacha que ni se imaginaba con quién se estaba inmiscuyendo. Sus dedos pálidos bajaban por esa piel lechosa salpicada de pecas cafés, y sonreía mientras veía los gestos que esa mujer hacía frente a su contacto.

Sintiéndose asqueada por una escena que consideraba de muy mal gusto- después de todo estaban en un lugar público donde todos podían sentir la excitación de esos dos-, Hermione decidió ponerse de pie e ir a cambiarse para dar una vuelta. No iba quedarse toda la tarde mirando un espectáculo tan patético como ese. Fue así que tomó sus cosas y se cubrió su cuerpo con la bata del hotel, para ir a los camarines y cambiarse su bikini que aún estaba algo húmedo.

"_¿Este imbécil se dará cuenta que aquí hace el papel de representar a Inglaterra?. Si sigue así dejará la fama de que en Inglaterra la gente sólo se dedica a ligar y a darse la buena vida sin trabajar en nada. Aunque no hay mucho que pueda reprocharle, él de hecho sí se dedica sólo a esas dos cosas"_

Con un bufido acorde a su análisis mental, Hermione llegó a los camarines que estaban vacíos. Abrió un compartimiento donde podía cambiarse y dejó su bolso sobre una silla, buscando en su interior su sostén, la camiseta y falda con la que había bajado esta mañana a la piscina. Encontró lo que buscaba y lo dejó a un lado, para luego buscar el broche del bikini en su espalda y sacarse la parte de arriba para ponerse el sostén que estaba seco. Nada peor que andar con ropa interior húmeda.

- Granger…-.

Escuchó un susurro cuando dejaba el sostén del bikini colgando en un gancho. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y rápidamente se cubrió sus pechos con sus manos.

La puerta a su compartimiento se abrió y la imponente figura de Draco Malfoy apareció, mirando a Hermione Granger como un verdugo miraría a su víctima. Sus ojos plateados se concentraron en sus pechos desnudos sólo cubiertos por esas pequeñas manos, y sintió de inmediato como sólo esa leve visión hacía encender una llama en su interior. Como deseaba arrancar a besos la suave piel que escondían esos brazos.

- ¡Malfoy, ándate!- exclamó ella, caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. _¿Dónde demonios había dejado su varita?_

- Oh no, con este recibimiento no me puedes pedir que me vaya- murmuró, caminado en dos pasos el espacio que lo separaba de ella y apresando su cintura hasta apegar completamente su cuerpo al de ella.

Con el calor que ese cuerpo emanaba, Hermione se sabía perdida.

Los dedos del rubio acariciaron esa cintura delgada hundiéndose en su piel. Desde donde estaba sentía el olor a coco que emanaban sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello y ese cabello revuelto, lo que le producía unas enormes ganas de enterrar sus dientes en ella y comérsela.

Se aferró a sus caderas y acercó sus labios delgados a su mandíbula. El aire que emanó como un suspiro chocó contra la piel de Hermione y la sintió estremeciéndose entre sus brazos.

- Siempre acabamos igual, Granger…-.

Su voz tenía ese tono mordaz que la hacía derretir, y de inmediato sintió como se humedecía aún sin mayor contacto físico que esos dedos conocedores apresando su carne.

- …es el destino-.

Y tras esas palabras, Draco eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de esos labios rosados y entreabiertos, dejando que su lengua se colara en ese calor suave. Ese beso que anhelaba más que el mismo cielo hizo que cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar. Sí, Draco Malfoy se estaba dejando caer en ese torbellino que lo volvía loco.

Hermione se tensó, pero no podía negar que las cosquillas de su vientre eran desesperantes cuando él la besaba así, como si respirar no fuera importante. Sus manos rodeándola, su lengua jugando con la suya, el olor elegante de su piel. Ese calor que emanaba uno hacia el otro podría derretir el mismo ártico y ambos eran conscientes de eso. Ambos eran débiles a esa atracción enferma que los llevaba a buscarse aunque no lo quisieran.

Las manos de Draco viajaron hacia los muslos de la castaña haciendo chocar sus caderas con las de ella. La excitación de ambos era más que palpable mientras las respiraciones entrecortadas se escuchaban con más fuerza dentro del camerino, como si entre beso y beso una asfixia fuera inminente. Rápidamente el rubio subió sus caricias hacia los brazos de Hermione que cubrían sus pechos desnudos, y en un movimiento dominante se los bajó, dejando que su pecho mojado de gotas de agua erizara hasta el último vello de la piel de la castaña.

- Eres tan mía, Granger…- soltó con un gemido cuando los pezones de ella acariciaron sus músculos.

Y volvió al ataque de su boca, de su cuello, de la última porción de su rostro que aún no había besado. No sabía por dónde seguir para lograr que ella bajara todas sus defensas, porque aunque sabía que ella aceptaba sus besos y se los devolvía con pasión, su mente aún parecía desconectada, en esa eterna batalla entre el deber y el dejarse llevar. Y Draco no estaba muy equivocado.

En la mente de Hermione se tejían ideas complejas sobre lo que sentía cuando su piel y la de Draco se unían, como si fusionarse fuera un llamado de la misma naturaleza. No podía sentirse más viva que cuando él la seducía con su voz grave y sus toques pervertidos; pero su corazón seguía latiendo por alguien más, de una manera mucho más espiritual que física… pero suficientemente perturbadora para mantenerla en tierra.

Debía negarse a esos besos. Debía detener lo que fuera a que llevaban esos roces. Debía hacerlo porque no sólo ella se podía caer en el infierno… sino porque Malfoy estaba a punto de sucumbir con ella.

- ¡Para!- gritó empujándolo-. ¡Malfoy, ándate, por la mierda!-.

El rostro del rubio se descompuso, viendo el cuerpo casi desnudo de Hermione a sólo un paso de él. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración agitada, pero su ceño fruncido era lo que más le atraía en ese momento. Ella siempre parecía ser un dulce desafío.

- No quieres que me vaya, Granger, no te engañes… quieres que te posea aquí mismo… lo sabes-.

Ella negó, mirando de soslayo la mochila donde guardaba su varita.

- No, Malfoy… el que quiere quedarse aquí eres tú. Porque, después de todo, tú también estás cayendo en el juego que iniciaste- le reprochó con un tomo más suave que lo usual-. Malfoy, estás perdiendo, y eso sí lo sabes...-.

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Granger?-.

- De…-.

Unas risas interrumpieron la respuesta de Hermione, haciendo que ambos se miraran cómplices. Si había alguien ahí Hermione podría gritar y eso podría traerle muchos problemas. Nuevamente Malfoy no se equivocaba.

- Ándate o grito- lo amenazó ella en un susurro-.

Sus ojos plata se detuvieron en su semblante, gravando en su retina ese cuerpo que con sólo mirarlo hacía que se excitara hasta querer explotar. Quería lanzarse sobre ella, callarla y poseerla. Deseaba abrirle las piernas y disfrutar de cada gemido de ella en ese mismo instante. Pero sabía que la amenaza de Granger no era en vano, ni ahora ni nunca, ella jamás amenazaba en vano.

- Me iré, Granger… no me temas- dijo mordaz.

Y abrió la puerta con toda la dignidad posible ante la mirada escandalosa de las mujeres que se miraban en el espejo del camerino. Les sonrió y se alejó, apretando sus puños y manteniendo sus pensamientos en una idea que le había hecho temer, aunque no estuviera listo para reconocerlo aún.

Quizás sí estaba cayendo en el juego. Tal vez él estaba a un tramo de perder…

OoOoOoO

La puerta del departamento se abrió, y aún estando en su hogar ella podía sentir sus labios palpitando por los fogosos besos del moreno.

Ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento. Ningún indicio de su culpabilidad se podía desprender de sus pasos lentos, de sus mejillas encendidas, de sus ojos brillosos por la lujuria de dejar atrás al objeto de sus pasionales y oscuros deseos. Ginny Weasley no sentía reproche por su conducta ni por lo que pronto estaría obligada a hacer. Ella había nacido para ser una mujer de decisiones difíciles, pero una vez que las tomaba, estaba resuelta a no dejarse engañar por otras ideas.

Harry la esperaba sentado en una silla del comedor. Frente a él una taza emanaba un suave vapor con aroma a café, y unos archivos de estudios estaban desparramados entre hojas de diario y fotografías mágicas.

- Buenas tardes, amor- la saludó él alzando su vista-. ¿No viste nada que te gustara en Diagon Alley?-.

Ella apretó sus puños y lo miró. Ahora llegaba la hora de la actuación.

- Harry….-.

Su voz era suave, ronca. Tras aquel tono él se puso de inmediato de pie y caminó hacia ella con un gesto de absoluta preocupación e interés.

- ¿Sucedió algo, Ginny?. ¿Recordaste algo que te conmovió?. Dime, qué sucede-.

Los brazos de Harry estrecharon la delgadez de Ginny contra su pecho. Ella se aferró a su espalda y comenzó a sollozar, dejando que las gotas traicioneras empaparan la camisa de Harry, como un río viciado que contamina un sembrado.

- Harry… ¿no me vas a dejar nunca?. ¿Siempre me vas a amar?- le preguntó ahogando un gemido.

- Siempre, Ginny. Tú sabes que jamás podría fijarme en otra persona que no fueras tú- sus manos acariciaron su espalda y depositó un beso sobre su nuca-. Que tú eres todo para mí, absolutamente todo-.

- ¿Y si yo contrajera una enfermedad terrible, Harry?. ¿Si yo estuviera maldita y no tuviera forma de sanarme… igual me amarías?-.

- ¡Claro que sí, amor!- exclamó él cada vez más inquieto con las palabras de la pelirroja. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, y eso lo tenía en un estado de atención alarmante-. ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Ginny?, ¿hay algo más que quieres decirme?-.

Ella negó con suavidad. Alejó su rostro del pecho de su esposo y buscó esa mirada verde esperanza que siempre le había provocado tantos sentimientos. Con sus manos suaves acarició su barbilla, sintiendo una incipiente barba hace poco afeitada; empinó sus pies y besó sus labios, cerrando los ojos y saboreando la sal en ese beso roto.

- Sólo bésame, Harry… dame tiempo y bésame-.

Le pidió, enredando sus dedos en su cabellera azabache y acercando su cuerpo delgado al torso de él. A pesar de que Blaise le hacía sentir una llama que bullía por cada poro de su piel cuando la tocaba, junto a Harry sentía una tranquilidad y una pasión infantil que era gratificante. Se podía decir que Blaise sacaba de ella toda la escondida pasión de una mujer que llevaba en su alma. Mientras Harry la hacía sentir como la quinceañera que se había enamorado del héroe de todos, de la estrella, del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor… el primer amor intenso de una niña hacia un niño.

Haciendo caso a ese pedido, Harry la besó, ansioso por esos labios que lo recibían como tierra firme de un barco a la deriva. Pero esta vez, mientras saboreaba su lengua, acariciaba sus pechos, se introducía en ella por primera vez desde su regreso… sintió que algo no andaba bien, que algo no cuadraba en ella y que algo no enganchaba en él.

Harry sentía que con cada beso que le daba más lejos estaba de ella, más aparte, más distanciado. Y sintió miedo de volverla a perder como ya le había pasado, prometiéndose que haría lo que fuera por mantener a Ginny siempre a su lado.

Lo que fuera.

OoOoOoO

- Buenas noches, Mary Sue, ¿está Theodore?-.

- Sí, señorita, él se encuentra en su oficina- fue la respuesta de la sirvienta.

Luna siguió a Mary Sue por los pasillos de la Mansión Nott, hasta detenerse frente a la oficina de su novio, quien, como siempre, estaba inmerso en sus papeles y en sus negocios, con la chimenea encendida crepitando frente a él y decenas de archivos abiertos en su escritorio.

- ¡Luna!- exclamó él preocupado. Rápidamente se volteó y evitó posar en ella sus ojos.

Sin hacer caso a su extraña actuación, Luna caminó hacia el escritorio y se quedó de pie frente a él, esperando que la mirara para mostrarle que llevaba puesto el colgante que él le había regalado hace dos días atrás.

- ¿Te gusta cómo se me ve?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No deberías estar acá, lo sabes. No te dije que vinieras-.

- ¿Y desde cuándo espero a que me digas que venga?. Yo vengo porque quiero verte, y como no sales mucho de la mansión, lo mejor es que te acompañe a cenar después del trabajo, ¿no crees?-.

Él negó a tal pregunta aún con su rostro volteado hacia la ventana. En el reflejo que ésta le devolvía podía ver su fisionomía y eso le producía tanto asco que decidió cerrar sus ojos para no verse más.

- Ándate, Luna. No debemos seguir en esto, no es lo mejor para mí y menos es bueno para ti- le comunicó intentando sonar lo más frío e indiferente posible-. Tú debes estar con alguien que pueda salir contigo a pasear, que te pueda sacar a cenar. Alguien que puedas presentar a tu padre sin miedo a que se vaya a espantar. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo-.

Luna mantuvo su sonrisa y rodeó el mueble, situándose frente al rostro de Theo, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados. De pronto se fijó en lo que él intentaba ocultar sin dirigirle una mirada, y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro deforme el cual, al parecer, había tenido una transformación incluso más radical de un día para el otro.

Su ojo caído se había acentuado, la cicatriz de su barbilla había tomado un tono rojizo, y al parecer una extraña erupción de granos había abarcado gran parte de su mejilla derecha y de su frente.

- No digas nada- le dijo él levantando sus párpados y posando su mirada en ella-. Cada día que pasa parezco más bestia que hombre. Cada día me hago menos digno de ti…-.

Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, mientras miraba la piel blanca de Luna, sus labios delgados, su cabello rubio desordenado enmarcando su cara, y sus ojos azules y soñadores que nunca parecían espantados al verle, sino que reflejaban dulzura y amor… el más profundo amor.

- Siento ser así, siento no poder ser como fui antes. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si nos hubiéramos conocido en Hogwarts como nos conocemos ahora todo podría ser muy diferente. Quizás yo no habría cometido muchas estupideces, no me habría dejado influenciar por las locuras de mi padre y no habría terminado así… ¡como un ogro!. Luna, daría todo de mí para que las cosas fueran distintas, para que esta maldita maldición jamás hubiera sido hecha…-.

Las manos de Luna tomaron las suyas, apretándolas suavemente.

- Si quieres hablarme de eso, Theo, háblame. Pero sólo recuerda que no hay nada, absolutamente nada que me haga dejar de amarte-.

Como un bálsamo esas palabras regocijaron el endeble corazón de Theodore Nott. Con una valentía poco conocida en él decidió decir toda la verdad de una vez para siempre, y abrazó a Luna por la cintura, atrayéndola a él.

- Esta es mi historia, Luna- le dijo aspirando el aroma de su cabello-. Una historia bastante complicada, te debo advertir.

Desde pequeño siempre fui un niño sensible. Siempre me fijaba en las pequeñas cosas, amaba la música, el arte, los jardines. A la edad de seis años ya tocaba el piano de mi madre que hay en el salón principal y a los ocho pintaba en óleo distintos motivos que me hacía feliz. Mi padre aceptaba mi conducta porque a mi madre le enorgullecía verme trabajando así, ella también era una artista; pero cuando murió de una extraña enfermedad, mi padre prohibió todo lo que le recordaba a ella, sumiéndose en un odio contra el mundo y contra él mismo que hizo que me apartara de él.

Según mi padre yo era igual a ella. Mis ojos eran de su mismo color y mi forma de ser era mucho más parecida a la de ella que a él mismo. Por ello fue un gran alivio para el ambiente de la casa cuando me fui a Hogwarts. Ya no había nada en la Mansión que recordara de la existencia de Emma Nott.

Quedé en Slytherin, como todos mis antepasados. Con los años me hice muy amigo de Pansy y de Draco. Sí, aunque no lo creas hasta el día de hoy los considero a ambos muy amigos míos. Pero no sólo ellos comprendieron mi círculo de amistades, incluyendo en él a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y alguno que otro Gryffindor. Definitivamente esos años fueron muy felices para mí… hasta la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso.

Mi padre me llamó a servir y me amenazó. Yo hice casos a sus órdenes exteriormente, pero a escondidas intenté ayudar como pude a mis amigos para que no fueran encontrados desprevenidos por los movimientos de los mortífagos. Cuando la guerra ya terminaba y Potter estaba pronto a dar el golpe de victoria final, mi padre fue herido gravemente durante una batalla y su final era algo irreversible. Fue en ese estado, cuando su locura ya se había hecho dueña de su sentido y su odio era más fuerte de lo que nunca antes había sido, que me maldijo con la última energía de magia que residía en su interior. Y me dijo que si mis actuaciones bondadosas superaban el verdadero camino a seguir por mí, el cual era los designios de la superioridad mágica sobre la muggle y de la magia negra sobre la blanca, entonces todo lo bello en mí se iría muriendo, hasta hacerme parecer más bestia que humano. En esa entonces jamás comprendí qué era lo que estaba queriendo decir, hasta que mi rostro comenzó mutar en esto.

Luna- la nombró, buscando con su mano su rostro, y alzándolo para ver sus ojos-, es por eso que mi cara se ha deformado. Cada vez que hago algo bueno, me vuelvo más bestia… cada vez que intento ser mejor, me transformo en algo más horroroso. Y no sé la forma para detener una maldición como esta. No conozco remedio alguno para evitar que esto me siga sucediendo-.

Aún en silencio, Luna llevó sus manos hacia su cuello y enredó sus brazos a su alrededor. Sentía la tristeza y la impotencia en el relato de Theo. Lo que significaba para él, un amante de la belleza, ver mutada la suya propia. Y sabía que él mismo se estaba marginando a la terrible soledad, sólo para morir alejado y seguir sintiéndose culpable del castigo impuesto por la locura de su padre.

Se acercó a su mejilla y la besó, con suavidad y ternura. Él cerró sus ojos tras la calidez de ese gesto y la abrazó con más fuerza contra él, pidiéndole con ello que no se alejara.

Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse, ella nunca se alejaría.

- Theo… a mí no me importa como seas por fuera- le confesó ella con su voz suave-, porque por dentro eres la persona más bella que he conocido. Has sido capaz de sacrificarte por hacer las cosas como deben ser, y eso te hace ser más digno de mi amor que nadie en el mundo-.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él, mientras sentía que su alma se estremecía de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras.

- Te amo, Luna. Te amo tanto que tengo miedo que ese sentimiento también pueda deformarse…-.

Ella besó nuevamente su mejilla y apoyó su rostro en su pecho, mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

- Nunca, Theo- le digo con seguridad-. Buscaremos la forma de anular la maldición, te lo prometo-.

OoOoOoO

Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza un poco, pero de todas maneras quería beberse un trago más, no podía subir sin meditar por unos minutos más qué habían sido esas palabras de ella.

Draco estaba sentado en la barra del hotel, recordando la escena del camerino de la mañana y sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo lo abrasaba mientras dibujaba en su memoria el cuerpo de Hermione prácticamente desnudo frente a él, listo para recibirlo.

Pero por más que estaba preparado para irrumpir en su alcoba y obligarla a base de besos torturantes y caricias engatusadoras, las palabras de ellas lo habían dejado más choqueado de lo que le gustaba admitir, y temía la verdad que se anunciaba oculta en ellas.

¿Realmente estaba cayendo en el juego que él había iniciado?. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una víctima más de esa extraña trampa ideada por él?. ¿En qué momento el control de toda la situación se le había salido de las manos?.

Sabía que ella lo deseaba, lo percibía en cada uno de sus gestos, de sus palabras, de sus miradas color miel que lo quemaban aún a la distancia. Y también sabía que a él le gustaba sentirse deseado por ella, que necesitaba sentirse deseado por esa mujer desafiante y testaruda.

La pregunta entonces veía a ser: ¿qué le gustaba más, verla humillada por su deseo o verse orgulloso de ser deseado por ella?. Antes habría respondido que lo que más le satisfacía era su humillación, su vergüenza. Pero desde hace un tiempo debía reconocer que ya no pensaba en cómo hacerla sufrir, sino que todo su esfuerzo mental se centraba en cómo satisfacer cada parte de su deseo por él.

Draco Malfoy sólo buscaba cómo lograr que Granger explotara una y mil veces bajo él.

Por su garganta pasó el ardiente whisky, como un camino de lava hacia su estómago. Mas ni el alcohol, ni las risas de la joven a su lado que intentaba llamar su atención- una morena que en cualquier otro momento él no habría dudado en cortejar-, ni las ganas que tenía de satisfacer su deseo le permitieron dejar de pensar en lo que le traía sumamente preocupado.

Por primera vez Draco Malfoy se sentía en una calle sin salida, donde su voluntad estaba reducida a cero y su frialdad avivada por las llamas de la tentación.

Y pidiéndose otro whisky cuando el suyo se acabó, siguió bebiendo en silencio, discutiendo consigo mismo esa extraña sensación nacida en él. Sin saber qué había producido eso, sabía que debía tomar una decisión…

…una decisión que sería definitiva.

**&**

**Wow!.**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!!!. En verdad mi inspiración estaba tan muerta que no podía escribir, pero este fin de semana santa me vine al campo y por fin pude escribir lo que me quedaba del capítulo (es decir, todas las escenas menos la primera).**

**Me salió más largo de lo usual. Y muchas cosas se explicaron.**

**Ahora… ¿qué sucederá?. ¿qué decisión habrá tomado Draco?, ¿cómo ésta afectará a Hermione?.**

**¿Cómo hará Luna para encontrar la manera de anular la maldición de Theo?. ¿Seguirá él deformándose por el amor que le profese a la rubia?. **

**¿Qué pretende Ginny?. ¿Harry caerá en el juego?. ¿Qué hará el niño- que- vivió?.**

**Bueno, y aunque no aparecieron en este chap… ¿qué pasará con Pansy?, ¿le funcionará su huída con Ron?. ¿Y Cho habrá descubierto algún nuevo dato de la Profecía?.**

**En fin!. **

**Espero sus comentarios y… (espero que sea pronto) nos leemos en el siguiente Chap.**

**Un beso!**

**Ember.**


	28. Caminos que envuelven

**Capítulo XXVI: Caminos que envuelven.**

Harry miraba a los presentes con expresión seria. Sabía que la noticia que tenía que dar no sería bien recibida, incluso para él tenía un sabor amargo; pero como líder de la Orden su deber era darla a conocer, a pesar de que ello pudiera provocar el pánico.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Gorge mirando al niño- que- vivió con atención-. ¿A qué se debe esta reunión extraordinaria?-.

Luna levantó su rostro de sus apuntes y entornó su mirada hacia George.

- De seguro es para algo malo, George. Mira a Harry, está pálido-.

Neville asintió levemente ante las palabras de Luna y dirigió su mirada hacia Ron, quien estaba impaciente por saber qué era lo que escondía su amigo.

- Bueno, señor Potter, lo mejor sería que nos diga qué sucede- interrumpió Mc Gonagall tomando la palabra-. Es de madrugada y mañana es día laboral-.

Cho era la única que parecía tranquila ante la expectación. Su mente divagaba imaginando las distintas reacciones de los presentes cuando Harry diera la noticia, de seguro no se esperaban lo que estaba por venir. Sentada derecha en su silla sacó de su cartera púrpura unas carpetas. Estaba lista para dar las instrucciones a seguir en el momento preciso.

- Bueno, primero que todo quiero agradecerles por llegar tan rápido. Disculpen por avisar a última hora, pero necesitaba que estuvieran todos…- dijo, mirando el lugar vacío de Oliver y de Hermione-… o casi todos.

La noticia que les tengo que dar es una presunción, no segura, pero sí probable. Es un descubrimiento hecho por el departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, y como tal es absolutamente secreto- aclaró, lanzando una mirada elocuente a Cho, quien le devolvió una sonrisa alentadora-.

- Harry… apresúrate- le demandó Ron ya inquieto. Nunca había sido muy paciente, y con los años eso no había cambiado.

- Sí, ya me apresuro- regañó Harry poniéndose de pie. Dirigió su mirada a cada uno y soltó un suspiro cansado-. Lo que les tengo que decir es realmente importante y explicaría gran parte de los movimientos mortíos que nos han parecido tan extraños. Ahora todo lo que hemos investigado tendría una cierta razón de ser y nos demostraría que, sobretodo desde ahora, nuestra tarea es realmente importante, más de lo que nos imaginamos- Harry calló durante un segundo y todos contuvieron la respiración. George y Ron miraban a Harry, Luna mantenía su mirada perdida entre sus apuntes, pero escuchando, y Neville se movía inquieto en su silla-. Hace un par de semanas la sala de profecías fue asaltada y se robaron una de ellas. Por investigaciones posteriores se pudo deducir qué decía esa profecía que sólo había sido escuchada una vez con anterioridad... y lo que se escondía tras ella es algo que jamás nos imaginamos: las fuerzas Oscuras tienen un plan de recomposición desde hace un tiempo. No sabemos quién los dirige ni cómo planea llevarlo a cabo. Pero hay algo de lo que sí estamos seguros, y es que su plan consiste en traer a la vida a un nuevo Señor Oscuro. El nuevo Lord Voldemort de este siglo haría aparición-.

_Lord Voldemort…._

_Lord Voldemort revivirá…_

_Lord Voldemort tornará a la vida…_

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Cho, llevándola a recordar un episodio con el que soñaba cada cierto tiempo. Y aún en medio de la reunión sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza.

Cientos de personas llenaban las graderías del último encuentro. La prueba que determinaría al ganador del Torneo de los III magos llegaría a su fin, y elevaría como vencedor a aquel que demostrara ser más astuto, hábil y diestro que los otros.

-¡Cedric!, ¡Cedric!

Escuchaba como los alumnos de Hogwarts alentaban a su favorito, ondeando banderas amarillas en el aire y saltando a la espera del grito de la victoria.

Cho sujetaba entre sus manos un relicario que contenía la foto de su novio en su interior. Jugaba con él abriéndolo y cerrándolo, admirando la foto mágica que le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía, logrando sacarle una alegre risa.

Ella tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la victoria de Cedric, porque estaba segura que no había nadie más que él que se mereciera ganar ese torneo. Harry era una buena competencia. Un chico que había vivido apartado del mundo mágico y que había demostrado tener la valentía suficiente para enfrentarse a duros desafíos. Pero Harry no tenía en sus venas esa nobleza con la que Cedric contaba. Harry era un campeón porque el destino así lo había dispuesto. Cedric sería un campeón porque él había escogido serlo.

- ¿No crees que se están demorando mucho?- le preguntó Marrieta, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Cho observó el extenso laberinto de arbustos que se desplegaba frente a ella y suspiró.

- Puede ser, pero nadie más que Dumbledore sabe qué se esconde al interior de ese lugar, y algo me dice que lo que deben enfrentar no es nada fácil-.

Los gritos se elevaban en el lugar, acompañados de los cantos de las alumnas de Beauxbatons y las exclamaciones de batalla de los alumnos de Durmstrang. Todo parecía un carnaval de colores, de idiomas y de culturas distintas entremezcladas, casi como la Torre de Babel.

Una luz azulina se iluminó de pronto en la entrada del laberinto. La señal de que el vencedor había llegado era esa y todos se pusieron de pie para ver al ganador.

- ¡Es Potter, ganó Potter!-.

Escuchó Cho un grito a unos metros de ella, y sus ojos se dirigieron al Gryffindor, que se veía confundido, alarmado y apresando con su mano un cuerpo que estaba recostado en el césped.

- ¡Volvió!. ¡Voldemort volvió!- gritaba desesperado con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, ante la confusión de gritos que propagaban su victoria y el término de la prueba.

Cho perdió el aliento por un segundo y se hizo paso entre los alumnos preguntándose donde estaba Cedric. Si es que se había perdido dentro del laberinto alguien debía ir a buscarle, no podían permitir que se quedara solo en ese lugar.

Dumbledore se puso frente a Harry y le hizo una señal dura a Mc Gonagall y a Snape. Pero Cho no se percató de eso, y siguió bajando los escalones en busca de su novio, estudiando cada rostro de los presentes para ver si lo descubría entre toda la multitud.

- ¡Mi hijo!- gritó como lamento de pronto una voz que Cho pudo reconocer. El Sr. Diggory bajaba las escaleras al igual que ella, empujando a los alumnos para hacerse paso y alcanzando el lugar donde Harry seguía hincado, llorando y murmurando cosas ante la mirada de Dumbledore.

_¡¿Cedric?!_, preguntó alarmada haciéndose paso hacia el lugar-. ¡¿Dónde está Cedric?!- interrogó en voz alta, empujando a un alumno de tercero y llegando al lugar de los hechos.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que su corazón se detenía sin razón. Que sus pulmones no daban con el aire. Que sus nervios se apagaban y que su alma se estremecía como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera impactado en ella hasta congelarla. Se escapó de sus manos el relicario que llevaba, cayendo en el suelo junto a un cuerpo inerte que aún estaba tibio. Y se dejó caer a su lado, sintiendo como se quedaba sin espíritu, sin sangre, sin vida frente a la figura de Cedric Diggory, su Cedric Diggory, muerto a su lado.

Buscó su mano y la apresó con desesperación, tornándose ciega y sorda ante los movimientos que la rodeaban. No quería sentir nada, no podía sentir nada más que ese grito desesperado que emitía su interior como un animal herido en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. No quería pensar. No quería abrir los ojos. No quería perder el contacto que de apoco se hacía frío de esa mano apresada por la suya.

Porque sin Cedric su vida se hacía humo ante sus ojos, su esperanza se hacía trizas y vivir ya no era más que un detalle. Sin Cedric se sentía partida en dos entre el mundo de las almas desoladas y de los vivos sin espíritu.

Sin Cedric, Cho Chang no podría ser la misma… porque su alma gemela se había ido, y sin ella sólo quedaba la soledad.

Sin Cedric ya nada tenía sentido… nada.

- ¿Cho?... ¡Cho!- gritó la voz de Harry trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Los ojos rasgados de la mujer observaron a su interlocutor y reconoció en él esa mirada asustada que había visto hace tantos años atrás. No le pudo sonreír aún con el recuerdo de Cedric en su mente, y arrastró las carpetas hacia el centro, para que cada uno de los presentes sacara una.

- Aquí está todo lo averiguado, ordenado y archivado. Los pasos a seguir, los posibles culpables y las precauciones que se deben tomar- dijo con su voz segura de mujer fría, aunque en sus ojos aún se denotaba un rasgo de tristeza que Harry pudo ver en sus pupilas oscuras-. Espero que eso sea de ayuda-.

Harry le sonrió y pasó a rozar su mano cuando cogió su carpeta.

- Muchas gracias, Cho, será de más ayuda de lo que tú imaginas, estoy seguro-.

OoOoOoO

Había dormido mal, más que mal, casi no había dormido en toda la noche. El sabor a whisky se le devolvió una y otra vez a su garganta mientras veía como las horas pasaban lentamente ante sus ojos, burlándose de su paciencia y de su autocontrol. Pero ya todo estaba determinado, había sido un trabajo difícil, aún más difícil para una persona como él. Mas ya lo había decidido.

Duchado, con una camisa blanca impecable y una túnica negra que se asemejaba a la usada en los funerales mágicos, caminó con maleta en mano hacia la habitación de la castaña. Lo que iba a hacer no iba a matarlo, pero se asemejaba a la muerte.

Se detuvo unos segundos, respirando con lentitud. Sabía que la imagen de ella frente a él haría que sus venas ardieran como el mismísimo infierno, queriendo traicionar su decisión. Pero Draco Malfoy no se podía dejar llevar por unas hormonas, un hechizo ideado por él y una boca besable. Él no se podía dejar dominar por nimiedades.

_Toc, toc… _

Unos pasos se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta y una oscuridad ensombreció la luz que iluminaba el umbral hacia los pies.

- ¿Sí?-.

Preguntó la voz de Hermione. Draco sintió un nudo molesto en su garganta.

- Me voy- anunció sin más, dejándose de rodeos.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y la luz del amanecer cegó a Draco durante unos instantes. Cuando pudo enfocar bien vio a una Hermione algo despeinada. Sobre su cuerpo frágil estaba su camisola veraniega tapada por una delgada bata blanca. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos marcaban un gesto absoluto de duda y desacierto.

Ambos sintieron que sus respiraciones se agitaban.

- ¿Cómo que te vas?. Hoy es la cena de gala organizada en el honor de Inglaterra… ¡No te puedes ir!- exclamó Hermione pensando desde ya qué excusa podría dar al Ministro Español para disculpar la repentina ida de Malfoy.

Pero Draco no respondía al grito de la castaña. Estaba perdido en la curva de su cadera, en sus piernas torneadas, en lo que deseaba tocar con todas sus malditas ansias. Apretó los puños para intentar contenerse, subiendo su vista hacia ese busto que los esperaba ahí, listo, sin sujetador alguno que molestara. ¡Por Merlín, al menos ella podría estar completamente vestida al abrir la puerta!.

Sus ojos platas se detuvieron en su rostro, sabiendo que ella esperaba respuesta. Con esa mirada tan fría atravesando sus ojos, Hermione sintió como un fuego se apoderaba de su cuerpo… sellando con una llama la "M" que adornaba su entrepierna…

- ¿Malfoy, me estás escuchando?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Mas algo en su cabeza le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde… él ya no estaba escuchando.

-¡Por la mierda!- gritó Draco y rápidamente entró en la habitación, dejando caer la maleta en la entrada y cerrando la puerta con una mano. Ya no aguantaba.

Caminó hacia la castaña y la estrechó en un abrazo brusco, casi un agarre. Parecía que el aire de la habitación se había encendido de pronto y ninguno de los dos tenía control sobre sus cuerpos, casi endemoniados. Las manos de Draco recorrieron el camino de su espalda hasta retroceder con ella chocando con una muralla. El ruido seco de los cuerpos fue acallado de inmediato al mirarse mutuamente a los ojos. El incendio estaba vivo en las pupilas de ambos.

- Tienes razón, Granger… y ahora, no reprimiré mi deseo-.

Le dijo amenazante, sin pensar en su orgullo al concederle el crédito de haber descubierto la debilidad que sentía por su cuerpo. Ahora eso ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, porque él saciaría su deseo como fuera, incluso aunque debiera hacerlo contra su voluntad.

Sus labios delgados arremetieron contra esos labios sonrosados y aterciopelados, saboreando el sabor de su saliva, disfrutando el sonido de sus jadeos y vanagloriándose de poder ser causante de ellos con nada más que su lengua. Bajó sus manos impacientes de su cintura hacia sus caderas, sintiendo como ellas se acercaban a él antes de que él las apresara.

_Siempre tan obediente, Granger_… pensó, sin dejar de besarla.

Hermione sentía que Malfoy la besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, queriendo comer su piel a besos. Sus pezones erguidos estaban excitados bajo su camisola y sabía que ya estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo en cualquier momento. Los dedos de él, siempre tan provocativos, tan demandantes, de apoco fueron cediendo espacio hacia sus piernas, acariciando sus rodillas y subiendo hacia los lindes de su camisola… inmiscuyéndose bajo ella.

- ¿Quieres más?-.

Le preguntó él, dejando caer sus dedos sobre la marca y provocando que todos los vellos de ella se erizaran.

- ¿Cuánto más quieres?-.

Le repitió sin besarla, alejando su rostro del de la castaña y sólo manteniendo como contacto sus dedos acariciando esa zona donde él la había tatuado, dibujando la inicial de su apellido. Aquella maldita "M" que los estaba atormentando a ambos.

Un jadeo suplicante se escapó de la garganta de Hermione, como un lamento que se parecía demasiado a un ruego. Sólo el tener aquellos dedos ahí, masajeándola, torturándola le hacía olvidar cómo pensar, llevando su cerebro a alguna parte de la estratosfera que se le hacía demasiado lejana, como si años luz la separaran ahora de su cerebro. Pero aún frente al deseo irrefrenable que sentía había una parte de su corazón que pugnaba contra su irracionalidad. Un sentimiento que aún latía, respiraba, se alimentaba de recuerdos y de palabras que jamás morirían para ella, porque la persona que se las había dicho no podía morir para ella. Hermione dibujó en su mente la imagen de un hombre corpulento y castaño, de sonrisa carismática y ojos brillantes… y quiso negarse a la exquisita sensación de Malfoy, a sus roces, sus pulsaciones, su sabor enigmático. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas llevar a sus músculos a moverse y a negar aquella sensación de placer que inundaba sus fibras hasta lograr que su cuerpo fuera eclipsado por tanta pasión.

Pero por más que intentó, Hermione no pudo negarse, dejando escapar un nuevo grito y lanzándose al cuello de Draco para buscar sus labios, sus manos, su miembro caliente bajo su pantalón. Sus ropas fueron tironeadas con rapidez, olvidando cuánto pudo haber costado la túnica elegante que él llevaba puesta; y la verdad era que a él tampoco le importaba el valor de su ropa en ese momento. Al parecer por fin era ella la que sucumbía a su deseo… ella se volvía objeto de su predicación.

Entre pasos torpes hicieron con la cama. Draco besaba sus pechos, envolviendo con sus labios su pezón y deleitado con el tironeo que ella ejercía sobre los cabellos de su nuca. La luz matutina les permitía poder observarse sin reserva alguna, denotando las líneas de los músculos marcados del rubio, la fuerza de sus brazos, el sudor perlado que adornaba su espalda y la palidez de su piel que no había mutado ni aún con los rayos de sol recibidos la tarde anterior. Hermione lo observaba sin perderse detalle de los movimientos de su lengua, encorvando su espalda cuando él la mordía y suspirando sonoramente cuando el cambiaba de un pecho a otro, sin dejar de tentarla.

Una mano de él volvió a bajar hacia sus piernas, pero esta vez sin ropa alguna que molestara se entrometió de inmediato en el espacio que dejaba su desnudez. Su carne tibia, estrecha, pero no virginal, era suficiente para volverlo loco. Muchas veces creía que el hogar de Hades debía ser así: caliente, llamativo y húmedo, tan húmedo que él podría pasar de largo hasta el fondo sin mayor obstáculo que la presión de los músculos de ella contra su hombría.

Sonrió ante la promisoria visión de su pezón rojo por sus lamidas y se acomodó entre sus piernas, sacando su mano de aquel lugar y sintiendo como el olor de ella llegaba desde ahí como el mismo perfume de la muerte.

- Malfoy…- murmuró ella, sintiendo como su entrada era presionada por la cabeza del miembro del rubio.

Él respondió con un gruñido, haciendo omiso caso de su llamado. Y sin más la penetró, llegando hasta el fondo de golpe, sin delicadeza ni miramientos. Agradeciendo que ella estuviera tan lubricada que aquel arrebato no le haría daño alguno, y así lo comprobó con el grito que exaltó de la boca de ella.

- ¿Decías…. Granger?- le preguntó mirando sus ojos mientras la volvía a penetrar con una sonrisa sardónica dibujada en sus labios.

Ella se aferró de su espalda haciendo sangrar su inmaculada piel con sus uñas.

- Te odio…-.

Draco río.

- Igualmente-.

Aunque en el fondo… él sabía que mentía.

OoOoOoO

Llevaba un par de minutos sentada ahí, observando ese rostro maltratado por razones injustas y arbitrarias. Al verlo podía recordar las hermosas facciones de su adolescencia, sus ojos almendrados, su sonrisa misteriosa, su mandíbula cuadrada y sugerente. Era un promisorio joven con un magnífico futuro. Claro que entonces ninguno de los dos sabría cómo iba a terminar todo el asunto.

- ¿Estás segura?- rompió él el silencio en que ambos estaban sumidos.

Pansy asintió y no dejó de mirarlo, acostumbrándose una vez más a ese rostro que parecía una máscara ajena a su personalidad.

- Quiero ser libre, Theo. Merezco ser libre-.

Él le sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia un armario que estaba pegado a la pared. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña llave dorada y arremetió contra la cerradura, abriendo la puerta y sacando de ahí una botella pequeña con un líquido negro en su interior.

- ¿Esa es?- le preguntó Pansy dándose cuenta que aquel líquido viscoso se parecía al petróleo.

Theo asintió y quedó de pie tras ella, corriendo su cabello hacia un lado y dejando al descubierto su delgado cuello blanco.

- Quizás te duela un poco, pero la poción usada por Draco es muy fuerte. De hecho es la misma que usaba el Señor Tenebroso para marcar a sus prisioneros. Es impresionante que él le haya enseñado algo así a Draco, jamás pensé que le tuviera tanta fe-.

Pansy escuchó como Theo destapaba la botella. Un aroma parecido al acero llegó a su nariz y sintió de inmediato que su corazón se aceleraba. La yema de un dedo de Theodore se cubrió de ese líquido espeso, y lo untó sobre la marca, observando impresionado como el líquido negro era absorbido por el tatuaje.

- Ah…- musitó Pansy, sintiendo que un calor quemaba el trozo de piel de su cuello. Era una sensación extraña, entre placentera y torturadora. De cierto modo se parecía a las caricias que Draco le solía hacer.

De apoco la marca absorbió todo rastro del líquido negro, dejando en su sitio una mancha más deforme de la misma _M_ que antes estaba tan elegantemente trazada. Theo metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo blanco. Acarició con él la superficie de la piel de Pansy y notó como este se teñía de inmediato de un líquido rojo…

Sangre.

- Mierda…- masculló Pansy esta vez, aferrando sus manos a la tela de su túnica. Ahora sentía que su piel era quemada a carne viva, sin ningún tapujo. Como un corte profundo que estaba siento saturado por una llama de fuego.

Pero lentamente el dolor comenzó a pasar, siendo camuflado por las caricias que Theo profería sobre su piel, finalmente dejando olvidada esa sensación de herida abierta.

- Listo… eres libre- le comunicó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida.

Pansy se puso de pie y lo miró. No sabía cómo agradecer el peso que le había sacado a su alma. Cómo agradecer aquella traición que él le hacía a Draco con tal de ayudarla. Caminó hacia Theo y estiró sus brazos, para finalmente abrazarlo. En un gesto espontáneo, libre, pero nacido desde ese nuevo amor que estaba sintiendo por el mundo que la rodeaba. Ellos no eran de abrazarse ni de mostrarse el cariño con aquellos gestos afectuosos. Pero el amor puede hacer que las personas cambien, y en estas dos serpientes el amor se había colado hondo…

Con la chimenea como testigo de ese favor dado, Theo abrazó a su amiga y ella lo abrazó a él, sabiendo que probablemente esa fuera la última vez que se vieran. La fecha para la ida estaba próxima…

De todas formas ambos sabían que se extrañarían.

OoOoOoO

El ministerio estaba por cerrar. El sol ya se estaba poniendo por el horizonte y la gran mayoría de trabajadores se había ido a sus casas.

Pero Harry no podía irse, no aún. Todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en este momento lo tenía vuelto loco, intentando encontrar la respuesta antes de que el mal mayor se llevara a cabo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si los mortíos lograban llevar a cabo su plan?. ¿Podría él acabar con un segundo Señor Oscuro?.

Tenía su mirada perdida entre torres y torres de papeles. Cho había estado con él gran parte del día, ayudándole a buscar respuestas. Habían analizado los pasos de cada uno de los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort, incluyendo a Lucius Malfoy. Rastreando en qué andaban ahora y qué tal se les daba la vida. Revisaron periódicos, revistas, archivos de registros, nacimientos, muertes, encarcelamientos. Se hicieron con todas las fichas de Azkaban y comenzaron a leerla una por una hasta dejar clasificado un grupo de sospechosos.

Y cuando los ojos de Cho ya se cerraban solos, muestra del cansancio mental y físico que significaba pasar más de diez horas seguidas trabajando, Harry le dijo que se fuera, observándola desaparecer por la chimenea con su cartera púrpura que guardaba muchos secretos.

- Harry, ¿no te vas?- le preguntó Ron entrando a la oficina.

- Sí, pronto…- murmuró como respuesta.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento frente a él y se quedó mirando los papeles. Él se había conseguido las fichas de Azkaban después de una visita secreta al lugar. Se sentía culpable de no poder hacer mucho más, sobretodo ahora que se iba a ir con Pansy.

- Harry- lo llamó dubitativo-… hay algo que tengo que decirte-.

El aludido elevó la vista y la fijó en él, algo impaciente y exasperado.

- Es que… bueno- ¿Cómo decirle a Harry que se iba?. ¿Cómo decirle que abandonaba todo ahora… cuando ya habían llegado tan lejos?-. Tú sabes que eres como mi hermano, Harry, ¿cierto?-.

Harry asintió intrigado. Ron no era de andar con discursos afectuosos, y menos a él. Que cosa más extraña.

- Eso es importante que lo sepas, muy importante. Porque nunca me ha gustado quedar como traidor o cobarde, si hay algo que no he sido, exceptuando a las arañas, claro, es ser cobarde. Sabes que todos estos años he estado junto a ti, que durante la guerra estuve ahí, con algunos mal entendidos, pero ahí estuve. Sabes que confío en ti tanto que hasta soporté que fueras el novio y, posteriormente, el marido de Ginny…-.

A cada palabra del discurso de Ron, Harry estaba más extrañado. Por un segundo había dejado de pensar en estrategias, mortífagos, hechizos, las sospechas de Cho y la extraña actitud de Ginny desde que volvió. Ron seguía hablando casi como atropellado con sus propias palabras, y Ron sólo se había comportado así a los quince años y frente a chicas.

- … porque si yo no confiara en ti eso no habría sido posible. Mi hermana es una mujer muy delicada, aunque se muestre ruda. Puede que juegue Quidditch como hombre, pero eso no significa que sienta como uno. Tú debes ser capaz de cuidarla, Harry. Pase lo que pase tú debes cuidarla, porque si algo le llagara a pasar mi madre se moriría con una apoplejía y mi padre la seguiría con un ataque al corazón. Además es importante que cuides a Hermione si Oliver no regresa. Ya sabes que ella siempre se oculta tras su caparazón de mujer independiente, aunque de independiente cada vez tiene menos. Nunca la había visto tan feliz como en estos años con Wood, es impresionante como él soporta sus rabietas, malos humores, esquemas de vida y todo eso: ¡Ni yo fui capaz de soportarlo!..-.

- ¡Ron, basta!- le gritó Harry algo exasperado. Él tenía trabajo que hacer… y esa charla estaba robándole tiempo preciado de investigación-. ¿Qué pasa?-.

Un suspiro cansado se perdió en la habitación cuando los ojos de Ron buscan los de Harry. Se sentía incómodo, traicionero, casi como un Colagusano más. No sabía porqué se sentía tan atado a la misión que significa salvar el mundo. Pero así era, siempre había sido así, y no era por Harry, ni por Hermione, ni por el honor que ello significaba. Era por él, por su alivio de saber que en el futuro sus hijos podrán vivir tranquilos en un mundo que él había ayudado a edificar. Mas si deseaba que esos niños nacieran no podía dejar a la mujer que amaba en manos de un enfermo psicópata como Malfoy. No podía permitir que Malfoy le hiciera daño a su mujer.

- Me... me marcho, Harry. No sé por cuánto, pero por el tiempo que sea necesario. Debo preocuparme de unos asuntos personales-.

El rostro de Harry mutó a uno chocado, impactado, transfigurado por no entender.

- ¿Ahora te marchas?... ¡ahora cuando todo puede terminar perdido con un solo movimiento en falso!-.

- ¡Harry, entiéndeme!. Todos estos años he estado luchando por la causa, pero ahora debo hacer algo, debo ayudar a alguien que me importa mucho y que no puedo dejar sola- la voz de Ron sonaba culpable, como si estuviera confesando un crimen-. Debo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo… ¡lo quiero hacer!-.

La determinación en la frase final del pelirrojo dejaron a Harry en una pieza. Sabía de qué hablaba, a qué se refería. Él también sería capaz de lo que fuera por Ginny, por su bienestar y su felicidad; lo sería porque si ella no era feliz, él tampoco podría serlo. Así era el amor… un sentimiento que te encadenaba irremediablemente a una persona.

Ron lo seguía mirando esperando alguna reacción, sin saber si decir algo más o no. Entonces Harry habló, y eso significó un alivio para su mente.

- Te apoyo, Ron. Si es por eso, te apoyo… -una mirada astuta brilló en sus ojos verdes y le sonrió a su amigo-... aunque aún no entiendo cómo te dejaste hechizar por una serpiente-.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Como dicen por ahí: "el que le escupe al cielo… en el rostro le cae"-.

OoOoOoO

Se sentía relajada, tan relajada que los pasos hacia el ascensor se le hacían un esfuerzo magnánimo para ser llevado a cabo. No sabía cómo después de tener una tarde como aquella estaba de pie y caminando con tacones. Definitivamente el deber la hacía hacer cosas que de otra forma habría creído imposible.

Draco le sonrió sardónicamente cuando ambos se detuvieron frente al ascensor, y pulsó con sus dedos el botón.

- ¿Cómo puedes cerrar las piernas, Granger?. Después de todo lo que te hice no pensé que insistirías en bajar a la cena… cuando quedarnos arriba era tanto más prometedor-.

El ceño de Hermione se arrugó levemente, sonrojándose por las palabras del rubio. Sólo recordar aquella tarde pasada hacía que sintiera que el calor volvía a su cuerpo como una corriente infernal.

- Es mi trabajo, Malfoy, y también es el tuyo. Me da lo mismo lo prometedor de la noche, ahora tenemos un trabajo y entre más rápido terminamos, más temprano estaré en Londrés-.

El rubio la miró algo molesto, tomando su cintura con fuerza y entrando junto a ella al vacío ascensor. Con su cuerpo pegado al de Hermione, comenzó a besar por detrás el lóbulo de su oreja, tentándola por decir tal feas palabras… ¿cómo se le ocurría que él la dejaría irse a Londrés así como así?

- Granger, Granger… tú no te vas de este hotel hasta que esté satisfecho de ti. Y así como vamos eso podría demorar un poco-.

Hermione gimió como toda respuesta, sintiendo que las manos del rubio bajaban indiscretamente hacia su entrepierna, marcando terreno, apoderándose de su sexo, entrometiéndose como ladronas a su recinto sagrado. El ascensor marcó la llegada y rápidamente ella se soltó de su agarre, con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón acelerado.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Malfoy- le advirtió molesta mientras se acomodaba la falda-. Ahora compórtate, no quiero que el Ministro… que… ¡tú sólo compórtate!-.

Malfoy asintió y camino tranquilamente junto a ella, aunque el bulto en sus pantalones le pulsaba como endemoniado.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo hacia el salón, de forma callada, sin decirse nada. Hermione se sentía caminando sin fuerza hacia su destino y su cabeza, nuevamente fría, se comenzaba a asustar de todo lo hecho en esa habitación. De todas la veces que explotó con Draco sobre o bajo ella. De lo que dijo, de las mordidas y de los besos, de las lamidas y de sus manos, de los pensamientos que distaban de algo bueno y de sus sentimientos, que había sido guardados en su inconsciente mientras Malfoy la poseía.

Llegaron a una gran puerta blanca, un hombre de negro la abrió y entraron a un Salón repleto de gente, todos hablantes de Español que se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos.

José Manuel Urrutia, el Primer Ministro, se hizo paso entre la gente y estrechó la mano de Draco y besó la mejilla de Hermione. Rápidamente los hizo pasar hacia la mesa donde él estaba sentado y les sonrió para presentarle a su familia- la cual Hermione ya conocía-.

- Un agrado conocerles- dijo Draco con su buenos modales siempre listos-. Su país es realmente hermoso, una cultura y unos paisajes envidiables-.

La mujer del Primer ministro sonrió y tomó la mano de su marido.

- Siempre hemos creído que España tiene mucho potencial, y entre el plan de gobierno está sacar a relucir esa magia que tiene dentro- dijo riéndose encantadoramente.

Luego de una grata conversación comenzó la cena propiamente tal. El menú consistía en platos típicos del país, con mucho vino español y una suave música de fondo. Todos le sonreían a los ingleses, mostrándose atentos y maravillados. Realmente era una cultura muy cariñosa, nada que ver con la frialdad de los países anglosajones.

Los ojos grises de Draco se posaban cada cierto intervalo en la castaña, mirando descaradamente sus piernas y acariciando bajo la mesa sus rodillas con sus dedos. Hermione se limitaba a empujarlo y seguía sonriendo al Primer Ministro evitando mostrar muestras de contrariedad. No podía parecer sospechosa.

Cuando ya habían llegado al postre- una crema catalina servida en pocillos individuales-, unos gritos de los guardias alertaron a todos los presentes. El Sr. Urrutia se puso de inmediato de pie y Hermione volteó su rostro para ver qué pasaba en la entrada.

Fue entonces que su cuerpo quedó paralizado y sus ojos se brillaron como dos estrellas a punto de estallar. Quedó muda, sorda, atenta solamente al hombre de mirada castaña y cuerpo corpulento que entraba al salón. Aquel hombre que siempre la maravillaba con una sonrisa, la alentaba con una palabra y la acariciaba con sus besos dulces, casi como la miel.

Su corazón se aceleró de emoción, con lágrimas que barrían sus mejillas de alegría y con su cuerpo tiritón por la impresión. Se impulsó de la silla y se puso de pie, corriendo como si el Diablo la persiguiera hacia su hombre que se veía confundido y alarmado, volteando la cabeza hacia todos lados para verla a ella, buscándola a ella entre la multitud.

Y sus ojos chocaron entre la gente, cuando sus brazos se abrieron y la recibieron con fuerza. Se aferró de su cuerpo, de su espalda ancha, de sus brazos que la envolvían como sólo el amor puro puede envolver. Sintió su aroma masculino, esparcido en su nuca por los besos desesperados que él le repartía como un enajenado. Y no le importaba que el mundo los estuviera viendo, que sus mejillas estuvieran regadas de lágrimas y que nadie entendiera qué sucedía ahí. Porque su corazón gozaba de la felicidad de ver al hombre que amaba vivo cuando lo creía perdido. Porque su alma se sentía más fuerte ahora que Oliver estaba ahí…

Pero había alguien en el salón que no compartía ni la alegría ni el desconcierto, ni las lágrimas ni los besos. Alguien que observaba la escena con sus ojos fríos oscurecidos por la rabia, con la respiración acelerada por la ira y con el corazón de piedra transformado en una bomba que buscaba venganza.

Draco Malfoy se paró de la mesa y se alejo sutilmente del revoltijo de gente, como una sombra, un alma, un espíritu solitario lleno de rencor. Ahora debía pensar… intentar idear algo mientras veía a su esclava en brazos de otro. Del otro al cual ella amaba.

Debía vengarse por la traición.

**&**

**¡Chan chan! ¡Qué capítulo más largo! Son 13 páginas... ¡13! xD**

**Y Apareció!!!! Después de tantos capítulos ausente- snif snif- mi amado Oliver Wood vuelve en busca de su mujer.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora?.**

**Bueno, y ya vemos que Pansy está lista para viajar. Ron se ha despedido de Harry y la investigación del nuevo Lord o Lady está siendo esquematizada por el niño que vivió y Cho, aquella mujer fuerte que perdió a Cedric u.u **

**El desenlace de esta historia ya se acerca, muchas dudas tendrán respuesta y vamos camino a la recta final. Pero aún queda lo más emocionante… ¿no creen?.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**PD: el 23 de Abril PPC- Blog: peter – pan – comeplex . blogspot . com cumple un año de existencia, y queremos celebrarlo a lo grande. Nos gustarían que los que quisieran dejar un saludo a las PPC =) nos mandaran un mail a sociedad . peter . pan . complex . gmail . com y ahí las integramos en lo que tenemos planeado.**

**¡Los esperamos en la segunda estrella a la derecha!**


	29. El final feliz no existe

**Las puertas del cielo se abren y un coro de ángeles canta mientras Ember desciende con un enorme cartel en sus manos que dice: ¡Discúlpenme!.**

**Ok, he estado muy desaparecida. Fatales consecuencias no lo actualizo hace meses y este fic también. Pero aquí llegué con un nuevo capítulo. Les recuerdo que el final se acerca y que en cualquier minuto sabrán qué se oculta tras todo el misterio.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Les recuerdo que hay votaciones de Fic en el Blog de peter pan complex. En mi perfil pueden encontrar el link para votar por su fic favorito.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XXVII: El final feliz no existe.**

La sonrisa permanecía en sus labios mientras abría la habitación. Oliver la sostenía de la cintura y podía sentir el roce de su aliento en su oreja cada vez que él le decía te amo, de esa manera tan dulce que la hacía sonrojar.

- Te amo…-

Le repitió una vez más cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus brazos la estrecharon hasta levantarla del suelo, depositando en su boca decenas de besos pequeños.

- Aún… aún no puedo creer que estés aquí- le confesó enredando sus brazos en su cuello y atrayéndolo a ella-. ¡No lo puedo creer!-.

Él sonrió y se dejó besar, respirando su suave aroma y extasiándose con el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Tocando aquella que le había dado, desde la distancia, la fuerza para fugarse y salir de donde estaba. Sólo por Hermione, por su recuerdo, él había sido capaz de viajar y encontrarla.

- Te extrañé tanto…- le murmuró dejándola en el suelo-. No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé- le confesó admirando lo pálida que se le ponía la piel bajo la luz de la luna.

Hermione caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó quieta observando a Oliver, sin poder dejar de maravillarse.

- Yo también, a cada hora del día-.

Y es que en ese minuto, mientras sus ojos se detenían en la camisa arrugada de su esposo, en sus ojos grandes y brillantes, en su sonrisa carismática y su cabello despeinado por sus manos, Hermione no recordaba al hombre de palabras siseantes que había dormido con ella en esa misma cama. Su mente estaba tan agitada por la felicidad que la culpa se había transportado a otra galaxia.

- Supongo que quieres saber dónde estuve y cómo salí de ahí- dijo Oliver sentándose sobre el cubrecama y emitiendo un suspiro.

Hermione se dirigió hacia él y tomó su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

- Sólo si tú estás listo para contarme… quizás quieras descansar antes o darte algún baño-.

- ¿Tan mal huelo?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Ella rió.

- Hueles a hombre-.

- Buena respuesta- comentó y rozó esos labios rosas-. Pero quiero darte una explicación antes. Sé que mientras no te responda todas tus dudas tu cabeza no dejará de preguntárselas. Te conozco, Hermione-.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Oliver.

- Habla entonces…-.

Un suspiro escapó de los pulmones de Oliver.

- Está bien…-.

_Decir que estaba oscuro queda aún pequeño para la realidad que enfrentaba. El golpe en su cabeza aún palpitaba y la sangre seca bañaba sus dedos luchadores que intentaron desgarrar lo que fuera que lo tenía apresado._

_Había hecho el viaje sólo por instrucciones del Ministerio. Supuestamente el transportador lo llevaría a la Capital de Bulgaria y de ahí a unos pasos del hotel. Pero al parecer algo había salido mal y había aparecido en medio de un claro. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las ramas frondosas y un aullido agudo fue la Bienvenida obtenida antes de que algo lo golpeara… dejándolo inconsciente._

_Al despertar sentía como dos brazos lo sujetaban y lo arrastraban por la tierra. Intentó deshacerse del agarre a base de patadas y contorsiones, pero fue imposible. Ellos eran muy fuertes._

_Fue encerrado en un lugar oscuro dejado en la espera. Durante los días la luz del sol se entrometía entre las rendijas de la construcción vieja, demostrando que tras las paredes de piedra estaba la libertad._

_Semanas fueron las que pasó sin nada más que un pote de agua, una comida insípida y la visita diaria de un hombre que cubría su rostro con una máscara de madera. Él sólo dejaba la comida en el suelo y se iba. Oliver le habló una vez y no obtuvo respuesta._

_No podía rendirse. No podía pudrirse ahí._

_Sin varita, sin ayuda, sin algún cómplice que le enseñara la libertad, Oliver comenzó a hurgar en la rendija que dejaba entrar el sol. ¿Qué tan gruesa sería?. ¿Qué pasaría si rompía el punto preciso?._

_Sonrió._

_Con la imagen de Hermione, su Hermione, comenzó una tarea que requería de mucha paciencia: virtud que él nunca había tenido. Todos los días se dedicaba a entrometer su dedo entre la rendija, intentando a base de roces pulir aquello que unía a las piedras. A los tres días de estar en ello se encontró en la esquina de su celda un pedazo de vidrio que de seguro perteneció a un vaso roto y olvidado. Con ello y con sus ansias prosiguió rompiendo el hormigón… viendo como su tarea parecía producir efecto._

_Pero a veces la suerte otorga, y fue cuando ya pensaba que a pesar de lo grande que era el hoyo que había hecho jamás saldría, algo sucedió: un golpe de suerte._

_Una tormenta se levantó en medio de la tarde. Las nubes negras no permitían entrar la luz del sol y el agua se inmiscuía por el agujero mojando la espalda de Oliver… quien no dejaba su trabajo. Truenos retumbaban en el exterior y los relámpagos parecían guiños de luz que iluminaban el cielo oscurecido. El viento zumbaba como un lamento entre los árboles y las gruesas ramas del bosque que lindaba con la construcción se doblaban en una danza atemorizante y furiosa, ondeándose como volutas de humo hacia los lados._

_De pronto un golpe sordo y de la nada Oliver tuvo que saltar hacia un lado cuando medio tronco se entrometió derrumbando la pared. Las gotas de lluvia golpearon su rostro sucio y las ramas se desparramaron por la celda._

_Sin esperar otro momento salió mientras veía como la torre medieval en la que había estado encerrado se tambaleaba con la fuerza del viento. A su alrededor sólo veía un bosque mojado que se extendía como un mar inacabable… y aunque no sabía dónde mierda estaba, cualquier lugar era mejor que el encierro al que había estado sujeto._

_Y así fue como logró escapar, caminando siempre hacia el frente sin dirección fija. Durante días pensó que se volvería loco si no podía salir de ese enorme bosque dónde estaba y muchas veces se preguntó en qué lugar del mundo podía estar. Ese bosque se asemejaba mucho a un laberinto._

_En las noches los aullidos sonaban a su alrededor, como lobos – u hombres lobos- que clamaban a la luna. El mal tiempo cedió hacia un suave frío sin tanta lluvia. Y recordó sus entrenamientos en el campo de Quidditch cuando aún bajo una tormenta el entrenador no lo dejaba descansar. Agradeció aquello._

_No sabe cómo fue, pero una noche vio una luz amarilla a lo lejos. Sabía que no era la luna porque ésta se había tornado menguante y, además, las nubes grises no le permitían verla. Caminó y caminó hasta que tras unas ramas vio una cabaña iluminada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensando que si eran enemigos siempre podría usar la fuerza bruta._

_Desde ahí todo se aclara._

_La pareja que lo recibió hablaba inglés y le explicó que estaban en los lindes de un bosque del cual el hombre era el cuidador general. Estaban en una reserva del Reino Unido y, además, era un lugar turístico en época alta… la cual ya se acercaba._

_No eran brujos- cosa que Oliver comprobó-, pero a los dos días el hombre- un sujeto delgado y pálido llamado Bud- debía ir hacia el pueblo cercano a buscar las compras de la semana. Fue entonces que Oliver siguió con él hacia la civilización…_

_Y es ahí cuando todo comienza a tornar a la normalidad._

_Del pueblo logró que lo llevaran a Londres en un automóvil muggle. Eran dos extranjeros que venían de México y que no entendían muy bien cómo era eso de manejar al revés. Oliver no había manejado un auto muggle más que dos veces en su vida- y bajo la supervisión de su esposa-, así que sólo cerró los ojos el par de veces que estuvo a punto de morir en el camino. Por suerte no pasó nada grave._

_De Londres a su departamento. Al no encontrar nada ahí… fue en busca de Hermione al Ministerio, pero antes de llegar se encontró con George Weasley quien venía saliendo. Él le dijo que Hermione había ido a España. Y lo acompañó hasta que en el departamento de Transportes le pasaron un transportador para aparecer donde estaba la castaña._

- … no te imaginas el alivio que sentí cuando te vi ahí, en ese salón, tan hermosa como siempre-.

La mano de Oliver acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, hundiéndose entre sus hebras sedosas.

- Descubriré quién fue el culpable, amor, te lo prometo- dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Su ceño se había fruncido tras el relato, sintiendo dentro de sí la ira que significaba saber que alguien había intentado dañar a Oliver.

Él sonrió y la sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazándola con fuerza.

- No dudo que harás todo para averiguarlo. Pero por el momento sólo quiero descansar contigo entre mis brazos. Después de todo sólo quiero sentirte cerca, nada más-.

Hermione besó la punta de su nariz. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos brillaban…pudiendo reconocer en ellos la calma y el amor, dos sentimientos que había extrañado demasiado.

- Te calentaré el agua de la bañera para que te relajes, ¿te parece?-.

Oliver asintió y Hermione se puso de pie.

Alguien era el culpable de todas las penurias que había sufrido su esposo. Alguien que tenía contactos en el Ministerio. Alguien que solía usar colonia cara y vestir con la mejor marca.

Todo lo sucedido olía a Draco Malfoy. De eso estaba segura.

¡Maldito!

_**OoOoOoO**_

Junto a la chimenea se amontonaban un par de elegantes maletas rojas. Sobre una había una carísima cartera de diseñador, y a su lado un conjunto de papeles que falseaban una identidad.

Ron Weasley observaba a Pansy quien, por tercera vez, se percataba de que nada esencial se le quedara en su escape por la libertad. La luz de la luna se infiltraba por la ventana de su cuarto bañando su cabello oscuro y haciéndolo ver algo azulado. Aún con todas las preocupaciones y el nervio encima se veía hermosa.

- ¿Todo listo?- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Pansy sondeó por última vez su velador y se dio vuelta.

- Estamos listos-.

Ambos se sonrieron en la oscuridad y se dieron un pequeño beso como sello del paso que estaban a punto de dar.

Caminaron de la mano hacia la sala donde las cosas de Pansy estaban listas para ser trasladadas. Ron ya había dejado sus cosas en la cabaña adonde se iba a alojar esa noche. Él había hecho todos los arreglos para que nada pudiera ir mal.

- Espero que te guste el aire marino- le dijo el pelirrojo apretando un poco su mano-, con el verano acercándose la costa se vuelve aún más agradable-.

- Me encanta el mar- respondió Pansy besando su mejilla con dulzura, emocionada por el viaje que ahora iniciaría. Le sonrió y se soltó para tomar su cartera-… y me encantas tú-.

Ron sonrió, sin saber que esas palabras serían lo último que escucharía antes de recibir un golpe.

Una intensa luz verde iluminó la chimenea frente a la cual ambos se encontraban. En un par de segundo una figura se materializó ahí, y sin que tuvieran tiempo ni de sacar sus varitas que estaban en sus bolsillos, un puño voló hacia el rostro de Ron, dejándolo estampado contra la pared donde colgaba un cuadro.

- ¡¿Qué hace la comadreja acá?!- preguntó un Draco Malfoy furioso como nunca antes había estado.

- ¡Draco, no!- gritó Pansy, corriendo hacia el pelirrojo y poniéndose frente a él.

Con varita en mano, Draco le dirigió una iracunda mirada a su novia. Sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas y su respiración era cortante y acelerada. Estaba furioso, más que furioso, se sentía derrotado, impotente y con ganas de matar todo lo que tuviera enfrente. Había ido a la casa de Pansy con la intención de tomar unos vasos de whisky y acostarse con ella hasta que el cansancio físico lo agotara. Deseaba yacer con ella hasta que su propio sudor lo hiciera olvidar la escena recién vivida en el hotel español, donde Granger recibía a su esposo perdido. Pero en vez de encontrarse con su novia siempre dispuesta a cumplir sus placeres… su primera imagen había sido la del pelirrojo con una maleta frente a él.

- ¡Eres una perra, Pansy!- le escupió al rostro apuntándola a su vez con la varita-. ¡Ambos no son más que una escoria!-.

- ¡No te atrevas a tratarla así, imbécil!- respondió Ron por detrás, moviendo a Pansy hacia un lado con un brazo y sujetando su varita en la mano. Su nariz sangraba a causa del golpe recibido, y las manchas rojas recorrían su chaqueta y caían a la costosa alfombra persa que adornaba el lugar.

- Yo la trato como me da la puta gana…- respetó en un peligroso susurro Draco-… ella me pertenece, y lo sabe-.

Pansy abrió los ojos noqueada por ese comentario. Después de haberse borrado el tatuaje del cuello ella ya no le pertenecía. Luego de haber eliminado la marca que él había hecho en ella, Pansy había dejado de ser parte de él.

- Te equivocas, Draco- su mano sujetó el brazo de Ron, mientras miraba a Malfoy directo a los ojos-. Ya no te pertenezco… borré la huella que te unía a mí-.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en los delgados labios de Draco y su varita se posó más firme en su mano. Sin decir nada caminó un paso hacia Ron y ambos sostuvieron sus varitas pecho contra pecho, bajo el ruido atronador de sus respiraciones enojadas.

¿Qué ella ya no le pertenecía?. ¿Acaso algo así era posible?. Esa marca sólo era una manifestación visible de lo vinculado que ambos estaban, nada más. Ella era de él, tanto así que Pansy todavía no se había dado cuenta de ello.

- Mientras yo sepa tu más oscuro secreto… serás mía- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír-. Y aprovechando que la comadreja está aquí, podríamos darle una pista acerca de qué hablo, ¿no crees?

El rostro de Pansy se desarmó, presa del temor y del desacierto. En toda su felicidad había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pensando que a base de besos, mimos y el cambio que estaba teniendo se iba a borrar el mal hecho a la familia Weasley durante la última batalla. Su mirada dejó la de Draco y se posó en la de Ron, quien seguía concentrado en mantener su varita presionando el pecho del rubio.

- Quizás a Weasley le interese saber que se está yendo de fiesta con… una asesina-.

_¿Asesina?_

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Malfoy?- refunfuñó Ron sin entender. Los ojos de Pansy lo miraban asustado, y el agarre de su brazo se intensificó al escuchar esas palabras.

Draco rió con una carcajada agria. Se sentía tan bien hacerle daño a las personas que lo traicionaban, tanto así que hasta podía decir que la escena que estaba viviendo era aún más cautivadora que la noche de sexo que pretendía tener en un principio.

- ¿Acaso tu caliente amante no te ha dicho nada?. Mal, mal, mal… yo que siempre te enseñé que hay que ser sinceros con quien se duerme, Pansy- la voz del rubio sonaba divertida, olvidada de la ira que había aplastado su garganta-. Recuerda que sólo cuando se está dormido uno es absolutamente indefenso…-.

- ¡Cállate, Draco, sólo cállate!- intervino Pansy con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su mano pálida seguía afirmándose del brazo de Ron y su corazón latía acelerado del miedo que le daba enfrentar lo que se vendría.

- ¿Qué me calle?. Oh, no, Pansy… justo hoy me siento lo suficientemente bondadoso para compartir un secreto con uno de mis enemigos de infancia- Draco miró a Ron y pudo notar la confusión en las pupilas del pelirrojo-. ¿Qué harías, Weasley, si te dijera que Pansy es la asesina de tu hermano Fred…?

- ¿Qué?...- soltó como un murmullo Ron. El color se le había ido del rostro y ahora él sentía miedo y dolor de las palabras de Draco-. ¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso, Malfoy!-.

Le gritó recobrando el aliento y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, soltándose del agarre de Pansy y haciendo volar a Malfoy a un sillón de la sala.

El rubio rápidamente se puso de pie y su varita indicó el pecho de su enemigo. La sonrisa divertida con la que había estado hablando se borró de su boca. Ahora se había vuelto a enojar.

- ¿Cómo crees que Bellatrix supo dónde estaba escondido tu hermano, Weasley?. Porque un soplón de nuestro bando le dijo… ¡Porque Pansy fue a decirle que uno de los Weasley estaba escondido tras el árbol!

"_Fred… no, Fred…"_

- Ella es la culpable de que tu familia esté coja… ¡ella fue la culpable de que Fred muriera!-.

Las palabras de Draco quedaron resonando en la cabeza de un Ron confundido. Su rostro se giró completamente para ver las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Pansy, muda y pálida en una esquina. Su cuerpo completo parecía temblar, y sus manos estaban apretadas en un puño. Se veía culpable, tan culpable que a Ron le chocó la visión de una Pansy escolar cínica y arrogante. Recordó cuando ella parecía odiarlo, cuanto él parecía odiarla… y de un segundo a otro todos los buenos momentos vividos parecían mínimos contra el corazón herido que palpitaba en su pecho.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así?. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel para vivir con la muerte de alguien como Fred sobre su alma?. No cabía en su cabeza que Pansy, su Pansy, fuera capaz de pasar todos esos maravillosos momentos con él y, a la vez, ocultara tras su hermoso rostro un secreto tan oscuro.

- ¿Es… es verdad?- preguntó en un hilo de voz… teniendo la esperanza de que Malfoy estuviese mintiendo. Que todo fuera una vil mentira de su cabeza enferma.

Pero cuando se percató que los labios de Pansy estaban apretados, pronto a lanzar un gemido de tristeza que acompañara sus lágrimas, Ron comprendió que Malfoy no mentía. Le bastó ver que ella no era capaz de decir nada para negar la grave acusación hecha, para saber que sólo verdad había tras las palabras del hurón.

Con el corazón destrozado, iracundo y deshecho, Ron bajó su varita y miró al suelo. Durante un segundo que a Pansy le pareció una eternidad, Ron no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observar sus zapatos y a respirar con dificultad.

Lentamente levantó su cabeza y posó su mirada en Malfoy, quien seguía con su varita en alto en espera del primer ataque…

- Los dos se pueden ir a la mierda…- dijo Ron atravesando la sala hacia la chimenea, con sus ojos inyectados en lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a correr por sus pecosas mejillas.

Recién entonces Pansy se movió, corriendo hacia él para explicarle qué había sucedido hace tantos años atrás. Necesitaba pedirle perdón, rogarle porque no la dejara sola…

- Ya es tarde- le advirtió Draco cuando una luz verde anunció que Ron se había ido.

El rubio bajó su varita y se posó tras Pansy, quien de pie lloraba frente a la chimenea.

- … finalmente, Pansy, seguirás siendo de mi propiedad… aunque no lo quieras-.

Y con una fuerza brutal la apresó por la cintura, buscando rápidamente su entrepierna bajo su vestido…

Daba igual cuánto ella se negara al encuentro, cuanto llorara, golpeara, o mordiera. Él la forzaría a aceptarlo, pues, al fin y al cabo, ahora sólo quedaba él en su vida.

_**OoOoOoO**_

La luz pálida de una luna llena colmaba la pequeña habitación de los Potter. Ginny esperaba a Harry nerviosa, sabiendo que había llegado el minuto adecuado para soltar todo. Ya no había tiempo que perder.

La puerta de la entrada crujió y se oyeron pasos que avanzaban hacia la alcoba. En el marco del umbral se detuvo la figura de Harry Potter, quien sonrió ante la visión de su esposa sentada sobre la cama. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó junto a ella, buscando sus ojos entre la penumbra.

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?- le preguntó cuando la escuchó sollozar.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Harry con fuerza, apretándola como si la vida se le fuera en dicho gesto.

- Amor, ¿qué pasa?- le interrogó preocupado. Su brazo rodeó su cuerpo delgado y la estrechó contra él, nervioso de no saber qué le sucedía a su esposa.

Ella aspiró con fuerza y lo soltó:

- Me voy a morir-.

Todo se volvió negro en la cabeza de Harry. La luna dejó de brillar y su corazón pareció latir con más fuerza de lo normal en su pecho. El cuerpo de Ginny, frágil y esquelético entre sus brazos, temblaba como si hiciera muchísimo frío. Y sólo ese contacto con su fría piel lo hizo pensar en un cadáver de Ginny sin vida…

Se sintió estremecer.

- ¿Qué dices?. ¿Por qué estás diciendo algo así?-.

Lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de los ojos de Ginny y fueron a parar al edredón. Su mano apresó con aún más fuerza la mano de Harry, y su mentón tembló víctima del desconsuelo.

- ¿Sabes por qué fui li- liberada?. Porque estoy maldita, Harry, estoy enferma y sucia. Estaba tan débil que ya no les era de utilidad…. No al menos que lograra lo que ellos se proponían- su voz pausada era interrumpida por las lágrimas que seguían bañando sus mejillas. Harry no podía dejar de mirar su piel pálida iluminada por las pequeñas gotas, escuchando con atención esa explicación que, recién ahora, cobraba un sentido en su cabeza-… ¡ellos me envenenaron, Harry!. ¡Por culpa de ellos perdí mi salud… y a nuestro… a nuestro hijo!-.

Ginny se estrechó a los brazos de Harry y convulsionó en el llanto. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los temblores de su cuerpo, mientras los brazos de su esposo la rodeaban aún atónitos a la noticia, sintiendo dentro de sí el dolor de perder a alguien amado, a pesar de no haberlo alcanzado a conocer.

Su hijo, su pequeño hijo, ese ser del que sólo supo su existencia. A su cabeza vino el recuerdo del beso que le dio al vientre de Ginny antes de que ella se fuera a realizar su peligrosa misión. "Espero que sea igual a ti" le había dicho ella antes de partir, alejándose con una mano sobre su estómago tras Hermione.

En esa entonces todo era esperanza y felicidad. Una eterna alegría coronada por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su pequeña familia.

¡Malditos mortífagos!. ¡Maldito Voldemort!. ¡Malditos todos aquellos que seguían matando a sus seres queridos!. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre era él la víctima de los ataques?.

Apresó con fuerza a Ginny y acarició su mejilla, intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba tan enojado que ganas no le faltaron de tomar su varita y matar al primer mortífago que pasara frente a él. Pero ahora no se trataba de él, sino de Ginny. Ella era lo único importante en ese momento.

- Amor, amor, cálmate, yo estoy contigo ahora- le dijo en un susurro, incorporándola para ver sus ojos aclarados por el llanto-. No estás sola, nunca lo has estado… déjame ayudarte, por favor-.

La respiración de Ginny era entrecortada, conteniendo los gemidos. Sus manos volvieron a buscar las de Harry, sin perder de vista sus ojos. Era impresionante lo bien que podía mentir.

- Ellos te quieren a ti, Harry. Sólo si tú haces lo que ellos ordenen… me curarán-.

- ¿Cómo?-.

El labio inferior de Ginny tembló.

- Sólo si tú te transformas en lo que ellos te ordenen… yo seguiré viviendo-.

"… y estaremos juntos por siempre…"

**_OoOoOoO_**

El amanecer evocaba al llamado de la naturaleza. Los pájaros trinaban desde el exterior y la cálida luz del sol alumbraba la sala de reuniones del viejo castillo.

Tres hombres estaban liderando una mesa redonda donde sus miembros estaban enmascarados. Se podía sentir el miedo que se ocultaba tras las máscaras, mezclado con el enojo y la venganza: dos sentimientos que podían más que el temor.

- Recibí un informe y al parecer lo último que esperábamos ya está listo- dijo uno de los tres líderes.

- Entonces ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que preparar el ritual- dijo un hombre a la derecha.

El que estaba a la cabecera se puso de pie. Su cuerpo delgado se mantuvo firme frente a todos. Se podía percibir su autoridad.

- ¡Exacto!. Desde hoy no hay descanso hasta que el momento llegue-.

Sus palabras se elevaron por el salón y tocaron los oídos de todos los presentes.

- ¡Pronto recibiremos al nuevo Señor Oscuro!

**_&_**

**¡Chan chan!.**

**Que capítulo más rudo :'(...**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden las votaciones en Peter Pan Complex (H).**

**Un besote!**

**Ember.**


	30. La locura llegando al ocaso

**Hola!**

**Después de una larga espera por fin me vi inspirada para terminar este capítulo. Hoy de golpe escribí 10 páginas… debe ser que Halloween y su locura me hizo bien.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me han dejado review mientras he estado ausente de mis historias =), me alegro mucho que les guste lo que escribo. **

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Después se viene el final y el epílogo. Así que cualquier duda que tengan sobre la trama siéntanse libre en hacerla (ya veo que algo se me pasó de largo).**

**Para escribir el chap escuché casi todas las canciones de Duffy por youtube.**

**Gracias a todos por la paciencia,**

**Ember.**

**Capítulo XXVIII: La locura llegando al ocaso.**

No sabía cómo explicar el alivio que significaba tenerlo a su lado. Tocarlo, olerlo, acariciar su pecho y sentir en él su corazón palpitante. Durante sus días de ausencia soñó con su cuerpo yaciente y frío sobre un pastizal seco. Se imaginaba qué sería de su vida si él no volvía a aparecer, si la dejaba a la deriva de una vida sin rumbo, sin compañía, sin amor.

Pero él estaba ahí, y ahora ya no tenía que pensar en eso. Debería estar feliz, con una sonrisa eterna en el rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas por la dicha. Mas había algo que no le permitía estar así, tan feliz como debiera.

La Culpa.

Cerraba los ojos y sentía el calor imaginario que emanaba la marca de su entrepierna. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para borrar ese tatuaje, y eso le carcomía el alma. Era como si cada día que pasara esos trazos que dibujaban una "M" le evitaran encontrarse a sí misma, y con ello valorar lo que la rodeaba. Se sentía en un pozo sin salida, sellado por la tinta verde y unos ojos metálicos, fríos y ausentes.

- No te imaginas cómo extrañaba este asiento- comentó Oliver sentándose donde siempre, frente al televisor y con su vista clavada en las estrellas que iluminaban la noche primaveral de Londres.

Hermione tomó asiento en sus piernas y reposó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Yo extrañaba mucho estar así…-.

Él sonrió.

El departamento estaba helado, a pesar de la brisa cálida que bañaba la noche en el exterior. Oliver la estrechó entre sus brazos y depositó un beso en su frente, dejándose asombrar por esas pequeñas manos que se colaban entre los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Sabes qué me ayudo a seguir caminando cuando estaba perdido en ese bosque?. ¿Qué era en lo que pensaba en cada segundo que me quería dejar vencer?. ¿Qué era lo que veía entre sueños cuando me tendía entre los árboles?-.

Los ojos miel de Hermione iluminaron la habitación con su mirada.

- ¿A mí?-.

Oliver río y se acerco a sus labios.

- Adoro esa capacidad que tienes de leerme la mente-.

_"Si sólo tú pudieras leer la mía…"_

Pensó la castaña mientras se hundía en ese mar de sensaciones… Oh, tan dulce que es el amor.

OoOoOoO

La puerta se abrió de golpe, chocó contra la muralla y los cuadros retumbaron en la oficina. Theo levantó la cabeza algo extrañado. No era común que ese tipo de cosas sucediera tan temprano, menos aún en su casa.

- ¡Theo!- gritó Pansy y se dirigió hacia él. Sus ojos estaban inflamados de tanto llanto, y su piel siempre tan pálida se veía surcada por las lágrimas.

Haciendo caso del llamado, Theodore se puso de pie. Abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y la estrechó contra sí. Se suponía que ella debería estar muy lejos de Inglaterra a esa hora. Definitivamente había algo extraño en todo eso.

- ¿Pansy, qué pasó?- le preguntó acariciando su cabeza-. ¿Dónde está Weasley?-.

Un gemido agudo se escapó de los labios de Pansy.

- ¡No sé!- gritó-. Él, él se fue… me dejó. Pero todo es mi culpa. Yo fui la culpable de todo. No sé cómo pude… pero yo era tan inmadura, tenía tanto miedo…-.

- ¿De qué hablas?-.

Las manos de Theo acompañaron a Pansy hasta un asiento y la dejaron ahí. Su amiga se veía absolutamente acabada, con su cabello pegado a su rostro y su vestido azulino arrugado.

Pansy respiró profundo y elevó su mirada hacia Theodore. Cada vez que lo veía pensaba en las consecuencias de la Guerra. A algunos le había destrozado el rostro, como a Theo; a otros le había destrozado el alma, como a Draco: y habían otros poco que habían visto como su futuro se hacía añicos frente a sus ojos… ese era su caso.

- ¿Recuerdas que Bellatrix mató a uno de los Weasley durante la batalla?- Theodore asintió y sacó unos vasos del bar de su oficina-. Bueno… ella supo dónde estaban… porque yo se lo dije. ¡Ellos estaban escondidos y yo los delaté!-.

Las lágrimas de Pansy volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y su mandíbula se apretó. ¿Cómo había hecho eso?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Theo caminó hacia su amiga con dos vasos. Uno con el típico menta frappé, y el otro con un whisky en las rocas. Le pasó el licor de menta a Pansy, y se sentó junto a ella, tomando un sorbo de whisky.

- Pansy, pero eso no es culpa tuya. O hablabas y hacías algo útil, o morías por un avada. En esa entonces ninguno de nosotros tenía mucha oportunidad de hacer algo más- dijo Theo recordando la batalla. La imagen de su padre pasó por su cabeza y apretó un poco el puño-. Era sobrevivir o morir… y tú optaste por sobrevivir-.

Con delicadeza Pansy limpió sus lágrimas. Theo sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó. Sus manos se rozaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- Pero Ron jamás entenderá algo así, Theo. Su vida ha sido muy diferente a la nuestra… él no sabe lo que es sobrevivir, porque él sólo se ha dedicado a luchar…-.

Comentó con su voz quebrada. "Luchar"… luchar por un mundo donde no exista el odio.

- Pero si te ama, Pansy, él será capaz de entenderte. Explícale lo que era ser hijos de mortífagos. Demuéstrale todo lo que sufriste. Incluso podrías hablarle de todo lo que Draco y tú tuvieron que pasar- Theo sabía que sólo decía lo que decía para hacer sentir a Pansy mejor. Pero de seguro un Weasley jamás entendería la vida de un mortífago-. Si le explicas bien… puede ser que comprenda-.

- ¡Por Merlín, Theo! No me mientas. Tú y yo sabemos que nadie nos entenderá nunca- Pansy se puso de pie y caminó hacia la chimenea apagada. El calor del verano se comenzaba a notar-. Estamos solos en este mundo. Nadie nos entenderá nunca… nadie podrá comprendernos….-.

- Creo que te equivocas-.

Dijo entonces una voz que venía del otro lado de la sala. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Luna. En su mano llevaba un paquete cerrado y tras ella venía Mary Sue, quien miraba notablemente preocupada a su Jefe

- Luna- dijo Theodore caminando hacia ella-. No te esperaba tan temprano por acá-.

- Tú sabes que me encantan las sorpresas- le respondió entregándole el paquete-. Son pasteles-.

Pansy miró extrañada a la Editora de "El Profeta". No le gustaba que la viera así, con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Una cosa era llorar frente a su amigo, y otra que una amiga de Ron la viera llorar. ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo?. Pero Luna ni se molestó en mirarla como cualquier otra mujer lo haría. Abrazó a Theo y depositó un beso en cada una de sus mejillas, con una naturalidad y un amor que estremeció el alma de Pansy.

- Luna, muchas gracias por venir…- le dijo Theo con una sonrisa. Muy pocas veces Pansy lo había visto sonreír así-. Pero hoy estoy algo ocupado. Además que estaba conversando con Pansy y…-.

- Sí, no te preocupes, yo sé cómo puede ser Ron de vez en cuando- dijo Luna rápidamente. Tomó asiento en una silla y se quedó mirando a Pansy-. Sabes, yo sé donde está Ron. Si quieres podría hablar con él y explicarle todo el asunto-.

Theo miró a Luna sin entender, intentando buscar la respuesta de cómo Luna podía saber del romance de Pansy y Weasley.

- Soy editora del Diario mágico más vendido del mundo. Prácticamente sé todo de todos- respondió antes de que le preguntaran-. Entonces, ¿quieres mi ayuda?-.

En silencio, Pansy y Theo se miraron. Ambos no sabían qué podía significar esa intervención de Luna, la cual encontraban demasiado afortunada para parecer casualidad.

- ¿Realmente crees que podrías ayudarme?- le preguntó Pansy.

El vaso de menta frapee golpeó la mesa y la sonrisa de Luna se extendió por su rostro.

- Confía en mí, sé qué hacer para que la gente cambie de opinión-.

Y Theo no pudo más que afirmas eso. ¡Por Merlin, sí que amaba a esa mujer!.

OoOoOoO

La culpabilidad latía como una bomba en su corazón.

¿Cómo había podido engañar a Oliver?. ¿Cómo podía vivir sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo en cada sonrisa?. Lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo, pero en su interior sentía que se pudría cuando recordaba todos los sucesos vividos con Malfoy.

Bajó la pluma hacia el tintero y suspiró.

Tendría que decirle la verdad a Oliver, aunque doliera, y luego debería explicarle todo lo que le había ocultado desde que había sido raptada. No podía seguir así, guardando en su memoria todas aquellas cosas que hacían su alma arder. Porque cada mentira, cada silencio que cubría sus labios era como una daga invisible que atravesaba su corazón. No se quería ni imaginar qué expresión podría Oliver cuando le relatara todos los sucesos que tenía sellados en su fuero interno. No quería ni pensar en cuánto le dolería saber que había sido engañado de una forma tan ruin... tan profunda.

El reloj de la oficina marcaba las nueve en punto, y a pesar de que aún era temprano, había un ruido en el pasillo que no le permitía mantener su concentración.

- ¡Pero está ocupada…!- escuchó que decía su secretaria con un grito ahogado.

La puerta se abrió y, cerrándose de golpe, pasó la imponente figura que se dirigía hacia ella.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando levantó la mirada.

- Granger…-.

El apellido fue pronunciado con un dejo de ira latente. Hermione se puso de pie y enfrentó la mirada grisácea que la observaba. La misma mirada que le provocaba tantas sensaciones a la vez que no sabía qué hacer para reaccionar de forma coherente.

- Mi secretaria te dijo que estaba ocupada, Mafoy. No tienes ningún derecho de venir e interrumpir así en mi oficina, ¿entendiste?- le espetó con esa voz aguda que ponía cuando se enojaba.

Pero su regaño no fue realmente escuchado, y los pasos elegantes, pero firmes, de Draco Malfoy lo llevaron a quedar a sólo unos centímetros de Hermione.

- Te recuerdo que donde tú estés puedo entrar… sin pedir autorización alguna-.

_Touché_

Hermione apoyó sus manos en su escritorio y miró de reojo el abrecartas que estaba a un lado. Si fuera necesario sería capaz de defenderse con él de una posible amenaza del rubio.

- Nunca más…- .

Le respondió enderezándose. Su mirada quedó enfrentada a la fría mirada plateada, y sus cuerpos se rozaron con la inspiración de sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué te hace creer eso, Granger?- preguntó Draco llevando una mano hacia el cabello de Hermione. Sus dedos acariciaron un mechón de pelo y lo acomodaron tras su oreja-. ¿Realmente crees que la llegada de Wood es el final de todo?, ¿Qué él podrá hacer algo contra lo que te hago sentir?-.

De pronto el lugar se había quedado en silencio, como si esas preguntas fueran lo único importante en todo el universo. ¿Qué se escondía tras esa interrogante?. De seguro algo oscuro, poderoso y extraño.

Una sensación de dulce amargura invadió la garganta de Hermione, sintiendo el aliento de Malfoy golpeando su nariz y el roce de sus manos acariciando su cuello. Cerró los ojos y podía percibir que su tatuaje latía como debatiéndose entre arder o explotar, en una mezcla aterradora que sólo era acallada por su ultrajada consciencia que intentaba llamar la atención sobre los efectos magnánimos de la magia oscura que escondía la "M" con la que había sido marcada.

En un arrebato ilógico posó su mano sobre el hombro de Draco, sus dedos se hundieron en esa parte de su anatomía y su cuerpo se acercó al de él, con un pequeño paso que hizo un "tac" en el suelo de madera.

Draco bajó una mano hacia su cadera y la acercó a él, con fuerza. Hermione pudo sentir que su hombría ya respondía al tacto de sus cuerpos.

- Granger, ¿con qué intención intentas desafiar al destino?. Estamos destinados a esto, a odiarnos y… desearnos-.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una mínima sonrisa.

- ¿Desearnos, Malfoy?. ¿Tú me deseas?-.

La pregunta fue soltada en un tono sugerente, tan así que ni Hermione se percató de su intención. Ella sabía que Malfoy la deseaba, así se lo decía su miembro palpitante y sus labios fogosos, los mismos labios que ahora habían comenzado a besar su cuello.

Malfoy bajó su mano desde la cadera hasta la pierna de Hermione. En un solo movimiento dejó a la castaña contra el escritorio, y levantó su pierna derecha para dejarla quieta sobre su cadera, así aproximando sus dos sexos bajo la ropa que los separaba.

- ¿Acaso no lo notas, Granger?- sus dedos subían peligrosamente por su pierna hacia sus muslos-. Sabes, en este preciso momento me molesta de sobremanera estas medias que llevas puestas-.

Ella rió contra su cuello y besó su mejilla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué no podía controlarse?. Pero en ese momento no buscaba respuestas. Cada día que pasaba la marca la controlaba más que antes, como si llegara el momento en que lo único que no podría evitar sería acostarse con Malfoy en cada rincón que se reunieran.

Se estaba volviendo irremediablemente adicta al fresco ardor que le provocaba su tacto.

La nariz de Malfoy tocó la suya. Su mano subió hasta su entrepierna y acarició su zona húmeda que estaba cubierta por la pantaleta de encajes y las medias que la cubrían. Con ese roce Hermione se estremeció.

- Hum…- jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. No sólo a ti te molestan-.

Draco sonrió notoriamente y presionó con un poco más de fuerza. Su dedo produjo una sensación eléctrica en el cuerpo de la castaña.

- ¿Notas la urgencia?, el palpitar…- la voz de Draco parecía un rugido apagado que se arrastraba por su garganta-. Eso es lo que me haces sentir, Granger, una urgencia de meterme en ti a cada momento-.

Las caricias de Draco hacían temblar la única pierna de Hermione que se sostenía en el suelo.

- ¿Siempre… Malfoy?- le preguntó ella acercando su pelvis aún más al cuerpo del rubio.

Él apretó su mano contra el cuello de Hermione y acercó su rostro al suyo. Su control estaba perdido en la calentura que sentía, y estaba seguro que ella también había perdido su racionalidad en la humedad de su ropa interior.

- Siempre…-.

Le respondió antes de atacar con locura los labios abiertos de la castaña, que justo en ese instante soltaban un gemido a causa de la excitación provocada. La lengua de Draco acarició los labios sonrosados, y luego se entrometió en la oscura y dulce agonía, sintiendo el calor de las mejillas de Hermione y la suavidad que lo esperaba cuando se deshiciera de las medias y de su propio pantalón que lo apresaba.

Ya se imaginaba lo que sería poseerla una vez más, sobre las cartas certificadas del ministerio y los timbres que debía poner en los informes oficiales. ¿Pero qué podía importar el trabajo cuando estaba tan caliente?. Lo único que importaba era meterse en ella, bañarla en sus jugos, besar sus recovecos, absorber su sudor, y si eso no fuera aún suficiente, clavarse en su interior una y otra vez hasta terminar con cientos de orgasmos sobre cada mueble de la oficina. No sabía en qué momento su plan se había transformado en locura. En qué instante había cruzado el límite, tan así, que cuando estaba junto a ella lo único en que pensaba era en el placer inmediato de sus besos, de sus gemidos, de sus caricias sobre su piel. Llevaba noches soñando con ella, con su voz, con sus gritos cuando la hacía llegar al climax. Incluso, debía admitirlo, nunca nada lo había obsesionado tanto como el color rosa de sus pezones, el suave sabor de su sexo, entre floral y seductor, el vaivén de sus caderas sobre su miembro erecto, la caída de su cabello sobre esos hombros blancos decorados por un lunar y la forma en que ella lo besaba cuando él entrometía sus dedos curiosos en el calor de su interior. Nada se podía comparar a esos besos… aún ni siquiera los besos que Pansy le daba cuando estaba loca por él.

En ese preciso instante Draco Malfoy se estaba dando cuenta que su locura por Hermione Granger había cruzado los lindes de la realidad para volverse en su contra. Porque sólo deseaba que ella pensara en él tanto como él pensaba en ella. Y la marca ya no era suficiente para su propósito.

- Abre más tus piernas, Granger- le ordenó.

Hermione ni siquiera pensó en las palabras y le hizo caso, apoyando su trasero completamente en el escritorio para no tener que sostenerse en el suelo. Draco aprovechó este movimiento para introducir su dedo lo máximo que le permitía las medias y las bragas de la castaña.

- Romperé esto…- le advirtió ya desesperado por no sentir el calor de su piel en esa zona. Y sin escrúpulo alguno enterró su uña en la media y la rajó, provocando que su dedo sintiera de forma directa el calor de la piel de Hermione y las contracciones que ya comenzaban a sucederse en su interior.

- ¿Entrarás?- le preguntó ella sin poder ocultar el deseo que se expandía desde su centro a todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

Draco hizo a un lado las bragas con su dedo y acarició la protuberancia que provocó que un suave quejido se esparciera desde la garganta de Hermione hacia las paredes de la habitación.

- ¿Eso deseas…?- le contra preguntó, a pesar que lo único que deseaba era meter su miembro en ella.

Hermione no tenía intención alguna de negarse a esa pregunta; pero como su orgullo aún se erguía en alguna neurona de su mente, se decidió por demostrar la respuesta obvia con un acto, y desabrochó el pantalón de Draco, bajando su ropa interior para dejar su hombría dura en la intemperie.

- Gracias- murmuró él aliviado, acercando la punta de su pene a la entrada lubricada de ella…

Y entrometiéndose sin delicadeza alguna hasta lo más profundo de su ser…

- Uhm…- fue el sonido que Hermione emitió al sentirse colmada por aquello que tanto había estado deseando-. Ahora no te detengas- le ordenó.

Ambos se miraron mientras Draco la penetraba, moviendo consigo el escritorio y provocando que las plumas cayeran al suelo por el balanceo.

- No lo haré hasta que te haga acabar- le prometió él entrando nuevamente en su interior, llenando su ser con el placer de verse rodeado por las paredes estrechas de ella, como si fuera virgen... y no la mujer que él ya había hecho acabar más de una vez.

Y ese no lo haré sellaba más que una promesa de goce absoluto, sino que también significaba un giro que ni Hermione ni Draco se esperaban…

… menos aún Harry, quien veía desde la puerta entreabierta como su mejor amiga yacía con el traidor.

Como ella era capaz de traicionar al hombre que amaba.

Y eso le aseguró que él jamás podría hacer eso.

OoOoOoO

Rápidamente Harry caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio hacia el área de "Los misterios". En su mente seguían las escenas que había visto hace unos minutos en la oficina de su mejor amiga, justo cuando pretendía pedirle un consejo acerca de la duda que había nacido después de su conversación con Ginny.

Pero se había quedado sin palabras al ver a Malfoy con Hermione. Jamás se había imaginado que su amiga fuera capaz de hacer algo así, y aún después de haberlo visto no se podía convencer que todo no fuera más que un engaño de su mente vuelta loca por la decisión a tomar.

Antes de lo imaginado estaba frente a la puerta de Cho Chang. Tocó con sus nudillos y entró sin esperar el típico "pase".

- Harry- dijo Cho poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos miraban extrañada al recién llegado.

- Lo siento por entrar así- le dijo él acercándose hacia el escritorio. Sus pasos parecían más pesados que de costumbre-, pero necesitaba hablarte-.

Cho sonrió y le convidó asiento, mientras buscaba en un estante a su lado la tetera mágica que siempre contenía agua caliente en su interior.

- ¿Un café?-.

- Sí, por favor…-.

- Una de café y una de azúcar... si recuerdo bien-.

Harry asintió y a los minutos recibió la taza que Cho le pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó ella sentándose a su lado. Sus ojos oscuros buscaban en el rostro de Harry el porqué de ese gesto de perturbación-. Por lo que te conozco, supongo que algo muy importante se debate en tu interior-.

Por alguna extraña razón Cho podía leerlo con mucha facilidad, pensó Harry al escuchar sus palabras. No sabía porqué era, pero ella siempre había tenido esa facilidad casi mágica para la lógica deductiva, la cual se aplicaba a la perfección cuando se trataba de él y de los problemas que lo aquejaban.

- No te equivocas, Cho… siempre me has conocido muy bien- le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Ella lo miró de vuelta y posó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de él.

- Lo sé, y es por eso mismo que has venido a verme, ¿no es verdad?-.

Harry miró el hermoso rostro de la inteligente mujer y, por un segundo, recordó ese beso dado en la Sala de los Menesteres hace años atrás, cuando los dos no eran más que unos adolescentes viviendo una guerra demasiado grande. Cuando pensaba en ello no podía evitar recordar a Cedric, el Torneo de los tres magos, la muerte, a Voldemort y, otra vez, volver al sabor de los labios de Cho sobre los suyos.

- Creo que tendré que irme- le dijo.

- ¿De Londres?- le preguntó ella mostrándose calmada.

Harry asintió y con su mano acarició la mano de Cho sobre su pierna.

- Y no sé por cuánto tiempo… de hecho, no sé si regrese alguna vez-.

Cho arrugó un poco sus labios y se puso de pie. La mano de Harry cayó a su lado, y su mirada persiguió la caminata de Cho por la oficina.

- ¿Y este viaje tiene que ver algo con Ginevra?-.

- No se te escapa una…- comentó Harry sonriendo. Realmente era impactante qué se escondía en la cabeza de Cho. Ella era lejos lo mejor que tenía el departamento de misterios.

Con esa respuesta Cho se detuvo una vez más frente a Harry. Su mirada era severa, sin rastro de preocupación. Más bien parecía un reproche hacia su persona, como si ya supiera qué se escondía tras todo el misterio que Harry depositaba en su futura desaparición.

- Sabes que te ayudaré siempre, Harry, ¿cierto?- le interrogó sin desviar sus ojos de su rostro-. Que puedes confiar en mí porque yo jamás te traicionaría… a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros.

Harry se puso de pie y quedó muy cerca de ella. Sus alientos chocaron al unísono de sus miradas.

- Lo sé, Cho, y te lo agradezco tanto…- la mano de Harry buscó la mano de Cho, y la encerró en una suave caricia-… no te imaginas cuántas veces me he preguntado qué sería de mi vida si lo nuestro hubiese resultado. Estoy seguro que seríamos muy felices-.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry la vio sonreír, y esa bella sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiera como un trueno en su pecho. Su otra mano acarició la mejilla de Cho, y en un movimiento sutil acercó sus labios a los de ella… besándola como quien rememora uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

El aroma del muérdago volvió a su cabeza, al igual que la luz de las antorchas y el agitado murmullo de su respiración adolescente. Le sorprendió sentir que su cuerpo respondía a ese beso igual como había respondido hace tantos años, cuando aún era un joven que recién comenzaba a vivir el amor. Y esa sensación le sorprendió tanto que se alejó de golpe, rompiendo el beso y soltando la mano de Cho con brusquedad.

- Cuídate, Cho- le dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Cho mordió sus labios y vio como la figura de Harry desaparecía por la puerta de su oficina.

- Cuídate tú, Harry- dijo a la nada aún con sus mejillas arreboladas-. Lo necesitarás más que yo, a pesar de que no estoy dispuesta a dejarte sola en esto-.

Y rápidamente se sentó en su escritorio y sacó unos pergaminos.

No había tiempo que perder.

OoOoOoO

La brisa marina golpeaba el risco de la costa Inglesa. Un potente aroma a sal y algas se elevaba desde el mar hacia el interior de la cabaña, inundando su interior con el ruido de las olas y los tibios rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Ron dejó sobre la mesa el vaso de whisky que bebía cuando la puerta sonó. Tomó la varita de su bolsillo y abrió apuntando sin importarle si era un muggle el que se encontraba al otro lado.

- Luna, ¿qué haces acá?-.

La aludida sonrió y se abrió paso hacia la cabaña, sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

- Que linda la cabaña, era tal como me la imaginaba. Te debió haber costado mucho arrendarla en esta temporada, justo cuando comienza el calor- comentó mirando el vaso que había sobre la mesa y sintiendo el olor a alcohol que salía de él.

- ¿Qué quieres Luna?- le preguntó Ron molesto por la interrupción de sus pensamientos. Después del tercer vaso de whisky se tenía que sostener sobre las paredes para no caer-. No ves que estoy ocupado…-.

Recién entonces Luna se volteó y admiró el deplorable estado de su amigo. Era una lástima verlo así, como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima.

- Pansy te ama, y si te ocultó parte de lo sucedido hace tantos años… fue porque sabía que reaccionarías así, reacio a escuchar explicaciones-.

Luna y su sinceridad hicieron brotar la ira en el alma de Ron. En un tambaleo avanzó un paso, y se tuvo que sujetar de la mesa para no terminar con la nariz enterrada en la madera del suelo.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada, Luna!- se defendió Ron mirándola con sus ojos rojos por la ebriedad-. ¡Ella es la culpable de la muerte de Fred!. El imbécil de Malfoy lo dijo… y ella no lo negó-.

En un paso largo Luna terminó junto a él. Sacó su varita y pronunció "aguamenti", llevando a que toda el agua cayera sobre el cuerpo aún ebrio de Ron.

- ¿Qué haces?- le dijo él caminando hacia atrás tan rápido que tropezó y terminó en el suelo de la cabaña.

- Intento que recuperes tu cordura- le respondió sin mostrarse enojada ni fastidiada-. Y con tanto alcohol que has bebido de seguro que hasta mañana seguirás pensando estupideces. Por suerte para ti traje una poción antiembriaguez que te ayudará a recobrar tu compostura- dijo Luna sacando una botella violeta del bolso que llevaba cruzado-. Cuando la bebas podrás analizar toda la situación de Pansy y así entender que durante la guerra no hubo nada más complicado que ser hijo de un mortífago…-.

Sin más le tendió la botella a Ron. El pelirrojo elevó su mirada y recibió aliviado la sonrisa que Luna le dirigía. Ella siempre había sido tan extraña que un acto raro más… no le parecía tan loco como podría parecer.

Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió el líquido amargo que sabía a bilis. Hizo un gesto de asco pero se terminó hasta la última gota…

- ¿Aliviado?-.

Ron percibió como su cabeza respondía a sus pensamientos y el mundo ya no giraba a su alrededor.

- Viva la magia…- comentó poniéndose de pie, y sintiendo el dolor en su trasero. Una de las malas cosas de volver a la realidad después de la embriaguez era recobrar todos los sentidos, incluyendo los del dolor.

- Entonces, como te venía diciendo, tienes que comprender que, primero, Pansy no es la culpable… porque quien lanzó el bombarda fue Bellatrix; Segundo, en esa época o hablabas o morías… y Pansy sólo tenía diecisiete años; Tercero, ella te ama tanto que fue capaz de traicionar su mundo por ti, aunque eso significara terminar con su carrera de cantante para siempre. Así que piensa las cosas bien, Ron, no puedes permitirte perder al amor de tu vida porque las palabras de Malfoy manipularon de tal forma tu mente-.

Ron escuchó sin interrumpir ninguna de las palabras de Luna, sintiendo la decisión que se escondía en ellas. Él sabía que aquella época había sido muy difícil para los hijos de mortífagos. Ellos también eran unos niños y, a diferencia de los del otro bando, no tenían poder de decisión. ¿Pero eso era una real justificación?, ¿no había forma en que ellos se hubiesen podido rebelar contra el mal que Voldmort y sus seguidores significaban?

- Es difícil ser valiente cuando los que más amas están amenazados, Ron- murmuró Luna, por primera vez hablando con un tono de dulzura-. ¿Tú hubieses sido capaz de poner la vida de tu madre y de tu padre en peligro con tal de hacer lo correcto?-.

"_¿Lo habría hecho…?"_ se preguntó Ron mirando los ojos celestes de Luna, buscando en ellos esa respuesta que era tan obvia, tanto así que hasta temía admitirla.

- Uno siempre intentará evitar el mal de los que ama, a pesar de que con eso… arruine parte de su propia felicidad- dijo Luna sabiendo ya que en la mente de Ron las ideas habían cambiado.

_Sí, es verdad_, se dijo Ron expirando una bocanada de aire que tenía atravesada en la garganta.

- ¿Crees que ella podrá perdonarme?- preguntó caminando hacia la ventana y admirando el paisaje costero que se expandía hacia el horizonte… por donde el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

Luna se paró junto a él y observó el ave que volaba en el cielo rojizo que ambos admiraban. Los rayos de sol iluminaban su plumaje plateado, haciéndolo brillar como si de una estrella diurna se tratase.

- Estoy segura que ella te perdonará- respondió con una sonrisa, caminando un paso hacia atrás y dando lugar a la lechuza que entraba por la ventana con una nota amarrada a su pata.

- ¿Será de Pansy?- interrogó Ron acercándose a Luna, quien ya admiraba la nota que había desanudado de la pata del ave.

La rubia negó, demostrando en su gesto un ápice de preocupación.

- Es de Cho… al parecer Harry está en peligro-.

OoOoOoO

Cuando abrió la cerradura del departamento se sentía fatal. No podía creer que había caído una vez más en la horrible tentación que significaba los labios de Draco cerca de los suyos.

Era tan malditamente zorra cuando se trataba de él.

Avanzó por el pasillo y se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación. Necesitaba ducharse para sacar de sí el aroma que Malfoy dejaba impregnado en su cuerpo cuando la poseía. Era impresionante como esos dedos se marcaban como tinta invisible en su piel.

- ¿Hermione, eres tú?- preguntó la voz de Oliver desde la cocina.

La castaña se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio y suspiró.

- Sí, amor, pensé que no estabas en casa- dijo en un tono elevado-. Me ducho y cenamos, ¿te parece?-.

Un ruido de platos trajo consigo el de unos pasos, y Oliver apareció en el pasillo. Su cabello estaba desordenado, y en la punta de su nariz había una mancha de harina.

- Creo que eso no será posible- señaló acercándose a Hermione y posando su mano en su cintura-. Porque tengo la cena lista, y si no comes ahora se va a enfriar… y tú sabes que la cocina no es mi fuerte, entonces menos lo es aún si tengo que recalentar la comida que hice-.

Terminó besando la boca de su esposa, provocando en ella la dulce agonía que significaba amar esos besos y a la vez odiarlos por hacerla sentir culpable.

Oliver se alejó unos centímetros y admiró las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione.

- Te amo- le dijo ella como si de un agradecimiento se tratase.

- Yo también te amo- respondió él tomando su mano y guiándola hacia el comedor.

La mesa estaba correctamente puesta. Los platos, los cubiertos, las copas de vino tinto y una vela en el centro. La ventana del living estaba abierta para dejar entrar la brisa suave de la noche primaveral, y desde el equipo sonaba un viejo grupo muggle de baladas románticas.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esto?- preguntó Hermione enternecida con el gesto de Oliver. Él era el mejor hombre del mundo, no podía haber duda alguna de ello.

- A que te amo…- dijo él desde la cocina-, a que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y a que yo no sería nadie si tú no estuvieras junto a mí- dijo apareciendo con una bandeja en donde tenía los platos que tanta dificultad había resultado cocinarlos.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar panqueques rellenos?- le cuestionó Hermione admirando el plato que él depositaba frente a ella.

Oliver sonrió con picardía y sirvió vino en la copa de Hermione.

- Cuando tuve que hacerme el desayuno solo porque tú despertabas demasiado tarde después de nuestras noches… de celebración-.

Ambos rieron tras los recuerdos de esas noches de locura, donde las medias terminaban en el tacho de la basura y las sábanas revueltas en el suelo, junto a la ropa interior.

- Parece que debemos repetir esas noches- comentó Hermione probando la cena-, porque aprendiste muy bien el arte culinario-.

La mano de Oliver tomó la de Hermione sobre la mesa y acarició sus nudillos.

- Tú sabes que por ti no dormiría en toda la noche- le dijo con sus ojos iluminados por la luz de la vela-. Me vuelves loco, Hermione… siempre lo has hecho.-

_"Loco…"_ pensó la castaña viendo como en los ojos de Oliver se reflejaba su propio pensamiento. El germen de la locura que nacía en ella desde que había sido marcada por Draco Malfoy.

Pero sus pensamientos nos lograron invadirla por completo, porque justo en ese momento una lechuza interrumpía su cena. El ave se detuvo junto a la botella de vino, y desde ahí pidió que se deshicieran de la nota que llevaba en su garra.

- ¿Quién será?- se custionó Hermione tomando la nota y abriéndola.

- ¿Es algo de la Orden?- preguntó Oliver acercándose a Hermione y mirando sobre su hombro el trazo elegante en el que estaba escrito el pergamino.

_"Tal como lo sospechábamos los mortíos se están uniendo una vez más. Harry ha sido reclutado por ellos para llevar a cabo una profecía que fue robada hace un tiempo del ministerio, y que recién hoy pude descifrar._

_A penas les llegue esta nota nos juntamos en el departamento de Aurores del ministerio. No hay tiempo que perder, ya que la vida de Harry podría estar en grave peligro._

_Cho Chang"_

Hermione soltó la nota y miró a Oliver con un mudo entendimiento.

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para terminar esto- dijo Oliver poniéndose de pie.

Y en dos minutos ya estaban en el centro del living… con el corazón apretado por no saber qué sucedería a continuación.

Aunque Hermione sospechaba que Malfoy estaba metido en eso. Él debía estar involucrado en algo así.

**&**

**Y ya se viene el final… chan chan!**

**Draco descontrolado. Hermione loca. Y Oliver tan enamorado como siempre, ¿qué pasará con nuestro trío protagonista?.**

**Además que tenemos que ver en qué anda metido Harry… que después de eso beso se despidió de Cho como si nunca más se fueran a ver. ¿Qué estará planeando?.**

**Y bueno, ya vemos que Luna es toda una Ravenclaw. No es fácil convencer a Ron, la pregunta es… ¿qué efecto tendrá la ida de Harry en la vida de todos?.**

**El gran final en la próxima entrega.**

**Un beso desde Nunca Jamás (no el que está en la segunda estrella a la derecha, sino el que se encuentra en el Blog PPC de mi perfil)**

**Ember.**


End file.
